The Village Hidden in the Wind
by silversilence0
Summary: Kakashi is sent on a dangerous mission to a village he has never heard of. What could the Fifith Hokage want with a new team of Shinobi? And who is this ANBU that keeps showing up? Is she the same woman he had met in his past? KakaXOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Well this chapter needed a few more decriptions in it...yes there were l;ots before but I found some parts to be a little hard tor ead even for me.

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue

The rain was pelting down as if it was doing so just to slow his progress, as though it were aiding his pursuers. Nothing seemed to help, the trees only made it worse. Huge drops hit the ANBU as he ran through the canopy, as though his life depended on it. The only thing keeping the water from his eyes was the mask he wore over his face, not that it was much help, even in this pelting rain it still managed to soak his face.

Feeling he was losing who ever it was pursuing him, he allowed himself to slow down. At only twenty years of age he was still able to move far faster than the older shinobi on his team, giving him a larger advantage in stealth and assassination missions.

His gray white hair clung to the side of his head as though it too felt the rising tension in the air and tried it's best to cling to him for reassurance. Even he shook from the rising tension he felt was surrounding him, suffocating him.

Their mission was simple, infiltrate the hidden village of the Mist and steal important documents; one of which being a scroll filled with secret ninjutsu only performed by the utmost elite Mist ninja; and get out without being seen. Only right now it wasn't so simple.

Unfortunately half way out of the village they were noticed and had no choice but to run. The village was a maze of streets and alleys and although each had memorized the layout of the village as best they could there were still unmarked streets. This had proved to be quite the problem and near the outskirts of the village they had wound up cornered against a wall with no room for movement. How they had managed in that situation was beyond Kakashi. They had been trained not to allow that to happen but that very moment reminded him that nothing can be entirely planned for ahead of time.

So their only choice was to stay and fight, while one ran with the scroll. Of course being the youngest on the team, Kakashi was chosen as the one to take off with the scroll while the rest stayed behind to create a diversion. He knew they were done for but by choosing their fastest teammate they were hoping he would make it back to their village before being caught.

He had to admit this wasn't their usual mission; normally they took care of missing nin or anything that may endanger the security of Konohoa. This time though it was the one scroll Kakashi had on his back that was the security risk to his home village. Inside were jutsu that could be used to annihilate the entire village with minimum effort by the Mist nin. Now if only he could make it back and deliver the scroll to the Hokage that the village would be safe from any attacks the mist would throw their way for the time being.

Looking to his left he could have sworn he felt someone moving in on his position. Closing his eyes he focused all his chakra to his nose. But found nothing. There was no one there, he wasn't expecting to find any scent in this rain either but there was no harm in trying. Was it all his imagination? No there was something there but he couldn't put his hand on where it was. Who ever this person was they are good and gaining on him. He had only one choice left, he had to stop and make a stand; there was no way he could out run them in the rain like this.

Stopping on what Kakashi felt was a sturdy branch he looked around him slowly trying to take in his bearings. All around were trees, not a very good thing for him, since an enemy could appear out of any knock and cranny. The huge torrents of giant rain drops falling from their leaves wasn't helping his vision either, at this rate he might as well use every sense he can. Howeverthe rain drops themselveswere theworst of all, and had managed to hinder much of his progress. Soaking his clothes and getting into his mask he was losing all his flexibility, which meant he was unable to react quickly. He would have made it back to the village by now if it weren't for the rain drenching him.

_I need to get out of this rain and away from the guy who's tailing me._ He thought for what seemed the thousandth time.

Looking down he decided to not risk running by foot, it was far safer to travel in the trees than risk floundering in the mud.

_That would be a bad idea they could easily attack me from above anyways and with the slick mud they could just wait for me to slip up and slit my throat with little effort._

He had seen the very situation himself; actually he had been the one taking advantage of it.

Of course staying in the trees was a far better idea but he was running out of energy and at this point putting up a fight would be the best course of action. He wasn't the youngest to ever be enrolled in Konahoa's ANBU for nothing, if he had lasted this long then he will make it through a simple fight in the rain.

But it's never very simple. He mused as he turned to his left tying to pinpoint his missing pursuer.

Suddenly a shadow flew to his left, interrupting his thoughts. Jumping to his feet in a flurry, he focused chakra to his sherigan eye. But still caught nothing. This was all starting to bother him. Even though he was the youngest ANBU member on his team he was also one of the most experienced and skilled. This person who ever they were had similar skills in tracking as he did and this was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up on end. It felt as though none other than himself was stalking him.

Realization hit. "Damn" He cursed and took off once more trough the trees. If they were so intent on chasing him then a chase they will get.

_There is no way I will let this scroll leave my back with out a fight._

Twenty minutes passed and he could feel exhaustion creeping into his muscles. Soon he would have to stop and regain some of his chakra. Unfortunately his shadow was still following him. The only hope he had was to confront them and hope for an epiphany to hit while he fought off his pursuer. From the way this was playing out the others had been finished off, either that or one of the Mist nin saw his escape and followed.

Frowning deeply under his mask he looked for a safe, or at least a resting place that would give him an advantage if he were attacked. Finding one, he leapt to a large branch and leaned with his back against the mossy trunk.

Heaving from exhaustion he moved the scroll to a better position and pulled out his katana. He knew they were after the scroll, why else would they chase him this far?

There was no way he was going to be finished off without a fight, whoever this nin was he was going to take them down with him, scroll or not. He would finish this mission even if it cost him his life.

Heaving a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and focused on the forest once more. There definitely were several ninja in the forest that much he knew and some he recognized as from the mist village searching for him.

A smile suddenly crept across his face, just a few kilometers off there were a few from his village, he could barely sense them but he knew there was still some hope for success.

_At least if I get into a fight hey may notice and give me some back up_. He thought hopefully, but he knew full well if this nin could keep him from detecting them this long, the chances of escaping or even lasting till his comrades came would be very slight odds. Odds he often thrived on. Something deep down was trying to tell him that his enemy was close by but something was very off.

_What's this feeling?_ He thought as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings once more. Luckily his strength was returning.

"This guy has no intent to kill? This is very off." He mumbled under his mask. "Show yourself there's no point in hiding from me." He called bluffing. This was a mistake and he knew it.

As if on cue a mist nin appeared to his left, where he wasn't expecting, "Damn" Kakashi cursed as he flung himself off the branch to the right and allowed himself to fall, to avoid the attack.

"You wanted me to appear so here I am, and now I will finish you and take back what you stole." The nin cried as he launched himself at Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing in return but instead put away the katana and pulled out his kunai readying himself for the attack, chances were he could win if the enemy actually thought he would fall for an all-frontal attack. Letting himself fall back off the branch he attempted to keep a constant amount of distance from himself and the shinobi as he long as he could so he could perform the replacement convincingly. But gravity was working against him since his opponent was far heavier and also actively pushing himself off of branches to get as close to the falling ANBU as he could. This was all turning out to be a very bad day.

It was only a few more inches before theMist nin came close enough and Kakashi was ready with the replacement technique when the man flying at him suddenly flew off to the right with a sickening scream. Blood flew all over Kakashi and soaked the near by tree. Flipping in mid air and landing on a lower branch Kakashi looked up to where he had last heard the deafening scream. Sure enough the Mist ninja was definitely dead and he was no long in any danger of attack from him.

With cat-like reflexes Kakashi launched himself close to where the dead shinobi was.

_There's no way I'm going any closer to investigate this, the enemy could be expecting me to get closer, and if I do he'll take the chance to do much the same. It's got to be a trap._ He smiled. This shinobi was good they were planning their movements ahead of time and still allowing room of changes in the events occurring around them.

Reluctantly he jumped to an even closer branch, he was going to have to inspect this if he was to know what to expect if he were to be attacked by the hidden shinobi. Reaching a branch as close to the tree as possible, he saw a large fuuma shuriken pinning the man's neck to the wood. Blood was flowing freely from the man's forehead where a katana held it in place. Obviously it was the sword that was the killing move, he thought as he lunged forward to grab the sword. If only he could examine it closely before being attacked, he might be able to glean enough information to live long enough for backup. Reaching closer he couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up once again.

_I swear this feeling is a warning._ He frowned. It was getting unnerving.

'THWAK' Kakashi drew his had back in time as a kunai landed just where his hand used to be.

_Hmmm interesting, you don't want to kill me but you don't want me to touch your weapons either._ He was sure this was the ghost that was following him. "Hmm from the trajectory you should be to my left and about three feet up." Kakashi said more loudly hoping his savior had heard him. But he got no reply.

Turning his head slowly he was still waiting to hear the whistle of an incoming kunai aimed for his head. Surprisingly none came. Instead he saw a lithe figure up a few feet to his left, right where he said they'd be. "Well looks like I was right." He said stoically.

Just a few inches shorter than he, the nin wore a similar white armor; actually it was the same armor he noticed. Strapped to his back was the sheath for the katana that was holding the dead ninja to the tree next to Kakashi, and at an odd angle was the second. It wasn't unusual for a ninja in ANBU to carry two but to have the katana strapped at a low angle meant this ninja had skill. What worried him most though was the mask the nin was wearing. The mask was that of a bird but not as frightening as the ANBU bird masks worn by those among Kakashi's people. This mask had an eerie glow and strangely made his nerves relax just from the sight of it. This was bad he couldn't allow himself to fall into a false security like that.

_This guy may have saved me but he's not from Konohoa which means if he saved me like this then he wants the scroll and would probably kill me in an instant if I fought back._ He knew he was at a disadvantage; there was no way his kunai would make it up to his enemy before a counter attack reached him. His soaking wet clothes weren't going to help much either, as soaked as his clothes were it would be easy for his enemy to predict his movements from the way his muscles moved.

Who ever this guy was he was good enough to follow him without being seen or sensed. But he had noticed their presence and from the way they stood they were not very pleased about it.

"Let me guess you want this." Kakashi asked almost teasingly as he moved to ready himself for an attack. _Why not tease them for a bit, they already caused me enough trouble._

The nin still made no response. Kakashi was really starting to get annoyed. _What does he think he's doing just standing there? Won't he at least move? _Still even as he thought this, the nin just stared at him and made no move not even a twitch.

"Well it was nice being here and all but I should really get going, there will be more like him coming after me." Moving to the right he noticed the ninja's quick movement to compensate for his. _Damn they're not mirroring me but they're hunting me…wait a minute a hunter. From Mist?_ Now panic was taking hold, if this was a hunter he was done fore. _I don't see a mist symbol on the mask, then not a hinter from mist. Who the hell is this guy? He's intense._

Without a warning the nin suddenly took off towards him. Crouching low Kakashi brought up his kunai in a defensive position and waited for the strike. But none came.

Instead the ninja landed right next to him and pulled the katana out of the dead Mist's head. Placing it back in it's sheath on his back, the nin then pulled off the shuriken from the tree and held the man's body for a moment as he looked to the ground.

_What is he up to?_ Kakashi thought as he stood next to the nin and waited as if frozen. _What are you planning, are you even on my side?_ He had to many questions and right now he had to push them aside and analyze the situation.

As it stands he was just about out of chakra a few moments ago and was about to fight to the death. A Mist nin had tried to kill him, and probably could have. But then he was saved by a shinobi from somewhere he didn't know, and killed the Mist ninja with amazing force and efficiency. All this happened in less than two minutes. He was definitely an equivalent to ANBU or a hunter nin, there was just no way even a simple jounin could act with such efficiency.

Now he stood only a few feet apart from the guy who saved him, watching him hold dead weight against the tree as if he were waiting for something. The only question was what.

Still he could see nothing that would distinguish the shinobi in front of him from any other ninja. Tied low was a bundle of brown hair and a few strands hung in front of the mask. The clothing hung loosely enough to allow for perfect flexibility, so not much different from himself. The swords reminded him of another ANBU member but nothing to major. But as he looked once more to the bundle of hair there was something that caught his attention. Pinning the hair in place were four pins each with a distinct color. Normally he would have thought of them as hairpins but two of them were coated in what looked like blood. Could he have been in a fight and some splattered on them? Or was there something more? This meant he had already killed someone else before this guy.

Unlike him they had managed to remain dry. Wait a minute they're dry and he's soaked. Was this a cruel joke? Was this guy using his chakra to keep the rain off him? No that would be impossible he would need an amazing amount of chakra just to accomplish that for so long.

Obviously there was a cue from somewhere since the ninja in front of him suddenly dropped the dead man. To his surprise they had dropped the man onto a few of his comrades causing them to scatter and lose concentration.

He knew they lost concentration since the rain stopped and he suddenly felt much lighter and drier than he was. Looking down at his clothes he realized he was trapped in a genjutsu, designed to slow the opponent or prey of the caster.

_Very cleaver. I was slowed down because my mind was reacting to what I saw. Next time I won't fall for it. Too bad I couldn't see them activate it though; it would have come in handy._

Kakashi couldn't help but feel relieved to have all the weight lifted off him.

Caught off guard the nin next to him suddenly gave him a very swift push knocking him clear off the branch and a few feet back onto another one.

_What the hell was that? He just pushed me?_ Was his sudden thought but he realized why as soon as he saw five ninja from mist come straight for the man who had just saved him a second time. He was too far away to help the guy now, and from his actions he knew they wanted him to keep going.

_So you weren't after the scrollin the first place...but why save me?_ That question seemed to run through his mind over mind over. The chances of finding out was very slim but maybe just maybe they were called in for backup...or just passing by and noticed the fight...No that would be quite the coincidence if it were true. Shaking his head Kakashi decided he'd deal with it later.

Making a final glance back he couldn't help but smile, who ever this guy was had a sense of humor almost worthy of his appreciation. He was glad he wasn't fighting this shinobi now that he saw what they were capable of, even if it wasn't much at all that he saw.

Several of the Mist nin wound up tied up and hung by ropes but the funny thing was they weren't hanging by their legs but by their arms. Now that was ingenious, they could no longer perform hand signs as long as they were tied up like that. This obviously was angering a few of the Mist ninja since they shook and spat at the shinobi watching them. Only one was able to get out but was killed in a second by a single swing of the katana at the shinobi's hip. It was as if he was daring them to get down and attack or even run. There was no escape from that trap. It was almost as if they were in a web. The more they struggle the more tired they get, easier for the picking, and the more they fight and manage to get away the better the target.

Smiling Kakashi looked to the path ahead of him, there in one of the trees where three ANBU, one was missing but that could mean anything, it was obvious they were waiting for him and so he left reluctantly.

_It's going to be very hard to explain this one. I can't wait to see the Hokage's face when I tell him I was saved by an unknown shinobi that looked like one of us._ He smiled. No one would believe him, they never did. He actually didn't really care either, he just wanted to get home and read his favorite book.

TBC...


	2. Mission!

A/N: Wow and this one is fixed too...I'm just on a roll today...

anyways I would just like to say before you read...poor Tusnade.

Enjoy! And remember to please review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission

(_Eight years later)_

The sun was high and Konohoa was quiet, or at least not as quiet as it should be in Tsunade's opinion. Sitting in her chair looking out the window, she really wished she was in the village in some bar drinking sake and relaxing rather than sitting in a stuffy office waiting for a few shinobi to arrive.

"Tsunade-sama!" A harsh voice behind her called alerting the bored Kunoichi to Shizune's presence. "You haven't even looked at these mission reports, they'll just keep piling up. So get back to work. We're all working ourselves silly and you just stare out the window." From this outburst Shizune was obviously upset about something.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade said turning in her chair only regretting it once she did.

"What is it? I'll tell you what is it, these mission reports is what is it, you're falling behind." Shizune was definitely mad about this and it showed as her shoulders were heaving with each breath.

"Uhh?" Tsunade was confused; she had just finished a whole pile five minutes ago. But looking closer at her desk she now saw there were now twice as many as before. Just about face planting on her desk Tsunade let out a heavy groan when a knock sounded at her door, momentarily releasing her from Shizune's ranting.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" A tall silver haired shinobi asked as he poked his head into the room.

Pouting for a moment Tsunade couldn't help but retort. "You're two hours late Hatake!" At this Shizune couldn't help but giggle.

Looking up for a moment the jounin looked surprised "So I am…Well it's because...well… you see there was this..." He seemed to be having troubles coming up with an excuse

_Hmm he must have run out of excuses today. How many did he have to make already?_ She was sure he had made some already from the moment he woke up, If it was one this Hatake Kakashi could do well, it was come up with creative excuses.

"I don't want to hear it." Tsunade snapped cutting the one eyed man off. She was really getting frustrated with Kakashi for his tardiness, but all the jounin seem to have little quirks like that. "I have a mission for you."

"Hmmm? What kind of mission?" Tsunade couldn't help but feel her eyes grow large and twictch in surprise and anger.

"Would it matter to you what kind of mission it is?" Tsundae hadn't heard this one before. But it was getting frustrating, already. Since Sasuke's disappearance he had been spending most of his time doing S ranked missions and it still surprised her that he was still able to come up with jokes, jibes and even insults to throw at her.

_Does this man ever grow tired of these little mind games?_

"Not really, just curious I guess." Kakashi shrugged as though the question meant nothing.

"Fine then." She wasn't too sure if she liked that response too much, he was just too unpredictable. "First I will have to call those who are coming with you." Tsunade couldn't help but feel a laugh developing in her throat as she watched the jounin look utterly confused as he quirked an eyebrow…the only noticeable eyebrow.

_So even Sharingan Kakashi can be put off guard._ But even her mussing was torn apart by his next answer.

"Oh okay then, I guess I would have to wait then." And with that he pulled out his book, notable not a very appropriate book, and leaned against a nearby wall to read it.

Sighing and growling inwardly, Tsundae turned to Shizune. "Can you call the others?"

"Hn" confirmed Shizune as she turned quickly and left the room with a bow.

Tsundae didn't want to give this mission out but she had no choice, not only will it strip her village of a few of her best shinobi but it will be difficult to ward off any battles if there were any to come up. The genin were just going to have to take up more dangerous missions while they were gone, but it was worth it.

* * *

Ten minutes passed when a sold knock was heard from the door. Looking up Kakashi couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"Hokage-sama you called us?" To his surprise it was Genma and Raidou.

_Why them? Weren't they in the hospital not to long ago, shouldn't they still be recovering?_ He thought as he raised a silver eyebrow. The two jounin seemed to have a bad habit of getting the shit beaten out of them. As much as they got beaten the more reslient they became and innovative. They were some of the few who were true shinobi. Able to change with the situation and learn from mistakes.

"Yes please come in, you'll have to be patient though we're still waiting for one more person." The Hokage seemed exhausted he mused as he watched her from over his book and then glanced quickly to the other two men.

From the looks on their faces they were very confused and concerned. He could hardly stop himself from chuckling at their faces. Although he didn't know Raidou as well as he knew Genma. He knew they were both very talented jounin, they just never let anyone see them as such.

Genma always seemed to be bored as he chewed on the senbon in his mouth, probably to lessen the tension he was currently feeling. Kakashi wasn't to sure if he would ever trust himself if he put that in his mouth, it was to risky to accidentally cut one's tongue off or worse to choke on it.

It wasn't to surprising that the jounin relaxed once Tsunade had told him they were waiting for someone. He was older than Kakashi and had Kakashi not been a genius he would have been more experienced. Although they were friends, Kakashi had only been on a few missions with the sandy haired man and he had to admit he had a lot of skill.

Raidou on the other had been a pain in the ass as far as Kakashi was concerned. He was always following the rules and always so courteous. He felt the man had a fear of those in authority and knew it the second the scarred man looked in his direction and quickly flinched when he noticed he was being watched.

Kakashi just smiled and turned back to his book. They were all too boring at the moment, and right now even his book was more entertaining.

* * *

Ten minutes passed before the final and least expected person came into the room, flustered.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama," Iruka said rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

Almost on instinct Kakashi spoke up. "Did some of your students lock you in a closet again?"

The scarred sensei just froze with a flinch for a moment and glared at Kakashi with total annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmmm..I guess they didn't" Kakashi finished his teasing mostly due to the death glare he was receiving from the Hokage, and that was enough to tell him to stop while he was ahead.

_Hmmm this is getting interesting, what could she possible want with a chuunin on this mission, and a chuunin sensei at that. _Kakashi thought as he looked up from his book and quietly put it back in its pouch.

Iruka wasn't always his favorite person in the village, actually he wasn't too sure if he liked the man or not. All he knew was it was a lot of fun to watch him squirm with every jibe he throws at him.

Iruka was very sentimental and often quick to anger, especially when it has something to do with Naruto. If Iruka was really coming with them on this mission it could be more interesting.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei, we all know how busy you are. Now back to this mission." Tsunade had become animated as soon as the chuunin had come in.

_Was there something so special about Iruka that she would react that way?_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

"As you all have known the village of Konohoa is in grave danger of attack. We are low in numbers and our enemies know it." She paused.

_We're so low on people, I have to do this to Iruka and I really don't want to._ Tsunade had promised the young chuunin that she would not force him to move up in rank but she had no choice in this matter.

Clearing her throat Tsunade stood up. "I have a very important mission that I need you all the cooperate together to complete. I believe that it will take at least all four of you, but that may change as the mission goes on. So by saying so I want you to remember that if reinforcements are needed that you do so without hesitation."

Slowly she scrutinized the faces of the four shinobi in front of her. Genma and Raidou didn't look as worried as when they first came in but more confused.

_I doubt I'll be getting much trouble from those two._ She smiled to herself. Genma and Raidou worked perfectly as a team and usually listened to her orders without question.

Iruka though looked as though he was about to faint. His features were pale and strained. She knew by choosing him for this mission she might have lost all trust he had in her, but what choice did she have? It was either have him expose his true ranking in front of these four or lose the chance of gaining an advantage over their enemies and fall to an attack.

_He'll obey, but I'll have to make a strong argument, it's bad enough he's worried about Naruto going off with Yamato to find Saskue._ But she knew she made the right choice.

However there was one person she was worried most about and he was the most smug and there was only a second before he was about to make things worse.

"If I may be so bold to say, wouldn't it be unwise to pull all four of us out of Konohoa for such a mission? Isn't it true that we need as many people to defend Konohoa as we can?"

Tsunade's smile faded. _Always count on Kakashi to be the smart ass._ She sneered.

"Yes that is true but if you succeed in completing this mission Konohoa's vulnerability may not be an issue much longer."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. _I knew he would do this to me; he's going to make the others doubt me at this rate._ Tsunade shuddered with anger.

"Hmmm in that case if this mission were so dangerous why not assign a Jounin instead of a chuunin in this team. I doubt Iruka-sensei can handle a mission like this; at least that is how this sounds to me. He'd more use to us here a the academy."

Iruka suddenly turned around to face the jounin who had spoken up with a look of shock. "Duhh I..." From the look on his face Tsunade realized Iruka was somewhat surprised and offended. This would not bode well.

* * *

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Kakashi asked Iruka smiling.

"I didn't say I couldn't did I? What if I can? You don't know my abilities." Iruka was desperately trying to keep his temper but through clenched teeth he wasn't managing all to well.

_Who does he think he is trying to keep me out of this! I'm perfectly capable of doing a simple mission, it's not like any of my missions aren't dangerous, and most of them are._ Iruka was really offended and still he was clenching his teeth with a fake smile etched across his face.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know your abilities but I do know it has been a while since you went on a mission last, and I also know you've been spending most of your time teaching your students. I hardly doubt they would qualify as a dangerous mission."

_Where does he get off with this? _He was shocked to say the least.

_Not only the chuunin exam but also now this?_

_This guy is insufferable, he irritates me._

"W…WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Iruka spat now completely losing his control. "I'll tell you its not easy to keep track of twenty children training to become ninja while a few always try to escape. Seriously you know nothing about me or what I really do." Iruka was now inching closer to the jounin looking rather murderous.

_He thinks he can just come here and talk about me like he knows me personally. He may be Naruto's sensei but I will not let him walk on me._

"It seems I had offended you, I did not intend to offend Iruka-sensei. I just felt it would be more efficient to replace you with someone with more field experience and skill."

_That's it he's dead._

Suddenly Iruka seemed to become someone else entirely, almost scary. "DON'T EVEN ASSUME HOW SUITED I AM BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW THE MISSION!" He yelled as he leaned menacingly close to the silver jounin who was slowly backing up to keep a safe distance from the irate man.

* * *

Deciding it was becoming too dangerous for Kakashi, Genma interrupted Iruka with a nervous request.

"Iruka-sensei has a point, exactly what is this mission?"

Hearing this Tsundae smiled. Now Iruka had calmed down and was staring at Genma with a bewildered look on his face while holding a very confused jounin by the collar.

_Haaaaa…Peace…thank you Genma-san for interrupting him. As much as I want to see Iruka pummel Kakashi to a pulp for this, I would rather he not harm him just yet._

Picking up a piece of paper Tsunade held it up for all to see. "Your mission is to find this man."

"Huh?" Raidou spoke for the first time with a bewildered look on his face. "That's it, just to find him?"

"Yeah not kill him?" Genma asked now looking more bored as the senbon in his mouth sank with what seemed to be disappointment.

_They seem to be disapointed, I think this will be good for them after all. I don't want killing machines after all._

Smiling Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I want you to find him and convince him to return to Konohoa along with his ANBU teams."

Kakashi looked as though he was about to say something but Iruka cut him off.

"Is that all?" He was almost laughing. "Kakashi-sensei, you were obviously overreacting. This is a very simple mission, even a school teacher can do this." He sneered.

_No don't Iruka._ Tsunade sighed to herself, this was going to get out of hand, she was really starting to wonder if this was a bad idea putting the two together.

"Oh on the contrary Iruka-sensei, I believe there is a catch to this mission if it would take all four of us to complete." Kakashi grinned obviously rubbing in the fact.

Iruka though looked intently at Tsunade.

"Well to tell you the truth there is." Tsunade decided it would be best to get serious. Iruka's smile sank.

* * *

"May I?" Genma asked as he held his hand out for the page.

"Hn." Tsunade handed him the paper.

Genma had first come in thinking it was something he had done wrong during the last mission, or maybe his report was wrong, for being called to the Hokage's office. His assumptions had changed the minute he saw Kakashi there as well. Although he was perplexed as to how the Hokage had managed to get him to come on time as well as first. She probably tricked him or something.

Once Iruka came in though he was confused yet again. He didn't like being confused. There was no need to call a chuunin as busy as Iruka-sensei into a meeting like this, unless it was something dire and there wasn't enough able-bodied jounin around. Which he knew there were a few, so something was up.

Now that he heard some of the details though he was still in the dark, he knew there was something she wasn't telling them, and why Iruka?

Holding the page Genma started with surprise.

_I…I…I know this guy but from where?_

The photo he was holding was an old one. Since the man in the photo seemed too young in his opinion to be of importance, then again Kakashi was very gifted at a young age, so he didn't let his assumption take hold just yet.

_Hmm… a chuunin flack jacket…from the looks of this he was sixteen when he passed or so._

Looking closer he saw that the boy in the photo had similar hair to Iruka only much longer. His facial features were average for a boy at that age, including the slight acne and few freckles glazing his cheeks. But his eyes seemed to glimmer much like a certain bubbly genin he had the opportunity to watch during the chuunin exam.

"I'm not sure but he's familiar." Genma sighed.

_Very familiar but I just can't place him._

"Really you think so?" Tsunade now seemed very interested. "Why don't you let Iruka-sensei see it."

Genma looked up confused.

_Why would it matter if he sees it?_

"Sure." Genma nodded slowly and handed the sheet over to Iruka.

* * *

Grabbing the sheet Iruka froze the second he saw the face.

_N…N…No No it can't be he's dead, I'm sure of it. The reports…the 3rd himself told me he died instantly, no body was found…so how?_

Gulping deeply Iruka found it difficult to find his voice. "H…How?" He whispered at first. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"How is he still alive when I was told by everyone that he was dead." Iruka was now on the verge of hysteria. "I don't get it, was I lied to? Or was there a reason?" This he asked Tsunade personally.

"To be honest Iruka-sensei there isn't much I can tell you about the circumstances for his disappearance but I can assure you that he is very much alive."

"But how do you know then?"

Tsunade laughed. "Well I was looking through some files and I came across a file that was contradictory." Smiling she went on, "On the file it was stamped deceased but bolted to the page was details of an S-class mission. I won't tell you the nature of the mission since I cannot fully comprehend it myself at this point but I do know he is currently in command of a group of ANBU working secretly outside Fire Country."

_I still don't get it. How can he abandon me like that, we were a team._

However try as he might there was no way he could understand without hearing it from his missing friend.

_Something was wrong the day before I knew that but I thought it was a phase, no wonder he was acting so odd. Kaji's behavior now fits._

* * *

Kakashi stepped forward, now with a serious air about him. "If that's the case then are they with us or are they a rouge group?"

"From what I can gather, and trust me it's limited. These ANBU are very specialized and are working separately and secretly from any villages I know of. But that does not mean there is another hidden village we don't know about. I have never once found any missions where any of our operatives had been killed by these ANBU but I believe there is a note made by the third himself about an incident eight years ago."

_(Flashback)_

_"Hokage-sama you called for me." A younger Kakashi bowed._

_"Yes Please sit Kakashi-kun" An older man with now graying hairs stood facing the large window. "I wanted to ask you about the mission report you handed in."_

_"What about it?"_

_"The ANBU captain of your team wants you to rewrite it." The third turned to face Kakashi with a grave look on his face. "He's told me before about your habit of lying. Am I right that you use excuses when late?"_

_"Uhh well. No!" Kakashi could feel annoyance well up from within but decided not to give in to it and instead he crossed his arms and leaned back._

_"Ha ha ha nice try, I've heard a few of them don't you forget that." The third was now smiling. "Tell me Kakashi is it because of Obito that you have been late so often and use excuses."_

_"No Hokage-sama I... sometimes I am late for a… reason." Kakashi had been annoyed that he had dragged Obito into this when the boy wasn't even around anymore to defend himself._

_"Hm it seems then I was wrong" But deep down he knew it was true that since Obito's death Kakashi had taken on quite a few of his former teammate's habits. "But tell me about that mission. Why is it the captain wants you to rewrite it, do you even know why?"_

_Kakashi looked up to the man inform of him. His frail frame haloed with sunlight. "Because he thinks I made the ANBU that saved me up."_

_"Hmmm and what do you have to say about it, is it one of your excuses?"_

_"I don't see why I would make that up Hokage-sama!" Kakashi now stood up, anger lacing his features; he couldn't hold it anymore. "I was trapped in a genjutsu, if they hadn't killed the shinobi from Mist and caused a distraction for the caster I would have most likely been captured or killed and Konohoa would have been in danger of being destroyed."_

_"Looks to me like you believe it actually happened, but in your report you said he could not have been an ANBU from Konohoa, and yet his armor was similar."_

_"He wasn't, his mask…I've never seen one like it, it was weird and I didn't like it." Kakashi was still noticeably upset. "Are you questioning me because you don't believe me?"_

_"Now why would you think that." The old man smiled again. Kakashi grunted in surprise as Sarutobi leaned over the desk and whispered something he wasn't expecting. "To tell you the truth I do believe you, and as our little secret you are right he is not from our village but rather an ally outside fire country with unimaginable skill and ability. I believe you yourself witnessed that." Something was off though, he was alsmost laughig about something, as if it were a big joke. What was so funny?_

_Kakashi just stood in the same spot body rigid and surprise still etched on his masked face._

_"Calm down Kakashi-kun" The Hokage laughed. "There is no need to be so defensive. What I want you to do though is to keep this quite. Konohoa cannot afford to lose it's most precious protector. If they find out there will be a most ruthless man hunt."_

_"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi swallowed._

_"Good now I understand you have a mission to prepare for?"_

_"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama." Bowing low Kakashi turned to leave._

_"Remember it stays between us, no one is to know."_

_"Yes." Kakashi affirmed as he stepped out the door, still really confused._

* * *

Kakashi just stood on the spot completely frozen. Raidou was left still completely confused.

_What's with everyone? It's just a simple mission_?

"Uh? Hokage-sama…I understand that we have to find him, but why would it take four people and people as skilled as we are?"

Tsunade looked up with a very stern look written on her face. "These ANBU are trained much like our own but because I am unsure of their movements I will be splitting you four into two groups. One group will have to track their movements outside their village. The other group will go to their village and gather information. If this man is there then I want you to confront him, but my guess is he is out in the field."

"But that would mean we're splitting up and weakening our team?" Iruka asked. "What if we were ambushed?"

"Well you're just going to have to avoid that. There is nothing I can do about that. By splitting you up the chances of finding the target are far greater."

Raidou sighed. This was going to be a very odd mission. Not only will they be split up but also from what he was gathering they will not be able to communicate, making the mission the more dangerous.

* * *

Iruka looked back down at the picture. He was now more anxious to get the mission over with, the sooner the better, and the sooner he can see his old friend.

"Iruka-sensei and Raidou I want you two to track the ANBU teams outside the village." Tsunade interrupted his thoughts causing him to jump.

"Do not intercept them while they are on mission, I do not know how they will react to you if you do. I recommend you observe them first, is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka answered stiffly.

"Chanes are he will not let them slaughter you if you are caught but it's been a few years so I want you to exercise extreme caution."

"Hn!" Iruka nodded. He just really wanted out of the stuffy office.

Looking to his left he saw Raidou pale a shade whiter and let out a shaky sigh. Iruka knew they'd be fine but Raidou wouldn't know that, he'd have to talk to him before they leave and explain a bit more about the target.

"Genma, Kakashi, you two go to the village. Gather all the information you can and I want no horsing around is that understood." With that comment Tsunade glared at Genma.

"WHAT!" Genma asked rather surprised. "Do you think that low of me?"

"No not yet but the rumors say otherwise." Tsunade narrowed her eyes more. "I would trust Kakashi more with this mission than you so he's the leader of the second team. Iruka since you know more about the man we're after I want you to take the comand of both groups."

Iruka nodded obediently and made a shaky smile at the jounin next to him.

_Kakashi you made a mistake in underestimating me soon you'll see how skilled I can be._

Although Iruka was normally mild mannered it really agitated him when Kakashi made a fool of him in front of all his peers.

* * *

Sighing Tsunade regarded both groups. "Team one will be Iruka's, I want you to leave early at dawn. Kakashi your team will leave soon after noon. It will be easier to remain inconspicuous when you leave separately so please stick to those guidelines. Unfortunately the photo you have to go by is old and right now he should be about the age of 26. Another thing if your search is bringing up nothing it may be useful to know he carries the surname of Akahoshi; this may aid you in your search. But I would advise you to be careful when using that name."

By hearing that name she noticed Kakashi's features become more rigid as he made a sharp intake of breath.

_Looks like he knows about them, I guess I should have known he would. He may be an annoying brat, but he's the biggest snoop in the village._

"Alright you are all dismissed…oh Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you for a minute." The mild mannered chuunin froze instantly.

Tsunade suddenly frowned as she watched the others leave.

_And now down to the nitty gritty, he's going to hate me for this I can feel it._

* * *

Frozen in the spot Iruka stared straight at the wall. Still in mid stride he couldn't even force his feet to turn.

"Iruka-kun please sit. You'll need to."

A sigh shuddered through the chuunin's body as he willed himself to move woodenly.

"Yes." Slowly he lowered himself into the chair as though extremely tired. "Is there something I can do?"

"Not quite, first I want to know how you're feeling."

Iruka froze and sat straight.

_Feel, how else should I feel?_

"Well to be honest I'm surprised. I didn't know he was still alive but I guess now that I think about it the reports were a bit sketchy, but I wish I had realized that then and not now, it may have saved me from the pain and grief."

"Hmm yes but from what I can understand the third had his reason's for assigning the mission."

"What about his sister?" Iruka muttered. "Did you find anything on her?"

Tsunade froze. "Sister?"

_She doesn't even know they were twins?_ Iruka stared.

"Yes he was on my genin team, he always talked about his sister. From what I could recall she was a very skilled shinobi." But as he said this, his mood became darker and his shoulders seemed to sag.

_I doubt either of them would even recognize me anymore, its been ten or so years since I've seen them both._

"Yes I saw that in the genin records but the girl, I didn't realize he had a sister?"

"Yes, they were twins."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to look shell-shocked. "What was her name?"

"…" Iruka muttered something even lower than before but it came out more as incomprehensible babble. "I can't tell you." He said as he looked to the floor.

_Damn she's digging for information. I can't tell her the girl's name, no way I promised not to_.

* * *

Tsunade knew that instant that the chuunin in front of her was holding something back from her but she would have to make this conversation go in her favor or else she'd have to scare the information out of the docile man seated before her.

_It sounds like he was very fond of the girl. If only I found out where she came from, or where she was trained._

"Tell me Iruka-sensei, how old was this girl when she became a genin, do you know?"

Iruka's brown eyes flared for a minute. "Why would that matter? We're looking for her brother."

_Oops looks like he's not going to give me the information that easily I'm going to have to get him to tell me through a more sneaky method_.

"Sometimes it may help you to remember enough about the other person by learning about the people they spend the most time with, you know that better than anyone."

Sighing Iruka bent his head and glared under his eyelids. "So you think by getting this information can help you find Kaji?"

_Gattcha…All I needed was his true name. I was missing that. All I had to go on was Akahoshi, and people wouldn't respond too well to that if strangers were asking about that name._

"I'm sorry Iruka-kun I didn't mean to offend."

"No No it's my fault, I've been a little edgy lately." Iruka sighed now leaning back in the chair and assuming what looked like a more relaxed posture. However Tsunade could see a vein on the side of the man's neck pulsing madly.

"Please we need to know what village they came from. I know it's a lot to ask but, if we're going to have this mission work out I need to send Kakashi-san and Genma-san in the right direction."

_I might as well take a straightforward route here, it looked as though he were about to have another nervous break down, and I can't afford that not yet._

* * *

Once Tsunade had started to ask about the girl Iruka had decided to be defensive.

_I promised her I wouldn't give her away, or her village. I just want Tsunade-sama to stop questioning me about them, this is hard enough_.

"Please Iruka-sensei. This is in the best interest of the mission and the safety of the teams.

Iruka looked at her with a look of what? Disgust, no not quite, more anger but disgust wasn't too close behind.

"No!" The man said in a flat tone. "I won't"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Tsunade growled, now showing the real Tsunade. The woman who would drag Naruto by the collar up a flight of stairs screaming just as loudly as the young man was. The same woman could make the elite Kakashi flinch. But one person who wasn't going to flinch was Iruka.

_Heh after being Naruto's teacher for so long this is nothing she almost behaves the same._ He smirked.

" Look I said no, so can I please go home, there's no point in getting the information from me now…I promised them I wouldn't divulge that information to anyone."

"Iruka-sensei please tell me." Tsunade was now breathing heavily, obviously holding back her anger as best she could.

Iruka just glared back. "I'm not doing this because I don't trust you I'm doing this because it was a promise I intend to keep. You're just going to have to find it on your own. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is soo skilled he can probably find the village days before I could."

"Are you doing this because of a grudge..."

"NO!" Iruka now stood up.

"DON'T YELL AT ME SHINOBI." Tsunade screamed back now making Iruka shy back in shock from the sudden outburst from the Hoakge.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama I did not intend for my feelings to come out like that." He said with a bow.

_Actually I did, and it felt good, but I don't want to see her do that again._

"Fine, keep your silly promise but one more thing before you go." Tsunade sighed as she plunked herself down into her seat.

"What is it?" Iruka now looked confused.

"I want you to go on this mission as a hunter"

"…." Everything when blank.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, are you all right? I told you to sit earlier." Tsunade smiled.

_I knew he'd do this._

Slowly Tsunade watched as the young chuunin suddenly fell into the chair again but this time with a look of death written across his face.

"Iruka-sensei." Tsunade said this now a bit louder.

"Uhhh….What?" He looked as though what she had just told him was forgotten.

"I said I want you to go as a hunter."

"But….But I can't do that." Iruka's temper was now coming back to him. "You know I'm supposed to have that identity hidden. No one is supposed to know."

"Yes but things change and these circumstances are not the norm."

"I understand, but that's dangerous how would I explain that I'm not…me" Iruka seemed to have trouble explaining this. If someone found the identity they could be killed just for knowing that piece of information. There are a few who would be allowed to know, but the chances were very slim he could easily fool Raidou. The man was older and more experienced, you don't just go around fooling the older jounin, it usually came out as a mess.

_He seems to know the consequences well enough, but so does Raidou. That's why I put him with Iruka-san._

"I know about how things here work but Raidou is as safe a bet as any to keep your secret. Trust him."

"What about the others? Genma-san knows but Kakashi-sensei…I don't think I want him to know." She could clearly see the panic in the chuunin's face. He seriosuly beileved Kakashi was a threat.

"Don't worry I'm sure Genma-san will keep him busy. I bet those two will probably wind up more lost or in more trouble than even Naruto could. Iruka-sensei I wasn't expecting you to tell me about the village, but I must remind you Kakashi-san is no fool. He'll find it."

"I know that's what worries me."

"Oh?"

"Uhh…oh it's nothing sorry talking to myself." Iruka laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sighing Tsunde placed her head in her hands. "Please Iruka-san I need you to cooperate, if you don't this mission may fall apart."

* * *

Iruka was surprised; she wanted him, the academy teacher to assume his hidden identity. The one he had hid from the whole village. If word spread he would have no students and be cast out like Naruto had. He didn't want to go through that now.

Hunters weren't very appreciated. They were the hidden members in the ANBU. At times you can't even distinguish the two but in battle it was easy to see. Iruka was skilled, actually one of the best. Being a prankster in his past was a perfect ability for the job but right now things were looking deadly for the chuunin. If Kakashi found out he was sure the entire village would know.

Now he sat staring at the Fifth Hokage as she leaned forward and placed her face in her hands, obviously exhausted.

He didn't mean to give her a hard time, but he had made promises in his past that he was going to keep.

_No one is to know about that village, I won't be the one to lead it to its destruction. Kakashi finding it is scary enough_.

Sighing Iruka stood. "Hokage-sama,"

Tsunade looked up.

"I must apologize for my behavior I will go as a hunter and I will bring Kaji back to Konohoa, but please keep my identity hidden from Kakashi-san I have a feeling that he could cause me some trouble." Iruka was being as truthful as he could. Not only will the jounin he was concerned about possibly blow his cover but also Iruka wanted to avoid taking the man's life. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Not a problem I will be sure to make sure he leaves you alone." Tsunade now picked up a scroll and wrote a few lines and grabbed another and did the same.

_Now what is she up to? I can't help but feel she's up to something_.

"Iruka-sensei, one more thing before you go. I will need you to give these to Genma and Kakashi, will you do that?"

"Uhhh?" Iruka couldn't help but feel annoyed and his expression showed it. With a wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes he couldn't help but ask. "What are they about?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!"

Flinching Iruka took two steps back.

_She can be very scary…at times._

Sighing Tsunade looked at the shinobi before her in the eye. "Give these to them and do not question me again, it that understood. You've caused me enough grief. You're almost as bad as Kakashi-san."

Gulping Iruka grabbed the scrolls and turned to leave. But stopped as Tsunade addressed him once more.

"Please trust me Iruka-sensei, I am doing this for you and the village."

Flinching Iruka sighed. "I know Hokage-sama. I just can't help but feel a little scared." He admitted slowly trying to make his point clear. No matter how much he assured himself he hated doing his missions as a hunter.

"Thank you Iruka-san and good luck." With that the mild manner chunnin shakily left the office.

TBC...


	3. Late Night Converstaions

AN: Okay chapter 3 is now fixed too.

Oh something I had forgotten to explain earlier.

In this story if you haven't noticed i mention ANBU and Hunter...these are not quite the same thing.

Hunters in this story are indeed ANBU but they are usually the leaders. Still there are noticable differences.

Iruka here we find is Hunter, however he doesn't necessarily lead a team, he works alone. At least so far. Kakashi on the other hand trains teams and leads them if it is needed, but he too works alone.

That was my very short but to the point explantaion.

Please review. 

* * *

Chapter 3: Late Night Conversations

Stride, stride, leap... Stride, stride, leap...

Iruka ran across the rooftops as if his life depended on it. He planned only to deliver the messages Tsunade gave him and go home. Jus the thought of his home was enough to make his mood brighten. The sooner he got some sleep the better.

_Where does she get off doing this to me, now they'll all be even more suspicious of me. Now this will give Kakashi even more reason to fallow me around all day._

It wasn't a secret to the chuunin that the cpoy ninja was following him around from time to time and spying on him. It drove him nuts he hated it and only he seemed to know, no one else noticed. It was just...irritating and it had to stop.

He knew letting his emotions get to him was a mistake and against one of the main teachings of the shinobi, but right now he didn't care.

_I hate these missions; it's just like the last time!_

_Damn Genma...I know it wasn't his fault but I am lucky he didn't say anything. But Kakashi...would he?_

It wasn't often he was called upon to do a mission as a hunter but this was ridiculous, there must be a threat of some kind that would require him to take such measures.

Pushing that last thought aside Iruka headed straight for Genma's apartment.

* * *

Leaning back in a chair at his table Genma let out an exasperated sigh. Things just kept heating up in Konohoa ever since the attack from sound. But at least this mission wasn't going to be too bad. It wasn't like he didn't know where he was going.

Looking to his left he stared at his fridge...

_Maybe I should eat something before my stomach eats me alive...or I could go out and drink some sake...no that would be a bad idea, Iruka would never let me live that..._

Suddenly a knock reverberated through the small room startling Genma from his thoughts.

_Okay, that was not my door._

_Who would come see me through the window?_

Getting up and walking to his bedroom, the only other room aside from the bathroom and the kitchen in his small apartment, Genma saw his visitor was none other than the academy instructor.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei what brings you here? And at my window at that." Genma tried his best to sound surprised but his face only felt annoyed.

"It's a message from the Hokage." Iruka sounded agitated.

"Thank you...are you alright?" He couldn't help but ask.

_Man he looks like he was in a fight with a couple sound nin..._

"Yeah, I will be." Iruka laughed nervously.

Genma looked at the younger man with scrutiny. There was no way he was going to get away with that. He was not only Iruka's closest friend (and seemed to be one of the very few...or was he the only one?) but also Kakashi's friend. And if being Kakashi's friend meant anything it meant you could read people's emotions better than anyone.

"No I don't think so, you need to talk about this one, I can tell." Iruka's head sank as Genma said this.

"I really don't want to." He was mumbling under his breath. Genma now knew for sure something was bothering him.

"To bad" Genma sang as he reached forward and grabbed the chuunin by the collar pulling him into the room.

_Man is he light, I bet he hasn't been eating enough... it must be the busy schedule he keeps. I don't blame him._

"B...But I...I...Gak...Genma you're choking me." Iruka complained as he tried desperately to break free of the jounin's death grip on his collar.

"Then don't fight back." Genma was really getting annoyed with the strength Iruka was developing. He had become much stronger than last he checked.

_Damn, what's he do in his free time...train with Gai?  
I hope not._ Genma shuddered at the thought but knew also that the chuunin he was pulling across the room was too smart to train with Gai. That would be just plain stupid, only Kakashi seemed to dare.

Tripping the chuunin sensei and giving him one last shove, Genma smiled in triumph as the smaller man landed on his bed.

"Now tell me what the hell the Hokage wanted that made you as pale as a sheet." Genma demanded now with more authority in his voice.

* * *

Iruka was not happy; actually he was even more furious than before. Not only did he get the worst mission ever but now Genma, his best friend had pulled him unwillingly into his apartment and set him down on his bed as though he were a child.

_I...Don't... Want... To... Talk... About... It!_

Folding his arms in front of his chest Iruka tilted his head down to the side and pouted. What else was he to do? He had to get it through to Genma that he wasn't happy about being forced into telling him anything

"Awww now common don't do that! You look like a wimp!"

_Why is it everyone wants to piss me off today...do they all have a death wish?_

Iruka sighed knowing that Genma would only get more persistent. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

_Oppps I opened my fat mouth...now he won't let up I just know it._ He sighed inwardly.

"Okay then, we'll have to do this the hard way won't we!" Genma sneered.

_Was that a threat? Did Genma jus threaten me?_ Iruka now fidgetted a bit, worry lacing his across his face.

Pulling out a kunai Genma leaned forwards allowing Iruka to see the blade perfectly.

"FINE!" Iruka shouted standing up suddenly almost taking the kunai in the chest.

"Geeez you know what...I'm NOT DEAF" Genma shouted back. Iruka knew he wasn't really upset but more startled than anything. "You know you should be more careful you almost got yourself killed."

"Ugghhhh" Iruka sighed noisily and fell back onto the bed.

_Jounin are crazy!_

"Well if you would learn to use that properly then you wouldn't have to worry now would you? Some of my students use kunai better than you." Iruka decided to use a lecturing tone as he said this hoping the jounin got the hint.

"Well it's not like they're my specialty" Genma smiled as the senbon in his mouth bobbed.

"I'm sorry for shouting...I'm just really..."

"Stressed out. Yeah I know I saw that earlier when you almost killed Kakashi back there." Genma said pointing behind him in no real direction.

_Does he miss anything? He's almost as observant as Kakashi._

Iruka watched Genma for a moment and decided no harm could come to him if he told Genma about the change in the mission; it wasn't like the jounin had no clue what was going on.

"Fine then I'll talk."

* * *

_Now we're getting somewhere!_ Genma smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed, still holding the scroll he was given moments before.

He sat quietly listening as Iruka told him about the questions the Hokage had asked him and about the sudden promotion. All this was happening too fast.

Iruka had been working as a hunter for years, and out of all the ANBU he was the best at keeping it secret. The chuunin had a right to be worried. Not only would Kakashi be able to work it out in seconds just by seeing Iruka in his gear but he would also work out what they have to hide from him. He can't let him get to their destination no matter what.

"Hmmm...this could be bad." Genma's face became grave. "If Kakashi and I are supposed to find that village I had better make sure he ends up lost or at best I could get separated from him and warn them. I know they have a few very interesting defenses including genjutsu that would hide the village."

"Yeah I hope so but Kakashi isn't just the average shinobi."

"That's the problem, losing the guy is nearly impossible and he'd know if I was up to something."

"So what do we do with him then?"

"Well it all depends."

"What do you mean?"

Genma grinned, stood up and walked to a shelf and picked up a single senbon. From first glance it looked quite normal but when brought into the light the color appeared completely different. Instead of steely silver the senbon was a bright blue.

Iruka leaned forward with an odd look on his face. Genma wasn't sure what the man sitting on his bed was thinking but he was sure he'd find out in a second.

"She gave you that didn't she?"

Genma nodded sullenly. "I'm not really sure she's still alive but before she went to see you the day she left, she gave me this." Holding out the senbon Genma allowed Iruka to take it.

"I'm still not sure how to use it. But she did say if I ever needed help and I figured out how to use it then she'd come... but I haven't figured it out yet."

Iruka made a disgusted face and handed it back. "Well you'd better get it worked out by tomorrow because if Kakashi is going to be a problem we might need her to keep him busy. Sometimes I wish Naruto was here."

_Ha ha ha...always expect Iruka to mention Naruto...you'd think the boy was his son with the way he talks and treats him._

"What could Naruto do?"

"Well he could distract him."

_Nah he wouldn't fall for that! The man acts as though he doesn't care when he senses something's up._

Genma sat back down in the chair and sighed as he placed his face in his hands. "Seriously though Akane could save our asses on this mission. She could have Kakashi practically walking in circles even if he has the sharingan. Hell I could just ask her to pin him to a tree and he would never get out."

Iruka laughed.

* * *

Genma was right if Akane was in Konohoa then things would be easier but she had left and no one had heard from her since.

"Well be careful what you say it's not like the girl was ever invincible. If I recall it right she was at my place practically twice a week if not everyday with some injury she had gotten while on mission, or in training."

Iruka missed those days. Akane just seemed to make things better no matter how bad they seemed.

"Yeah she was a walking accident, too bad the ANBU here were catching on to her."

"Well can you blame them she was a spy after all." Iruka snorted.

He hated the fact that she was a foreign ninja and he was helping Genma hide her at the time. But now he knew better, hidding her was the best thing for his village he had ever done. The real problem was what did she do those countless times during the war and after that kept the village out of serious trouble?

"Yeah I remember when she told you, ha ha you were soo mad you didn't talk to her for a week, and the next thing she knew you came to her door with a broken leg asking her to help you."

"Well you could have gone easy on me."

That day he really was going to tell the ANBU he knew who the spy was. Lucky for him Genma came and stopped him. The fight was a nasty one and many people had stopped to watch. The only thing that stopped Iruka in the end from exposing her was Genma getting past his defences and imobalizig him with a single blow to the leg. How he did it the chunnin will never know but it hurt and did waht it was supposed to.

_I will get even for that, one day._

"No, You were going to hand her in, but you didn't regret hiding her from what I heard."

"Okay Genma that's enough."

_He always has to bring up personal things when we end up talking like this; I need to get him back on track._

Frowning Iruka tried to use the awkward silence he had created to think up a way for the senbon to work. If it was supposed to send a message then...why not throw it.

Grabbing the senbon from Genma's hand Iruka sent it sailing across the room.

"HEY!" Genma glared at Iruka with a look of disbelief.

"Hmm it didn't work."

_There must be something else. Something that links her to it and us. Something... there has to be something._

"No kidding it doesn't work. Do you think I didn't try that?" Looking back to the wall Genma sighed. "Now I have to repair that hole you made in my wall...geez we talk about her for just a moment and I swear you start doing odd things like she used to."

He was right. Akane had a knack for oddness. She was often caught daydreaming and chattering to herself. Catching her in an arguement with herself was the most unusual thing Iruka had witnessed from the girl. She wasn't crazy, no far from it, just strange and smart at the same time. The combination often created interesting people.

"Well how else to figure out how it works."

"Okay I'll give you that but please don't burn down the apartment. I know it would definitely give off a signal but she wouldn't see that from where she is...Where ever that is!"

Iruka couldn't help himself he just had to laugh. "She would burn down the apartment...just to make a point." Still laughing Iruka got up and grabbed the senbon from the wall. Slowly dust fell to the ground as the senbon was released leaving a neat pile by the wall.

"There has to be something we have to do with this that links it to you and her. But what?"

"Could she have performed a jutsu on it?"

"That's why I threw it, that's the obvious thing to do." Iruka had used such jutsu before but hated them since there were difficult to perform and took time, not to mention the item was also easy to lose. But this was more than that it had to somehow alert the person one wanted to call, and for help; so the call had to be something urgent and easy to notice. Holding the senbon and looking down at the dust, Iruka had a sudden thought.

"Genma?"

"Huh? What is it?" Genma looked up from staring at the floor.

"Do you remember what she specialized in?"

"Uh... Jutsu!" Genma scratched his head. "She was mostly an all around ninja nothing too special just really good and talented that's all."

_No too braod something else._

"Yes but so is Kakashi...but he has the sharingan..."

"Ahhh I see, so by that you mean a blood-line limit." Genma now started to drum his fingers on the near by desk.

If Akane had a bloodline limit then Iruka was sure she had hidden it. It had to have something to do with the Akahoshi...something he had learned in the academy or was it something he had read in the academy's library.

"Maybe or a specialty justu, some ninjutsu that she didn't use too much." Iruka added aloud.

She wouldn't risk using such a jutsu if she were really a spy and it made sense. It was clear since there was a difference in her behaviour when she was out in public or with them. In public she was crazy, almost so crazy Iruka had the urge to tie her up and put a leish on her to keep her from trouble. But with them she was calm, well at times, and more collected. The Akane they knew could very well not even be the real one.

"Hmm well she is an Akahoshi so something to do with blood, if I recall it right from my academy days." Genma scrunched his face and sighed.

"You're sure?" Iruka was nearly in his face. Of course how could he have missed it?The Akahoshi were a very fierce caln of shinobi, know for very devastating attacks, and were feared by many.

"Yeah I believe so. They're well known for it but the skills are rare and difficult, what makes you think she would know how to use them?" Genma rolled his eyes.

"How much about her do you know?" Iruka was sure Genma didn't know nearly as much as he let on. Iruka knew he was the only person who really knew her, or her real personality, but still what he saw was only a portion of the real personality she had.

Genma looked up as if asking his ceiling for the answer but instead shook his head. It baffled Iruka that someone who had been living among the Akahoshi had no clue about thier jutsu or even blood-line limits.

_I knew it, you may have spent a year in her village but they're all good at keeping secrets. Akane is one of the best and I doubt you even know how strong she was then...or how much she taught me._

* * *

"I think I know how to use this." Iruka said straightening up and sitting back down on the bed where he was put a while ago.

Genma just stared at his friend for a moment and sighed. "Okay you think your so smart how do you use it?"

"Well I think it's simple and I'm surprised you missed it. The Akahoshi specialize in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu involving blood."

"Yes how nice." Genma still found that disturbing. Not only did they use such horrifying jutsu but also they were all odd, it must be a link. Anyone who sees as much blood as they do would go nuts.

_Yuck that's just gross and it would fit her...she would find it funny. I wonder if her brother knows them, probably..._

"So therefore...Genma are you listening?"

"Huh oh sorry I was just thinking that she would do something as gross as using blood as a weapon."

"Yes I bet you were." Genma had a feeling that wasn't what Iruka was thinking. The rumors must not be too nice. It's not like he was think of anything else although it was a good idea but not now.

"What I was..." Genma pouted as Iruka interrupted him quickly cutting him off.

"Well what ever anyways. The blood she uses is either her own or an enemy's. So if she said that you were in a situation in which you would need her help would throwing the senbon be very useful when it could very well be the only thing left defending you?"

"No it wouldn't I would be using it to keep the enemy's weapons from getting me." Although he was a jounin he sill used the senbon as his main weapon and sometimes he used them like kunai. It was normal for him to save one in case the worst scenario happened.

"Right."

_Okay I think I see where he's going with this. But that's ingenious...I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from her or anyone from that village._

Genma frowned he wasn't sure if he liked what he was coming up with. It was smart yes but disgusting.

"She wants me to stab myself with it doesn't she?"

Iruka was about to burst out laughing when Genma decided he didn't want to be laughed at. "Well she's nuts there's no way I'm going to do that, I'd have to be a masochist to do that. And the last time I was in pain I really did not enjoy it." Genma crossed his arms and huffed for a moment. "Who does she think she is? It's not healthy to think like that. No one I know of thinks like that..."

"Ha ha ha...well think about it if Kakashi gets too close to them what do you think would happen. Not only would he link her to the spy but her whole family to the incident that happened decades ago. I'm not to sure what he would do but I'd rather him not see that village."

"You're right, he's still ANBU and they're to kill any Akahoshi on sight since the incident. But her family had nothing to do with it. I know that for sure I think they were caught in the cross-fire and got punished as well just because they were a part of the clan."

"It's disgusting if you ask me, it's not much different than what the villagers did to Naruto, just on a grander scale."

"Well it's not seeing the village that scares me it's him meeting Akane that could be a problem. I don't think I could stop them from trying to kill each other, Aside from you I'm the only other person from Konohoa allowed in that village."

Iruka nodded and sighed. "Should we call her now or later?"

"Later maybe when Kakashi and I are on the move, I can call her at night once he's asleep I'll get her to do something, but I'm not to sure what yet."

"Well just be careful you know what she's like."

"Yeah as curious as a kitten, I know I don't know how many time's I had to bail her out of something that her curiosity got her into."

Genma sighed and then realized he still had the scroll Iruka had given him. Slowly he opened the parchment.

"Ahhh well, it's not like I don't know that. Sometimes I seriously think she's has this odd idea that I never listen to her."

"What's it say?"

"Oh just that you're going as your alter ego and..."

Suddenly a pillow whacked Genma across the face. He wasn't to sure how to react to it so he just ignored it and gave Iruka a dirty look.

"Hey it's true, you act different when you wear your gear." Actually the chuunin was scary when he wore it. Not only was he faster and stronger but he also demanded a lot more respect than he normally did. Getting on his bad side was usually a mistake.

"Well if I didn't the whole damn village would know I was a hunter."

"Yeah true, well other than that I'm told to follow everything Kakashi says, geeez I know that! And oh it's Kaji we're looking for. Okay I know that too. I hope you find him fast."

Iruka smiled and then it faded. Genma noticed the stress in Iruka's eyes.

"Don't worry too much I'll keep him out of your hair, the chances of running into you and Raidou are slim."

"Oh that reminds me. Is it safe for Raidou to know...my alternate...identity? I mean would he..."

"Nah it's safe with him, trust me the guy won't talk. He's not much of a talker anyways, tends to keep to himself. He'll figure you out anyways, he has more experience in such things..."

"Oh..."

Genma smiled. Iruka was such a worrier it was no wonder Akane wanted to leave quickly before Iruka started to dote on her. He loved that girl soo much; they were almost inseparable...the closest of friends. Genma himself had at one time fallen for the Konoichi but learned quickly that she would be more trouble than was worth his time. He knew Iruka used to have feelings for her at one time but there was something that scarred the chuunin and he never seemed to act on his emotions. Or he never felt like that...he'd have to think about it...or ask Akane when he saw her.

"No really don't worry." Getting up Genma stretched out his back and sighed...pausing in mid stretch he noticed the worried look on Iruka's face, it had gotten worse.

"What now!" It was beyond him how the academy teacher could worry over everything. But he had to admit the smaller man did it well.

"Huh? Oh I have to go give Kakashi a scroll as well, I'm not to sure if I can face him."

"Are you actually scared of him?" Genma asked placing his hands on his hips trying to suppress laughter.

"N...No I'm just...still mad at him." Iruka murmmered as he looked sheepishly to the side.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are. Look I'll tell you this once, the man has no mean streak, he doesn't hold grudges and from what I've seen he'd only lash out at you if either you deserved it or if you came at him first. Just talk to him nicely and he'll listen...I hope. Other than that I can't give you more advice."

"I still have no clue how you can be friends with him!"

"How's that?" Genma rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming it always did. He could see the rant just seconds away.

"Well he's annoying, and he knows it! He does it on purpose, and makes me look like an idiot! He's rude, show's up unannounced, and he's always late and reads those disgusting books!" Almost out of breath Iruka wasn't quite done.

"He finds it fun when I suffer and he sets me up, I hate it when he smiles at me when I can't come up with a come back...he taunts me all the time. Can't he get a life? Or pick on someone else?"

Genma now stared at Iruka. Did he just repeat himself? Wow he just about nailed every bad habit the other jounin had.

"Well let's start from the beginning. Yes he knows he can be annoying and yes he does use it, and I hate to say it its kind of funny when he makes you look like an idiot. You just need to step back a moment and laugh at yourself seriously you do fall for them all. He's not always rude but he is if he knows it's what you expect. As for the unannounced he's always been like that. The late thing well I'm not to sure why he does it but as long as I've known him he's always been like that." Taking a deep breath Genma continued.

"Those books aren't to bad just a bit graphic, I guess they distract him. Again the setting up, you fall for them all the time you really need to pay more attention to what he's saying and to what you say, there might be a reason to why he's doing it or a hidden meaning, or it could be that he likes to bug you because he finds you funny or that you need cheering up. It's not his fault you fly off the handle. Hmmm a life, yeah I tried that, he pissed off all the girls I introduced him to, and actually he told me they're boring. So I'm not to sure what he likes in women and other than that his books are the only hobby I've seen him do, but I bet he does other things too.

Iruka just stared. "Exactly how much do you know about him?"

Genma couldn't help it. "I believe here are many layers to Kakashi-san and the chances to fully understanding are, well slim to none. I'm just working on trying to figure out the few emotions he does show...trust me he shows far fewer than you do."

"I bet, I can tell from his behavior. He may be reliable as a shinobi but as a person I can trust Naruto more."

"Of course you do the kid worships the ground you walk on."

"No he doesn't. He sometimes gets into trouble and I have to bail him out, or tell him off, now if you want to say he worships me I would welcome you to take my place."

"Heh nah you can keep it!" Genma rolled his eyes there were few who spent time with the academy teacher but Genma knew what he needed to know.

"Look here's what you can do I've seen how you handle the students you teach, just talk to Kakashi like you do to them if he starts to bug you. It might work better than you think I mean consider the guy's history, he was a shinobi at a very young age. He had to grow up fast so maybe he doesn't understand some things."

"Yeah your probably right."

Genma looked at the clock "We'll I had better check my gear and set up for leaving, you have to leave early so I suggest you deliver that now."

"Yeah you're right! Thank you Genma I hope your right and don't forget to call Akane as soon as you can get the chance. Make sure Kakashi doesn't see."

Genma walked ,with the chuunin to the window. "Yeah yeah I know the drill. Be careful, don't let anything slip when you see him, if he suspects anything we're doomed got it."

"Yes I understand. Thanks." And with that the chuunin leapt to a nearby rooftop and vanished with a final wave.

Genma sighed looking back to the senbon in the desk where Iruka had just left it.

(Flashback)

_"Hey Genma!" A voice startled the jounin from the mission report he was desperately trying to complete._

"Huh?"

"Genma let me in!" looking up Genma saw there was a shinobi at the window, actually it was an Akane. You can't call her a shinobi, she was just Akane, nothing more; she was too odd to be anything else.

Sighing heavily he opened the window to let her in. "What are you doing sneaking around. There is a door over there, why not use it?"

"Ummm..." she looked up and drummed her fingers on the window ledge. "It's boring and besides this is fun!"

"Yeah anything for the adrenalin rush huh?"

"Why not I might as well live it up neh?"

"I should jus throw you out the window."

"I can't let you do that."

"I bet. Is there a reason why you have to bug me now?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded vigorously making her pony tail flail up and down with each movement.

"Well too bad, if I don't get this done the Hokage will be mad."

"No he won't, he's a softy he likes the young shinobi you can hand it in late and he won't bat an eye lash."

Genma knew she was right but something was bugging him. Akane never came to see him during the day, so what was it she wanted?

"Look I have to get it done anyways. It's not just the Hokage that needs to see this, not that it's worth seeing."

"Yeah Yeah I get it. You're so boring! Even Iruka-san is more fun."

"Ha Ha Ha really? How so." He laughed as he dodged a fist that was aimed carefully for his chin. "Hey I was kidding, I know there's nothing between you two, there may have been a few months back but not anymore."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I was following you, I wanted to know a few more things. Can you blame me just two years ago you tell me you're a spy for some village I have never heard of but hey your no threat...I would have believed you if you didn't save me from being killed three days later. I still have no clue what you did."

"Uh that's a trade secret sorry not sharing." The girl grinned. Her eyes flashing with mischief.

Genma frowned. "What is it you really want?"

"I want to give you a gift! Is that wrong?" She now assumed a confused expression, and then a hurt one.

"No but it would depend on what it is. Knowing you it can be a very dangerous gift indeed."

"Heh...well that backfired." She shrugged. "But yes it can be dangerous but not for you."

"Akane I really hate riddles just get it over with."

"Okay if you say so." As though something horrible had possessed the girl she flung something at him.

"Ahhh, Ouch what the hell are you doing."

Embedded deeply in his arm was a sliver senbon.

"Oh stop being a baby, it'll only hurt a little more." As she said this she reached for the weapon and pulled it out quickly. "See now was that so bad?"

"Ummph." Genma hated it when she tricked him; he usually wound up feeling really stupid whenever he fell for it.

"Now for the gift!" She said in a quiet tone still smiling wildly...

Carefully the girl held the needle in the palm of her hand as she did a few hand seals over the sliver of metal with her free hand.

"Okay what I need you to do with this is when ever you need my help or can't get out of a fix I want you to use this. I can't tell you how now since for an odd reason the walls in this village have ears."

"Yeah they sure do." Genma muttered.

"Also you can use this to defend yourself at anytime but you must retrieve it, if you lose it you'll be out of luck in the future, is that understood."

If it was one thing Akane could do well was to get a point across, and to teach at the same time. "You remember all the techniques I taught you?"

"Yes." Genma nodded, okay something's wrong why would she do this?

"Good you'll be needing them it seems you'll be having a few extra missions soon." Quickly she glanced back at the window. "That's all I can tell you now, when I see you next I'll be sure to explain more later." She seemed distracted now.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't stay in Konohoa anymore, it's to dangerous, the ANBU are catching on and I can't risk being caught."

"I can understand that, but be careful and stay alive." He was worried about her. When something involved Akane he could always count on her being the one in the fix but then again he wasn't too sure if she used that as a mask to hide her true abilities, could she have been tricking them from the start.

"Are you kidding I'll be fine it's not like I'll let those snot nosed losers get me, besides they have sticks shoved so far up their asses that they can't even see a jutsu coming at them if I did it right in their faces. Do me a favor though, and don't end up like them okay? I don't think it would suit you."

Now it was Genma's turn to laugh. "Don't worry about that I'll make sure to 'live it up' as you say"

"Good, well watch out for Iruka-san for me he'll b needing some help once in a while."

"You know I will, he's like a little brother to me." Genam smiled he was starting to hate this goodbye thing.

"Thanks for all you've done." Suddenly looking out the window Akane decided it was about time to leave. "Well it looks like I have to lose one of them, bye." And with that she flung herself out the window backwards.

Running to make sure she hadn't actually miscalculated he found no sign of the crazy girl. "Good riddance at least now I can finish my report...but be careful Akane, there are a few ANBU who would have sliced your head off for your comment."

Sighing he placed the needle on the shelf where he always kept it. He knew better than to not take it. He always had it on him somewhere for the past ten years.

* * *

"Damn Kakashi or living in the other direction." Iruka huffed. He was starting to get tired and knew that by the time he reached the jounin's home he would have to rest, he had no choice.

_Genma had better be right that he doesn't hold a grudge. Then again I've never seen him act out of anger either...does he even have a temper...I'm starting to doubt it._

Quickly Iruka leapt over another alleyway. He wasn't normally one to travel over rooftops but if he needed to think or was in a hurry it was the best way to go.

Reaching his destination Iruka had to take a moment before he would even bother attracting the jounin's attention. The window was open and the lights were on in the apartment. He wasn't to surprised the jounin had a small apartment.

_He doesn't strike me as the type to keep many things just for the sake of having them...I doubt he even has guests._

Seating himself down on a rooftop across from the window Iruka attempted to hide his chakra signature just incase Kakashi was in a mood.

_If Akane saw me acting like this she probably be on the ground laughing at me. She always laughed at me...I miss the fun we all had...was it because of her...or did I forget?_

"Iruka-sensei? What brings you here?" A deep voice startled the chuunin almost making him fall off the roof he was perched on. "Iruka-sensei?"

Still startled Iruka had troubles reducing his heartbeat.

_Does he always have to do that...He's as bad as Akane, but at least she helped me recover._

"Uh yeah... sorry" Iruka bent his head down so he could hide his embarrassment, not that he was doing a particularly good job of it.

"Are you going to sit up there the whole time?"

"What if I was?" Iruka snapped.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID!_ Iruka practically screamed at himself.

"Well I suggest you go sit somewhere else it's annoying." Kakashi waved a single gloved hand as though dismissing what he had just said. "Or are you here for something?" He now leaned out the window and glanced down at the street.

_What's he looking at?_ Iruka wondered as he too looked down for a moment and remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yes I have a message from the Hokage."

"You do?" Kakashi looked up at the chuunin and smiled. "How nice."

_Damn him. Is he so dense on purpose or is he trying to set me up? I'm sorry Genma I think I need more practice with my control when it comes to this idiot._ He was slipping he could feel it.

"IT"S FOR YOU...YOU HALF BRAINED JOUNIN!" Iruka screamed nearly losing his balance.

Kakashi just stared at him and then smiled. "Hmm well you might as well come in then, you don't look so good anyways. I have some tea already cooking."

It was now Iruka's turn to stare.

_Did he just...will I ever figure him out?_ Sighing the chuunin sensei accepted the offer and climbed into the small apartment.

* * *

Kakashi knew he was there from the second he stopped approaching his apartment. He had no clue why the chuunin was coming in this particular direction, it was out of character that was for sure, but then again lately it seemed Iruka had been very odd over the past few days.

Actually it was hard to miss the chuunin's approach. His chakra was so charged with raw emotion that it had startled Kakashi and also alerted him to who as coming.  
The fact the chuunin's chakra was so charged told him itwas because he was coming to see him, there was no one else who could cause the sensei to react that way.

He had been watching the sensei ever since he had been assigned team seven. He wanted to learn how Iruka was so widely accepted by his three students. They listened to him eagerly and even showed him the proper respect. Kakashi though only got odd looks, comebacks, and a lot of screaming. They hated him as far as he was concerned or at least he used to think so.

He spent most of his spare time on watching the teacher to help him learn about some of his team'sodd behaviors and how to deal with them.

Naruto he had learned was best to humor and listen to. Sometimes the boy would say things that were useful during the mission or do something that seemed utterly stupid but countless times he had managed to not only save them but also befriend many people. Naruto, although he may seem dim had been very smart in situations. His carefree attitude and at times seriousness always appeared where they should.

There was no denying it Naruto had talent and skill; but unfortunately they only appeared where and when he really needed them, which was never outside of battle.

Kakashi knew there were times he had to hold the urge to smack the boy senseless or even times when he desperately wanted to knock the boy out and leave him in a ditch to see just how far his luck went. But as time passed he had learned from Iruka to treat Naruto with the same respect he showed him and to treat him as an equal even though he was his student. On Naruto's return Kakashi had noticed how much his student had matured in some areas (while in others he seemed to still be clueless). His skills were improving amazingly fast and even though the boy had less experience than he, he was definitely more powerful. All he needed now was a bit of fine-tuning. He was sure Yamato could figure it out but time was the problem.

Sasuke was a problem though. Much like himself Sasuke had lost his family at a young age in a horrible way. Kakashi had never really known his mother but when his father had killed himself he was close to losing himself in the turmoil. Sasuke had grown up in a similar fashion and so Kakashi spent most of his time much like his former sensei had, trying to open up the boy and teach him to live a better life. Iruka seemed to treat Sasuke as an adult and Kakashi couldn't help but do the same. He had seen the concerned look on the academy teacher's face but wasn't to sure what it was that was bothering the man.

Two years ago though he had found out what it was and was sure the chuunin had seen it as early as the year they became genin. How could he have not seen it? Sasuke was more concerned with being the so-called avenger that he spent his time gaining power and gaining a hunger for more. It was Kakashi who made the big mistake of spending too much time on training the power hungry demon that he had not prepared either Naruto or Sakura. That was definitely evident in Naruto's defeat by Sauske.

Sakura, he wasn't too sure if he had gone wrong. She was smart and could see through many of the traps they had fallen in over the past years but her crush over Sasuke clouded her judgment. He knew all she needed was to be left alone to realize the danger she could be in if she didn't pay proper attention to herself than someone else. Even Iruka had seen that. He never mentioned anything to the girl but instead spoke to her whenever she was down. Was that what he did wrong? Did he not spend the time with her to help her and guide her? Was he wrong to let her realize all this on her own?

What ever it was he was sure he made a few very large mistakes with his students and it bothered him. How did the chuunin sensei do it? How was he able to help them with the turmoil they felt within? It eluded him just how he managed to gain soo much trust between the three that they came to him rather than their current sensei.

Now watching the sensei as he mulled over weather it was safe to enter his home Kakashi decided to pay closer attention to his face.

_Something is on his mind...it's bothering him. He always has a twitch in his left eye when he's agitated._

"It's alright Iruka-sensei I know how much stress you are under I hold no hard feelings about earlier."

He smiled trying to appear...what was it? Oh yes, pleasant. But the reaction he got was something he was expecting anyways.

"Yeah I bet you don't..." The sarcasm was hard to hide. Kakashi ignored it; it had no effect on him.

"Are you implying something?" Kakashi now turned towards the shorter man only inches away.

Iruka flinched back nearly falling off the windowsill into the street below. With quick reflexes Kakashi caught him but the shoulder and stopped the immanent fall.

_I can't help but think he's afraid of me._

"You seem on edge sensei, you should relax." Kakashi couldn't help it, he chuckled and it was almost a mistake.

* * *

Staring wide-eyed at the jounin holding him from falling out the window Iruka became a little worried for his safety. Not only was he nearly in the strange man's house but he also realized that Kakashi had no idea about personal space.

"I seem on edge huh? Of course I'm on edge...you're going to have to either let me go or help me, what will it be." He growled.

_Let me go, that would be nice then I don't need to come in. I'd rather land flat on my ass or my head but it'll be better trying not to kill you._

"Hmm I think helping you would be in both our best interests don't you think. I don't think the Hokage would like it if her favorite chuunin was killed by falling on his head."

_Damn, it was worth a try...Wait what did he just call me? Tsunade's favorite...I can't believe it that pervert!_

Being pulled in was not something Iruka wanted but he had no choice but to cooperate. It seemed he had a knack for finding people who just were dying to pull him into thier homes.

Once inside Iruka was not to surprised with what he saw. Kakashi wasn't much for material things, which he had guessed. Instead the man had his usual books, and oddly enough a plant by his bed. Aside from that there was a desk against the wall with a few papers but otherwise neat.

_I can't believe it. He's a neat freak. Even I can't be this clean. Wait he does a lot of missions so I'm guessing he doesn't spend much time here._

"This way...Iruka-sensei, as much as I am flattered that you are admiring my bedroom I would assure you there is not much here to see." Kakashi's voice interrupted quietly.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Iruka couldn't help but be embarrassed for being caught gawking at the almost empty room.

"Well if it makes you feel better most of the other rooms are much the same." Kakashi mumbled.

_Did he just sound sad? Or was it just the way he said it._

"Uh...well I don't mind I know how busy you are...you probably don't have much time for gathering the things most people have in their homes." Iruka felt stupid...how did he do that?

Kakashi stopped in the doorway and looked back. For a moment Iruka was sure he seemed lonely.

But then that smile...the one with the eye. The one that taunted him from day to day crept up his face. How much Iruka wanted to wipe it off his face.

Entering the living area he sat down at the table as Kakashi disappeared around a corner. He was right there wasn't much in the other rooms. He had a table and a couch. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and another plant but other than that the room was as bare as his bedroom. There weren't evne any picture on the walls, the only pictures he saw were in the man's bedroom above his bed on the shelf.

Five minutes later Kakashi appeared with two tea cups and set them down.

"It's green tea." He informed.

Iruka nodded and took the cup saying his thanks and sat with it between both hands. Kakashi sat across from him and drank slowly from his own. Some how he had managed to still keep his face hidden, which confused Iruka to no end.

_He must be very paranoid, I wouldn't want to keep wearing that mask for so long, it would drive me nuts. How does he do it?_

"I didn't drug it if that's what your wondering." Kakashi smiled as he watched Iruka scrutinize his cup.

"Um, sorry I guess I'm just being odd huh?" Iruka laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No Not really most people do that. I don't blame them, you don't really know who to trust now a days." Kakashi sighed.

_What did he mean by that?_

"So the Hokage wanted you to give me a message?" Kakashi watched him again as though he were fascinating. Iruka was getting tired of it.

"Y...Yes she did." Iruka reached behind him and handed the jounin the scroll. He was surprised to see Kakashi take it but ignore it as he placed he beside him.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to look at it later."

_He's not already suspicious of me is he?_

Feeling he had to say something else to get his mind off of other matters Iruka decided it was time he tried to get the man in front of him to talk.

"So I see you must be very busy."

"What makes you say that, aside from the earlier comment."

"Well it's just...er...well I've never seen you around with anyone else. I mean..."

Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye.

"You mean anyone as in friends or do you mean something else?"

Iruka froze.

_I don't want him to get the wrong idea, but I need to understand him more. How else am I supposed to?_

"Well friends would be a start...uh do you even have any... I mean any still alive."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked down at his cup.

_What is he up to? Why is Iruka-sensei asking me personal questions like this? He's a smart man he would know already. I was expecting something among the lines of team seven...he must be very worried about them to not mention them. I think I'll do what he wants for now._

"Well I consider Genma a friend I suppose." Kakashi looked up but he could feel the seriousness still in the air. This time he was going to play along until he got the opportunity to turn the table.

"Really?" Iruka seemed surprised Kakashi knew he would be but seem wasn't an 'is' it was rather just a cover he knew the chunnin already knew that.

_Get to your point sensei._

"What about you?" Kakashi knew that was risky but Iruka was more open than he was.

"Well I...I never really thought about it. I guess Genma is my friend also...but I think..."

_He's unsure of himself. I wouldn't blame him. Since Mizuki's literal attack on him I'm not to surprised Iruka nearly severed all ties with the people he spent time with._

"So you're not too much different from me...or is it because you got hurt?"

Iruka now noticeably flinched back, that was not the reaction Kakashi wanted.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for I..."

"No you're right. I guess I just poured myself into my work after that." Iruka sighed. "I was worried that there were other people who were much the same. Up until now I had given up. I must seem like a coward to you." Iruka looked down at his tea and decided to try it.

"Well I don't think so. It's natural to back away from something that hurt you. It's part of healing. It's just cowardly if you never fix it. So if you think of Genma as you friend I can say that you are trying to fix the problem. If you ask me he's a good person to trust."

Iruka looked up a little worry crossed his face.

_Hmmm...I think he wanted to hear that...or he needed to. But who am I to help him, He knows more about emotions than I do. But there's something bothering him even more._

"Was there ever anyone you liked more than a friend?" Iruka seemed awfully nervous asking that and it showed as he fidgeted in his seat.

_So now we're getting somewhere. This is what he wanted to know._

"Well no I guess not really. I sped too much of my time with team seven or on mission..."

"No I don't mean now." Iruka leaned forwards. "In your past?"

"Um well not really, there were people I liked but not in the sense your referring to." Kakashi frowned. This was going to be an odd night. How was he to explain that he never had the time let alone the will to do so? To feel for someone like that meant losing them.

"Or are you afraid?" Iruka leaned back giving him an odd look.

_I'm starting to hate this. It's too risky to fall for someone you can't even protect, not even from themselves._

"Well no not really, not afraid to like anyone...I would not say that."

"Really? What then?"

_Questions, Questions, Questions...what the hell has gotten into him. What does my love life have anything to do with this...I never liked anyone._

Giving up Kakashi decided it was time he faced the facts. "Look Iruka-sensei I know you mean well but I don't need any help."

"What kind of help do you think I think you need?" He was now sneering like earlier that day.

"I don't need the moral support, I'm fine." Kakashiw as getting annoyed, the chuunin was digging into things he himself had not quite even bothered to think about let alone understood. He was going to have to come up with something and something fast, a cover a story to at least sound like he wasn't heartless. Which he wasn't but what?

_I can't use anyone from this village...what about that shinobi from a while agoI could use her, I had no feelings for her but it would make an excelent story to get him off my back. I bet he's believe this completely._ Kakashi mused as a plan formed in his mind.

"Like hell you are." Iruka snorted.

_He's not going to stop is he? Nope not from that look. Once he gets an idea I doubt I can stop him._

"I've been watching you." Iruka announced.

_Okay that's a new one...I'm the one watching you!_

"Oh really."

"Yes, I've never seen anyone take so many dangerous S-ranked missions in a row. You're going to get yourself killed."

"So you think that by settling down you think I can stop that." Kakashi hated this kind of talk; even Genma had come up with this.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want to know that's all. Was there ever anyone in your past?" Iruka sighed he was getting frustrated.

"I don't know." Inside Kakashi was laughing his head off, he could see Iruka accepting the story like a gullable child lisening to a bedtime story.

"WHAT! How can you not know?" Iruka asked now standing.

"It's not something to get so heated about please."

_Yes he's falling for it._

"You mean to tell me you don't even know if you've ever been attracted to a girl? Or are you into something else, is that it!"

_What the hell?_

Kakashi stared at Iruka for a moment. Could he really think he was gay? No he certanately wasn't that.

Suddenly a deep chuckle developed in his throat, he really couldn't help it.

"Is that it you think, I like men... Iruka-sensei I can assure you that I like women just the same as any man. I just know better not to be caught looking."

"So then why do you say you don't know?" He could tell the sensei was embarrassed since he was scratchig the the scar on the bridge of his nose. It was almost a trade mark for the chuunin.

"Well I know I don't like anyone from here. They all bore me. What about you hmm?" Now he caught him. Iruka's face paled and it made Kakashi confident he had him right where he wanted him.

"Uhhh... well...I guess I did once, but I ruined it." Iruka frowned and flopped down heavily in the chair. "She didn't exactly leave me, I made the mistake of telling her I'd rather be her friend. I wasn't too sure what I wanted at the time. Now I know the mistake I made and I also don't get a second chance."

_That was unexpected. So you too make mistakes._

"Hmm...she must have really cared though."

"Yes she did, a lot, but I think she didn't love me the same as I loved her. She was a lot like you in a way. She was scared of getting hurt or me getting hurt. I'm not to sure which one it is but I should have seen it then."

"If she's still your friend wouldn't she understand you if you explained it?"

"No it doesn't work that way" Iruka slowly shook his head.

"Oh?" This got Kakashi's attention

"Lets just first say she's a handful and I lost my chance." Iruka sighed.

"Do tell."

_A bit of dirty laundry never hurt anyone. It's best to get it off your chest than to walk around with it hampering you all the time._

"Well to start she's not from here. She likes to trick people and has no snese of danger."

"Oh?"

"Um let's just say she's as nuts as Genma."

"I see." Somehow that all made little sense to him and he knew the chuunin did it on purpose.

_Too bad it sounds like she's no longer around...she sounds different. Less annoying_

* * *

"So this I don't know...you never answered me." Iruka now leaned forward.

"Huh what was it that I said."

"Oh no you don't!" Iruka glared. "I was open with you now you tell me."

_That bastard he thinks he's gunna get dirt on me without losing some himself. I'll get something._

* * *

"Well there was this one girl...I think it's a girl."

_Here we go watch him soak it up like a sponge._  
Iruka stared at him.

"How can you not know?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a girl, I was twenty at the time...she's very strong...I seriously thought she was a man for a while. Until I saw her again."

"How can you mistake a girl for a guy? It's not that easy to do, there are obvious differences or do I have to explain them." He could tell the man in front of him was bewildered by the fact.

Kakashi waved his gloved hands at Iruka in a defensive gesture. "No No I know but she was wearing amour and a mask so it was hard to tell. All I know is she's not native to Fire Country."

* * *

"Okay well that's dangerous, falling for someone outside the village is one thing but another shinobi from outside the country can be a mistake." There were rules as to how people married in Fire Country.

A shinobi couldn't just be with who ever he liked. From the village or country yes but outside both not so much. Both families and the village leaders had to agree.However in order for the Kage or leader to agree there had to be sufficent genetic traits that would bepassed on that would aid or be an advantage to the village. Without consent could mean either death or imprissonment for the two involved. What Kakashi was hinting at was very bad.

"Yes that's true." Kakashi looked up and rolled his eye. "I am quite familiar with these laws but there are a few that can be broken."

_He must have done something. There's no way he's being so careful with me about this for nothing._

"What did she look like?"

"Hmmm...I'm not to sure really since I've only seen the mask, and I've only seen her twice. But she's very strong, fast too. I doubt even Gai could keep up with her. She has a sense of humor, a little dark though. And I bet she played a lot of pranks as a child since I've been caught in her traps on a few occasions."

"Really? And she just let you go."

"At times, sometimes she would laugh at me for a bit, or tease but nothing too serious. I have no clue what she's been up to in Fire Country but she's been here before."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm. She has a few odd jutsu and has a wide knowledge of weapons, oh and two swords."

_WHAT! Two swords...he can't be..._

"Also she has four hair pins in her hair, each a different color. That was what gave her away as a woman to me in the first place but I wasn't to sure right off."

_Damn Damn Damn...He described Akane. That's odd, she wouldn't..._

"Once she came all the way into the village...Iruka-sensei you look pale."

"Di...Did you ever talk to her?"

"Once why? I haven't seen her for over four years; I doubt she's alive. She seemed to take an awful lot of risks during the first two times I had seen her. I was lucky the second time to see her but yes when I got caught she would taunt or talk. I was never really allowed to see her just hear her as she let me go. But the time I saw her she didn't look to well."

_Four years ago...that was around the time she came to see me...she wasn't well. She had blood poisoning and a crack in her skull. I had to literally take care of her for a week and hide her. Not even Genma knows about this visit and even I have to lie about it to him._

_So he knows her...well sort of. She wouldn't tell him anything though and I doubt she trusted him. I bet she was using him._

"You never know she could still be alive."

"By now she would have a family Iruka-san."

_No I don't think so...wait was I just thinking...No no that would be wrong. Does he...was he in...I have to ask._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the floor... was he embarrassed?

"Well I want to know this one last thing before I go."

"Sure I guess there's no harm, you know too much as it is."

"Did you... I mean...were you..."

"In love with her?"

"Um yes were you?"

"If you had asked me then I would have probably said yes, but now I'm not so sure. A person can't love what they don't see or can't have. I had little time to think of that when I was caught I was more concerned with getting out and killing her. Not that I could do it, she never hurt any of us when we were patrolling."

"Thank you...I should get going I have to be up early. Good luck tomorrow."

"And you as well." Kakashi answered as the chuunin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_He's a very odd man. I have to admit I feel a bit better but he's up to something, or will be up to something. It's been bugging me for a while._

Kakashi picked up his cup and walked to his kitchen. The room was dark and the small mess in the sink was lit up by the light filtering through the window.

_I Think I'll do those when I get up...there's no point now._

Pouring out what was left of his tea he looked to the moon. Was there a chance she was alive, and still the same person he knew then? He had changed over the years and he doubted she would even like the man he was now.

Like him she was a shinobi and ANBU something was to be said for that. She was foreign and he should have killed her for trespassing. She never let him catch her, instead he was caught every time.

She was smart that much he could give her but gullible. It was that gullibility that caused him to befriend Genma in the first place. They knew each other...he found that out quickly when he caused Genma to let something slip when they were out drinking.

Since Genma was with him on this little 'trip' he might was well get to the bottom of the uneasy feeling he'd been dealing with for years. He might find out why she was in the village...probably getting information or something.

* * *

Running as hard as he could Iruka had decided one final time to see Genma; he had to pass this bit of information on and fast.

Reaching the apartment he noticed the light was out but banged on the window anyways.

"Iruka it's one in the morning you should be getting some rest! You'll be leaving in a few hours." Genma yawned as he opened his window and stuffed a balled fist in one eye.

"I know and no I probably won't be sleeping, this is important."

"What can be so important now?"

"I went to give Kakashi the scroll." Iruka huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uh and so you ran all the way here to tell me that...how nice, thank you Iruka...ARE YOU NUTS!" Genma growled. Iruka moved back a bit but was expecting that.

"No I'm not, hear me out." Iruka jumped into the room and leaned against the wall grabbing his knees still heaving from exertion.

"Alright spill it before I turn you into a pin cushion."

"He knows her!"

"Uh who?"

"Akane." Iruka had just regained his breath in time to catch the scared look on Genma's face.

"Who knows Akane?" He must have been really tired to not catch on right away so Iruka waited for his friend to get the idea. "Wait! Kakashi knows Akane?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"What he probably did was see her here in Fire Country, they fought and she ran it's normal. I ran into her once and we had no choice but make it look like we didn't know each other." Genma was now walking back to his bed stifling a yawn.

"No he said he went on his own to find her. Or I think he was hinting at it, he didn't actually say it."

Genma froze.

"Okay now your scaring me I have no clue what you're getting at."

"Well we were talking."

"Most people do that, lately you seem to be doing it a lot!" Genma grumbled.

"No I mean an odd talk...I started it. I know, but he kind of kept going."

"Uh huh." Genma rolled his eye for what felt like the tenth time.

"And well he told me."

"And exactly what was this about...hmmm... his missions? He doesn't normally just talk."

"No he did really!"

"Uh-huh and so what did you get him to talk about?" Genma was now standing over Iruka with crossed arms.

"I kind of got him talking about his non-existent love life I guess."

"And how does Akane fit in with this."

"Well I kind of told him about the troubles I had with her...but I hid who it was I was talking about."

"Go on."

"Well he said he didn't like anyone from the village...you know I feel like I'm gossiping like a twelve year old girl."

"You are." Genma now laughed. "But go on I think I want to know more of what he never told me."

"Uh well he said the women here were boring."

"Yeah he told me that." Genma snorted.

"Why?" Iruka was now confused "Why would he think that?"

"I'm not to sure I guess he just found talking to them boring."

"Well anyways, I asked him about his past if there was anyone and that's where she came up. He described her from personality to physical looks, minus the face.

Iruka took a deep breath.

"He said he was falling for her then...or something like it. He thinks she's dead or married to someone."

"Well then good better for us then."

"No not good if he sees her then what?"

"He won't she's much better at hiding now, trust me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "What if he is in love with her, he could be in danger, Tsunade could kill him for it."

"Iruka stop and think." Genma grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders. "She was using him to get information. If anyone can fool Kakashi it's her, I told you that. You should know better; you know her better than I do. Besides Kakashi wouldn't 'love' anyone he's not heartless but he doesn't know how to love someone."

"Yeah true but if she..."

"Get real, she liked you...I knew it from the start."

"No you're wrong, She was the one who agreed with me."

"Yes but she was protecting you."

"I don't want to be protected I wanted to protect her."

"I know that but she's the one who..."

"I think I'm going to go, talking about her just makes this all seem more insane. I swear he's her type."

"You worry too much besides so what if he is. He can keep her out of trouble neh?"

"Yeah or get her into it."

"If I recall correctly you got her into binds too."

"Yeah but not like he would, look I should go get some sleep I have to go in about four hours."

"Yeah you should but don't worry about it, Kaji might be able to help you out with it."

"If we find him."

"You will, if not he will find you."

"Yeah he does have Akane's sixth sense but still..."

"Just get out okay I want to sleep."

"Geezz fine!" With that Iruka left. Feeling even more worried.

* * *

Once at home Iruka had managed to drag all his ANBU gear out of his closet. Everything was where he had put it. The last time he had to use this was four years ago, but now it all felt alien to him. Did it even fit? Probably better than it did then. He mused as he placed it in the living room near the wall.

Sitting on his bed he went through all the information he had gotten from Kakashi.

_Is it possible he made it all up to get me all riled up like that? Did he already know? No that's not it._

Smoothing out his pillow Iruka looked out the window.

_Damn it Akane if you were using him, you're a genius if not you were making one big mistake._

Looking back at his pillow Iruka leaned back so he was laying prone on his bed. Getting sleep was more important to him now. Slowly over time the ceiling had dimmed and became fuzzy and eventually black as sleep took over.

TBC...


	4. Departure

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed.

Anyways I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, if you have suggestions feel free to leave it in a review or you can even email me.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Departure

The sun was barely out when Iruka slowly trudged up the path to the gate. Konohoa was still fast asleep at this time but soon there would be people stirring. Shops would be opening and people would start their daily chores with happy smiles. Today though Iruka didn't wake up smiling, no not smiling. Normally at this time he would be doing some morning exercises before he had to get ready to teach at the academy but not today; no today was not a normal day.

Instead he had to leave the quiet little village to go on a long and tiring walk through the bush. Of course he wasn't just like this because of the mission, he was also apprehensive because of the personality he had to take on. He didn't like wearing the armor of a killer. He was far from that kind of person. He liked teaching the children and watching them grow and develop their hopes and dreams in a safe place where they wouldn't have to worry about war, fighting, death and pain.

But Tsunade had made it clear she wanted him to be there as such. It was probably to keep other ninja from underestimating him or to keep them from bothering his half of the team while they journeyed. But still to go as a killer? That was not something Iruka wanted and he was sure he'd later make it clear to her that he won't do itagain unless there was no choice. As far as he was concerned there was a choice still, she could have put an actual ANBU on the team and not him. But he was being selfish and he knew it. He was a shinobi and was required to follow his Kage. There was no point in declining when she refuses him to anyways.

_I seriously doubt other shinobi would leave us alone. The chance to take out a hunter would be to inviting. I know I will have to kill but I'm going to try to avoid that_. Sighing Iruka kicked a pebble and continued walking slowly towards the gate, trying to make it look like he was just strolling and not procrastinating. The latter of course was what he was doing but no one needed to know that. With his mask no one knew who he was.

Reaching his destination Iruka saw that Raidou was already waiting. The firey haired man was leaning casually against the post of the gates. He looked like he was completely relaxed.

_Great he's practically beaming at me, Jounin are nuts. This won't be easy and I'll be surprised if he wasn't looking forwards to it._

Frowning under his mask Iruka attempted to seem composed. How well he was doing he'd never know but he was sure the falter in Raidou's face gave him the answer.

"Iruka-sensei?" His voice sounded as though he was startled. Iruka tried not to snort in annoyance, it's not like he was fooling him.

Iruka knew better than to ignore it, instead he slowly lifted the mask to allow only Raidou to see his face. "Try not to use my name too much okay. I don't want the whole village to know."

Raidou instead of replying just nodded sullenly and glanced around for a moment.

_He really doesn't say too much does he. I guess Genma was right._

"We'll just travel at a leisurly pace, it would be foolish going rushing off without an actual destination in mind." Iruka ordered calmly.

"Do we have any destination at all to aim at?" Raidou was confused, Iruka couldn't blame him.

"Yes, Canyon Country."

"But that's…"

"Suicide…I know but we have no choice. Before we leave Fire Country I suggest we gather as much water as we can carry without losing mobility."

"Makes sense." Raidou smiled suddenly. "I think I know someone out there." Now Iruka was surprised.

"You..You do?"

"Yes just on the outskirts, it should take us about a week and a half to get there, we can make that our base for the time we spend searching."

"Why not." Iruka was now feeling a bit better about this mission. He just hoped that the ninja there weren't involved in any wars, they would be a problem and he had few defences against them.

"Well then we should get a start then, you have everything?" Iruka had to ask.

"Yes..." Raidou nodded curtly as his face became more serious.

Looking back Iruka couldn't help but feel he was going to miss something in Konohoa while he was gone. He just hoped that Naruto would return after he did.

* * *

By mid afternoon Genma was still waiting for Kakashi…he was late like usual but he was too unpredictable for Genma to come later, he had to wait. So far he had been waiting three hours, which must have been part of Tsunade's plan.

"Damn him I can't wait anymore. If my gut lets me live through this I'll make sure he suffers just as much." He muttered as his stomach groweled loudly in agreement.

_Che' If I'd have known he'd be late I would have gone to get lunch…but I guess even the world has to wait for Hatake Kakashi. I just wish he's stop this whole being late thing, it's getting ridiculous._

Reaching into his hip pouch Genma made sure he had the senbon he and Iruka had been talking about the night before.

_Good still there. I'll make sure you pay Hatake, that you will._

"Arrrrggghhhhh."Genma growled again. "I'm going to…" He was getting frustrated and anxious. THe longer he had to wait the moer restless he would become.

"Going to what?" A voice announced behind him causing him to jump.

"KAKASHI!" Genma roared. "Can't you be on time for once."

"Aren't we a little anxious." Kakashi said as he walked calmly out of the shadows clad in his ANBU gear.

"Let me guess that was what was in your message." Genma snorted. He was jealous. Kakashi always looked so good in his ANBU uniform, Genma on the other hand felt scrawny and bare, it just wasn't natural for him to wear such tight armor.

"Yes…You knew the Hokage gave me a message?"

"Yeah Iruka gave me one too. He wasn't really happy about it though." Genma tried his best to sound as though he knew nothing but he felt Kakashi's eyes boring into him.

"Yes he certainaitly wasn't."

* * *

Kakashi knew there was something wrong from Genma's stance. The Jounin stood stiffly and seemed to jump every time he looked at him. Was there something nasty going around about him? He was also sure the Jounin didn't know he was making it obvious.

_So Iruka went to see him twice, once before me and then after. What are they up to?_

He knew after Iruka had seen him that he was visiting Genma for the second time by the reaction Genma gave him. He had followed the chuunin mostly out of concern but soon realized it wasn't just him who was acting odd.

_(FLASH-BACK)_

_Genma closed the window and turned to his bed only to attack a shadow on his wall…but it wasn't a shadow and Kakashi was not to thrilled to be the object of the sandy hair shinobi's frustrations._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" Genma growled._

_"Just checking on you." Kakashi smiled._

_"And I'm to believe that?" Genma frowned and crossed his arms more to prove he wasn't going to put up with the Jounin standing against his wall._

_"Nope." Kakashi knew better than to lie._

_"So then what?"_

_"You're up to something."_

_"What if I am?" Genma growed he wasn't going to cooperate that much Kakashi knew._

_"I just what to know why Iruka-sensei is acting so oddly."_

_"What's it to you?" Genma mumbled as he narrowed his eyes._

_"Well since we all have to work together it's best that all the members on the team are able to fulfill their part."_

_"Yes but it's nothing he can't deal with on his own." Genma sighed._

_"His own?"_

_"Yes Iruka is quite capable of figuring out his emotions he'll be fine by tomorrow." Genma sighed._

_"Alright I'll make sure of it…by the way I want to make sure your not hiding anything from me."_

_"I'm not! Seriously you're so paranoid, I wouldn't be too surprised if you thought your shadow was out to get you."_

_"Well you should consider the Nara clan's abilities, my shadow could actually be an enemy." Kakashi answered with a stright face. He was serious. They really could be trouble if they weren't leaf shinobi._

_"…" Genma stared and then slapped his forehead groaning. "It's a figure of speech Kakashi it just brings home my point."_

_"Whatever, just remember not to hold any information back, it may come in handy."_

_"Yes I know I'm not a genin. I won't compromise the mission by withholding information that could help. Actually that would be down right stupid."_

_"I'm sure you aren't."_

_With that Kakashi disappeared leaving a really startled Genma staring at his wall._

* * *

Genma stared at the ANBU standing a few feet away, at the moment he just really wanted to kill him and leave without him but he had no choice.

"Well shall we?" Genma tried his best to sound nice about it but he said this through gritted teeth.

_Damn him for spying on me._

"Just remember what we spoke about yesterday."

"Yeah…Yeah I do, now get going oh great leader, I'll watch your back."

"Ha ha ha Don't be so quick to stab me in the back Genma. I did nothing to get you so mad."

"Sure you didn't" Genma muttered as he shouldered his pack and follow the taller man out the gate.

_You do things to get everyone mad without knowing it you smart ass!_

* * *

For Iruka and Raidou the trip was long and uneventful. Only three days had passed and there were no rouge shinobi hiding in the shadows or missing nin chasing after them. Actually it was quite uneventful, just nice. But a few things were bothering Raidou about the younger man taking the lead.

"So how long have you been an ANBU?"

Iruka froze in mid stride… "Uh well I think it's been eight years or something I'm not to sure… It just all flew by so fast." He was being defensive and Raidou knew it from the start he would do something like that.

Raidou watched the man next to him, even though he couldn't see his face he knew Iruka was scowling.

_He's worried I'd talk… I can't blame him. Maybe getting him to talk a bit may help him loosen up._

"I'm right to guess you hate it?"

"Yeah I'm no killer, just a gifted leader I guess that's why I was chosen." Iruka said that with more spite than was inteneded and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I should be more proud of my position, but I take it very seriously; and because of that I try to take most of the responsibility for the lives I take." Of course there was more to it than that.

"I think there's nothing wrong with that, actually that's a very noble way to go about it."

Raiduo had seen too many young men that just got used to killing and in the end became less human in the process. They saw nothing wrong with killing and at time's he'd seen some so far gone that they looked forward to S class missions. Iruka was something different all together. Not only did he understand his responsibilities but he was humble about it and also made it clear that such missions were not something to enjoy but something to hate. Killing causes one often to lose a piece of themselves. It's no wonder he teaches at the academy all the time. He gets a part of himself back through watching the students grow and develop into smart and capable shinobi who would not take things as far as those in his own generation had. Through his teachings he makes sure the students understand the horrors and how to deal with them by not being the cause and to assess each situation clearly before making a move.

_Without such skills, Iruka as an ANBU would have been killed by now or put away for insanity._

Raidou was astonished to see just how far Kakashi had made it but in truth he felt the silver haired Jounin shared the same beliefs as his more timid aquaintance.

"I think it's what kept you human." Raidou smiled.

"Yeah among other things. But staying human is very hard."

"Yes even for us Jounin it can be very difficult." It was true even he himself had been through his breaking point at one time. Iruka though he doubted would be a very pretty picture to see break….

Suddenly a rsulting in the leaves caused both shinobi to freeze.

"To your left." Iruka noted. Raidou was surprised that Iruka had found the location before he did.

"Is it a ninja?"

"No I think it's a…"

As if on cue a deer came walking in front of them.

"A deer." Iruka sighed. "A deer, we got jumpy over a deer."

Raidou laughed. "I think it's the tension your feeling."

"Oh and you feel none? I'm still having trouble figuring out how you can laugh about this." Iruka sighed under his mask.

"Not really I have nothing to fear aside from a possible attack but I don't think we will be with you being so jumpy. Although it might be better if you calmed down a bit. We don't want you to kill any possible allies who accidentally startle us."

He knew better than to rely soely on Iruka's jumpy behavior but he also knew they were being followed and he doubted Iruka was clueless about it either.

"Just keep your guard up, I suspect he may come at us at any moment."

"Humph…We're not even out of Fire country and there's already a shinobi trailing us." Iruka mumbled with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. "He's good but not as good as he should be."

"He could be curious."

"Nah I think he wants to either steal our gearor its justcuriosity."

"So bitter are we?" Raidou smiled.

"And you're so talkative, Genma told me you keep to yourself."

Raidou laughed. "Only when I want to! Don't worry If you want me to be quiet I will be, but I think the conversation helps you calm your nerves."

"Oh I see." Iruka mumbled but Raidou had already noticed the tension leave his comrades body. It was about time.

"Just enjoy the walk, it's not like we're hunting any missing-nin or being chased." Raidou was relieved really to be on this mission after being in the hospital for what seemed to be the third time in the past two years he was starting to get a little restless. A bit of fresh air wasn't going to harm him, and from what he saw, the hunter with him needed the break from normal life in the first place.

"Well we should look for a clearing soon, and possibly one near a river we'll need to refuel on water, it's been three days since we left and I'd like to stay clean."

"Yes that would be a wise decision, we don't want him smelling us."

"Are you actually teasing or are you being serious?" Iruka stopped the cat mask gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Hmmm I think a bit of both." Raidou laughed.

_He's not as tense as he was when I wasn't talking. I should keep him talking until he stops it himself._

Raidou looked over his shoulder and scanned the trees.

_Who ever he is he's been trailing us since we left the village, which could be a problem. Is he from the village or outside? I'm suspecting he's a Chuunin from the way he's been moving. Iruka was right to think he may be curious and I sense no killing intent. I think this is a serious case of curiosity, so probably from our village_.

Glancing at the hunter walking a few paces ahead Raidou noticed the tell-tale twitch of an ANBU ready to attack…Would he really go after him?

Deciding it best Raidou ran up to the soldier ahead.

"I recommend you wait."

"I know."

"I don't know where he's from."

"I do." Iruka spun around in a fluid movement Raidou himself could not perform and flung his right hand towards a tree.

Wood flew all over spraying both men. Raidou had never seen anything like that before.

_What the hell did he just do?_

The tree had a neat slice through it's trunk, had it been any smaller and it probably would have been chopped down.

_Alright I felt a chakra surge but how…it's rare to send pure chakra from the body like that. I just hope he can hold his temper… with that much power…_

Again Iruka spun on his heal and this time leapt into a tree to his left catching a shadow and flinging it to the ground with sickening thud.

Surprised flew across Raidou's face…

_It can't be?_

"Shikamaru?…What are you doing?" Raidou asked as he knelt next to the teen trying to get himself into a sitting position.

_I'm glad it's him and not some of the other new Chuunin. Shikamaru would not only understand but listen too._

* * *

Iruka was mad. How else should he feel when a former student decided to leave the village without permission?

"Yes what?" Iruka snapped as he leapt into a crouching position next to the boy. "You do know the danger you not only put yourself into but also us." He snareled. He hated it when they never listened. And Shikamaru of all people…this wasn't like him, there was someone else involved and they're hidden well where ever they were.

Shikamaru sat with an odd expression on his face. It was as though he were trying to place the voice with a face.

_If I keep talking he'll know who I am. Damn this can go from bad to worse in seconds. Shikamaru is no fool and it would be a mistake to even think of talking again._

Quickly Iruka decided it wise not to let Shikamaru figure him out. Getting up he walked towards Raidou who seemed to not need a signal.

"He could have killed you, go back now before we drag you back."

"What did he do back there?" Shikamaru was obviously not only stunned but very confused.

Iruka froze. He wasn't going to give himself away, nor that attack.

"I don't know." Raidou admitted. "But I hink it's best we leave it be."

Shikamaru was still staring at him, he could feel it…it was unnerving and he wanted it to stop. Without even thinking he pulled out a kunai. If he wasn't going to listen he was going to make him. Shikamaru was not an idiot but he did openly admit to being a coward. If he could play on that then they would be able to continue their journey without any worries. However if Shikamaru saw through his bluff then he was toast and his identity would be in jeopardy.

"I will once you tell me why you left the village so early and only as two, not three or four?"

"We are actually a team of four." Raidou smiled. "But that is all I can tell you, please Shikamaru I do not wish to carry you back there myself, go on your own."

"Hmmph how troublesome. You expect me to accept that, the other team left much later and in another direction."

That was it! Iruka lunged without warning and pinned the youth to the ground with bone crushing force, literally shoving a kunai to the boy's throat. He was not in the mood for mind games.

"GO BACK" He snarled.

Shikamaru was scared that was clear but also working a plan together.

"Fine." He snorted as his eyes narrowed and focused on the only facial features he could see…the eyes.

_Damn I've been pulling stupid stunts all day._ Iruka growled once more pushing the kunai closer to the boy's throat.

"Good." Raidou came up from behind and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"It's best you stay behind where you'll be safe and where we can find you if we need you. This ANBU here has a very useful jutsu, he'll bring you a message if we need you're help. Now will you please return to the village? I'm sure you'll be needed there."

Shikamaru seemed to be considering this for a moment. "Alright, it does seem this mission is troublesome, too troublesome for someone like me." He muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"That's better, now get going before he makes you run all the way back." Raidou said this as he pointed behind him giving Iruka a signal he had learned when he had first started teaching. It meant he could use force if necessay.

Such force was rarely needed but when training over twenty children learning to become killing machines, teaching could be a very dangerous profession. You not only had to be light on your feet, you had to have perfect balance, chakra control and enough strength to use them all at once. On top of all these abilities you had to also be able to be gentle enough not to kill.

"Hmm.." Shikamaru turned down the path and sighed. "If you ask me it sounds like suicide." But slowly he started to walk back. "Oh Iruka-sensei I'll make sure you won't have a pile of papers when you get back…you'll proably need the rest if you're headed where I think you are."

Iruka froze. _Shit, I knew it, he probably knew from the start._

He knew better than to let him get away with it. If it was one thing He knew about his former student it was that there was no point in trying to fool the genious once he had you figured out.

"Shikamaru!"

The young chuunin froze and turned.

"I don't want a word of this out, got it?"

Slowly he nodded.

"If it does get out you'll be taking all of my classes until you retire, I'll make sure of that, I know how much you hate work. Trust me what they want you to do now is nothing compared to what I must do. So keep you mouth shut. It's either you wok it off if you talk or I kill you. It's really your choice."

Shikamaru wasn't surprised. "I won't talk, I haven't for a while…I already knew."

Now Iruka wasn't too sure if he wanted to know how the chuunin assistant sensei could know but he decided to let it be.

"Well since I think your going to fail I might was well say good luck." Shikamaru sighed. "That country is dangerous from what I heard my father say."

"It is if the locals don't know you, don't worry we'll be fine." Raidou waved as Shikamaru finally started back.

* * *

"Damn it." Iruka cursed as they start back on the trail.

"Well you'll be fine so what, it's one more person." Apperently the Chuunin-sensei could get even more wound up than earlier.

"Yes one more…three people…wait make that six." He muttered.

"Six?" Raidou wasn't sure if that was safe now. "How did that happen?"

"Well the Hokage has to know, two others were with me when I was promoted, Genma weasled his way in on it…don't ask. Shikamaru, which you just saw, and you. If anyone else knows I might have to take the proper measures."

"That's understandable, but what stopped you in the past?"

Iruka shrugged. "Why would I want to kill the people I considered friends just because they knew I was a hunter. What good is it to kill skilled shinobi over something so superficial? It's a fundamental rule and one I seem to be breaking a lot."

"No kidding. But why are you so worried, I mean everyone knows Ibiki works with the interrogation squad among the ANBU and people don't treat him any different."

"I don't know I always thought people were afraid of him."

"What about Kakashi?"

"Lets not go there." Iruka sighed audibly. Was there something going on between the two? Why would Iruka be scared of Kakashi? Outside missions the man was practically harmless, sometimes almost a clutz when it came to certain things.

"I'd like you to explain that one to me later it might be interesting, but first lets find a clearing."

"Yeah after all that I'm really tired."

* * *

A week passed rather quickly for both Kakashi and Genma. Neither seemed interested in talking and rather they were more interested with the pebbles by their feet as they went.

As the day wore on they were just past the border of Fire Counrty and the Canyon Country. The pace Kakashi had set was grueling and Genma was more pleased than anything for the break ahead.

Kakashi on the other hand was restless. There were no rouge shinobi anywhere, which was odd. Normally they would have been jumped by now but nothing. The scenery was nice but right now what he needed was a good fight, something to clear his mind, even his books stopped working on the first day.

Genma was definitely up to something; he had been since the first night they were out of the village gates.

He would wait till he thought Kakashi was asleep, and of course he wasn't. But Genma would as though on cue start rummaging through his hip pouch and pull out a single needle.

He wasn't worried if Genma attacked. He could handle it easily, but it was something more. It seemed there was something terribly wrong since he had no intent in attacking him.

Genma would eye the needle and turn away from him as though he didn't want him to see something he was doing. Was he possibly hurting himself with it? He had checked one night but no there were no marks on the man's writs, arms or even his legs. But what ever it was he was doing or trying to do it was bugging even Kakashi.

_I should ask him about it tonight when we stop. I should find a place soon anyways._

Stopping on a sturdy branch Kakashi waited for his friend to catch up.

"Damn it Kakashi, where the hell did you get all this energy?"

"Hmm must be my diet."

"If that was supossed to be a joke, stop now."

"No I think it is."

"Lair."

"Fine so I lied big deal." Kakashi shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to fight now all he wanted was to get to the bottom of Genma's odd behaviour. "We'll be looking for a place to sleep now, I think we went far enough today."

Genma stared at him. He wasn't too sure if he liked how much people had been staring at him lately.

"What?" Kakashi was now feeling self-concious.

_Is there something in my hair?_ He thought as he looked up. _Nah that would be obvious even to me._

"Are we past the border."

_Should it matter?_

"Yes, we passed it yesterday actually, I just didn't tell you."

"How come the terrain doesn't change like it does if we pass through the border to sand?'

"Well that's an easy one, I'm surprised you don't know." Kakashi laughed. He was starting to feel uneasy, something was watching them.

"Well please do tell." Genma grumbled. "You seem to be in a good talkative mood."

Kakashi decided to ignore the blow on his habits and instead he went on. "Well Sand is located in a desert."

"Yeah hence the name Village Hidden in the Sand."

Kakashi was really now dying to hit him. "Well what if we went to rice country hmm? The terrain doesn't normally change so quickly and often we miss it. Do you know why?"

"Not really I guess because it's not a desert but an uplands. The terraces receive a lot of rain as do the plains below, but your point?"

"There is a transition zone between the two where the trees thin out and plains come into view, however there are still a few trees in the plains. Have you ever gone past Rice Courntry?"

"Not directly through it."

"You should one day it's nice."

"Okay enough story telling."

"Well travel to Sand and suddenly the terrain is barren, this is because of the extremes caused by the deserts and the mountains. It's in a rain shadow! That shadow gives us in Fire Country the rain, while sand and stone wind up with much less, allowing for the drastic change in terrain."

"Did all that just come out of your mouth? Or is there something helping you?" Genma crossed his arms.

"Nope I read up on it when I was younger it's kind of fascinating."

"Really but I think there was another motive to this long winded story neh?"

"Uh was there?"

_Man is he ever suspicious of me, but he got me._

"As a matter of fact there was." And quickly he pulled out a kunai and a few shurikon and threw then behind him. Hitting a shinobi square in the shoulder.

"He was following us since we entered Canyon Country."

"Ahh so there was someone…and many more."

"Yes there are." A new voice chirped and then laughed maniacly.

_I've heard this laugh before. I remember I didn't like it._

"As far as I'm concerned both of you are dead." Jumping down silently a black haired woman approached them wearing a mask depicting a wolf.

_Well I smell no dogs so not an Inuzuka or anything like it._

"We haven't come to cause any trouble." Genma tried to reason but was stopped while he dodged a kunai aimed for his heart. "Damn it stand down, I swear if Akane finds out your trying to kill me she'll kill you herself."

_Akane? Who's that? I have a suspicion Genma has been to this country before._

"Awww it's too bad for you since she's not here anymore. I made sure of that." The woman laughed. Kakashi had the distinct feeling that he didn't like her.

"Made sure of that?" Genma was now visibly shaken

_Who the hell is Akane?…Some woman, but what does she have to do with our attacker and Genma?_

"If I was you I would stand down, killing us would only cause you a war with leaf, and I doubt you have enough shinobi to handle that." Kakashi added.

"Numbers aren't everything." The woman roared as she pulled out a star shaped fuma shurikon.

"Listen to me there is only one way to get away." Genma suddenly whispered next to Kakashi startling him.

_Like I wouldn't know that._

Reaching behimd him Genma pulled out the blue senbon Kakashi had only seen at night. He stared, it was perfect not a scratch, it looked as though it was never used. "Let them get me."

"What?"

"It's the only way."

_Is he mad? They'll kill him on the spot._ Glancing quickly towards what was obviously the leader of the group of ANBU-like nin, he was torn between what to do.

_If I leave him they'll kill him and me in the process. Unless I make a distraction and allow him to escape, if he can find this Akane person they can obviously finish where I left off. Of course getting killed for me is still out of the question so the distraction would have to involve us both escaping, but what can I use. A clone? Maybe and possibly an earth attack. If Genma can keep her from hitting us both…_

"NO!" Kakashi stated firmly. "No one will die."

"Don't make me laugh." The woman now took a tentative step back. She seemed really eager to throw that weapon.

_Don't be so hasty to throw that, it could be the biggest mistake you'll make_. Kakashi mused. Reaching behind him he grabbed hold of the katana on his shoulder. With this he can possibly hit the shurikon in mid flight, and hopefully change it's course. Once he's done that he can get Genma to catch it.

_This is my chance to test something I've been thinking about. But first how many are there?_

Glancing around him Kakashi pushed his chakra to his nose, and gathered as many different scents he could.

_Five other than the woman, that's not bad for us then, she's got an awful lot more bark than bite_.

"Listen to me carefully Genma, we're going to have to work fast and run faster."

"Uh okay."

* * *

Genma was really unsure of this…he knew Kakashi was at times crazy, but this…this was worse, he was downright insane and should be put away for this. Kakashi wanted him to do something dangerous.

"Damn it why did I have to agree to go with you Kakashi why couldn't Iruka?"

Of course he had hidden himself high in the trees leaving Kakashi to kill or knock out the five extra shinobi. The woman below was still being fooled by their doplegangers.

"She's not to birght. I guess they don't teach their shinobi about how to recognize a fake from the real thing." Smiling he had a feeling they might succeed, he didn't need the needle after all. He felt really stupid in the first place about the whole thing. To think he was about to give it to Kakashi and let them get him so he could escape. He learned early being a hero wasn't always a bright idea.

Slowly over time the genjutsu wore off and the woman suddenly realized she was alone and all her comrades were sprawled out uncncios.

_Thank you Kakashi for not killing them. If you did I wouldn't know how to explain it._

Glancing below Genma noticed Kakashi appear infront of the woman.

"If I was you I would retriet while I still can."

"Don't be a fool, If I do that you would kill more of us."

_Ookay. Not too bright. Definitely an idiot. Even I can see they're not dead._

"And may I ask what made you think I would slaughter you all." Kakashi didn't sound so happy about that accusation. After all he wasn't a killer that was obvious.

"I didn't mean you yourself but the things that will fallow." She growled. "I cannot let you enter any farther."

_Just as I thought she's notfrom the hidden village,but main village. This sin't so confusing. But where is Akane she should be in charge of this group._

_Damn it! I can't call her until I know where she is._

Suddenly Kakashi did something that made Genma pale. "May I ask you something before you attempt to kill me?"

"You may." She snorted. Of couse Kakashi was preparing his attack it was the plan but this question was not the one they had agreed on.

"Who is this Akane?" Genma nearly fell out of the tree. "What does this person have to do with my friend?"

"That's it…that's what you want to know?" The woman put down the shurikon. Again both of them knew she would do that. Holding a weapon that large would be too tiring and would leave the attaker weak after releasing it. "Lets see she used to be the leader of our hunter teams. She died just a few months ago."

* * *

"How?" Kakashi now knew why he had an urge to ask that. This woman's armour was a variation of that of the woman he had met eight years ago.

"Well no one really knows but it's said she was eaten by a giant snake. Of course that's an over statement, she probably got killed by a missing nin."

"I doubt that would be the case. A gaint snake hmmm…I've seen one before."

The woman now stared at him blankly. "What does it matter. You won't be needing her and what good can a dead shinobi be if she can't help you?"

"None you are right!"

"Good now that we agree on something I think it's time you die." And with that she picked up the large fumma shurikon and hurled it at Kakashi's head. In a sigle movement Kakashi ducked and swung his sword upwards from below the shurikon sending it in Genma's direction.

* * *

Sweat was now running freely down Genma's face. He hated this, he wasn't good at it and it was going to hurt but if they were going to make it he had to.

"Damn you Kakashi for this half brained idea!" Quickly Genma pulled his right hand forwards and started to concentrate his chakra to where the shurikon would hit his hand first. "Now or never, it's not like it's new I've seen this before."

Now the shurikon was inches away and coming still.

Sweat still running Genma fought the urge to shut his eyes as his fingers grazed the hold in the center.

_There!_ Clenching his hand enough to stop the shurikon from continuing it's path behind him but keeping his hand lose enough that the shurikon continued it's spin.

Below him he heard his signal. A 'poof' which meant Kakashi was ready. Leaning forwards and speeding up the shurikon's spinning Genma flung it back to it's owner.

"Take this bitch!" He screamed as the weapon left his hand.

"Whaa" 'THWAK' the shurikon pinned her to the tree.

Just as she hit the tree Kakashi's sword came flying out of the bush embedding itself in her neck.

_Damn that was harsh…I don't think I want him mad at me. Man that was grose though but she deserved it!_

_TBC..._


	5. Camp

  
A/N: I noticed just how many spelling mistakes are in here, it probably drove people insane. I have to aplogize. I should have read it over once I had uploaded it. Apperently haes vowels. Yep I checked and it moved vowels from every few words. So please keep in mind as you read further there are a fw mistakes, this will be fixed.

Well enjoy the chapter and remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Camp

The sun had set an hour ago and Kakashi was relieved. He really didn't want to see anything...he didn't want to see at all for a while. However his wish wasn't going to come true. There was something more important on his mind.

"Genma-san? Are you really alright?"

"Hmm?" Genma looked up from the fire he had been staring at intently for over an hour.

"I was asking if you were alright, you've been staring into the fire for a while. It's not good on the eyes you know."

"Yeah I know that!" Genma shrugged. Maybe Genma was acting the same as he was. Instead of getting close to light like Genma was, he instead was hanging in the shadows. It made him feel comfortable. Being in the light of a fire had taught him to avoid it since and enemy could be watching but Genma wasn't as involved in the war as he was so he seemed to be opposite in many of these habits.

"Look I can't seem to figure out your behavior it's not normal even for you to be this quiet."

"Sorry I guess I'm still a little mad. Besides right now I don't want to have a heart to heart with you, it's not like you would get it."

Kakashi was confused. He knew what a heart to heart was and he might get it. The thing was, Genma was hiding something and he knew enough to not let it slip out whatever it was.

_He's a talented shinobi I doubt I can trick him in telling me. The other problem is he knows me well which means nothing I can say will change it. So now what? Let him brood or make him tell me. Well if he was trying to do something, maybe I should let him and see what it is he's up to? It may not be wise but what else can I do? I doubt he would hurt me not with the stunt he tried to pull earlier._

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope!" Genma sighed.

"What choice do I have then?" Kakashi stood up and almost laughed as Genma flinched from the firelight. "Did you seriously think I was going to attack you?"

"I don't know what you would do." Genma sighed. "By the way I know you're still wearing the usual mask but can't you take that one off too, it's a bit creepy."

"This?" Kakashi pointed to the hound mask on his face. "I'm kind of fond of it. How's it creepy?"

"Oh never mind you wouldn't get it."

"Try me!" Kakashi crossed his arms at his chest and glared. The effect was enhanced by the mask and he knew it.

"Nah not today, I'm really tired." Genma was ignoring him, normally he wouldn't blow him off so easily but if he forced him to tell him the consequences could be worse than staying quiet.

"Ahh so you really are scared of me."

_Call him a coward and he'll react._

"Am not!" Genma growled. "I just know what you can do and I respect that. Besides a fist fight now would only make us both to tired tomorrow in case we have more run-ins like the last."

_Damn he's right. If I start a fight we'd both be to tired to defend ourselves properly and mistakes could happen, something we have to avoid. After all we're not really supposed to be here, even if our papers say so, the reception was one I'd like to avoid in the future._

"Good point, well then good night, I'm turning in."

"Good now I can think with out you chattering away."

"If I may be so bold to remind you but you talk a lot more than me."

"Yeah not lately though."

"Good night Genma I suggest you get some sleep too, it might help your mood in the morning." Quickly Kakashi dodged the rock that flew for his head.

"Shut up smart ass." Genma grunted. "If you keep talking and not sleeping I'm going to kill you when you do fall asleep."

Kakashi chuckled and decided it best to leave the grouchy man alone. He might as well mull over what ever it is alone. He wanted no part of his mood.

------------------------

The Fire was nice. He always liked fire. It was warm, gave off a lot of light and cooked things. Food would be nice not gruel like what they had to eat. However real food gave off smell and any shinobi within a mile would smell it.

"Damn him...smart ass."

"I heard that!" Kakashi chimed from where he had his bedroll.

"SHUT UP! THERE"S ANOTHER ROCK HERE, AND UNLIKE THE OTHER ONE IT'S GOT YOUR NAME ON IT."

"So?"

"DAMN YOU." Picking up the rock like he had threatened Genma flung it at the bedroll getting a satisfying thunk.

"OW that was my nose."

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE MOVED, ASS!"

"You know if you yell around like that I'm sure the rest of those guys will find us."

"JUST GO TO SLEEP."

"Why?"

_What the fuck? What's gotten into him he's talking too much. Is it a fake?_

"BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO!"

"Genma?"

"WHAT?" He could feel the anger overflowing.

"Could you shut up I'm trying to sleep." Came a quiet voice yards away where the can was thrown.

_No that's him alright._ Genma thought as he slapped his forehead.

"You know you yell as loudly as Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi mumbled as he rolled over.

Genma quietly got up and grabbed his canteen and poured the water in the bowl he had in his pack and quietly crept near the bedroll.

"Really?"

"Yes my ears are ringing. Just try to keep it down though okay." Kakashi looked up and realized what he had just fallen for. "What's that for?"

"I think you didn't drink enough today." Genma felt the sneer cross his face. It was just too good.

"No I'm sure I did, I'm not thirsty! Nope don't need it."

"TO BAD!" With that Genma poured the water, which to Kakashi's surprise was actually on the other side of him, the one on the left was a fake and he fell for it.

"Now look what you did, my bed's all wet."

"Live with it." Genma snorted as he stood up and walked back to the fire stopping with a sudden thought.

"I need a walk to clear my head."

"Are you sure it's not to get away from me.?" Kakashi just had to.

"Maybe, but really I need to walk around a bit."

Kakashi just shrugged and closed his eyes.

_Easy enough for me. The sooner I'm away from you the sooner I can cool down. Asshole!_

-------------------------------  
After getting as far away as he could Genma felt he could go no further. He had walked for ten minutes and the further from his companion he was the more danger he could be in.

_It's now or never I don't want a repeat of today._

Careful not to make too much noise Genma pulled out the blue senbon from it's place in his hip pouch.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He whispered to himself.

Bringing the sliver of metal up to the light he felt it easier to stab his throwing hand, it would definitely bring out the message.

Holding his hand down on a rock Genma swallowed deeply.

_Damn it I don't like this stuff._

Still holding the senbon needle high he plunged his hand down and...missed. Instead it landed between his index and middle fingers.

_Idiot, now you can't even aim for your own hand. Just hit a nerve, that's it a big one. One that would make the person either release a weapon or scream in pain._ The last one was the one he wanted to avoid, that would bring Kakashi to him. So a nerve by the wrist was as good a place as any.

Holding the needle high again he aimed carefully to a nerve he was sure he could use.

Pain lanced through his vision making white flashes appear where he knew there weren't any. Blood started to flow but just a trickle, nothing serious which was a relief to him.

"Damn you Akane!" He cursed. Now what though? Was he to wait or to keep going until she came?

_There's no way that girl is dead, she staged that. But the snake there's no mistaking the snake. Orochimaru was after her that's for sure. Damn things keep getting worse._

Slowly Genma removed the needle from the wound he had just made. He was going to have to bandage that up soon and stretch the muscles in the wrist so he can still use it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait." Genma muttered. "Che' it's like her to make me wait like this. What I wouldn't give to have her or Kakashi's talent at first aid jutsu." Pulling off the hip pouch, Genma rummaged through it.

"..." Something was off.

Something was wrong, very wrong!

Once he had bandaged his hand he felt a surge of Chakra near by. It was coming at him.

"Shit where's it from!" Looking around wildly Genma couldn't find it.

"Killing intent, not her...Shit!"

Reaching behind him Genma noticed he had left his hip pouchby the rock. If he reached down to get it he would be toast.

_Okay think clearly I can't go for that but I do have my kunai._

Reaching his kunai holder Genma pulled one out and stood in a defensive position bringing the kunai up in front.

Closing his eyes he focused on the chakra.

_So he's in the trees, and to my right. So if I...Shit what's that? He's charging chakra? Doesn't Kakashi only do that...wait no no not just him but she wouldn't...no it's not her it's to big, must be male. He's very large and is making to much noise. Kakashi would have a joke for this now._

Genma couldn't help but laugh. _Kakashi would say even a large shinobi was trained to be quiet this one was trained to be an elephant. Loud and distracting so there's a quiet one hiding behind him making him clear the way._

Not that it was much of a joke but it's usually the sarcasm and then it would quickly be followed by a snide comment to the shinobi.

_This one wants to kill me that much I know so why not use Kakashi's tactic...Piss him off till he can't see his own opponent._

"Hey! I know you want to kill me but what good will it do you if you throw your weight around like that." Genma swallowed hard. How the hell did Kakashi do this with out sounding scared?

'Snap, crunch.' The answer. But now at least he could see the man's shadow.

"Wow are you ever big!" Genma swallowed. He really wanted Kakashi to be there. Why did he have to go for a walk?

From the man's size, Genma was sure he could snap him in half like a twig. As the giant came closer Genma could clearly see welts and bruises on the shinobi's face. The eyes were red and strained and the man had the distinct scent of death.

_This is not good...what the hell happened to this guy. He looks dead...If I make it through this Akane's going to explain this one to me. Last time i checked nothing like this existed in this country or anywhere._

"BLOOD!" The huge man growled.

_Ohhh Man why didn't I count that in. This is the damn Canyon Country where the Akahosi had move their clan to._

"Heh yeah sorry I was cleaning it."

"YOU BLEED."

Genma backed up slowly but the man crept forward towards him making his uneasiness worse.

_This is not normal. Even if the Akahoshi lived here, they would have gotten rid of anything like this...it has nothing to do with them...someone's setting them up._

"Uh yeah I was in a fight." Genma was getting scared. What was this guy?

"BLOOD."

"Uh yeah blood." Genma answered back. He wasn't to sure if he wanted to see the red stuff ever again.

Suddenly he hit a tree. "Damn it." Keeping the kunai in a defensive position Genma glanced around him.

A replacement technique was all he could do backed into a corner like this. Still slowly the huge mammoth of muscle came towards him. A huge hand came out of nowhere to his right.

_Oh crap!_

Roughly it grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him to the boulder. Looking down near where he was sitting earlier was a mistake. He now saw what he had missed. Skulls and many, this man was a canable.

"Ahhh!" Pain lanced though his right hand.

_What the hell why does it throb now! Shit it's bleeding through._

A loud screech came through the air and cause the attacker to bellow in return.

"Release him!" A demanding voice shouted.

Another screech.

Light lanced through his vision while the half human muscle mass before him fell to the ground a silver needle deep in his head.

The lights just seemed to go out, everything around Genma went blank.

-------------------------

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings and lurch forwards screaming and covering his face, the horror still fresh in his mind.

"You okay?" A female voice asked next to him.

"What do you want? And no I'm not okay I was just attacked by a mountain!" Genma was still covering his face, but nothing was coming at him. There was no more killing intent.

Slowly removing his hands Genma saw what he was expecting least. At only five six a young shinobi, he guessed a woman stood holding her hand out to him. She wore a very odd mask. It made him very uneasy, the mask seemed to glow in the moonlight as it filtered through the canopy. The glow made him feel safe and calm...

Shaking his head clear of what else he was thinking Genma took the hand he was offered and was pulled by more strength he was expecting.

"Genma-san are you okay?" She asked again. From the sound of her voice Genma felt she was suppressing a laugh.

Genma stared. _She knows my name? How?_

She must have realized he was confused since she had released the left hand and kept the right hand.

Something was warming him hand. It felt nice and warm. He could almost...SMACK!

A punch landed on his cheek.

"No passing out Shiranui Genma! You called me and I'm not going to have a vegetable to take care of for the rest of my life."

"Whaaa?" What else could he say that was all very confusing...A vegetable?

Quickly she spun him around and pulled out a piece of stone sliver that must have tuck in his back. It must have gotten past his flack-jacket.

"OUCH!"

"Stop whining, you deserve that for getting one of them all pissed off at you."

Genma muttered something under his breath as she healed the wound.

"Just what was that?" Genma had to ask. He needed to know the situation and he needed to now!

"Well it's a long story, lets just say someone has been experimenting and leaving his rejects wandering in the forest. Actually these things are causing a disease...it's claimed several of my people...It makes them go crazy."

"Crazy?" This was somehow very strange and failiar at the same time.

"Yeah, the disease affects the mind, it makes the victim enjoy spilling blood...it's hard to explain, I need more time to tell you." she sighed in frustration.

Genma simply nodded and watched as she approached the corpse.

"So I don't think that was the problem was it." She asked as she nudged the body with her foot.

"No" Genma said this as he hung his head. "Don't laugh."

"Laugh?" She cocked her head and stared.

"Take that damn thing off it's creepy!" Those masks always made him feel uneasy.

"Why I like it!"

"Ahhh nooo not another one!" Genma moaned.

"So now that you have had a chance to sit, tell me about what you called me for?" The young woman looked at him with annoyance crossing her face.

"Man I'm not to sure if I liked the mask or your face." Genma muttered.

"Is that a comment about my face or my mask?"

"Both!"

"Really?" Genma swallowed. Now he'd done it.

Getting up the girl leaned inches from his face. "Don't get me wrong but I'm sure there isn't much wrong with my face!" A grin spread through her features.

_Back off damn it back off!_

"N..No that's the problem!" Genma made an attempt to regain his footing in the argument.

"So what's it all about?" She asked returning to rummaging throught the large man's things.

"Do you have to do that?" He hated it, she was stealing.

"Yep, I came quickly since you seemed to be very picky about where you hurt me."

"Ha ha ha ha it hurt you too? I would have never thought." Genma chuckled. "Always count on you to do something like that. I should have picked a better place."

"Okay now lets not start that. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Hmmm maybe but first I want my hand back to it's normal use." Genma held his hand out. He wasn't too sure if it was a safe thing to do but he doubted she would amputate it.

"Okay fine." She sighed as she flung a flaming paper slip on the body. "Let me see it."

Holding her hand above the wound a cool blue glow appeared around both her hand and his. Genma realized it was the same feeling as before.

So she had tried to heal it before.

"There! Done now speak or else I'll cut your hand off."

_Damn she can read minds._

"Okay here goes nothing." Genma sighed.

"Yeah I've had a lot of that spit it out!"

Genma slowly got up making sure not to startle the girl kneeling on the ground and walked as silently as he could back to camp only to stop in the bushes before he reached it.

"Nice camp! You guys should really not use such a big fire in this country." She appraised. "Is this it? Okay I've seen a shinobi camp a hundred times before, heck I've built one."

"Shhh!"

"What?"

"Just be quiet and listen."

"Oookay!" she made her eyes big as though to make fun of him.

"See that guy over there."

"What the old one? Hey you left an old man out here at your camp alone. You really haven't gotten better have you."

Genma's mouth fell. She was clueless.

"You idiot he's not an old man."

"Oh he's not? The gray hair says otherwise."

"Akane! He's younger than me!" He snarled trying his best not to yell.

"Oh!"

"Geezzz I can tell you still jump to conclusions."

"NO I..."

"Don't yell! He'll wake up!" Genma shook the hand he had placed on her face to make his point and let go quickly before her teeth drew blood.

"Okay so what about him?"

"I need to see your father."

"Well he sure isn't my father!" She snorted, He knew she was joking but it wasn't the time to be funny, this was important.

"Akane!"

"Yes I get it stop being silly!"

"Please.!"

"So he can't come with you?" Genma rolled his eyes, she knew the rules of her village better than anyone. Outsiders were not allowed.

"No but I can't lose him either."

"I see so you want me to kill him?"

"Uh no that would be bad!"

"How so?" Did she have no conscience?

_Does she not get anything? Or is this all on purpose...I think it's the latter, she loves to bug me._

"He's my friend and a very talented shinobi. He's better off alive."

"Okay so alive he stays. You want me to lead him astray, get him lost?"

"Yes, that's it! Lose him, get him to chase you. That way I have to go on ahead." Genma grinned.

_If you just gave her enough time her mind would work the rest of the time it's a total mess._

"So how then?"

"Akane I thought you were good at this kind of thing?"

"I am I'm just checking to see if you had any ideas."

"Damn it, you're on your own okay. He's already on to me so get going."

"Gezzz now?"

"Why not?"

"It's late and he's sleeping!" He moaned. She came up with this now? What kind of reason was that?

"So he's off guard." Genma muttered in a matter of fact tone.

"I doubt it." The girl's eye's narrowed as she watched the sleeping figure. "What's that there on the pack?"

"That's an ANBU mask."

"Really?"

"Yes duh, you have two!" ducking Genma dodged a fist.

"What of?"

"A hound."

Suddenly her face went pale.

_So she does know him, but not so nicely._

"Okay I'll start now."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you at the village."

Of course he wasn't talking to anyone anymore, she had already left.

----------------------------

Creeping through the underbrush Akane came as close as she could to the sleeping figure. Observing was a better thing to do at this rate.

He was definitely a sound sleeper or very good at pretending. She believed it was the latter. If she was to pull this off she would have to act fast and not get caught.

But what to do? She could just run up and smack him across the face and run. That would be stupid. She could just announce herself but then again that would be a little too dangerous.

She knew who he was now and Genma was right he can't reach the village not dressed like that and not in his current state of mind. She would have to convince him she wasn't the enemy first.

Effortlessly, she pulled out a foot from under her and crept forwards. Maybe a simple theft would work. Yes stealing, she smiled.

_Pretending or not I can still take things from you!_

In seconds she was crouched next to his pack when a hand grabbed her foot.

_Oooppps._

"And just what do you think your doing." He had a good grip. She winced back the pain.

"Uh" she looked up. "Borrowing."

"Without asking?" The man cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, something wrong with that?" Blue and red eyes focused on hers. The comas in the red one slowly began to dance.

_Too bad for you that I won't react to that. Now what would you want most back?_

Glancing down Akane saw a very tattered book. "hmmm"

"Hmmm?" His hold tighten, she could now feel the pressure building around the bones in her ankle.

"If I was you I wouldn't squeeze any more, you might lose a finger." She grinned under her ANBU mask. "Did I ever tell you, you have such nice eyes."

"Why yes once you did, but I'm not falling for it!"

"Oh? I think you will!" Damn he knew her right away, she was hoping he had forgotten.

"How so?" She knew he was trying to figure her out but she knew one way to keep him from getting the upper hand.

Since he was still focusing on her she had one choice left if she were to take something. Slowly she moved on hand up to about chest level and made a few seals. She noticed his eyes go wide in shock... after all she was performing jutsu with one hand. He had no way of learning it either, sharingan or not. Finally finishing off with the final seal Akane spat out the incantation.

"HEAVEN"S SERENITY NO JUTSU"

"Bye!" She smiled as his grip relaxed and his eyes slowly shut. "You know you look cute when you sleep." She laughed.

_ He was lucky. _ She mused. He had grabbed her ankle just where the blade tapered off. The lacerations on his had were slight, he'd live.

Getting up she watched as Genma crept from the bushes. "It's okay he's out cold, he won't even remember a thing."

"Thanks."

"I want you to leave now! Go straight to my village, not the main village, they'll kill you. I'll meet you there, you should be there by morning?"

"What are you going to do?" She sensed the curiosity in his voice. She was annoyed. Could he not trust her?

"Take all his stuff, except the bed roll." She smiled under the mask.

Carefully she trudged over to his bag...

_I think I'll leave him his mask...it would be wrong to take._

Grabbing the bag ad dropping the mask on the sleeping shinobi Akane left through the bushes as silently as she came.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay now that I fixed this one I feel much better.

Please remember to review.


	6. One explanation

A/N:Just sum this up Akane stole Kakashi's things and used a jutsu on him. Genma left to Akane's village and Iruka and Raidou are...somewhere. (ha ha yeah I know...don't worry you'll find out more about those two.)

I'm really surprised at how little there is about Raidou. I personally like him. He seems a little shy but he seems to watch from the background.

This is a very crucial part. More questions show up here and a lot more assumptions. Some of them ture and some not. Problems seem to be coming up like crazy for the team of four.

So far so good you all like Akane. That's wonderful.

Anyways I can't say much still...but thanks for the reviews and keep it up.

What would you like to see happen in the sotry most?

* * *

Chapter 6: One Explanation

The next morning Kakashi came to with a throb lacing through his right hand. It hurt and a lot. He didn't remember hurting it last day but blood was flowing freely from the wounds, and from the looks of it, it had been for a long time.

Groggily he sat up and looked around.

_What the hell?_

What he saw shocked him. Their camp was empty, the fire pit destroyed and Genma gone. His pack was gone, but his mask and bed roll were all that remained.

"What the hell happened?"

Slowly as he rubbed his head the night's events slowly came back to him in flashes of images and smells. The first being Genma teasing him with water, Genma leaving, a loud crash in the woods, and then an ANBU of some kind, a woman!

"Was he in on it? Did he tell her to do that?" Everything was confusing. Right now at this point he needed to fully wake up and think up a strategy.

* * *

Genma was running as fast as he could, an angry Kakashi was something he did not want to meet. He wasn't far from his destination, maybe ten more minutes and he'd reach the gates.

_Why did I do this? Kakashi's going to kill me the next time he sees me. If I return to Konohoa he'll have my head for sure. I've never even seen the guy mad, and I bet it isn't pretty._

Running faster Genma sensed something moving towards him. If he slowed down now his chances of getting away from his teammate were slim to none. He should have warned Akane about Kakashi.

The chances of Kakashi actually following her and not him were so slim. Kakashi would first find his missing teammate, either to chew him up or to save his life. Though right now he suspects Kakashi would chew him up, or worse kill him, but like he observed earlier the man was no killer.

_No the man has a heart he won't kill me; but I'll regret it I'm sure._

Slowing down Genma stopped in front of a wall of vines and waited. Sure enough the shadow that had followed him was none other than Kakashi's thief.

"I still can't believe you took all his stuff, will he even survive?"

"Yes he will. ANBU are trained to rough it...you should know that, you were one." She wasn't wearing her mask for some reason. Genma wasn't too sure why but thought better than to ask.

_Yes I was but not trained like you and Kakashi. My skills aren't like yours._

"Yes but..."

"Forget it." She sent him a stern look ending the conversation and walking towards the vines while performing a string of seals.

_Man the more time goes by the more she acts like Umino._

Once she had finished the vines slowly disappeared. Revealing a path through the thick forest.

"He won't even be able to find this path and it's the only way into the village...unless he can fly. But I know he can't." she shrugged.

"No no he can't." Genma sighed; He was really not into this whole deceiving his best friend to save another thing.

"He's going to kill me for this."

"Well then you'll have to explain yourself later."

_Yeah sure he'll want to talk to me, after he beats the crap out of me and leaves me for the dogs. Yeah then he'll probably want to talk to me...Or he'll talk to me and then make up some nasty rumor that goes around Konohoa that I can't get rid of, he'd make me regret living for the rest of my sorry life. Yes but I'm sure he'll want to listen...Che' get a grip woman!_

"What part of kill don't you get?"

"Umm all of it!" She smiled. Genma had to admit when she smiled it was always sincere there was no such thing as a fake smile from Akane.

_I should have known she'd be smart-alecky about that._

"You're just trying to be annoying on purpose."

Leaning close to him the woman next to him smiled. "And if I am what will you do about it?"

"I'll sick Iruka on you."

_Good one now she'll tell him I said that and he'll come after me and not her...Then I'll have Kakashi and Iruka at my throat, nice one Genma._

"..." She stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah I know the guy worships the ground you walk on how can he not pick your side." He sighed as he slapped his forehead in frustration. They always took each other's side; never did one take his side.

"Yes that's right, so you lose." She beamed

"Oh no not yet, I'll tell Kakashi-san you kidnapped me."

"And how did I do that on my own?"

"Um I dunno you're like Tsunade-sama..."

_That would take a miracle._

"No sorry no super human strength here, I can carry you but not far or fast."

"Fine you win." Genma grumbled as he followed the woman. He wondered where she got all her energy as she bounced past him making her ANBU uniform seem out of place for the behavior she was showing.

Walking further in the sight that came before Genma was one he never got used to. Nestled in a deep canyon was a rift valley full of tress. Just by looking at it there was no sign of human life; it was just a quiet forest. Birds sang and the water was clear, there was no garbage littering the ground. The place looked as if it were never touched.

Walking down the large hill out of the tress Genma watched a herd of dear eat in a meadow not to far to his left. The animals showed no sign of fear of humans. It was all just incredible. To think a clan that specializes in ANBU lives in a place like this.

"So I see this place hasn't been touched yet by that disease."

The woman stopped and put her mask back over her face ad shouldered his companion's bag. "Think again." With that she started to walk down the hill towards the canyon.

"Oh before we get down there, expect to be examined by the medics. They won't let you in no matter who you are if you aren't checked."

* * *

Something was off. He didn't like this. He had no control of the situation; it bothered him. All he had were a few Kunai and his hip pouch. Not much to stay alive with in a country you don't know. Kakashi was now at the point of cursing under his breath.

He wanted to curse Genma for running off like he did. He cursed the woman who did something to him and took his stuff. He cursed the something she did because he had no clue what the hell it was. He cursed the sun because he wasn't able to sleep for two days and still was exhausted. He cursed the nin chasing him...that part surprised him most, who were they and why did they have a fascination with killing him and anything that got in their path? And right now he wanted to curse the branch that smacked him across the face...even though his mask was covering his face the impact was enough to startle him.

To total it off he just wanted to curse everything that was in his way and everything that didn't work out for him.

"Damn you Genma, I've never had this happen but when I find you, you will regret this."

The worst of his problems were food. It wasn't too hard to find food in a forest normally...but something was wrong with this forest. He couldn't seem to find anything. Not a single fruit, no mushrooms, and no animals. It was as if the forest decided it no longer wanted to support life.

"Can this really be happening, I should be able to find something."

Looking to his left he spotted a clearing where two deer were grazing. Something inside told him to avoid them at all costs.

_I'm no fool that's a genjutsu. I don't even need to use the sharingan to see that. The nin following me probably set the trap. _

Then a loud noise erupted to his right and a nin clad in torn clothing and a few odd weapons came hurtling at him. He wasn't in the slightest surprised. The nin was probably upset that he didn't go for the trap and decided to go after him anyways. Not very smart.

_Genma you will suffer for this one. I'll make sure of that._

Something wasn't adding up, he was just like the other two, who had followed him earlier. Luckily he was able to sneak away through the brush but he lost the path he had been following in the process.

Bruises covered the man's body and some were swollen enough to be considered welts. One eye was swollen shut and blood oozed from a wound in his leg. Overall Kakashi was convinced, under any normal circumstances this man should not be able to move, at least not like this.

_What the hell is going on here? It's like this whole country has gone to hell._

Quickly Kakashi dodged the first blow but the second was one he wasn't expecting the man had managed to slam his fist into his shoulder but at the same time dislocating his wrist due to the sheer force of the blow.

The attack didn't hurt Kakashi but it did throw him off balance and surprised him greatly.

_Am I getting sloppy? Did he actually get into my defenses because I wasn't paying attention?_

"That wasn't to smart." Kakashi chided as he dashed at his assailant with his katana ready to immobilize him.

Before his blow landed the man managed to use the injured hand.

"What the hell, Damn." Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared into the man's face. The eyes were empty there was no life in them.

Quickly his attacker grabbed the hand holding the sword and a struggle for control began.

Kakashi would normally be the stronger in this situation but the man was pulling strength from unknown wells. He stared in horror, as the man's own teeth broke from effort.

_What could make him want to kill me so badly that he would throw his own life away just to do it?_

As time passed his assailant must have made up his mind and made a final pull towards him and sent Kakashi off balance. Grabbing one arm the man managed to land a bite in Kakashi's forearm breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"Arrggghhh" Pain flooded his senses as he attempted to get the man off him.

In moments the man fell to the ground in a heap and Kakashi fell over out of exhaustion.

The fight had worn him out faster than he had thought.  
Was that man that much stronger than he or was he losing his edge? No that can't be right he was just entering his prime now so that can't be right. Kakashi was convinced as he lay in the grass breathing heavily that there was something wrong with the forest.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kakashi stood up slowly and glanced to the body on the ground and turned it over. The man was dead, but Kakashi was now more worried about the bite.

_What could have caused the man to look like he did? Was it possible there was something horrible wrong going on in this country?_ The last question was answered by searing pain lacing up his arm.

"Damn and that bitch took my pack. I need to find a stream if I don't I could be in his situation soon." Cleaning the wound was his first priority the second was to find a village and fast. He needed to know the situation and to make sure he hadn't been infected with what ever it was the man had.

* * *

Iruka was running as fast as he could, but he knew that wasn't going to help him. He had to make it to their hideout before dark and before his followers did. If he were caught wandering around at night near the main shinobi village, he'd be dead for sure. He wasn't to far so chances were he'd make it with plenty of time.

Raidou had told him he'd stay behind so that at least one was safe during their search. A very wise decision considering the situation they found themselves in.

Apparently Kaji had gone missing weeks ago along with his ANBU team and no one has since found him. The team they had found earlier was a team headed by one of the older nin in the main hidden village. They were lucky to not be noticed. Iruka knew no one from that village and if he had approached them chances were he'd be dead.

The old woman they had been staying with turned out to be a distant relative of Raidou's who had been living in the Canyon country most of her life. According to her there had been an outbreak that had infected many from the main shinobi village in this country and at present the fight against it was failing.

Most infected go crazy and orders were out to kill any infected on sight. This would be standard but they went further. Any visitors were also to be killed and anyone out side the villages could also be killed on a whim.

Things were not going well in the Canyon country. All he could do now is give up the search and look for the twin. If he did that chances were he could have her find her brother.

Reaching the shelter Iruka rushed in through the door and bolted it shut behind him. The home wasn't a very large one but it had enough room for the three people currently living there.

"Thank you Raidou-san." He smiled as he took off his mask and sighed.

_This place is wearing me out. I can't stand seeing people suffer like this. What the hell happened here? Why hasn't Akane done anything to stop this?_

"I thought you needed the help."

Iruka snorted. "This place is going to hell. It used to be as beautiful as Fire Country but now it looks like a battlefield."

Walking into the kitchen Iruka spied the old woman.

He was regretting doing this to the old woman. It had been a long time since she had visitors and she was so kind. It really broke his heart to leaver her in the middle of the turmoil but it seemed she was prepared for it.

"I'm sorry Haya-san but I don't think we can stay much longer. If we stay here they may come for you and I don't think we can risk that."

He knew that the ANBU from the main village would find them soon. Leaving the old woman behind at her home was the best thing for her.

"Oh don't worry about me Iruka-kun, I am an old woman who has seen many things, keeping you here is a pleasure and I think you must agree that this country needs it's other protector back."

Iruka felt bad, they actually came to take him away, willingly or by force. "Thank you Haya-san, there is a chance that Akane-san can be of more help in our search."

With the mention of the girl's name the woman stood up. "If that is the case can you take something for her with you?"

Iruka smiled. "Of course but may I ask what it is?"

Raidou had just entered the room and answered for the old woman. "Haya-san is a medicine woman of sorts that many people go to when medic nins are unavailable or are useless. I'm betting she has something this Akane girl you are looking for would want."

"Why yes that it is."

"Well if it's that important why not." Iruka had no clue what Akane would want with a medicine woman of this sort...but then again this was Akane she usually did things that made next to no sense.

The old woman walked into a back room and came back with an old wooden box. "Before I give you this I need you to understand how important it is that you find her and that you also help those along the way if you chose to do so."

Both men stared at the old woman in amazement.

_I didn't know Akane was into medicine she usually fell asleep when I tried to explain it to her. Or is this something more?_

The old woman motioned for the men to sit and as they did she turned to Raidou.

"First I must explain to you who Akane is, it seems your friend here already knows her well but you too must know.

Looking back to Iruka she smiled sincerely and pulled out a string of feathers from a pocket.

Iruka froze. He had never seen a bird with suck feathers in his life. They were beautiful and nothing he could summon had any plumage like that. There were three feathers tied together with a cord. The center was long and silver. It seemed to shimmer in the light when moved the right way. The left feather was gold and the right was red. But what amazed him was that none were more beautiful than the other. It was total balance. Something that usually never happened naturally.

_They must be fake there's no animal with feathers like that._

Gently she placed the feathers on the table.

"This country has two shinobi villages as you know."

Iruka nodded but Raidou stared, "Two but that's overkill."

"Yes and no." Iruka answered. "The second village serves as a place where the chunnin and jounin could continue further training, usually for ANBU. They specialize in assassinations and stealth missions and often the main village will turn to them if the mission requires a higher level of skill than they can accommodate."

"Why yes," The old woman smiled. "It seems you have been there."

"I have but I'm suspecting something has gone wrong." Suspecting was not exactly the right word. He knew there was something wrong.

"Yes Akane and her twin brother Kaji are the protectors of this country. They work between villages as ANBU and have teams they work exclusively with. Rarely would they let a new member in unless one of their own was killed. Unfortunately Kaji and his team have gone missing in the past few weeks and no one has seen them since."

Stopping for a moment the old woman sighed. Iruka frowned; he knew there was a lot of things going on all at once that didn't quite fit into place.

"The main village has been trying to fill their place but unfortunately the skills they possess are not up to par to deal with a problem such as this."

"So this Akane person has been over worked then." Raidou asked leaning forward.

"Yes she has, and from what I have heard she has other problems to deal with besides the outbreak."

_Other problems? Those feathers, what's with those feathers...she's trying to tell me something but I don't get it. Wait Genma told me something once...she used an odd jutsu...could she be..._

"Haya-san, can you tell me where you got those feathers from. I've never seen any bird with feathers like that."

"Of course, Akane-san has given them to me."

"From where? Did she find them on a mission?"

_I know Akane has a knack for collecting things...she's the biggest pack rat I've ever seen but if she found something like this then she would normally keep it or try to find the animal it came from._

Haya laughed and smiled. "These feathers came from Akane-san herself."

Iruka was shell-shocked. He couldn't believe it! This woman was not crazy, he knew that. He also knew that there were many things in this world that cannot be explained.

_She's like Naruto...I should have seen that coming. It explains her behavior. She's always been so strong willed and full of energy. Nothing could bring her down...this can't be good._

"Someone is chasing her!" Iruka concluded.

"My boy how can you know something has been chasing her?" The old woman looked confused.

"I just know, tell me." He was regretting asking about those feathers now.

"I do not know myself but it is a foreign group of shinobi with skills that rival her own."

"This is starting to sound familiar." Raidou dared to say as Iruka shot him a glare.

* * *

Never before had Raidou seen Iruka look upset like this. His comrade at first was excited to come to this country and see his friends whom have been away for a while now. But when they saw the damage done to the people by this disease, his spirit diminished.

Those feathers though seemed to ignite the vigor in the chuunin but only for a fraction of a second. He almost missed it.

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds to me like Akatsuki." Raidou watched as Iruka was letting the suspicion sink in.

_He already figured it out. She's a jinchuuriki like Naruto._

"I'm sorry Haya-san but I can fill in Raidou-san when we go, but first I need to know about this box and the disease."

"Of course. This box holds the cure for the disease." Raidou watched as she slowly opened the box where two large bottles containing a yellow liquid were nestled.

"This disease is no ordinary disease, it attacks the brain. From what I have seen and been told it causes the victim to lose all sense of self and even reality, they become almost barbaric and hold no care for self preservation."

"Okay so that settles why they look half dead but what about the behavior?" Raidou needed to now this, too many of them seemed ready to kill them with a moment's notice and it was rather annoying.

"Well what happens is they become hungry to spill blood, and not just the blood of those uninfected but they will go even as far as spilling their own."

"That's not a pretty picture." Iruka mumbled resting his chin on his hand. "Who caused this and why?"

Raidou was wondering this himself. It definitely wasn't the Akastuki that was for sure, it wasn't their style, and they usually never left a mess.

_This almost sounds like Orochimaru. He seems to have a hand in every country and anywhere he's been a mess of sorts develops making those living there suffer. I just hope Yamato and the others stop him and get the Uchiha boy back in one piece. It seems this mission is a lot harder than we suspected...Did Tsunade-sama know about this?_

"No one really knows except for Akane-san, but I do know it's being used to set up the Akahoshi."

Iruka sighed. "I should have known that would make a lot of sense given the type of jutsu they use."

"What type do they use?" Raidou had a sneaky suspicion he already knew.

"Uhh well it's hard to explain fully without actually seeing it but it involves blood usually."

"What a nice jutsu." Raidou made a face. That was not what he wanted to hear. A justu like that could be very dangerous and he was surprised that it still remains unknown to a large degree.

"Well yes, and it was through Akane that I managed to get the antidote."

* * *

"Okay say what!" Genma was seated at a small table across from Akane.

"It's just what I told you."

"Okay leaving Kakashi-san out there alone without his gear was a stupid thing to do. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Akane scrunched up her face. Why was it always her they blamed stuff on?

"Genma you called me...you told me what you wanted me to do...so! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

Genma immediately stuck a finger in his ear. "Gez, you could beat Iruka-san at a yelling fight, please don't yell. Hey you know what?"

"What?" Akane asked as she crossed her arms in annoyance. She was not in the mood for this. Not only did she have to deal with the stupid disease but she also apparently had to go save Kakashi from the forest too.

"With a voice like that you could beat some sound nin into the ground." Akane sent him a glare.

"I don't have time for this Genma. I got you here. Talk to my father but please stop making up distractions. Is there anyone else out there that shouldn't be?"

Genma swallowed hard. "Um yes."

"Who." She had a suspicion she knew. It been a long time since she had seen Genma, and if Genma was here now then Iruka wasn't far behind.

"Iruka and another from our village."

_Damn I thought so, this could be bad, and I have to find him._

"The other ninja what's his name?"

"Raidou."

'Is it safe to let him here?"

"Yes I think so, he's a very quiet guy I doubt we would have troubles with him."

"Good then their first on my list. Looking for Hatake will have to wait. I can't run around looking without a clue."

"Are you going to give him his pack back though?"

_Maybe...but I like this one it's far better than the one I have. Not to mention he has a few things in there I haven't seen for a long time._

"I might if he asks me nicely. It's bad enough he could be as mad as a hornet, I mean with you leaving and me cutting up his hand and all."

'Yeah he'll probably hold a grudge for a bit. Look I'm sorry for making you take that and then have you look for him anyways."

"No I knew I couldn't let him wander too long. I'll send my team out to look for him, hopefully he's okay." Akane didn't really care less if she found the silver haired man dead in a ditch but Genma seemed to be worried for him so she had no choice but to help.

"Oh by the way while I'm gone I have a jutsu for you to learn, I need you to go to my room, you know the one; and it should be in the cabinet near the bed."

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"You'll see, and you'll like it, I know you will. It took me a long time to perfect but to give it to you was the goal I had in mind, this is far less dangerous then sending it on a summon." Getting up Akane stretched sending snaps up her spine. It had been a long day but it wasn't done soon.

The sun was about to set and that was when the real works starts. Iruka and his comrade were out there and she was sure they weren't prepared with what's lurking in the shadows. 

TBC... 


	7. Sickness

A/N: We had a good look at this virus. It's kind of cool since the victims are still alive when they get this...but they do die. As we saw.

I will leave you all to read this by saying poor poor Kakashi. (the only hint I can give you) Enjoy and please review. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Sickness

He forgot what day it was...was it Tuesday or Thursday? He had no clue. All he really knew was the pain in his arm was getting worse.

Water was easy to find but the wound was destined to get infected. Walking to a tree he leaned against it and tried to fight the groan developing in his throat.

_I wouldn't be surprised if I have what he had. Stupid Hatake you should have been more carefull. But nooo instead you tried to use brute force to win. A great genius you are._

He knew he had to find help and soon. The first night he was fine but a night later he was breaking out in cold sweats and nasty nightmares. The fever hadn't gone since then and he had often found himself wandering around as though in a daze.

_How long has it been since I ate something? Too long but even the nearest village wouldn't let me in. Not like this._

Now he knew why those nin were so keen on killing he and Genma when they first entered the country. But the mention of the Akane girl had been too good to be true.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Racing through the trees Kakashi had one target and only one target in mind. He wasn't on any missions currently but this he regarded as his own mission.

"I'll find you and make you talk...I need to know where the hell you came from and how you can elude me."

Sensing the hair on the back of his neck stand on end Kakashi froze on the spot. All he needed to do now was lure her to his trap.

It had been a year of playing cat and mouse with the mysterious woman, and now that he worked out she was a woman then all he had to do was work out where she came from and why they look like Konohoa's ANBU squad. Though he was surprised by her strength he soon came to realize it wasn't real strength. She used speed at the same time. Yes she was strong for a woman but not much more than him, it would be easy to over power her.

A shadow flitted over his head and he followed it with his eyes.

"There you are."

"OI HATAKE!"

"Shit!"

"What do you want?" Kakahsi snapped turning on the spot.

In front of him was an ANBU wearing a ferret mask

He should have known it was Shiranui Genma...the man was relentless when he wanted to dig his nose into things he shouldn't.

"Now look here brat! I came here to tell you we have a meeting for a new mission in three hours that's all, and knowing you this should be enough time for you to show up on time."

"Well if that's all then leave me alone." He wanted him gone so he could complete his self assinged mission.

But he wouldn't leave.

"What are you doing this deep in the forest? Are you training?"

"No!" Kakashi snapped moving away from the ANBU and grabbing a few branches and ripping them off out of frustration.

"Then what, you don't have any missions."

"I'm busy okay!"

"Why not tell me and I'll go away."

"Fine, I'm hunting something."

The nin seemed rather interested by this reply. "Like what maybe I can help you."

"No then it wouldn't come out of hiding, it has to be me and only me."

The ninja placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "What kind of animal would differentiate me from you?"

"Well a dog for one." Kakashi snapped yet again. Normally he wasn't one to have bad moods but Genma had come at the worst time, if he didn't get rid of him his chances of catching the girl were slim.

"Heh heh heh okay you got me there. Are you sure you want to look for this thing alone...is it a dog?"

"No." Kakashi was now getting annoyed and he tried hard not to fidgit.

"Is it a cat?"

"No...are we done with twenty questions?"

"Not until you tell me what you're looking for."

"A frog, now are you happy."

"A frog? That's a very smart frog then. Fine I guess I'll let you look for your frog" and with that he disappeared with a 'poof'.

Kakashi groaned. The man didn't believe him. Who would be out deep in the woods looking for a frog? No one, they'd never find it.

Suddenly he heard laughter. "A frog Hatake now that's a smart animal! Why not say you were looking for a worm!"

It was her, she was above him. Looking up Kakashi caught sight of the ANBU he was chasing. Warped around her was a red cape-like cloak with flames along the hem. He couldn't help but remember his sensei when he saw that cloak. He wondered if it was really hers.

"This time you won't win."

"I wouldn't bet my life on that if I was you."

"I'm getting tired of this game." He threw the branches down.

"And I'm not, you're point?"

"That's it you're done for!" With that as his final reply he took off and ran up a tree to reach her and took up the chase.

She was fast and that was the weak-point he had to work on. His speed was good but her's was a lot better. If she kept at her current pace he would never catch her.

"You know I used to love to play tag as a kid." The girl laughed, she was now to his left...how?

"I don't care."

"I think you do, after all you answered me." The woman laughed. She answered as though speaking to a small child. That was annoying. He was not a child, he never was.

"Stop teasing." Kakashi hated that too, her mind games. She was good at them but made her games too obvious.

Keeping up he managed to dodge a few branches she had maneuvered him into and even managed to avoid a cliff wall that seemed to loom out of nowhere. But still he couldn't get closer to her.

He wondered where all her stamina came from, it was as if she had an infinate amount of chakra stored in her body.

Suddenly something occurred to him...he had been through this part of trees already. She was running him around in circles.

"Shit" He cursed. Somehow she was leading him somewhere.

Stopping Kakashi landed on a broad tree branch and clutched his knees, trying to catch his breath for a moment. This was ridiculous, a chase was not his style; he was more suited for ambush. Taking a step to leap off the branch a trap was activated and knocked his feet out from under him, leaving him dangling from both feet.

"Damn it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha that's great. I wasn't sure if that would work but it did." The woman landed on the branch in front of him. Of course the length of the rope only let him see her knees down so he was out of luck if he got to see her face or at least her mask.

"You did this!" He roared.

"Um no you did. You're the one hanging in your own trap." And he knew she was smiling about this. He was a genius but what good is a genius if he gets caught by his own trap? His ego was bruised and it was his own fault.

"Get me down!" he demanded loudly.

"Geeezzz so demanding. Why should I? You'll just kill me anyways. I think I'm safe with you hanging there." He suppressed a growl but could manage to keep the scorn from his voice. If he tried to come down now she could eaily pick him off.

"Where are you from?"

"Fire Country." She answered easily as she crouched down to his level.

"Liar." He spat.

"No I was born here."

"So what! What country are you working for?"

"Who cares?" She titled her head in a way that made her seem almost birdlike. He couldn't help but think it made her look cute. There was no way he was going to let her get away with this.

"How old are you?" He felt stupid asking these questions but anything could be useful in finding her identity. Besides what else could he do if he was hanging by his feet, it wasn't like she was ignoreing his questions.

"Hmm ninteen I think."

"You're only nineteen?" He was shocked for her level of skill she should be in her mid twenties.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" she asked as she sat down making it easier on his neck. "What about you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Hahahahaha that's great! Heh I thought you were way older than that with all that gray hair on your head."

"HEY!" Deftly the girl dodged his swipe.

"What good would it do you if you caught me now you still have to get down."

He wanted down and he wanted down NOW!

"Damn it, you're useless." He muttered

"Well I'm not supposed to be useful to you especially if you treat me as an enemy."

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Hmm lightly put. NO!" with that she left and from the way she left he knew she wouldn't be back...

* * *

He knew he had to find her some how. It was her he knew it. The odd woman was this Akane person that Genma seemed to know. But now that he looked back on it, she wouldn't know who he was anymore. She probably thought he was dead.

Shaking his head Kakashi cut the last thought out of his mind.

_Damn I sound like I'm interested in this woman. I'm an idiot. Getting attached to people is the last thing I need. They'll only die anyways._

* * *

Iruka raced through the tress as fast as his feet could take him. It seemed lately that was all they did. Raidou was having troubles keeping up but considering the situation they had no choice but to move at that pace.

_When did he get so fast. i can barely keep up. He's moving more like Hatake-san. Where is he pulling the chakra from?_ Riadou was tired and Iruka's chosen pace was grueling to say the least.

"Wait Iruka please."

"Can you hold on a bit longer? We'll reach the village by sundown." He could see that the hunter wanted to get there soon and he was going to make it as grueling as he can if it means they get there on time. Somethings just never change.

But something caught his attention. "No we need to stop and we need to now."

What Raidou saw made his heart sink. There laying in a field was what he thought was Kakashi. He didn't look good either.

"What's the matter?" Iruka asked as he landed next to the red haired man.

"Put your mask on and don't talk."

"Um okay..but why?"

"Trust me you'll see. Something is wrong."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't move anymore. He didn't want to. Everytime he tried the world would spin and he'd be sick in seconds.

He had long since discarded his ANBU mask as well as the usual one. All he wanted was fresh air and even that wasn't good enough.

His arm ached unbearably and every vein in his body was screaming. The only thing that remained normal was his chakra and he hated it for that.

_Can't my chakra be messed up too? Everything hurts. I don't care anymore if I die now or later I just want the pain to go._

He knew better not to lie in an open field but this was better than sitting in a tree...where he could fall out and fall on his head.

Something caught his attention, a shadow coming towards him.

Pulling out a kunai Kakashi readied himself, which was a sight since he was flat on his back already.

"Damn head!" He muttered as his vision blurred yet even more.

"Who's there?" He called. It was a bold move but he was nearly blind.

"A friend. Please relax Kakashi-san." The voice pleaded.

But they had tricked him before and there was no way he was going to go down with them without a fight.

"I think he's going to fight us off! We need to keep him down!" The man yelled to his hidden comrade.

Kakashi shook his head again trying to clear his vision but nothing seemed to work. To make things worse his ears were ringing.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." He tried to sound seriosu but it came out more as a wimper than anything.

"Do you think it's set in?"

"No this is him talking he's telling us to back off. Stop talking."

"Sorry"

Kakashi was sure he recognized the second voice but he was unsteady with all his senses. No matter how nice they may sound he knew better than that.

_I can't see clearly nor can I smell them from here. I'm not going to back down. Any minute they'll jump me and finish me. I don't want to die like that but if I have to I'll fight until I can't. uuuggghhh my head..._

Slowly the world around him was getting grayer ad grayer...he had to fight it. There was no was he was going to let them kill him...but soon the darkness over took him and everything went blank. 

TBC...  



	8. Hospital Mishaps

A/N: Well we saw just how terrifying this disease is, so now we see what happends to Kakashi. This chapter establisheds another part of Kakashi's personality. So far we've seen just how big his ego can be, and also just how confusing the mission is to him. At this point it seems there is very little I can tell anyone still... Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

Chapter 8: Hospital Mishaps

_Light? From where...Where am I? Can someone get rid of that light?_

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see a middle aged man leaning over him. He had no idea who he was. What was worse was he had no clue where he was.

"You gave us quite the scare Hatake-san...no don't try to talk, you won't be able to for possibly a few days. Your body is exhausted and can't be strained...please don't try to sit up I don't want to use the restraints." The man looked like he was genuinely worried for him, but Kakashi wasn't stupid. He didn't know where he was or who this man was.

_What's he saying...restraints? Am I captured? No he sounds like a medic-nin._

Kakashi tried his best to communicate without his voice but how could he with his mask on his face...his mask! It wasn't there anymore...where was it? Panic was coursing through his senses. These people had the audacity to take it away from him.

"It's alright you're here in the Hidden Wind Village, in the hospital."

Hearing the word hospital was the last thing he wanted to hear...Hospital meant doctors and nurses sticking their hands in places they shouldn't, the scent of death and sickness, and the sounds of suffering. Of course the cleaning supplies they used smelled worse than any of the above, and Kakashi usally tried to stay away as much as he could.

Suddenly the door swung open across the room almost scaring the jounin out of his wits.

"Ahhh Akahosi-san, what brings you here?"

Coming into his vision was a tall woman. She wasn't unattractive but her features were grim giving her an air of seriousness that Kakashi couldn't ignore.

"I came to check on your patient." Suddenly a smile graced her features. Somehow he felt he couldn't trust her around him alone.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Panic struck Kakashi yet again.

_NO! Stay damn it...I don't trust her, she's somehow familiar and I don't know why._

The man stood to leave but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

The woman laughed. "It looks like he wants you to stay and babysit; I guess he doesn't trust me."

_Okay I can swear she can read minds_  
The look he had made must have been inquisitive since the woman seemed to pick up his thoughts once again.

"No Hatake-san I can't read your mind. But I can read your face."

_I...don't...like you!_

"Well if I may be so bold to say. But I think he's a smart man to not want to be alone with you." The doctor chuckled merrily.

"Oh?"

"You have a knack for trouble Akahoshi-san."

_HA! Trouble, when I get better we'll see who causes trouble...somehow I doubt you're here to visit._

"Down to business... Hatake-san I want to know what it is you were doing in my country and better yet running around in a tainted forest."

_Gee, I can't tell you anyways!_

"Get me that pad of paper I brought earlier." She ordered the doctor.

"Oh course." Getting up the man moved to the window where indeed there was a pad of paper and a pencil.

_DAMN! She's no fool. I should have stayed still._

Smiling at him almost what he'd call evilly the woman placed the pad of paper under his hand and held out the pencil for him to take. "Can you sit him up it might be easier."

"Alright." And the doctor did as told.

Every muscle in his body screamed and pain was shooting through every nerve. Kakashi gritted his teeth and tried his best to not make a sound. There was no way they were going to get any sounds of pain from him.

"Now tell me!"

On the pad Kakashi wrote. "NEVER!"

The woman read over it and sighed. "It doesn't really matter...I'll get what I want from your comrades."

Kakashi was furious she was going to hurt them...he couldn't let that happen.

Just before she stood to leave he grabbed her arm and held on as tightly he could slowly increase the pressure as time passed. He wanted her to get the message that he wouldn't forgive her for hurting his friends.

But somehow she got out of his grip. He wasn't too sure how she did it but as soon as she was free he was falling back into a dozing sleep.

* * *

"NARIKO-SAN!" Iruka called as he came into the hospital.

"Iruka-san?"

"How is he?" He asked as he finally reached her.

"Well you were right, he's stubborn." She sighed as she pulled up her sleeve to show Iruka the bruise the man had left.

_Don't I know it! What did she do to get him that mad?_

"Oh and?"

"Well he should be up and walking in a day or so. He hurts now because he's finally come to, and bed ridden. He's been out for a week straight and I'm sure as soon as we get him walking tomorrow he should be let go tomorrow night."

"Wow that's fast, I'm surprised." He knew how fit Kakashi was, but healing this quickly was a feat in itself.

_Well no not really but I'll let her believe I am. The idiot probably can walk already but is too lazy to do so._

"He'll be a handful though tonight. I don't think he'll cooperate with us. He thinks we captured him."

_Ha Ha Ha that sounds right. No one can be any more paranoid that Kakashi that's for sure._

"Why would he think that?"

"Well I asked him what he was doing in the forest and in our country...I know not a smart move but I needed to know."

"And?" He knew there was more to this.

Nariko laughed and handed him the notebook.  
"He didn't write much but he made sure I got his point."

Iruka opened the notebook and tried not to laugh. "He'll never tell you anything...yeah that's about right. I think your assumption is right he'll be giving the staff hell."

Nariko frowned. Iruka felt sorry for her to have to deal with a sick Kakashi. He had once heard that he hated hospitals and well now he was in one yet again. There was no way he'd cooperate.

"Nariko-san...you might have to put some ANBU with him, he'll try to get away."

"No need to worry Akane-san already set that up. He'll never see them but they're there."

"Good." Iruka turned to leave but a hand grabbed his arm.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He wasn't too sure what it was all about, or better yet what she could stillneed to ask him.

"Can't you talk to him and show him you're okay?"

Iruka looked at his feet he hated to say this but he had to. "No I can't, I'm sorry Nariko-san, but he's not supposed to see my face."

"Oh I see." She sighed. "Do you want me to get Akane in there with him?"

"NO!" Iruka was not going to let that happen.

_That's like poking a hornets' nest with a stick. They'll just get mad at each other. It won't help either of them and Akane is still recovering from her bout of the disease._

"Hmmm you're probably right. Putting two stubborn people in the same room together would be horrible."

"Yes it would. I have a few errands to run but I'll come back to check on him."

"Of course, I'll be waiting to tell you."

"Thank you Nariko-san."

* * *

His head hurt, it was their fault, they made it hurt like that. All they do is tell him what to do to get better, but in reality they just make it worse. They talk to him with these sugary sweet voices that make him want to stuff their mouths with his sheets.

A look of satisfaction came to his face as he refused yet again to eat what they were offering him.

_Those sheets are looking like a good idea right now. I'm tired of thier voices. _

"Please Hatake-san we need you to eat this."

_No it hurts my throat!_

He shook his head and sighed. They wouldn't listen like usual.

Then the woman came back; the stern grim one from before. She was tall for a woman and very thin...but also a medic-nin. That he found out when he woke up.

"Make him eat the broth at least. I don't want him dying on me just because he decided to stick his nose up his ass."

For this Kakashi sent the woman the best glare he could.

_I want my mask back! Give it back._

The woman watched him for a moment confused by the change from a glare on his face to a frown.

Pulling the notebook out from her large pocket she set it down in front of him with the pencil.

Grabbing it Kakashi opened it to the second page and wrote: "I want my shirt back!"

"Oh is that all! Will you cooperate then?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe" he wrote back.

"Alright then, get the man back his shirt." She ordered one of her staff.

Within minutes Kakashi got his mask/shirt back and slipped it on. Now he felt more comfortable.

"I don't like the food!" He wrote.

The woman sent him a glare and growled.

_Oops she looks like another Tsunad-sama...that's not a good thing. I have to be careful._

"Well too bad. This food will help you get better now I would eat it if you're going to leave tomorrow.

Grudgingly Kakashi took the bowl of broth from one of the men and pulled down his mask so he could eat it. At least it won't scratch his throat all the way down.

* * *

Later that day Iruka came back. Nariko was waiting for him as she had said.

For a moment he had to stop and laugh. That morning the woman looked as though she were perfect but now she looked less so. Her hair was a mess, black circles appeared below her eyes and from how she stood she seemed about ready to pass out. What shocked him most was the side of her face was marked by a modest bruise and her lip was split.

"Looks like you had an encounter with Hatake Kakashi." Iruka laughed.

_Better her than me, the guy would drive me mad. I'd have to restrain myself so I don't kill him._

"Oh well then tomorrow please take my place!"

Well technically he was. The next day he would have to pick up Kakashi and try to explain to him what is to happen next. The problem was Kakashi wasn't a fool and his cover would be foiled. Kakashi will know it's him behind the mask and there was nothing he could do now. As for the mission it was already a failure.

"Well I will be." Iruka frowned.

"I know you don't want to, but could you come early. I'm going to need someone to control him. I doubt he'll like me doing a final check up." She smiled as she pointed to her cheek.

"He did that to you?" Seeing thre mark on her face was a surprise. To think Kakashi did ythat to her. He wondered just what she did to deserve it.

"Well he has no problem hitting women...of course he told me I was no woman in his mind."

"Of course not, you're a medic, he hates medics." Iruka laughed. "Sometimes I can sympathize with him. But the idiot is too stubborn to see that medics are the ones that usually save us from death."

"Yes I noticed that. I think he himself doesn't want to be saved. He'd rather save himself."

"Well he's a stubborn jerk what can I say." Iruka shrugged. Kakashi always got him mad and why should he take the man's side.

"It sounds like you two don't like each other."

"No it's not that." Iruka muttered looking off to the side. "I seem to be his latest victim."

"Oh?"

Iruka felt a little uncomfortable about admitting that yes he blows up at the man because he lets the teasing bug him. Scratching the scar on his nose Iruka sighed. "He's just too weird. The man is a crazy idiot as far as I'm concerned."

"I can see that." The woman laughed. "I think you just about called him an idiot five times today already."

Iruka wasn't to sure how to respond to that, Kakashi drove him nuts but he didn't hate him. "I'm sorry Nariko-san I don't hate him, it's just that he's just so..."

"Obnoxious, curious, oh but nosey is better, and rude. Yes I saw all that, but he's no fool. I doubt he means to be like that. I'm sure there's a reason. From what I saw your comrade is just very lonely and lost. He has no clue who to trust and I'm suspecting he spends all his time alone, he has no one waiting for him."

He hadn't thought of that. Was Kakashi really lonely? He certainly wasn't always alone, after all he had his students...but when he went home what did he do?

_He does seem to always be reading those books. I see him reading the same book for far too long for that. Does he do anything else?_

"Maybe you're right." Iruka muttered still trying to stare at a spot on the floor.

"Why not at least try to a friend, or just be there. Talk to him get him to tell you what's on his mind, you don't need to talk just listen." She was right but Kakashi had this knack to be utterly annoying.

"Maybe but he's just..."

"Look." Nariko sighed as she places her hands on her hips. "You managed t be best friends with my sister; I mean I never see you without her when she's not working. I'm sure that if you can get along with her, you can stand Kakashi-san for just as long. Sure he can be annoying its normal for friends to get mad at each other, but when you blow up without warning he thinks you hate his guts."

Iruka's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't say I blow up!"

"Oh yes you do. The only person able to ignore it is Akane; she blows up better than you."

"Well no kidding, look who she is." Iruka's voice had risen.  
_Damn it she's making me do this, she's doing intentionally getting me mad._

"Point made!"

"Damn."

"Be at the room in the morning, lets make it five...I want to catch him off guard." 

TBC...  



	9. Escape

A/N: Wow this story is doing pretty well. Please review. I need more feedback.

Anyways enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Escape

Of course Kakashi was not caught off guard. There was no way the man would let them catch him unawares sick or not.

"My my Hatake-san you're awake! Did you even sleep?" The medic-nin chided. She seemed to enjoy teasing him about his quirks. It wasn't his fault he couldn't sleep in a strange place.

Kakashi made a face under his mask and sent her a glare.

_Like hell I tell you.,_

Standing next to the woman was an ANBU from his village. He seemed a bit tense and ruffled. Somehow the hair style seemed rather familiar but he still couldn't place it, he had to hear the man talk to see if he really knew him.

"Well then can you stand?"

Kakashi sighed; at least he could still do that. Moving slowly, so as to not shock his muscles, Kakashi moved his legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the cold floor. A shiver went up his spine. The floor was bone-chillingly cold.

_She's probably hoping I'd fall. Like hell I would in front of her. I am not going to make myself look weak._

Still moving slowly he added weight to each leg as he pulled himself up off the bed. At first he was worried he would lose balance or that his legs would give, but they held his weight. However they still felt like jelly and he hated that.

"Very good." She purred. "Now take a few steps towards me."

_I don't really like the sound of that._

Noticing the needle hidden in her hand Kakashi spared a glance towards the window.

"Yes it's a nice day, can we get this going. Delaying this won't get you out any faster." She was getting annoyed. He really wished she were in Konohoa, he'd enjoy teasing her and getting her upset. She was even more fun than Iruka.

"You're right." Kakashi croaked. His voice was scratchy and didn't sound like his own but it had the desired effect. The woman stood completely shocked, so did the ANBU with her. He seemed upset by this.

Looking once more in their direction he tilted his head and smiled. "I guess I will be leaving, but sooner than you hoped." He was glad they had given him most of his clothes that night, what he was about to do wouldn't hurt nearly as much. He'd also have to give Kabuto thanks for doing the very same thing years before.

Letting the grin fall into effect he made his escape attempt for the window.

The glass shattered around him as he leapt through and let himself fall towards the ground. There was no way he was going to be held there anymore.

_I'm free now I can find out what's really going on here and locate that annoying woman. Lucky for me I won't ever be infected with that disease again, or atleast I hope._

* * *

"Damn it I should have seen that coming." Iruka cursed. "Like I said Kakashi-san is paranoid. He'll probably be outside the village by now."

"No he won't." Nariko smiled.

"Eh?" Iruka was confused. She couldn't blame him, it had been years since he had seen his best friend and her skills had improved ten fold if not more from last he saw her.

Walking to the broken window Nariko picked up a thin read ribbon. "She won't let him. Besides he won't be able to think as clearly as he usually does. Although I have to admit I was surprised to see that he got his voice back in only two days. He heals quickly and that stunt he just pulled shows he can think clearly, but he's not quite back to normal. If he were normal he would have noticed my sister watching him."

"So..."

"Akane will bring him to you, go back to the estate and she'll bring him there."

_I just hope she's careful. He's been a jounin for longer than her. She had better know what she's getting into._

What he pulled was interesting. Not once in her life had she seen a shinobi escape her sister so easily. Normally Akane would capturethem before they even made it to a door or window. Some how she seemed to be testing the man.

_I bet she let him get away. It doesn't make much sense but nothing she does makes any sense. I just wish she told me what she was up to._

* * *

"Section 1 I want you to secure the southern wall, he could try to aim for that once I engage." Akane tugged at the com link around her neck. She wasn't fond of them but it helped her command her teams when she wasn't anywhere near them. The sad thing was she couldn't see just what they were doing.

"Section 1: confirmed. We'll watch out for him." SHe knew she could cont on that gorup. They were the older group. The group she had first joined when she was much younger.

"Commander, section 2, what does this shinobi look like?" Akane sighed. This team on the other hand was hopeless.

"I told you already" She snapped into the mouth piece. "He's about six feet tall give or take, the only feature you need to pay attention to is the silver hair and he often wears a mask obscuring his face."

"Gottcha boss!" Akane cringed.

"Ughhh, will he ever stop calling me that?" Akane was not normally one to get frustrated with her team but today the mission was a difficult one. A shinobi with Kakashi's skill could be trouble, but he was as skilled and as experienced as she, maybe even more. Chances were she could hold her own given his current condition.

"One last thing I want you all to refrain from using any jutsu unless they're blood-line limits is that clear."

All confirmed and closed communications as she had instructed.

Leaping off the poll she had roosted on Akane began her search. She had a feeling things were going to get messy from here on out.

* * *

Somehow getting away from the village was going to need a miracle. But Hatake Kakashi was one to perform daring miracles no one would normally dare or expect.

"First I need to disguise myself. Next I need to find the gates."

As though hearing his words a loud whistle split trough the air startling him and the man he was intending to jump. The man looked up once and took off.

_DAMN IT. You fool you waited too long. They're organized. I need to change my plans now._

* * *

Akane laughed to herself. She was enjoying this. It had been a long time since she had hunted anyone like this. He was going to be a challenge but somehow she seemed to be drawn to a certain sector of the village.

"Looks like I'll have to use my chakra to find him."

Landing on a near-by roof Akane crouched down onto her haunches and closed her eyes. She controlled her breathing until a simple meditative rhythm was attained. Slowly she began to look into herself and focused on the sounds, smells, and chakra of the village.

There were no locals roaming the streets; she saw to that, so locating the jounin was not as hard as she thought. He seemed to be performing a jutsu of his own, thus increasing his chakra.

_Increasing his chakra? WAIT! He's facing me...did he find me...Damn it!_

Slowly Akane began to return her breathing to normal but it was to slow, a wall of water came hurtling towards her.

As it loomed over her the water began to manifest into a large dragon.

"Awww crap!" She cursed as it splashed down on her causing her to fall off the roof and dislocate her shoulder as she landed on the ground.

_YOU FOOL! You should have seen that one coming Akane! He's not an idiot._

* * *

Breathing heavily Kakashi tried to regain his chakra; this was proving to be harder than he thought. He had hit the shinobi on the roof. Now all he needed was his uniform and he could get away. The bad thing was he was still suffering from the strange sickness he had contracted and his chakra was low even before he had preformed the jutsu. He'd have to rely on his own strength for now.

Walking to where the shinobi had fallen he found no body. However he knew they were near by. The prickling feeling on the back of his neck was driving him nuts. So the shinobi had to be nearby.

_Did I miss...no there's blood there. I hit him but where did he go?_

Carefully Kakashi surveyed the damage and heard a whimper around the corner. It sounded like a woman. Moving towards it he picked up a wooden poll and approached it. He was desperately hoping he hadn't hit a civilian but what he saw as he rounded the corn had left him numb.

He had hit the shinobi and he got her really well. Blood was oozing dangerously out of her arm and bone was dislodged from her shoulder. Her body was racked with spasms as she fought to stay conscious. He felt bad he had just condemned her to death...

_Is this a?_

Opening his left eye Kakashi saw there was no woman in the debris at all, it was a genjutsu.

"Damn it!"

"Is that all you can say for yourself. And to think you were going to finish me with a wooden stick." A voice announced behind him. It was so familiar shivers went coursing down his spine.

Whirling around Kakashi came face to face with a frightening bird mask, red, gold and silver. Over her usual uniform was the cloak...the same cloak he had seen seven years ago.

"You!" He snarled. He was desperately hoping it was someone else.

TBC... 


	10. Worry

A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews. 

Okay a quick note, I have you all to know that this story is not going to be short. There is a lot and I mean lot of information I have to go through and its all important. Also as another note. If you are confused don't worry about it, there are parts where you are supposed to be, I would like my readers to think a bit. Please keep reviewing though I would love to hear your thoughts

Well that's all I have to say so I'll stop talking now and let you read the story.

Anyways enjoy chapter ten and please remember to review. I'm seriously pleased with how well this story has done.

* * *

Chapter 10: Worry

Akane was pleased with herself. She had not only tracked him the entire time just by using chakra but also by using a genjutsu that even confused the great copy ninja; and further more surprised the hell out of him. To do that one needed skill.

"Copy ninja Kakashi, I never thought I would meet you face to face."

"I don't believe you could truthfully say that." He chidded.

_Was that supposed to be an insult or a joke?_ She wasn't too sure. All she wanted was to get this done and go home and sleep.

"Look I want to end this. Cooperate and no one gets hurt. It's plain and simple. You come with me and everything will be as it was."

"And how was that?"

_Is he dumb or something?_

"Okay obviously we're not getting through here. I-WANT-TO-GO-HOME! And you're coming with me. Simple, now just give up this stupid attempt."

"Where are my comrades?" He knew she had them.

"Safe, you'll see them as soon as you come with me."

* * *

Kakashi didn't want a full-blown fight, but was she telling him the truth or lying to him?

_How often is it that people on your team know these people...and happen to be hiding here? Then again Genma could be here._

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" He desperately wanted her to be telling him the truth. That way he can rest. His voice was causing him more trouble than he was expecting it to.

Sighing the ANBU before him reached behind her and pulled out a familiar orange book and threw it in the dirt at his feet.

His eyes went wide with surprise. Is this the woman who took his pack?

"How?"

"It was with all your stuff." She laughed. "By the way that book is way too smutty for me. I couldn't get past the first chapter without laughing my head off. Seriously no woman would fall for lines like that."

He stared at her in dumb-founded wonder. This woman read his book. Riffled through his stuff and had the audacity to tell him his book sucked!

"Well then I'll just take the book and not cooperate then." Just as he bent to reach it the orange book disappeared in a puff of smoke. "MY BOOK!" He should have known better. Even he knew if she were in the same postion cooperation was out of the question. She had tricked him and he fell for it like a fool.

"You know I find it amusing that you're so connected to these. Jiraiya isn't that good a writer. It's just a sappy soap opera."

* * *

"My book!" A murmmer came from the tall man. He hadn't noticed she had addressed the author as though she knew him. He was too upset by the trick she pulled.

"You said that the first time."

"MY BOOK!" Kakashi was now mad. He wanted his book and if it meant torturing her to get it then he was fine with that.

_Note to self: Do not steal copy-nin's books he'll look like he'll shred you._

"Look it's just a book, it can be replaced." Akane was now backing up and waving her hands in front of her. He was seriously starting to scare her. Was he that unstable or was it just the book?

"My student gave it to me. It's a special edition meant for me, there is not other like it."

"Oh geez you suck, it's a damn book. Look if you don't come with me now I might burn it."

_What else could I say? I can't talk to him all day._

Sharingan Kakashi didn't look too happy but he seemed to be thinking what she said through.

_Yes use head...good for you._ She was getting nervous, she wasn't to sure if he was going to attack her or not.

"Fine."

"Good now we're getting somewhere." Turning Akane had the distinct feeling she made a mistake.

The wall before her suddenly became very personal with her. Her face hit the wall hard but she managed to stay conscious as the copy ninja smashed her into it.

_Oops! Damnit that's one of the major rules of battle, never turn your back on an enemy. Why the hell did I do this? I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me. _

"I changed my mind."

"Let me guess you're going to knock me out and find my house trash it for your book..."

"No I know better than that." He spat in her ear. This whole thing was turning personal and fast.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" His hand moved from the back of her neck along her back and into her hip pouch. "You jerk! Pervert!"

"Oh?" Pulling out her kunai he held it to her throat.

"Call your team!" The way he demanded this reminded her of someone, but at the moment the situation was too dire, so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you won't need your windpipe anymore."

_Can't they ever get creative...everyone goes after my throat. It's getting redundant._

"NO!"

"If you don't I'll kill you. I have no need for you to live."  
Akane had been in this situation countless times and she was sure she could use her technique to get away as long as if she kept him talking.

Pulling her fingers out of a fist and pushing them against the wall she addressed her attacker.

"You must be enjoying this aren't you?"

"Perhaps, but I would prefer that you cooperate with me."

As he spoke she began to push chakra into her hands. As long as if she keeps him from noticing it then she'll be fine.

"Just call your damn team off!"

"Fine." But there was a problem she needed to activate the com-link. "Could you possibly turn on the mike for me?

Shifting his weight against her the Kakashi used his free hand to turn on the mike around her neck.

"Section 1 and 2 please stand down. I've apprehended the target." She tried her best not to sound muffled. The man holding her to the wall had her held there so hard she was having a hard time breathing properly.

"Wha...but we never even saw him."

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" She snapped. Behind her she could feel Kakashi's body tense.

"Confirmed section 1 standing down."

"Alright boss we'll stand down!" with that all communications with the two teams terminated.

"Boss?"

"Long story."

She was finally ready, she waited for him to shift once more and as he placed the other hand back to the base of her spine. Finally he did what hse was hoping, as fast as she could she released a large amount of chakra into the wall sending both her and her attacker flying backwards. Brick flew everywhere, creating a cloud of dust. Just enough for a quick escape, just as she hoped.

* * *

_Damn what the hell was that? I've never seen a technique like that before. How did she do...she's gone._

Glancing around Kakashi got to his feet he had to find her and stop her from regrouping with the other team. The technique she had just used scared him. It was strong and with that much force she could kill him easily without him noticing in time. Finding her was important if not for the mission then for his life.

"You're smart and fast but I'm not to far behind you in that area." He sighed. If he was fully healed he wouldn't have been affected as he had been. No things would have been different.

Jumping to a nearby roof Kakashi began his search.

_A hostage isn't my style but I might need to use her as one in this case. She could tell me a lot more information than any of her flunkies and I doubt that shinobi dressed as a Konohoa ANBU was indeed from Konohoa. If I spot her soon I could be at an advantage._

He knew the best course of action was not to engage her again. That would be stupid. She'd have the upper hand but if he followed her he could chose the proper time to strike.

Sure enough she was within sight making a hasty retreat to the western side of the village. From the way she was moving he could see she was seriously injured.

Opening his left eye he saw that indeed this was the real one and not a genjutsu. Had he hurt her while they were thrown or was that from earlier? He had no clue where, all he knew was his kunai was soaked in her blood. At least if he loses her he can have Pakkun follow her scent.

_Why should I even feel guilty she did that to her self she's no ally._

Somehow he knew he was only fooling himself, he felt guilty. He was no bad guy in this and he wasn't out to kill.

* * *

She had no choice but to get home as fast as she can. If she can't force him to come with her then she'll have to get him to chase her there. So far she was right to make that choice but the injury she had received in the process was a high price.

He had kept his promise, maybe not intentionally but still he had slit her throat and if it weren't for the chakra she was pouring into the wound she would have been dead by then.

Home was the place where she'd be safe and get help.

It wasn't too far now. She could sense him converging on her position but the waves from his chakra seemed different, almost less hostile.

_I'm surprised he didn't just try to leave... some how he's familiar though, I still have to come up with where I last saw him._

Time was running out. Her chakra wasn't endless at lest not her own anyways. She was close now she could sense the familiar chakra signatures of her friends and family.

"AKANE!" A familiar voice screamed.

_It's like him to freak out, I'm okay really._

Reaching the porch she heard the sound of running feet coming towards her as strong arms pulled her inside just as the lights when out.

* * *

Someone was next to her...who was it? Coming to groggily Akane smashed a fist into her right eye as a hand grabbed the fist and held it for a moment before telling her to be still.

_Iruka?_

She glanced at the shadowy figure questioningly hoping for it to answer her and sure enough it did.

"Yeah it's me Akane-san no need to be defensive." He smiled. He looked as though he had been crying. He always looked like that when she got hurt.

_You big cry baby!_

"What happened out there? Who did this to you?" He was fishing for information.

Something told her not to answer that. Knowing Iruka he'd get upset and search for the guy all by himself, and since it was Kakashi who did it; Iruka could risk getting killed.

She shook her head and looked to the window. What she saw didn't surprise her at all. Luckily he didn't know if it was her he had hurt or if she was a sick woman who lived in the house.

Perched in a tree she could see a figure watching.

_Is that him? Why is he watching me?_

Smiling to herself she knew that he wouldn't recognize her now. She'd just be another person of the household. Glancing at her clothes she realized she had been dressed in her night clothes.

_I don't think Nariko is here yet...did he? No he... It had to be._ She wasn't upset though. He had taken care of her many times and this was no different. She would have done the same for him.

"Akane please tell me."

Sitting up slowly Akane shook her head slowly. "There's no point, it's alright."

_Okay I made a big mistake opening my mouth...why does he make me do that?_

"Why not?" He leaned closer so she could see his face more clearly. He was upset. She felt bad for not telling him but if it kept them both safe then her mouth would stay shut.

"Because it's my own fault...I was careless." She said as she glanced down at the blanket bunched up in her hands. Slowly Iruka placed a hand over hers.

Unlike her he was always so warm. It had always made her feel so comfortable; he was always so loving around her. Come to think of it he had always been like that.

"Don't let it happen anymore okay, I can't stand seeing you like this." He sighed as he looked away a blush passing over his features. Akane couldn't help it, she coughed. Iruka's features became even more strained.

_Stop it! I'm fine really of course I have a cough, geez. I can say I have the flu now and that jounin won't know it was me he hurt. Don't give it away._

"You blush way too much!" She laughed as his head snapped in her direction and blush went from a rosy color to crimson.

"Heh." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head causing the ponytail to bounce. "I can't help it!"

"Should I start making you do the training I put my people through?"

"Um no I like my feelings where they are thank you." He smiled

"What's that mean? I don't work with heartless people you know that." She was insulted to say the least. She never would make someone lose their emotions or their compassion.

"I know but I would be afraid of becoming cold." He frowned now. Looking down she watched his hand, his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand.

"No kidding, you can't anyways. Besides you're too stubborn...no one can break you, it's really kind of funny."

_(FLASHBACK)_

Akane snuck through an ally, she had to remain hidden. There was no way she could be seen if she was then it would mean the end for her. She would have to either kill them or kill herself. Once she had established a disguise and alibi she's be fine and able to move around more comfortably.

It was sad really. She was finally back home in her village and just starting to see how much it has changed from the stories she as told.

This place was war torn now. The buildings showed damage and many were homeless or without families. However, the people of Konohoa still managed to remain strong, and laughter still filled the air as children played and people worked. It was as though the war was left outside the gates.

How do they do it? She herself felt the sorrow of war and the effects on her were not as nice as others but not the worst.

Dashing into another ally-way she suddenly flew into someone. A young man with a strange scar. She couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten one across his nose.

"HEY watch it; you shouldn't be sneaking around like that." He snapped. He wore a chuunin flack jacket. She guessed he was around her age, making him either sixteen or seventeen.

"S...sorry I didn't mean to..."

"What does it matter, you're okay and that's all that counts right?" He beamed a smiled at her.

"Eh?" She wasn't to sure what to do...he seemed so nice.

"I've never seen you here before."

"Umm...I'm new here I just transferred from a smaller village."

The young man looked at her suspiciously and then changed his mind about something.

"Well then, my name is Umino Iruka. Why don't I show you around? But can I ask, what's your name?"

"Akane."

"Akane...Akane what?"

"Um I dunno I don't know my last name."

"You don't, that's odd."

She had to be careful. He probably thought she was suspicious already. She knew he was far smarter than he looked. He had a glint in his eyes she couldn't ignore...he could either be a problem or an asset...she had to play her cards right.

"I lost my parents when I was really little and I don't remember anything from then. I was adopted but they soon died too so I just believe I don't belong to anyone." What she had just said made next to no sense to her but hopefully he wouldn't notice anything.

"Um okay then." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we're not that different."

"HEY UMINO!" A man suddenly yelled down the ally. His silver hair gleamed in the light as if blew past his face. Something about him set her off. He had an odd crooked smile, and it made her uneasy. He seemed to be some kind of pretty boy.

"GO AWAY!" Akane yelled at the other man.

"Eh Akane-san!"

She stopped sending glares at the intruder and stared at Iruka with wide eyes. He had grabbed her by the arm for some reason and to her it registered as though he had figured her out.

With quick reflexes she brought her foot down hard on his and took off.

"ARRGGGHH" she heard him cry out as she ran off.

Hours later she saw the same young man sitting under a large cherry blossom tree. The scene before her almost made her laugh.

There sitting under a pink tree was a young chuunin trying desperately to memorize a jutsu and getting rather flustered at the scroll in front of him

"Stupid thing. I swear who ever made this is lying to me. They did this on purpose...maybe it's a joke."

Glancing around he seemed satisfied that indeed no one was watching him.

Was he ever wrong?

Jumping down from the tree she was hiding in, which just so happened to be next to the chunnin, she smiled as he jumped shielding his face.

"Something wrong? Umino?" She laughed.

"Did you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make a bogus scroll."

"Eh noooo..." she smiled as she sat next to him. A little to close for him since he seemed to lean away from her. He was obviously shy around girls.

"Let me see it."

"Well unless you're jounin I doubt you could tell me what I'm doing wrong. I've been over it forwards and backwards."

Glancing t it she had to laugh. He thought he was so good, but in reality she really was at least at jounin level and able to decipher it with ease.

"Here this is your mistake that's not Tori the bird it's Uma the horse. See here."

Quickly she activated all the seals and with a lot of control shot water at Iruka's face without hurting him.

'Hey! That wasn't fair."

"Sorry I just had to wipe the bewilderment off your face. It was making me nervous."

"Oh was it now?" He growled. She was surprised, at this rate he'd start lecturing her on the proper use of jutsu.

"What you just did was careless. If you weren't able to control that you could have seriously hurt me. You shouldn't abuse jutsu." Yep she was right.

"Look I have a lot of practice with jutsu so there's no need to worry."

"Well a chuunin is expected to know that yes but that much control?"

"Who said I was chuunin?"

"WHAT!" Iruka stood suddenly.

"Well it's nothing to yell about." She rubbed the ear closest to him just to drive home her point.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just met you, and you never asked." Funny thing was she had no status as a shinobi, she never had exams but she was at about jounin level so she just left it at that.

Sighing Iruka sat next to her and spared a guilty glance her way.

"I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to get help with that one."

"Well it's off the record there!"

"Heh you can't do that! I'm sure someone saw you help me."

"So?"

"You really aren't one to follow rules are you?"

"Nope, you?"

"Sometimes. I used to get into a lot of trouble as a kid."

"Really you look too much like a goody goody."

"OH really!" With quick reflexes that surprised her, he activated the same jutsu and shot her with a squirt of water.

"HEY!"

"Well it's nothing to yell about." He was using her own words, the nerve.

"You should take your own advice!" She spat.

"Well sorry for playing a joke, at least I don't have a stick up my ass and stomp on people's feet."

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE GRABBED MY ARM!" She was now yelling at him.

Both now were standing and glaring daggers at each other.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RELAX A BIT"

"OHH YOU THINK YOU"RE SO GOOD." She growled.

"BETTER THAN YOU." He was sneering.

"OI you two are making my ears ring." A sandy haired man came walking over rubbing his head with a groggy look on his face. "There I was enjoying some free time and suddenly there's a lover's spat two feet away. Please just keep it down."

"Lovers?" Iruka glanced at the girl next to him and burst out laughing but he was still blushing. Of course Akane wasn't stupid she saw it written all over his face.

"What was I missing something?" The man looked confused.

"She's not my girlfriend! Ha I just met her. She's annoying."

"WHAT...TAKE THAT BACK! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY AFTER I HELP YOU?"

"Oh like I'm afraid of you." He laughed. She was not impressed.

Akane took one step and had Iruka pinned to a tree. "Why don't we see whose better?" Grinning she brought her hand up and...

"Not that jutsu little missy." Genma sneered as he held her hand in mid air stopping her original plan... "I'm surprised a chuunin like you would now that, only elites know jutsu like those."

"Well I guess you got me all figured out...I'm no chuunin."

"Hmm but no jounin, where's the uniform?"

"At home. I don't like wearing it, it's too bulky."

Both men stared at her with confusion across their faces.

"Women" both sighed and laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Can you stop trying to kill me with your eyes now?"

She smiled and decided he wasn't worth getting mad at. How could he have this way odd disarming her? Which wasn't a good thing but she could use him to get information. The other man on the other hand was looking at her with more suspicion than Iruka had.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He smiled the senbon on his mouth bobbing.

"Okay." She was being careful now; any slip up could cause trouble. Her stories had to be straight and clear. 

He always had such a temper but was quick to apologize. That was what made her like him so much.

He was gazing intently at her again. It wasn't anything new; he always did that.

"What something on my face?"

"Ha ha ha no" He smiled but slowly it faded. "You worried me."

"Oh geezz I always worry you...you even worry about you."

"Do not!" He pouted for a moment coaxing a laugh out of her. He was good at that too. Every emotion was written on his face for all to read.

"Look I'm okay now, so stop dotting on me okay." She smiled trying to get him to pay attention to her rather than how well he was maintaining the pout.

She watched him closely as he glanced at her before relaxing and sighing.

"I'm not dotting!"

"Oh you so are." She laughed. He still had her hand and she squeezed his to make her point.

Quickly he pulled it away and blushed once again. She really had to get him to stop that.

"Am not." He was going to pout again she just knew it.

"Are too."

"NO!"

"YES YOU ARE!" She spat. "I want to sleep." She sighed.

_Ha ha ha that stopped you._

For a moment concern creased his face. There was no fooling her when she was reading him

"It's okay I'm not going to die in my sleep."

"I'm just..."

"I know worried about me and my rash behavior...yes you've told me that too many times. Go get some rest too you need it. I'll be around to wake you in a bit how's that? Then you can see that I'm okay."

"Alright. Night." He smiled and got up glancing back still making sure she was okay.

TBC... 


	11. Talk

A/N: There this chapter is now fixed. There weren't nearly as many mistakes in this one as I thought there'd be.

Anyways please please please reivew

* * *

Chapter 11: Talk

A ninja was required to always remain unseen and unnoticed. That was something Kakashi used to live by, but he also learned quickly that if one seriously wanted to hide or ambush, the best way was out in the open. Most of these lessons he had learned the hard way and this was not an exception by any means.

He hadn't actually been in the tree long before the woman had noticed him. So he replaced himself with a henge and snuck closer where she wouldn't expect him to be. He had earlier lost the ANBU he was chasing but was sure he could question the object of his stakeout.

Just as he came close he caught pieces of the conversation. It sounded like the two people talking were very close. The way they jested between each other reminded him of how children behave when they have...what was it...oh yes a crush.

They tease and taunt to get the other flustered and unable to forget them. Of course the victim, which can be both in some cases; believes this person either hates them or does it just for the attention from others. However that was what it was a way to get attention from the person they liked. The difference between the two people was they both seemed to know about the emotions among them so Kakashi fell on the rational conclusion. These were not friends they were lovers.

Listening closely he could have sworn he recognized both voices. The woman's he could figure out, it seemed clear and crisp, he knew few people with voices like hers. Melodic but strong and aggressive when needed. Very few he knew were like that, and none were in Konohoa. The man's however he had heard in Konohoa quite a few times...but where.

Creeping even closer he heard the woman tell him to stop worrying over her and a few other comments. As though on cue images began to take form in Kakashi's mind.

The academy in Konohoa, the mission room, a ramen stand, and the Hokage's office...That wasn't someone he didn't know at all it was a chuunin a certain fiery chuunin with the ability to scare even the most seasoned jounin.

_What the hell was he doing here? How? This woman?_

_Looks like I have two people to interrogate, the woman and Iruka-sensei. He's going to hate me even more now for this!_

Soon the conversation turned and a small fight began and just as it stared the woman ended it by telling him she'd b fine and that he should get rest too. Obviously she knew the chuunin well enough to know his habits to worry. Kakashi had seen it countless times through Naruto.

How the hell did he meet her? Doesn't he know the risks of consorting with another ninja from another village? There were strict rules for a reason. Wait didn't the chuunin lecture him about this a long time ago? He did.

_Looks like someone doesn't take well to his own advice! I should probably deal with the woman first. I can easily over power her if it comes down to it. Iruka-sensei could be more difficult to talk to at this point. But then again once I'm done interrogating her he would be just as difficult._

There was a problem. If the woman and Iruka were seriously intimate this could cause Kakashi to make a lot of serious decisions that could endanger the mission.

If he dealt with the woman first he could get straight answers and fewer unknowns. The major issue was Umino's feelings towards her. If he hurt her then things could get even uglier between him and the chuunin.

However he was told the chuunin-sensei was called out of the mission in the last second and replaced by a hunter-nin so how the hell did he get out here? Better yet where's the hunter?

The thing was if he approached Iruka first then the woman would be the problem. He had no clue of her abilities and he was sure she was no push-over, since she could handle Iruka without flinching.

No it had to be the woman first. There was no matter in this. Iruka he could deal with easily, he knew his skill level and how the man thought, or so he believed he did. Using the man's emotions against him was far easier than working against an uncertain variable such as the woman.

Slipping under the window Kakashi listened for the sounds of the woman sleeping. Of course her being a high rank nin; he was guessing, was bad. She could sleep almost soundlessly but sure enough the sounds of sleeping drifted towards him.

_Good I can finally spring the surprise. Grab her and leave as fast as I can. I can't afford to make any sound so I should be fast. The sooner I grab this one the sooner I can find that hunter. She can tell me where they're hiding her._

Jumping up into the window sill he came face to face with the woman.

"Hey" she said with a dull look on her face. What made it worse was she looked really sick almost half dead.

Startled Kakashi only managed a choked sound and fell backwards unceremoniously landing flat on his back in the grass below the window.

Groaning loudly he rolled to his side and froze.

Held in her hand was a large Fuma Shuriken. Something told him he wouldn't get away unscathed from this one.

"Just what do you think you're doing under my window?"

With nothing else to say Kakashi shrugged. "Sneaking." What else could he say? Yes it was stupid to say that but he seemed to be constantly saying stupid things lately. And it annoyed him to no end.

_Why the hell can't you keep your mouth shut dumb ass?_ He scolded himself.

"Sneaking eh? Well I've seen academy students who sneak better than you." She sneered. Somehow all the facial expressions she made seemed to suit her, not a single one was out of place or made her look remotely ugly. That was really unnerving. He watched as the sneer took over her features. It suited her, and this made it all the more effective. He gave her credit, she could definitely use fear tactics well.

"Well they're also a lot shorter and lighter." Kakashi pointed out. He wasn't sure where this was going. Was she going to kill him? Or was she going to let him go? Or he might just kill himself at this rate. This mission was sure to be a failure.

She seemed to dismiss his cheeky comment and moved on to something else.

"Why are you here?"

_HUH? Shouldn't she know?_

She seemed to notice his stare. "Oh sorry." She smiled as she put it down.

_Damn I don't like that smile. It's too nice. Too warm. She has something up her sleeve, there's no way she'd unarm herself just to make me feel better. She must be dangerous to totally dismiss me like this. Either that or she's really stupid._

"Hmm" Looking up he clutched his chin in one hand and thought carefully for a moment. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh and who is he?"

"She." He added quickly.

_She's playing dumb here even I can tell, she's being too sweet. If it were possible with her voice so scratchy._

"Why?" She was a curious one as well. Not good she could coax information out of him with out him knowing it. He had to somehow take away her control of the situation.

"Oh well I wanted to ask her something." He looked at the woman more closely, she seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes narrowed and then went back to the characteristic smile she seemed to have.

"Like what?" She asked with a tinge of curiosity still remaining.

"Oh, well that would be between her and I, not you." He smiled trying to play along.

"Oh common."

"Nope not sharing." She seemed to smile even more as she watched him. Was she actually smiling at what he said or at him?

_She's staring at me, it's making me nervous. _

"Why did you come here? I don't think she's here, I'm the only woman in this house right now." She looked confused. If she was lying then she was a good actor.

"Well I saw her come this way and I'm worried about her, she was injured and I thought she came here asking for help." He felt stupid. This woman was playing a mind game and he was running out of excuses.

"Injured? How?"

"Well if she were here you'd know."

"Heh. Well as you can see I've been in this room for a while." He had come forwards more and was close enough he could see in fact that it looked as though the woman were telling the truth. The room was cluttered with medicines and wrappings and a few odds and ends an ill person would need. But something seemed off. She was good at this game and he was out of practice that became clear.

"Well then if she isn't here may I ask you one question before I leave you to rest?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Why is Umino-san here?" That got her. The woman froze. Obviously he wasn't supposed to notice that.

"How...eh he's here to visit. He comes when he has days off and from the way he came here he needed it." Once she had said that she sent him a nasty glare. So she had heard of him from the chuunin.

"So you know him."

"Yes." Her head sank. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all, I was just wondering why..." For some reason his body just went numb. "He was here." He finished after the pause.

"Oh well we write back and forth and he was worried about my illness that's all."

"Why are you telling me?" He winced. What was happening? He felt odd; his legs were losing their feeling.

"Because you need to know." She smiled. "Are you alright?" She seemed to notice the change in his posture and breathing, that was not good.

"May I ask a favor?"

"Depends."

_Wait a minute; I said that to the...no that would be a coincidence, she'd have to do it again._

"Would it bother you if I stayed here for a few days, it seems you know a friend of mine so..." Something was wrong with him he realized that before but now the world started to spin.

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned now...She wasn't uncaring he had to give her that. If he could he'd let her help him but he just couldn't. "Why not you can sta..." But before she finished her sentence the world gave one final nasty heave and he could feel his body hit the ground painfully.

_Damn it's my chakra I used it all up. I can't keep conscious much longer..._

--------------------------

Akane stared in bewilderment. Just a few seconds ago the jounin was standing and looked fine and the next he groaned and fell flat on his face.

_Okay he obviously hasn't fully recovered...Of course he didn't, I'm still in recovery from it and I had it two weeks ago. Poor guy really. To think he seems so familiar. I mean he is the guy that escaped but...I know him from somewhere else._

Akane sighed. Iruka will be mad at her for this but there's no way she can carry the copy ninja into her house in her current condition.

-----------------------------

Iruka liked sleep. Actually he liked it so much that he was cursed to never get any. Lying on the bed in the room he was given, the same room he always got when he came to this village; he couldn't help but think that there was something about to happen that would upset the quiet in the house.

The home his friend lived in was no mystery to him. He had been in this house many times before. His family used to come this way for visits when he was really young but at the time he had only seen Akane a few times. It was then that he had met her brother.

To say the two were twins was one thing but to think they'd act the same was another. Sure they complete each other's sentences but Akane does that to everyone. Sure they can tell where the other is most of the time and their emotions. But to say they were the same was wrong. Kaji was a calm boy when he was younger and remained much the same as he got older. Akane his twin sister on the other hand was loud and obnoxious and sometimes a little slow on the uptake, much like Naruto. Just like Naruto she had a knack for making people like her no matter what she did. To her life was meant to help and make people happy, not cause harm and sadness.

Being around her reminded him so much of Naruto that the banging on his door was no surprise at all.

'BANG BANG' "Iruka!"

_Figures_

"Go away I told you to rest!"

_She never listens to me._ He sighed

"I know but you might want to see this."

_No not really._

Sighing Iruka got up and opened the door forcefully to come face to face with the worried twin.

_Wow I wasn't too sure if she can show that emotion but there it is. I wonder what put her in such a distress._

Frowning he looked to the floor and back up to her face. "What is it?"

At first she looked like she was going to cry...Akane crying would be a sight to see. As soon as the look on her face appeared it was gone and a smile crept up across her features making her look almost childish.

"Come see what came to my window." He wasn't into games he just wanted to know.

"Can't you just tell me?" Iruka muttered. Right now she was as bad as Kakashi with the riddles and jokes.

"No way that would ruin the surprise, common!" Grabbing is arm she pulled the reluctant chuunin down the hall.

_Someone remind me never to agree to listen to her. I swear she's gone crazy! Wait she's always been like that._

Stopping at her door the woman flung it open and dragged Iruka over to the window only to see a passed out Kakashi lying on the wet grass.

"He passed out!" She smiled.

_No kidding Akane, I never thought that was a good thing but okay..._

"I can see that. So why not bring him in the house?" Iruka scratched his scar at his nose in thought.

_Why didn't she bring him in? It's not like her to go get someone._ Akane was the last person to ask for help.

"I want you to bring him in. He's heavy and I doubt I can handle his weight." She sighed. Iruka could tell she hated admitting it.

"Besides he might be happier to see you than me right now."

Iruka flinched. No he can't see him, no way. She's crazy down right nuts. There is no way he's going to do this. As though on cue a voice appeared from behind

"Yo! Uh what are you two looking at?" Genma!

_Yes! He can do it, I don't want to._

"Genma-san help me with something for a second, would you." Iruka had to help him though. "I need you to help me carry in Kakashi-san"

Genma just stared blankly. "...what! Is that..." He asked as he looked out the window and saw the jounin in the grass. "Oh man he won't be too happy."

"Nope, don't worry he'll be mad at me and not you guys so much. I'm to blame here." Akane pitched in sounding disappointed. She wasn't fond of anger but it normally never fazed her, she'd seen it too much as a child.

Jumping out the window, Iruka walked over to the prone figure. He looked horrible. Judging from the cuts and bruises he had been through a fight recently and from Akane's reaction to the man he now knew more or less what had happened to her earlier.

"Genma!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Genma jumped down and grabbed an arm. Slowly both men dragged the jounin to one of the near by entrances to the estate.

-----------------------------

He was tired. That much was clear but being tired after waking up was a bit odd. Yawning Kakashi risked opening his eye. He had no clue where he was but it wasn't a hospital that was a good sign.

"Hey!" The voice was familiar but he couldn't quite place it yet. Glancing over he found the owner.

"You gave us all quite the scare." Genma. So he was here all along. The problem was where was here?

"Where?" Kakashi winced as he heard his own voice, if he kept using it now he'd lose it for a while and just hearing it was enough to make him feel like dying.

Again the senbon took a life of its own and bobbed happily in its owner's mouth as he spoke. "You're in an estate on the west side of the village. The village leader was gracious enough to allow us to stay here."

"When did you..." His voice hurt him; it was annoying to say the least.

"Find you? Well the woman that you scared senseless last night got us to get you in. She was surprised that you made it this far in your condition actually."

"Us?"

"Oh that's complicated." The needle sank.

_He's trying to hide it...So he knew before me._

"Umino-san?"

Genma flinched. The senbon sank even further.

_That's what I was looking for. So he did know._

Genma cringed and let out a long shaky breath. "Don't hold anything against him, he's doing his job."

"Like hell he is." Kakashi muttered turning his head away from his companion.

"Listen he wasn't called off the mission but that's all I can tell you the rest is up to him to explain on his own terms."

"Raidou-san?"

"He's here but busy with Akane-san." Genma grinned as Kakashi's eyes shot back to his own.

_He knows her well from the way he said her name. So I came face to face with this infamous Akane. Then that means...she was the woman I spoke to earlier, the woman with the mind games. Could she possibly be the hunter from years ago? I have to keep an eye on her._

"Where?" Kakashi asked as he tried to get up only to be pushed down.

"Don't worry she said she'd come talk to you...but you have to promise to stay here in bed." Genma was worried he could see that but was he more worried about the woman?

Kakashi nodded slowly closing his eye and let out a breath he had unknowingly held in.

"Get some rest." Genma patted his shoulder and left smiling to himself.

---------------------------------

Sighing to himself Kakashi awoke, this time in a bad mood. It seemed all he did on this mission was either pass out or sleep. It was frustrating. He was a shinobi and one of the best how could he...

"Wow you woke up! I was worried you'd sleep forever." A calm voice announced next to him. "And in a bad mood to boot. I like that, Nariko will have fun now." The voice chuckled with amusement. Deep down Kakashi could feel he liked this person. They had a wicked humor.

For Kakashi driving the medic nuts was just a perk to being put in a hospital. Now that he was in a home where this woman seemed to live, would prove to provide him further entertainment if he so chose to take up the offered idea.

"Akane-san" A nervous voice warned the feminine voice. He could barely recognize it.

Slowly Kakashi opened his exposed eye to see only blue orbs staring back. He blinked...

_Who?_

The orbs suddenly disappeared as a scuffle went on right next to him.

"He told you to BACK OFF!" A sterner voice screamed making him wince. He knew that voice well. It was the crazy doctor from earlier.

"No he just blinked at me." The seemingly younger one sneered.

_Great she sounds a lot like Naruto...this could be a problem. I don't think I cold live through another person with the same personality._

"Not him, Iruka-san!" The doctor screamed at the missing person. He really wanted her to stop that, it was loud and annoying, it made his head hurt. He'd rather hear the voice that spoke like Naruto now than this one.

Sighing, the woman glanced at him, now he got a good look at her.

What he saw shocked him. This was the woman from before but in the bright light he could easily see her features. She wasn't much different from the doctor. She was slightly shorter than the other man in the room, who he made out as Iruka. Her eyes seemed to have a sort of energy hidden within them. Her facial features he noted weren't too much of a surprise. Her nose was well defined and at the moment her lips were in a pout. He thought for a second she was actually cute. But he pushed the thought aside as she glanced at him. He could see she was really ill not to long ago. She was pale and drained. Somehow he wanted her to be better and soon. He had no clue why.

_Wait real in that last thought. Not good Hatake. This is the woman Umino seems to be fond of. Not to mention she's hiding something._

He had no clue why he did what he did but slowly he reached up and touched her face. The woman flinched but stayed still as she watched him. Her skin was soft even if it looked a little washed up and pale. Realizing what was happening he pulled his hand away quickly.

_DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! What are you thinking? She's an unknown and obviously involved with Umino._

What happened next surprised him further. She smiled at him. "Good morning Hatake-san. I hope you slept well?"

"Akane! He's sick let him be" That must have been Nariko, the older sister he guessed.

The woman next to him scrunched up her face. Making her nose wrinkle and darkening her eyes. It was almost a complete transformation. From seemingly innocent to mischievous.

"Well so sue me for saying something nice for a change. I would feel better if someone told me hello rather than grumbling about how uncooperative I am, pfft." She pouted again.

In the background Kakashi made out Iruka's chuckle. "I'm sure you're immune to it. Just wait till he's up and about Akane, you'll see." What that meant he had no clue, there must have been some previous conversation he missed while he was asleep.

"Sure sure you say that about me too."

"That's because you're not a morning person Akane. If I say one word to you, you bite my head off."

"Well duh! You get all giddy in the morning I really wonder how you manage I mean you usually go to bed grouchy." Okay it was clear she spoke her mind. That was not only mean, but almost rude. Kakashi winced getting her mad was a bad idea she could do more damage with words than she can physically.

_Looks like Iruka-san isn't too mad at me now...I wonder how these two met, that would be quite the story._

"Well if you didn't drive me nuts last night it may have been different." The woman shrugged as Iruka came forwards.

"I'm very sorry Kakashi-san but you'll have to put up with her for a few days. Hopefully you'll be on your feet tomorrow." He smiled nervously. Kakashi could clearly see that the chuunin didn't want him there, or was it the action he did earlier. He had not meant anything by it, so why was he glaring at him?

"Who is this?" He asked as Iruka narrowed his eyes at his address of the woman next to the chuunin. His voice still hurt him when he spoke and from the way it sounded it was getting worse.

"Oh forgive me, this is Akahoshi Akane and the woman there she is her older sister Nariko." He guessed that, there was a noticeable resemblance there. Still Iruka was only being polite; the glare had intensified the second he opened his mouth to ask.

"Ahh..." Kakashi now met the woman both men seemed to be taken with...but why was she so special. Sitting up he tried to get a better look at her.

Her clothes were a variation of the Leaf jounin uniform instead with a black vest without any scroll pockets.

So she must be either chuunin or jounin, my guess is jounin.

Her hair was tied low in a ponytail, but still an unruly mess.

_Obviously this woman has never heard of preening. Figures she looks down to earth._

Her eyes though still caught him. They were so much like Naruto's that he seemed to visualize her making almost the same mischievous face as the sixteen-year-old made often enough. Light seemed to be trapped within them and glimmered more as she smiled.

_I have to admit she's not unattractive. Umino-san is no fool._

Watching her he chuckled. She was so energetic that it radiated off her. He was attracted to it for some reason but somewhere in the depth of her eyes he could see intelligence and a lot of it. There was no way she was not an idiot.

"Do you want something to eat? I can get you some rice and some water possibly?" The older of the two women said.

Kakashi tried as hard as he could to stifle a laugh as the younger imitated the older rather badly. "Maa...some water would do." He croaked and then winced, his voice was still raw.

"sheesh" everyone looked to Akane. "She's got this crush on you I tell you!" She snorted. Iruka laughed.

_I'm surprised at how comfortable he is around her. Normally he stutters and blushes when he's around other women. Why is she so different?_

"Well actually he is kind of good looking...but still..." She was cut off.

"What!" Iruka's glare came back to Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi was confused. Obviously the chuunin had feelings for this woman. However she seemed to ignore it. Is she so ignorant not to see it? No there was something going one between them. There was a certain air of intensity between the two.

"Sorry." She muttered next to him. "I seemed to have unleashed the green monster."

"Y...You talked to him?" Iruka now did his characteristic annoyed stutter

"Um yes, it's customary to speak to people who come to see you...mind you it was unexpected...and he came to my window...weird." She smiled.

Iruka sent Kakashi a disgusted look. "I should have expected that from you."

"Heh...well you see it was the only place I could find someone that was close by." Kakashi tried his best not to cower behind the woman. Iruka was scary to say the least in a bad mood, but this...this was livid, he was really mad.

"Uh huh nice excuse." Iruka muttered as he crossed his arms in a pout. Akane seemed to ignore it.

"Anyways to change the subject..."

"Here you go." Nariko had come in almost at an astonishing speed and knocked her sister off the stool she was sitting on.

"Eh...thank you Nariko-san." He smiled and looked down at the younger sister who sat on the floor facing away from him with her arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl glanced behind her and made a huffing motion.

"Yeah, she does that all the time. I'm used to it."

"Well you do get in my way a lot. I just learned how to get you out of it." Nariko growled. He almost felt sorry for the younger woman. Not only did she have Iruka doting on her but a sister that seemed to push her around a lot.

Everyone was silent for a while as he drank his water. The whole time Akane sat away from him and made imitations of Iruka. Kakashi watched as the man got upset at her now.

"ARE YOU DONE?" He screamed. It seemed he got tired of it.

"Nope. I have lots more."

"I can't believe you. Will you ever grow up?"

"Um yes but bugging you is more fun." She laughed. "Besides I think too many people have forgotten what it means to grow up." By what she meant he had no clue...he'd have to ask her later, it sounded interesting.

"Bug me later." Iruka muttered.

"Okay!" She seemed easy to please, Kakashi mused with a chuckle. He liked her. She wasn't a fool but she wasn't stiff either. All she was doing was trying to lessen the tension and for that he silently thanked her.

"Well I think you should rest some more." Akane suddenly stood up. How did she know he was done?

"He just..." But Nariko stopped. "Yes you're right. I guess you know this better than anyone here."

Akane just simply nodded.

Once they all left the room he noticed her still standing where she was before.

"I'm very sorry about this, I didn't mean for Nariko to behave the way she has. Here she acts differently than at the hospital. She wanted to make you feel better but she's a little odd when she tries to hard."

"Don't worry about it, and thank you." He smiled at her. She seemed taken aback by it.

"For what?"

"For not treating me differently."

"Oh, well I don't like giving special treatment, I've been given a lot of it as a child and unfortunately it wasn't very nice treatment." She smiled though and nodded. "Get some rest, I'll come and check on you. Nariko may be a medic but I know more about this illness than her."

He couldn't really say anything to her for that comment. He wanted to make her feel better but he had no words at the moment and decided that closing his eyes was better. He had to admit she was a personality he'd like to learn to understand.

TBC...


	12. Fever

A/N:Okay again I have to rewrite this. 

Someone has asked me if this story continues inCanyon Country or if it goes back to Konohoa. Yes and No.At this stage Canyon Country plays a major role, there is a reason why theyare there and a reason why the country is in the state it is. I know many of you find it creepy.I can't balme you. I mean how much worse can a situation get for them. 

Oh and another note: Akanedoesn't seem to have nearly as many thoughts as the others. She is not stupid...no far from it whichI bet you have seen. She just speaks her mind, but also to a fault. 

Anyways enjoy the read and please remember to review

* * *

Chapter 12: Fever

The next day was definitely not a good one. Akane had spent most of her morning trying to keep herself from killing the chuunin that was now living in her home. How he managed to be so happy in the morning really escaped her.

He went as far as making her breakfast...in the morning. She wanted to just eat a bowl of cereal and leave it at that. But no it had to be something that HE had to cook. Why her?

_He never gets a hint! I just want to eat alone in peace and quiet while I still can. I don't need someone to take care of me. Is he doing this because I'm still sick or because of the injury Hatake-san had given me?_

Whatever it was that made Iruka so happy that morning, she knew she'd never get it.

_Maybe he's sick? Nah I've seen him sick. He never feeds himself when he's like that, but I'll give him credit, he won't act like a big baby about it either, he just does what he always does._

Either way she sat at the table shoving homemade pancakes into her mouth grudgingly. Enough to make sure the man across from her saw how annoyed she was. It was working better than she thought

Starring wide-eyed he seemed to have forgotten about his own food.

"Eh? Akane...I don't know about you but if you do that any more violently you might skewer you're tongue." He said as he pointed at her.

"Mfff. OW!" She tried hard not to spit the food out of her mouth as she had been to busy glaring at him and not paying attention to what she was doing. She had stabbed her tongue with her fork just as he had mentioned it.

"Well what'd I tell you?" He sighed as he rested his head in his hands in mock defeat.

_Smart ass, you think you know it all. You never changed there._

"Go away."

"No." Was his reply as he stood up and washed his plate and fork. "I hate to say it but you're stuck with me until we find Kaji. Oh can you wash that when you're done."

_What does he think I am five?_

"Yeah sure..." She muttered to herself as she watched him walk out of the room humming a cheerful tune to himself...she really wanted to throw a kunai at him, preferably hitting is throat to stop the singing.

Sighing she just noticed something she couldn't pass up. "THANK YOU FOR GOING AWAY" She called after him.

"NO PROBLEM" He chimed. She slapped her face and groaned. It was impossible to piss him off in the morning. Well no not true you had to do something utterly horrible to actually get him mad on a morning like this.

Looking out the window Akane muttered a few words and then stuffed the last piece of her breakfast into her mouth. It was sunny out. She wanted it to be cloudy, to fit her mood. It can be sunny later. But no the world worked in other ways if not mysteriously.

Getting up she of course forgot her plate and wandered down the hall and stopped. Should she wash it like he said? Nah but she should get a glass of water.

Walking back into the kitchen she smiled to herself.

_Ha ha ha I am mean. Iruka will go nuts when he sees the plate._

Grabbing a glass and filling it with water she made a slow retreat for the hall and stopped at a door.

_I don't want to face him. He doesn't even know who I am but he might figure me out soon. I might have a few days of freedom but after that I have to disappear and help Iruka search while keeping hidden. While he's confused like this I'm safe._

Opening the door Akane froze and stared.

Kakashi was asleep still but it wasn't that fact that bothered her it was that he was thrashing that scared her. How come no one checked him? He could be relapsing like she had. He might even die and that she wanted to avoid. He was no enemy in her mind and so did not deserve that fate.

Placing the glass down on the nightstand she braced her feet and reached to grab his arms. She knew it was a foolish thing to do but he was a shinobi he could handle the shock.

Even in his sleep he was strong. She fought hard not to be thrown by his struggles to get her away from him.

Grabbing tightly she slowly pulled his arms down to his sides and tried her best to sound calming.

"Hatake-san please wake up. It's okay you are safe. Stop dreaming now."

She knew even before she spoke that it had worked.

Slowly a blue eye opened and stared blankly at her. It was glazed. Not good.

Letting him go she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Way too hot! She had to do something.

"Can you hear me?" She stared at him for a moment and noticed they had patched up the sharingan. "I guess not."

Reaching for the patch she felt his hand grab her arm. Quickly glancing at him she tried again to reassure him with out words. What good it did she had no clue but reluctantly he let her go.

Untying the patch she placed it on the nightstand next to the glass of water.

She had never seen a sharingan so close up before. She had seen it in battle and even had to deal with the effects but this close it was even more breathtaking.

Slowly the comas spun but nothing happened and she felt glad for it. He had no intent on killing her. So she had nothing to fear.

"I'm guessing when that's exposed you can read my lips?"

He slowly nodded.

_Good now I can tell him what I want him to do and what I'm going to do with him...okay reel in that last bit that was wrong...Akane bad wording in head leads to very bad comments in real life...come to think of it don't daydream any more it's interfering._

Carefully she placed her hand back to his forehead, He was burning up, his skin was coated in a cold sweat and flushed just from trying to fight the illness, or disease...what ever it was they called it. She just thought of it as a living hell.

"I have some water for you to drink" She smiled. "I want you to drink it all, you're getting dehydrated and dying now would be foolish."

He nodded again.

_Wow Nariko told me he was a pain in the ass to treat, why is he so nice to me?_

"Good, can you sit up or do you need help?"

Slowly he tried his best but only managed to prop himself onto an elbow.

_Not good. Iruka just left with Nariko...or he said he was going to last night, so I'm alone here with him...I don't want to do this to him...or me._

* * *

Nightmares were nothing new to Hatake Kakashi; rather they came with the profession. Actually they were a part of his entire life as far as he was concerned. But something had happened when Akane came to wake him.

He had no clue why but she made him relax. He even wanted to cooperate with her. Why?

Sitting propped up on an elbow he winced back the pain in his throat as he drank the water. He wasn't to surprised he had lost his hearing because of the high fever but there was something else wrong with him that he wasn't too sure if it was a part of the illness or not.

He knew he was having a relapse, there was no doubt to that. The fever had a vengeance of it's own and wanted to hinder him the best way it can, by shutting down his body almost completely.

Placing his mask back on his face he touched the woman's shoulder. She jumped as he did so.

_Why so jumpy?_

She smiled again and he could have sworn the fever got worse.

_Okay not feeling good at all. Is this uneasy feeling because of her?_

She looked concerned. He had new found respect for her as it was. When he was drinking his water she had turned away from him to give him the little bit of privacy he needed. She was kind enough to let him keep his dignity. However the look on her face now made him rethink this.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. I know you can't walk and I'm the only one here to help you. I need to lower your fever and the best way is cold water."

_No!_

He shook his head. There was no way she was going to do this to him.

"Please understand me. I know this better than you, I don't want to do it but unless you want to make it through this unscathed I need you to listen to me."

Sighing Kakashi knew better than to argue with reason. She knew what she was doing and at this moment he didn't.

"Shall we?"

Standing up she held out her hand, it was almost comical watching her as she fought back the urge to laugh.

Grabbing her hand he tried not to force too much of his weight on her but failed. He had forgotten just how much control he had lost and as he stood he could feel his balance leaving.

Shock crossed her face and he was sure he wasn't much further from the same expression as both shinobi hit the floor. He had managed to put one hand below her head to stop it from hitting the floor, which hurt quite a bit. If she had actually hit the floor she would have been out cold.

He felt bad...no horrible.

_Okay that was bad, is she okay? Yes just startled. I just can't shake this uneasy feeling, it just got worse again...am I...no no I'm not it has to be this illness I have, it has to be._

Trying to regain his composure he helped her and himself up as she moved to help him walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Akane was startled when he fell on her. It wasn't often a man just happened to fall on her and she was certain he was good looking but still she didn't know him so it made it all the more odd.

_Why are you so clumsy?_ She mentally berated herself over and over again.

Reaching the bathroom she felt worse now for what she had to do.

_After this he won't trust me at all. I don't blame him. He's losing his mobility even now; I might have to drag him back to the bed at this rate._

Carefully she maneuvered him to the side of the tub and made sure he could still support himself against the wall.

"Okay I'm going to fill the tub; I want you to relax the best you can. I didn't when I was sick and I'm still paying for it." She tried her best to be nice about this but it was a serious matter. She didn't want him to panic.

Turning on the water she made sure it wasn't to cold. She had been literally given an ice bath when she was sick and it only made things much worse.

Once satisfied she turned to the man sitting next to her.

He was staring at her.

_Ehh? Why's he staring at me? I'm nothing to stare at. Well if it helps he can stare all he wants. I don't mind having a handsome...did I just think that?_  
Glancing quickly at him she smirked.

_Yes I guess he is pretty handsome...wait this guy is out of bounds. There's no way I'm going to let my emotions do that to me._

* * *

He lost track of time, or something...what was he doing again...oh yes looking at the woman. She seemed to care so much. Why would she do this for him?

"Okay that's set now for the worse part."

He flinched. He knew just what it was and he knew he needed the help.

_Please let me try on my own first._

"If you can prove to me that you can stand against the wall here without my help then I think you can do that part alone...so how about it."

_Oh thank you...but even you know I can't, stop trying to fool yourself._

He shook his head. There was no way he could do this on his own. It was impossible in his condition.  
Sighing, the woman approached him. "Well it all has to come off, I don't want to do this to you but I have to. Sitting in wet clothes is worse for you and will trap the heat inside your body. If you want I'll..." she was cut off.

He had placed two fingers on her lips to keep her from finding an excuse, he knew how it had to be and fine so be it.

But something was wrong still; he didn't want to move his hand.

_Pull away damn it. You don't even know her. She's a stranger, didn't you learn anything Hatake? No I guess not._

Just as he had finished his last thought he had moved his fingers and placed his hand on the side of her face. Just touching her made his fever worse.  
Why? It eluded him but he wanted to know.

_This is wrong I can't possibly be...no I have to stop myself it's the fever I can't think clearly enough._

Pulling his hand away slowly he couldn't help but notice the embarrassed flush pass over his face.

_Stupid! Stupid idiot,_ he cursed at himself.

Sighing he tried his best to stand. Leaning against the wall he attempted to keep his balance but the world just spun as if to think it would help but instead it only hindered him. He could feel his body shake from the exertion alone.

"Are you sure you want my help?" She had seen the trouble he was having. He was annoyed with her for a moment.

_Stop grasping at straws, yes I need your help moving my arms like this hurts a lot._

Nodding he turned away from her and leaned heavily on the wall.

He could feel her come up behind him and finger the fabric. He knew she was stalling if not to help him psych himself up, it was to do so for herself.

Slowly he could feel the tight fabric of his shirt being lifted up and over his head. He kept his face away from her. He knew she respected his space so he had nothing to fear of exposing his face but still the thought was there.

Once the shirt was completely off he could feel the cold air on his skin. It was refreshing to have such cool air around him.

The next part was his second least favorite part. Carefully she grabbed the edges of his sweat pants and pulled them down. He felt exposed...he didn't like this, he liked it even less than before. She was trying to be nice about it though and for that he didn't complain.

Next the underwear...the worst of it...or was actually her helping him in the tub the worst...he wasn't to sure but he felt her pull them off too. To him it almost seemed erotic.

As badly about it he felt, he knew she felt worse. Her chakra was so charged with nervous tension and embarrassment, he couldn't ignore it.

Turning as best he could he felt her arms support him and help him into the tub. She had done this before...she was able to not only get him to where she wanted to but still making him feel as comfortable as she could. She hadn't once looked at him; she stared at the floor instead.

He felt her pat his shoulder as a reassuring gesture and walk away. Kakashi felt much better sitting in the water. It was cool and he felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. Leaning back he let the refreshing feeling take over as he tried to relax.

Watching her as she was reaching into a cupboard he couldn't help but stare at her figure. She wasn't to tall, as he had noted earlier just shy of Iruka's height.

The light was easier for him to focus in. He could see this time that her hair was actually brown. She had it tied in a low ponytail. Some stray strands would frame her face. It suited her completely; it was obvious she only did what she had to with it. His gaze switched to her body. Her figure, he decided she was almost perfectly sculpted. A small waist, her breasts weren't modest but not entirely missing like many shinobi women. It showed she was healthy. Her hips were wide but only just so...

_Hatake! Stop now, it's the fever talking. She'll laugh at you if you work your self into that state. Then what she'll think you're a pervert._

But he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't like she would notice.

"Are you done staring?"

_Oh shit she caught you. Now what will you do? Make something up, yes do that._

Quickly she tossed him a small cloth he could use to cover his face and glared at him.

_Okay I can now say I have seen something worse than Umino-san's glare. That's frightening make it stop._

He just stared back dumbly.

"Okay you know what, here. Wash yourself I can see that your libido is just fine...if you can gawk at me then you can wash yourself." She said this as she threw him a wash cloth, viciously

_She even has his temper. But I doubt she'd blow up the same way. She seems to take things in humor more easily._

"AHHHHH!"

_Whaa...? What was that?_

"AKANE!"

"Oops" The woman before him just smiled sheepishly. I'll get Iruka to help you; you won't stare at him like you just did me."

_No no don't...wait no come back..._

But she was gone in seconds.

* * *

Minutes later Iruka walked into the bathroom and stared at the shinobi in the tub. Kakashi suddenly felt he must have been quite the sight.

"You did it now. She caught you huh?" He said as he crossed his arms and tapped one foot. Kakashi tried his best not to think up the sensei stereotype, something he did everything to avoid, and avoiding it he did well.

_Is he trying to be nice or is he admitting it too?_

"I'll tell you this now. Akane has a sixth sense when it comes to that." Iruka now knelt next to the tub and smiled...but it wasn't his usual polite smile. Kakashi actually felt as if his life were in danger

_Not a confession but close enough. So you do think she's attractive._

Iruka picked up the wash cloth and rubbed the soap on it.

"She's not mad at you. She knew you were looking at her from the start. But you should stop it."

_Okay he's scaring me...all these confessions. What is he...Owwww!_

If anyone said Iruka was a saint they had obviously never pissed the man off as badly as Kakashi did.

Digging the sponge into a healing wound Iruka sneered.

"I know how she seems to like you, but get his one thing in that thick skull of yours. If you ever and I mean ever hurt her or do something perverted I will kill you."

_Okay Umino rule one: DO NOT look at the girl he likes. He'll get even._

Umino rule two: DON'T let girl fall for you, he'll make you wish you were dead.

Sighing Iruka composed himself and started to actually help Kakashi instead of trying to politely impale him.

"I'm sorry."

_Sure you are. You enjoyed that._

"I'm just a little tense when guys like you are near her." He was being sincere that he could make out. But his behavior was still off.

_No kidding you're tense, you tried to gouge out my liver. Wait guy like me? You don't really know me...gahhh_

He wanted desolately to speak; to tell the chuunin what he thought.

"Tell you what!"

_Here we go, he's bartering with me._

"If you leave her and me alone I'll just forget any of this happened and..."

"Can you just stop being tense?" Kakashi had tried hard and was working on it since the man came into he room but he was able to spit out those few words. He was attempting to work up the energy to say more.

"...what?"

"You're tense." It hurt. He winced

"She told me you can't talk." Iruka was astonished. His eyes wide and jaw lose. If he said more his lower jaw might fall to the floor.

"I can't exactly...this hurts like hell..." Iruka just stared.

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?" He laughed.

"Some may say that." Kakashi winced yet again.  
Now Iruka laughed. It was nice to hear it. It wasn't strained and sounded real. "You're still a smart ass even when you have one foot in the grave."

"Can you tell...me?"

"Huh? About what?" He was trying to help Kakashi but it wasn't like he could read his mind so he had to risk it.

"Akane...-san"

"Oh." He seemed less happy again. Actually he glared at him for asking. Obviously there were some feelings for the woman he was unwilling to put away.  
Kakashi had the distinct feeling the man loved her. Actually he was sure.

He himself wasn't sure why he wanted to know. He was still trying not to think about her. Asking that really wasn't going to help him forget or stop the thoughts.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Rank?"

"Oh jounin." Iruka smiled. He was proud of her, Kakashi could see that.

"Mission?" He wanted to know what was happening. If he was out of the picture completely then things would get ugly. He was hoping the chuunin knew how much danger they'd be in if he wasn't with them in this.

"Oh that, don't worry about it too much we're working as fast as we can...it's a very slow crawl to tell you the truth but I'll tell you more later." He smiled sincerely.

Kakashi returned it, but inwardly cringed. He hated not being in control of the mission. Iruka did seem to know what he was doing. It just felt wrong to him that he was being told what to do by the chuunin-sensei who had far less experience than he did.

Iruka was now working on his back...he was also used to this like the woman. This all made him wonder something.

"You and..." he paused. He would have to stop soon. "Akane-san"

Iruka looked dumbfounded yet again. This was the touchy subject. "Remember the night before the mission at your apartment when we were talking?"  
He didn't need to hear anymore, or see in his case. She was the woman he liked so much and had also said he'd protect fiercely.

"Ahhh..."That was it the last of what he could manage.

"I'm sorry for my behavior; it's just seeing her now and in the condition she's in is hard enough."

Kakashi nodded. He understood. He wanted her to look healthy again. At lest she looked better than before.

"Well you're done. Lets get you out and in bed hmm?" Iruka smiled again. It was different again though. As if the weight he had been carrying was gone from his shoulders.

If he felt better, then Kakashi felt safer. The less he had to worry about his hide in the chuunin's presence the better.

"Well lets get you out. If you want I can get you some food. Akane will throw a fit but I think it's the least I can pay her back for, for her laziness." Iruka laughed then and all seemed to be getting better. Kakashi was starting to feel the fever break. The sooner he was on his feetthe better.

TBC... 


	13. Fever Breaks Tensions Rise

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed I am glad you enjoy this story. Actually I'm enjoying it as well. I guess that's a good sign ha ha ha.

And now to answer a question: I was aksed if there would be angst. Oh I'm sure there will be. There's three people who seem to care a lot about each other and one will have to face the music..he's not going to get the gril. Both men are very sensitive people and I'm sure something will happen. The only difference is one has his heart on his slieve and the other has is locked away. Etiher way I'm sure some of the characters will be showing some angst and a lot of other emotions.

I made all the characters very complex on purpose. The reason is if they aren't then we wouldn't really be interested in them. They'd get predicatbale and the story would eventually fall apart. Akane is a little strange yes theres a good reason. Actually this chapter you get to see a different side of her.

Well anyways please review. And as I've said if you come up with a question or a suggestion please voice it...I love feedback and the more the better.

* * *

Chapter 13: Fever Breaks Tensions Rise 

Akane sat next to the sleeping jounin. It had been three days and his fever kept coming back and it worried her. She couldn't leave him alone over night there was no way. He could get worse, or hurt himself, or the worst scenario; he could die.

He wasn't one to complain she noticed that. Not once did he mutter or complain about it. Instead he cooperated and did what he could to make it easier.

_You're so used to taking care you yourself…I think you want to get better so we don't have to do the work of living for you. I can't blame you._

Gently she brushed strands of his silver hair away from his forehead. The fever was reaching its peak and it was easy to see in his face. Every few minutes he would furrow his brows as though in pain. She wanted the pain to end for him. It wasn't going to happen. She could see he had gone through a lot of pain, the left eye was one indicator, the dreams another.

_I still wonder what you were dreaming. It was horrible that I could tell. If you were able to talk I would be you would have been screaming._

She took a small cloth and wiped it over his brow. She would have soaked his whole face but she knew better then to get into things she shouldn't. He wore that mask for a reason.

_Get better soon. _carefully she patted his shoulder, just to make herself feel better.

She slowly got up and walked to get frsh water.

* * *

"How is he?" Iruka's quiet voice announced behind her, he was worried as well. The concern he showed was hard to miss. 

"Not good. It keeps coming back." She muttered. She watched the water as it sloshed in the bowl, before pouring it into the sink. Everything she did seemed to have no effect. She was running out of ideas to keep the man alive.

"He'll make it. I may not know him well but I do know he's a survivor."

Akane looked up and sighed.

"Yes a survivor, but at what price, what price did he pay to be one?" She looked at Iruka as a single tear went down her face. "You didn't see him thrashing. It was as if he was fighting something…or trying to get to something…I can't see that anymore. It hurts me to see him like that. He's a strong person. To be taken down to this level…it's degrading for him."

Iruka smiled and wiped the single tear away from her face. "Yes I know all about that…we've all been through a lot of pain. Don't you think for a second I haven't seen you doing that in your sleep."

"Yes but that's different." She sighed yet again.

"No not really. I don't know his past, few do. He spends a lot of his time alone and he barely has any free time. He's always working." Iruka was shaking his head.

_He seems so sure about that. Does Kakashi-san seriously work all the time?_

"Like me…" She looked down.

"Yeah I guess so."

"He looks so sad." Akane felt tired but she had a job to do. There was no way she was going to leave Kakashi alone with the illness still trying to overtake him. She could feel Iruka's arms wrap around her in a comforting hug…he was trying so hard to help. Again he felt so warm. She tried hard not to let herself totally relax into the embrace.

"Yes he does. Eventually he'll change…he has already, even if it's a little bit." Pulling away he grasped her shoulders and smiled.

Iruka was always the optimistic one. Akane knew that the day she met him. She on the other hand only pretended to be optimistic. Deep down she wanted to be like him.

"Well I should go back and watch him." Her head sank. She had seen and been in enough pain. It hurt too much to see someone like this.

"Are you sure, you know you too need to take a break."

"I'll be fine." She smiled. He let her go and shrugged as if he had given up trying to convince her to rest. She was sure he had.

_Just make sure I don't die like that. I'd rather die fighting._

_

* * *

_When she returned it happened again only this time she had heard him. Running to the door she forze before opening it. The sound of his scream was deafening to her ears. She wanted him to stop; it was tearing her heart to pieces. What ever it was it was painful for him. In seconds Genma and Raidou had come to help, both startled and very concerned.

"Grab his arms, we don't want him hurting us or himself, Raidou-san the legs please."

Both men took their places and in seconds they had him clamed down and awake. He was alert and not in a good mood. Who would be if they found their friends holding them down?

_Poor guy really, I can't stand people doing that either._

"I'm sorry we had to hold you down."

"…"He glared at her, she backed up.

"Please Kakashi-san I'm not a threat." She put the bowl down, which she had clutched tightly the whole time.

Slowly his face softened and then he turned to glare at the others.

"He wants you to leave, I think." Her voice was shaky. Why was he so mad?

"You sure…?" Akane had felt the murderous intent coming off the sick man but felt no fear for it. She was worried for him, not herslf.

"Yes I'll be fine, just go please." she made a shooing gesture.

Slowly and reluctantly they left. Akane sighed plunked herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

He just stared at her. Realization must have hit.

Carefully he touched her hand and held it as a reassuring gesture. It must have hurt him to move, otherwise he would have tried to shake his head.

"I know you didn't mean to scare me…I wasn't afraid." Smiling she couldn't help herself. "Besides I'm in better shape, you may be able to throw your weight around but I can still move faster."

He smiled at this she watched as the single eye arched and he laid his head back down. He sighed heavily but still clutched her hand tightly. He seemed to need the contact for some reason.

_If this helps go on ahead._

She smiled and took the cloth from the bowl and wiped it across his forehead, momentarily startling him

* * *

Wide eyed he watched her as she tried to keep the fever down. He knew it was going down and he could only hope it would stay that way. he had lost enough weight to be worried. Akane had stayed with him for a long time, he wasn't to sure just how long though. She was kind and was patient with him. He only needed Iruka or the others for things she couldn't help him with, but otherwise she was always there. 

_Why is she doing this? I didn't ask for it._

The way he had awoken was enough to chill him to the bone. Two people were holding him down and the woman was trying to wake him up…he didn't know why. He felt cramped and restrained. Being restrained was something he hated more than doctors.

Genma had looked worried and it scared him. Was he that sick?

Raidou looked the same, as ever that was confusing, He was sure the man was hiding it.

But now Akane looked horrible. She was drained and he could see the signs of sleep deprivation in her facial features. Her skin was pale and her eyes blood shot. He could see she had lost wieght as well. It was as if she was making herslf suffer with him. He had to convince her he could sleep alone…She would never listen though. After what had just happened he wouldn't believe himself.

_Damn it. I never asked for this. What have I done to deserve this? Why are you still here helping me? There are plenty of other people who are just as capable. There's no way I'm going to let you suffer like that.  
_

He saw her face scrunch up as she tried to fight her anxiety. He knew now what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it. He didn't want her to cry. Not for him and not because of him.

He pulled her hand gently closer to him. She was startled, he culdn't blame her; she wasn't used to being touched like this. Reaching with the other he slowly showed her what he wanted her to do. She relaxed and let him do as he wished.

Carefully he laid her head down on his chest. He could feel his heart rate pick up and tried to slow it but he knew it would stay that way no matter what he did. It was just another part of the mystery that surrounded the way this woman affected him.

* * *

With her head resting on his chest she could hear his strong heart beat. Most shinobi had hearts this strong, it came with the vigorus training, but his; it was different somehow. She could clearly make out each beat. She suddenly had a vague idea why he was doing this. 

"See. I'm okay…I'm still alive…" He managed to croak.

She tried to get up but he held her closer still.

"Rest…I'm going to stay here." He said. Her eyes flew open wide in shock. Those were the same words she had used once Iruka had put him back in the bed three days ago.

(Flashback)

_"Oh hey how'd it go?" Akane popped her head in the door._

_"Good! He did as told of course." Iruka smiled. Akane saw the evil intent behind it. The same one he reserved for her when he wanted to shred her to pieces after she had done something bad. He must have done something to upset Iruka like that.  
_

_"Oh that's good to hear." She titled her head to one side and smiled._

_Kakashi was fully alert she could see that. But he needed his rest._

_"Well I'll take over again, if that's alright with you?" She asked Kakashi._

_He nodded his agreement._

_Iruka said his goodbyes and then left the room Akane sat herself on the stool next to the bed._

_"Rest now, I'm going to stay here." She smiled and he smiled back as best he could._

If anyone saw this they'd think there was something really going on but she knew the truth. He was in need of comfort. For him to comfort someone was as good as them doing the same for him.

_This is what he mean isn't it? Iruka meant that you learned to care more for others and how to help them in order to help yourself. Sounds like something Iruka would do…is that where you learned that?_

Carefully she could feel his arm move to hold her better to keep her with him and close. He didn't want her to go away he wanted her to stay with him.

As time passed she began to focus on his heartbeat. It was like a drum. A loud lazy drum that was so...claming. She could feel her eyes slowly close and fought to keep them open, but the drumming of his heart was to strong and she quickly succumbed to the slow beat.

* * *

In his mind what he was doing was right. He had slept most of the day and she had kept watch incase he needed her. Now it was his turn. He was sick yes but he could still keep his eyes open for longer than an hour. 

He watched her as she relaxed and slowly drifted to sleep. Her features became slacked and a small smile slowly crept up her lips. She was cute when she slept he couldn't call it anything else.

_I guess she really is like that. She reminds me so much of Naruto in many ways. She's exuberant over little things, just like he is over missions. She may not be a morning person but the rest of the day she's anything but grouchy. She causes trouble, yes but nothing harmful, it's more comic relief than anything else. How could I miss the sorrow though? She's been hiding her pain just like Naruto had…just like I am…_

Carefully so as not to disturb her he brushed his hand through her hair. It was smooth but silky to the touch. He was surprised. When he first met her he was convinced the woman had trouble taking care of herself. She always looked a little disheveled. Then again her hair had a tendency to be wild. Gently he moved the stray hairs framing her face. She was definitely attractive and because of that he had to be careful not to get to close to her, not to mention Iruka would kill him for it.

He knew how the man felt for the woman he was holding. He loved her a lot, it was in his actions and how he spoke and looked at her. Sure he got upset with her, but in the end everything always turned out fine. Until now that is. Iruka felt Kakashi was a threat. How could he blame him? Akane was a very beautiful woman and very smart why wouldn;t he be attracted to her. However Iruka seemed to have forgoten that both he and Kakashi were on mission and such feelings had to be set aside. Either way he was not going to act on his emothions like the chuunin.

She balled a fist in his shirt as her face contorted into one of pain.

He winced. She had a good grip…too good. Her pained face made his heart constrict.

_So even she has her evils hidden that well._

He started to pet her head once more and the pained look faded.

_I wish I could make the nightmares go away for you, it would be the least I could do in return. But you know as well as I do only you can over come them._

He almost wished she was from Konohoa…seeing her there among the people he cared for would make him happy. She deserved it. He knew little of this country but it made him depressed either way. Her sister was the same way, she was not from here. The clothes she wore though reminded him of a different place but he couldn't place it just yet. He was sure she didn't normally live in the estate; that was obvious.

Akane though, this place caused her pain. He may not see her all the time but he had seen her on several occasions staring out the window with a distant look over her face. It was as if she were looking to see if she could see where she was supposed to be out that single window.

Where was she from? Not here he saw that. The people in Canyon Country had an accent; she had none, as far as he was concerned. Possibly she was from Fire Country. That made more sense. The way she spoke, acted and dressed was similar to those in Konohoa.

_If she was from Fire Country, when? Was she ever in Konohoa? I'm almost sure she was, it would explain why Iruka-san knows her as well as he does._

Leaving his hand resting on her head he slowly allowed himself to drift into a light sleep. He was going to try and stay as alert as he could. She was always on guard and he was sure there was a reason for it.

* * *

Nariko had been talking to Iruka all evening. He had been telling her about Kakashi's progress, or lack there of. 

"So she stayed with him the whole time?" Nariko was shocked. Normally Akane had a short attention span and sitting around was uncharacteristic of the younger woman.

"Pretty much, she only left to get water and the occasional snack, she wouldn't even eat a proper meal." Iruka had been in the kitchen when she had come, he seemed almost bored, but then she saw how worried he was and dismissed boredom right away.

He sat now with his elbows on the table and his hands propped under his chin, a usual pose for him when dealing with something important and serious.

_Funny, Akane not eating…she loves food._

"Did you try to coax her to eat?"

"I tried but she disappeared when I mentioned it. She's more worried than I am."

"I can see that."

_From what he told me the fever keeps coming back. This is bad, Kakashi-san is having trouble fighting it. I just hope he gets out of this not only alive but without damage to his body. A fever this bad could affect the mind._

"Where is she now?"

"Three guesses, I'm sure you'd get it in one." Now he muttered this. Was he jealous?

"With him, of course. They get along well." She laughed; Akane had a tendency to attach herself to strange people. Iruka being one of those.

He may seem to be an average person but he was smart, smarter than most. Akane had apparently befriended him the day she had met him. He was a hard worker but also a troublemaker at times. He had a reputation as a prankster and many were worried he'd never grow out of it. Those who didn't know him would say he had now…but she knew he didn't. He had been saving up a good prank for her sister. Everyone in her home knew that the day he came.

That day was something she'd never forget.

(Flashback)

_Nariko sat on the stares with Genma and her sister. The two of them had been joking around about things from the past. Things she herself didn't even know, or understand. Instead she watched the birds by a near by feeder._

_When they took off she stood in a ready stance. The birds were used to the people who lived in the estate, so for them to fly off meant there were others coming. They weren't expecting anyone at the moment so who ever it was they were either intruders or someone who needed to speak to them…she was hoping for the later._

_Sure enough two men carrying a third came out of the bush. One was ANBU from Konohoa she saw that clearly, the other she guessed was a jounin. The scar on his face startled her. She wondered how a perso could get a scar like that. It marred one cheek and the bridge of his nose. It must have been truamatic though.  
_

_The last person was also an ANBU as well but he was unconscious. The Jounin was carrying him. He had shocking silver hair. She had only seen that once on a man in her life, aside from those from the Akahoshi line; and the man who had it was far older and rumor has it he had been long dead. Could he be the son?_

_"Yo!" The ANBU cried out happily._

_"Yo?" Akane glared and stood. Genma stood as well but held her back._

_"It's a friend don't worry." Genma was laughing. Was this a joke?_

_The two approached and handed Genma the limp man._

_"He's been though a lot, be careful, him waking up now could be bad for all of us."_

_"Aww man, if he does wake up and see me, yeah it could be bad." Genma sighed and put the limp man's arm over his shoulder. "Well I'll take him to the hospital it's not to far away from here. So I'll see you there Nariko-san?"_

_"Of course I'll be there in a second."_

_"Okay so who are you, I can see his face but not yours!" Akane pointed accusingly at the ANBU._

_Nariko grabbed her sister's hand and muttered to her._

_"Forgive her, she's a little flamboyant."_

_"Don't I know it!" The ANBU laughed._

_"Eh? I don't know you!" Akane snapped just as Nariko put her hand over her younger sister's mouth. _

_"Shut up." she snapped. Her sister always opened her mouth at the worst times.  
_

_But even she was curious. Who was this man? Looking him over Nariko saw that he was very fit. Not a pushover for sure. If things got ugly only Akane would be able to get past him. Getting him mad would be a bad idea._

_"Yes actually you do."_

_"MMMPPPPHHHH" Nariko had yet to let her sister go, but Akane still could make a lot of noise if she wanted to._

_Taking the mask off the ANBU smiled._

_"…" Nariko's hand fell from her sister's mouth in shock. Akane was silent for a moment as she stared at the man before her._

_Iruka looked startled to say the least but not surprised._

_He had grown nicely. Nariko smiled. The man had filled out and was rather handsome. She was sure he had many women after him. Of course she knew who it was he liked the most, and always had._

_"What you're not happy to see me?" That question was answered before he could fully finish the last word. It only took seconds. One minute the man was standing the next he was thrown to the ground in a tight embrace. _

_"Ahhckk...Air Akane…I need air…" Reluctantly she let him go. Standing up she sent him a sideways look. _

_"What?"_

_"You don't look right." she pointed. Nariko tried hard not to repremand her sister for the openly rude behavor she was showing.  
_

_Nariko laughed though. Sometimes she was a little absent minded. "Of course not, he got older. He's much better looking now."_

_Embarrassed Iruka scratched the scar on his nose without realizing it._

_"Ah ha ha ha ha…Yep it's him. He does that when he's embarrassed." Akane roared._

_"Hey be quiet." Nariko sighed. Iruka laughed. His laugh was different but still she could hear how happy he was to be back. Things were about to get interesting, that was a definite._

Now she befriended the sick jounin. He seemed a little more difficult to befriend but she managed it just the same. It took only a second.

The two spending time together was almost ironic. Akane had told Nariko stories about a silver haired ANBU like him; who had the crazy idea that he could kill her. It was funny too because Akane had the ego the size of a mountain but rather the amount of times they seemed to find each other, whether they wanted to or not. Nariko knew who this man was, she was certain of it. It was even better because the two of them seemed to have forgotten.

_I hope he's not planning on pushing her away as soon as he's awake. She seems to like him a lot. He's someone who can keep her busy, I can see that. Iruka's too busy to talk to her or spend time with her. A bored Akane is not good, it usually brings trouble._

_

* * *

_Sometimes Akane did things people never understood. Treating someone who's sick and not paying any attention to herself was a very good example. It was backwards. She did most things backwards.

_Soon I'll have to take care of them both at this rate._

Sighing Iruka stood up, "We should go check to see them both. I bet Akane will have to be force-fed at this point. It's been three days and I've seen her eat an apple and some crackers."

"That's it?" Nariko stared. "She's really that worried about him that she can't leave him?"

"I guess so." Iruka shrugged. At this point he wanted Kakashi better so she would stop paying attention to him.

Walking down the hall with a bowl of soup he stood in front of the door. At the moment the floor was the best place to stare. "I just hope he pulls through. If he dies now I have no clue what she'd do. For all I know she'd stop eating completely."

"That would be bad." Nariko nodded her agreement.

Opening the door Iruka froze. He fought the urge to fist his free hand.

They're resting her head on his chest Akane slept soundly. Kakashi had his arms around her, holding her making sure she didn't fall or move too much. He was giving Iruka a dirty look for coming in unannounced.

_The nerve! He thinks he can do this? I can't believe she'd let him._

"Shh.." Kakashi hissed. He must have noticed Iruka's glare.

"Humph." Iruka walked across the floor glared at the jounin and placed the bowl down.

"What's going on?" Nariko poked her head in and stared. "I can't believe it. How did you manage that?"

The silver haired man cocked his head in thought and sighed.

"She was really tired I guess." His voice was better. He could talk a little more now with some ease.

"So you're fever is down?" Nariko asked.

"Yes I think I'm safe now, I feel better, thank you." He smiled.

"It's not her you should thank. It's Akane-san. She stayed with you from the beginning." Iruka's snorted gruffly.

Kakashi was in shock. His eyes had gone wide.

"Then…"

"She never really left you, we're a little worried about her. But now that you're a bit better she should be back to normal soon."

Kakashi seemed to be taken aback by this. He stared at the woman on his chest and shrugged.

"If she were in my home and this sick then I would do the same for her."

Nariko stared. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Soon we should wake her. I'll leave that to you then?" Iruka growled. He was not having a good day. Not only was his best friend sick because of the silver haired idiot but also now the jounin was trying to get under his skin by getting close to her.

Again Kakashi nodded.

"Good then we can go and find out more information while you coax her to eat." As Iruka had said this, he could make out Nariko glance at him with a worried look. "I want her to eat this, it has to be empty by the time I get back."

Kakashi just nodded again.

Leaving the room Iruka felt things soon might become more complicated for him and Akane.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nariko sighed as she closed the door.

"Problem?" Iruka looked up. "I don't have a problem." He laughed. He was lying to her he knew that. What choice did he have? If he told her how he flet for the Akane then it would be around the village in seconds.

_I can't stand seeing her with him…I don't want her to be with him. _

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

Iruka sighed and looked sideways at the medic nin. "I…I…I don't know anymore. I need to think about things."

"No kidding. I suggest you do that. You scared that poor man to death."

"He looked fine to me."

"Yes laying stiff like that the second you come into the room. Your chakra was so charged with killing intent…"

"Okay I get it."

"Your jealous."

"No I'm not…" He muttered quietly, almost meekly

"And in denial." She poked a finger into his chest. She was getting upset. He wanted to avoid that.

"No!" Iruka snapped. "I would know if I was."

"You love her don't you?" Nariko was now very serious.

"…I don't know." Iruka glanced away from Nariko with a blush over his cheeks.

"Well I suggest you figure it out. If you keep telling him off and not do anything, then you'll lose her either way, to him or not it won't matter. She'll never care for you as more than a friend if you keep this up."

Nariko was right but how could he get her to notice him in such a way, if he kept getting mad at the people around her. He'd have to fix things and soon.

* * *

A/N: Okay I stand corrected this was hard to write, I had to balance all four characters here. I was worried I had lost some of the imagry, but this is a very tense chapter so it should be good. 

Well we can see a bit more about Nariko. She's the older and 'more mature'(this being said losely) of the two. She sees what's really going on while the other three dance around eachother trying not to step on eachothers feet. We can see who's stepping on who's feet here ha ha poor Kakashi.

Well we can see that Iruka definately has feelings for her. He gets pretty mad at Kakashi here but tries to keep his composure. He pretty mcuh failed there. Poor guy.

Ha ha ha Poor(it must be my favorite word) Kakashi too. He has no idea exactly what he's doing. Iruka isn't making it better for him. What do you think? You could easily see he's fallen for her, but he's to stubborn to admit it. (shakes head).

Akane...she seems so oblivious..well sort of there will be more on her side of this little dispute. Most of the time Iruka and Kakashi have these little tiffs when she's not around or paying attnetion or in this case asleep. I'm sure all this will get intense.

Well tell me what you think. (I was wondering can annonymous people still review on here...its enabled but I was wondering if there's a glitch.) Well the same as before. Please review and if you prefer it email me if you like.

Oh one last thing. Who would love me to write a prequil about Iruka and Akane...jsut say so in your review. I'd be doing it once this part of the story is over.


	14. More Questions and Not Enough Answers

A/N: Thanks you for reviewing, I'd like to see more reviews for this story but, it's but to the readers to tell me what they think.

Anyways this is the chapter where things start to pick up. I can't say much but I will warn you there is some randomness in this chapter, it is intended. I know for a fact things in life are never perfect and random occurances happen a lot. Akane just seems to be the one who starts them.

Oh and if I wasn't clear enough before I had mentioned I was thinking of making a prequil to this story, mostly about Akane's time in Konohoa. It would be more about Iruka, Genma and her. I'm not sure on the details though since it was just an idea. So if your for it and think its a great idea feel free to tell me.

Well one last thing. The last part is my favorite, where yet again Iruka and Kakashi talk, but it's the reaction we get from the academy teacher that I find hilarious.

Anyways please enjoy this chapter and review please!

* * *

Chapter 14: More Questions and Not Enough Answers.

When Kakashi woke next he was alone. It felt weird being alone in a house filled with people, people who seemed to care for him so much. He almost wished for Akane to come talk to him, she was able to cheer him up during his messed up mission.

Over the past few days she had returned to see him every morning and evening. What she did other wise he had no clue. She wasn't a morning person that much he could tel, but she still talked to him as though she were happy to see him. He was sure this was because she was actually happy to see him that she held her temper back.

She had been so kind to him he really wasn't too sure what to say or do. She talked to him as an equal and gave him his space when he needed it. A few times she even relaxed so much that she would crack jokes and tell him stories of the day's events. Most of which usually had to do with something foolish Iruka had done. He found those most ammusing and useful. Apperently Akane found it fun to drive the chuunin up the wall as well.

Kakashi wondered if the woman actually still had feelings for the man but something told him to forget the thought. She made it clear in his mind that they were just close friends, a kind of brother-sister relationship but nothing more. Sure there was definitely a time when they were more, he saw that now but it was over. For some reason he felt good about it.

Getting up slowly he noticed all the pain was gone.

_Okay…so far so good. Now for walking.  
_

Flexing his leg muscles he found he had almost all of his strength back. Standing he stretched tired muscles and looked around him.

The room wasn't big but it belonged to someone else. They either gave it up for him or weren't there.

The bed which he had been in was beneath a somwhat large window. It was placed here to allow the light to filter in and wake the sleeper. He had done much the same at home. Other wise the room was quite empty, except for a dresser, the nightstand and the closet. Glancing to his left though he saw a table covered in scrolls. This was interesting, why would someone have so many scrolls splayed out like that?

From the scrolls and books he saw this person had a talent for literature and especially old legends. Moving to an old one in particular he opened it and began to read.

It was an old story many people knew. It was one his father especially liked to tell him.

(Flashback).

_"Kakashi!" A man's voice boomed as he came into the house. "Where a did he go off to?" He said as he scratched the back of his head._

_"Father?" Kakashi had come around the corner, curious why his father had insited on yelling for him.  
_

_"Ahh there you are. I was wondering if your sensei decided to keep you in the training fields longer today._

_Kakashi was only seven at the time and was already a genin._

_"No, he wanted to leave early."_

_"Oh?"_

_"He got hungry and went to eat ramen at Ichikaru's."_

_"Ha ha ha that man can't ignore his stomach." His father laughed. It seemed he knew everyone in the village and it continued to amaze Kakashi. "Well how about some dinner."_

_"Eh.." He wasn't hungry at the moment but he didn't mind eating dinner with his father since he was usually away on missions_.

_As they ate he watched his father as he mulled something over in his mind. His father was the only parent he knew, his mother had died giving birth and he knew little of her. His father never seemed to want to talk about her. He had the distinct feeling his father loved her so much talking about her still hurt._

_Looking up his father smiled "I heard an interesting legend on my last mission."_

_Kakashi scrunched up his face. "Who told you?"_

_"Well it was Umino-san actually. You've heard of them I'm sure, you're sensei is very fond of that family."_

_"Yeah, he think's they're geniuses like me or something." Kakashi snorted. He felt they were like most people. They didn't seem so special to him._

_"He may not be to far from the truth you know."_

_"I don't know I saw the boy…he wasn't to good at throwing kunai."_

_"Well throwing kunai has little to do with being a genius."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's all up here Kakashi." His father said this as he tapped his forehead. Kakashi looked up as though wondering just what the action meant. "But it's also here." Next he pointed to his chest._

_"Give him time, before you know it he'll be a genin."_

_Kakashi shrugged. He had to grow up quickly and he never really understood all the other children his age. They were so odd, they never really saw what was really happening around them. They ignored the war and kept playing their silly games and he found all that really annoying.  
_

_"What's the story about?"_

_"Well it's about something that happened to a very old family."_

_"Like our's?"_

_"No much older. They're like the Uchiha in a way."_

_"The Uchiha?"_

_"Yes they both came from different areas but both have dojutsu runnig in their bloodlines. The Uchiha's bloodline runs primarily in the male line though. However the other clan has their doujutsu running in both lines. It's an odd combination, I'm suspecting that they're older but not related. The Dojutsu do different things."_

_"What was their name."_

_"Oh we shouldn't worry about that. It's not important." Okay Kakashi was confused why were they so unimportant if the legend was about them?_

_"What happened to them."_

_"Well one member angered a very powerful spirit."_

_"A spirit? Not demon?"_

_"No not a demon." His father laughed. "Not every legend has to do with angry demons." Well Kakashi still begged to differ…almost every legend he was told had a demon in it. But still he was curious._

_"What happened?"_

_"Well the spirit had decided to wage war on them."_

_"Why, what did they do?"_

_"Well they had defaced a sacred moutain."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not to sure actually; they never said," He shrugged. Kakashi was really riveted now. He seemed to be interested in the details._

_"So what happened." Kakashi asked as he tried to swallow a mouthful._

_"Well the spirit got hurt by one of the clan members, I think he was a branch member."_

_"What's the difference, he still hurt it. I think that was really mean of him, I mean aren't spirits supposed to be nice to us?"_

_"Well yes they are, but not all like humans on their land."_

_"Was that why he was mad?"_

_"No he was mad because they did something bad on his land."_

_"Oh." He could tell his father was getting impatient with the questions so he sat quietly waiting._

_"Anyways A woman from the main family came and saw the spirit dying."_

_"Was she going to finish it?" He couldn't help interruping again, he just wanted to know more.  
_

_"No quiet the opposite." Kakashi stared at his father but then made a face. This was going to be another one of those really sappy stories where the spirit likes the woman, it always happened like that. "She came to the spirit and tried to heal it."_

_"She's a nice lady." Kakashi said around a mouthful. Trying to hide his disappointment.  
_

_"Yes she was." His father smiled again. "The spirit asked her why she was trying to help it when if she continued she would lose her life."_

_"She's really brave."_

_"Yes to some hearing and seeing pain makes them want to help those in need. She had seen a lot of this pain and suffering and wanted the war to end."_

_"What happened?" _

_"Well the woman continued to heal the spirit and as she did this he noticed she was with child."_

_"But she's not thinking…she could kill them both." Kakashi was now wrapped up in the story so much that he stood up and stared at his father._

_"Well I guess…But she had to do what she felt was right. As she continued the spirit told her to stop."_

_"Why?"_

_"He wanted her to live."_

_"Oh" _

_"Just listen. Once she stopped he saw that she was dying from exhaustion. There was nothing more she could do for herself."_

_"Then what, did she die?"_

_"Well no, the spirit told her to stand and so she did. As soon as she did he to stood. To her surprise he wasn't as big as she thought he was. As she stood looking at him he told her to relax and that he would heal her and that she would live as long as if she would allow him to do so."_

_"So she let him?"_

_"Yes but she was scared since he entered her body."_

_"But then what?" That was weird, spirts normally didn't do that  
_

_"Well she lived."_

_"That's it? This is Umino-san's story?" He was shocked. It was good in the beginign but what a sucky ending._

_"I'm not done yet Kakashi-kun relax." His father laughed. His son was energetic when it came to stories. "She continued to live and her child was born, but it was born with a twin."_

_"A twin? Is that a good thing?"_

_"Oh yes."_

_"Like how."_

_"Well twins make the perfect team. They learn to work together. But what's important it that inside one of the twins was the spirit. This child was a gifted child with the ability to protect all those who deserved it."_

_"So what would happen if the child died?"_

_"Well here's the neat thing, every one hundred years the clan's main family would have a set of twins. One twin will have a special marking on their face, A bit like a birthmark only permamnent."_

_"Weird, so is it true."_

_"Apperently it is and that's how Umino-san found it."_

_"Really?" Kakashi liked the story but he wanted to hear it from Umino-san himself, he'd have to come up with some way to ask him._

_"Did you like it?"_

_"Yes, I liked what the woman did."_

_"Yes she was very brave wasn't she?"_

_"I wonder what the spirit was like, or what it looked like. I bet he was wise and kind."_

_"I think he was." His father smiled. It took him a lot of convincing for Umino to tell him that story, rarely would a legend that old keep Kakashi captivated like that._

Holding the scroll Kakashi traced the calligraphy, he had no clue what it said, it was in a language he had never seen before. Just reading the story again brought back a few painful memories. Why did he have to remember that? He didn't want to.

Tracing the symbols he had a feeling he'd seen them somewhere. Turning the scroll over something caught his eye. A flowing drawing was made on the front. It depicted a woman and standing next to a spirit. It didn't surprise him at all. But it was what the spirit was that caught his attention.

"Why did I not see that before? It makes sense now. That spirit was no other than a phoenix. Of course, it has the abiltity to heal and some say bring back the dead if it so decided they deserved it."

Fingering the drawing he heard an outburst down the hall.

"STOP IT!

A pause.

"AKANE!"

This was yet followed by another pause.

"I DON"T NEED HELP…AHH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

It was Iruka and he sounded flustered again. Outbursts like this one weren't uncommon. The young woman seemed to be forever cursed to cause the chuunin to go off the handle. Somehow though she seemed immune to his anger.

"GO AWAY!"

"I can't" Kakashi moved to the door. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" He was annoyed that much Kakashi could make out.

"Well no it can't so shut the door, sit down and shut up."

_So she can be demanding just as much as he can, interesting._

Listening closely he heard the door to the room down the hall shut. He would have to get closer to hear what was so important that the woman had to piss off his comrade so much.

What ever it was he only could catch bits and pieces since the conversation was rather hushed.

"How many more days do we have?" It was Iruka.

_What does he mean by that?_

"I'd give him a week and he'll be back to normal."

_They must mean me…why is that important I can probably hold my own in two days._

"Are you going to stay that long?" Iruka asked. That last scentence was dripping with concern.

"Well I need two more days for my own recovery but after that I should probably disappear for a bit. Nariko told me to stay but it's to dangerous for me. I need to work with my teams anyways."

_Teams? Odd. Unless jounin use teams here then I think she's ANBU some how. I'm almost positive by that assumption…she's too confident to be otherwise._ So she was hiding something…he had an idea she was but he thought it had something to do with Iruka.

There was a long pause before Kakashi could pick up more of their conversation.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" He was lowering his voice again.

"No he'll suspect me if you do that, I'll take Genma with me, he needs to do something anyways."

_Again they must mean me. Why would I be suspiscous of her?_

"Oh?"

"Yes yesterday he was sharpening his weapons for three hours, I swear he went over the same kunai for fifteen minutes. He's restless too. I can't blame him, I'm starting to feel it too."

"Sure you restless, ha. You found something else to keep you busy…OW!"

"Shhh…"

Then the conversation got to quiet for him to hear. Still clutching the scroll Kakashi risked looking back at it. The symbols on it bothered him. Where had he seen them before?

"Well what about Kaji?"

"I can't seem to sense him nearby so my guess is he's out side the country somewhere."

_Sense? What does she mean by that?_

"Okay but do you know what he's up to?"

"Not the slightest, he was really secretive about this."

_So it looks like the missing shinobi either left of his own free will of wandered off on a mission without a contact back home._

"He's not usually that secretive. What about Katon can he find him?"

_HUH! Katon? That's an odd name to give someone._

"No I tried everything. He's out of even his reach. I almost died trying to help Katon."

"He drained you that much…just to help?"

"Well yeah he's not stupid, I can be very persuasive."

"Yes I bet you can."

_I don't want to know! Why would she give up her chakra to this Katon character? That's dangerous._

Looking down at the scroll he deicided it best if he were to put it where he found it before anyone saw him with it. There was nothing he could get that made sense at this point he'd have to snoop more as soon as he got something into his stomach, once done with that he'd have to rest a bit, his body wasn't quite able to work the way it usually does.

* * *

Akane was having a relatively good day. When she woke up Iruka was busy training. She didn't have to deal with his over happy personality. Over happy? She smiled. 

_I should use that one day. He'll be so pissed off at that._

Laughing at the random thought Akane stopped at her destination. Her brother's room.

She knew it well, actually every inch and just about everything in it. She was sure there were a few things he had squirreled away from her but not for long. She knew snooping was bad, but he was her twin. Either way if he had something hidden then she would find it, meaning to or not.

Stepping into the room she froze. What she saw made her laugh.

Hatake Kakashi was awake…ruffled but awake. Angry and yet happy to see her.

"A bit of help?"

"What were you doing?" She cocked her head as she choked back a laugh.

_How the hell did he manage that?_

Sitting on the bed or at lest trying to Kakashi had obviously woken up tangled severely in his sheets.

"Having fits are we?" She laughed.

"Um no, help!" He sighed after he said the last word.

"I saw that you found food earlier…Iruka was not pleased." She grinned as she came further into the room.

"Well it's not his home it's yours. I just decided to try your tactic, it was a shame I had to miss it." He laughed.

So he came back to rest…shows he has the mind to take care of himself. Good. But I want to know how he did this to himself in his sleep. It must have been that nightmare.

"Be happy you did. I was blamed." She snorted.

"Eh heh, sorry." His head lowered in defeat. "I want out can you help me?"

"Ha! Are you sure?"

"Why yes I do think I am." He couldn't help but smile. She was in a good mood that was nice to see.

"Alright."

Walking over Akane continued to laugh.

_He looks so funny I can't stop laughing. I wish I had a camera for this. It's almost cute…whoa what? NO! not cute, funny. Stick with funny._

Reaching him she looked at the mess he had gotten himself into.

"I have to give you credit. You managed to completely immobilze yourself."

"Well thank you." He smiled curving his eye.

_Ha how sweet…eh shut up Akane!_

Carefully moving the blanket she managed to untangle the jounin. He still looked dishevled though. His hair seemed to be even more gravity defying and so messy it just about out did the way she looked in the morning.

"You look like crap."

He still seemed rather stiff as he sat there staring at her.

"What?" She was curious as to why he kept doing that.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I didn't mean to stare. I...just...never mind." He muttered.

Althright I will it sounds like something I should leave alone. Technically I should be gone tomorrow but I amlsot don't want to go.

"Well anyways…"

"AKANE!"

Kakashi glanced up. "Does he always yell your name?" Kakashi seemed to be annoyed by how loud it got at times, she couldn't blame him.

"No not always, only when I did something."

Iruka suddenly burst into the room. Then he froze.

Kakashi had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him unconsciously, as though he were trying to protect her

"Eh? HEY! What the hell?" Iruka was annoyed.

"Kakashi-san?" Akane glanced down.

_Okay that was odd, why did he do that?_

"Sorry he startled me." Kakashi quickly let her go and looked to the floor. "I was startled nothing more, there's no need to freak out Umino-san."

"I am not…"Iruka stopped and shut his mouth.

They must have had some agreement earlier. Akane thought as she moved to keep distsnce between herself and the two men. She had a vauge idea that was going on but wasn't quite sure yet.

"Well anyways, since you ate this morning and didn't for lunch we should think of finding something for you to get you through the night." Trying hard not to over do it Akane smiled at the jounin. She didn't want to give him any ideas.

_He's mobile that's good…but still jumpy. Or is he always like that?_

Kakashi just nodded and stood up.

"Good Iruka can you..." Akane started but was cut off.

"Yes fine." He snapped.

_Geez so sorry to trample your parade._

"Good I have things to do so I'll be around later..." Once that sad she made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Wlaking into the kitchen Iruka couldn't help but feel annoyed with him. Of course Kakashi was trying hard to hide his intrest for the girl from him. However as much as Kakashi may think he is good at hiding his emotions this seemed to be one he didn't seem to have much experience with. 

"Sit!" He muttered as he pointed to a stool in the kitchen.

Kakashi sat. What else could he do if the man was that mad at him.

"Now I need you to listen to me. I don't want you to do anything unless I say so."

Kakashi nodded. So far so good.

"Right now as it stands Kaji is missing."

"What?" Kakashi's eyes went wide. He obviously wasn't told yet.

"Yes that was my reaction too. He was a teammate of mine when I was a genin."

"So that's why you were chosen to lead."

"Eh yes."

_I though they all knew this?_

"Anyways. Akane is his twin sister; she has an ability to pin-point his location at any time, give or take a few miles."

"Okay so where's the problem?" Kakashi now had his arms crossed. Iruka was nervous he felt as though the jounin was testing his ability to lead the mission.

"She can't find him." Iruka looked down, he felt stupid for not actually coming up with a plan but at the moment there were no clues. Akane had shown him their last location and there was no sign of a struggle or where they went from there. It was as if they had vanished.

"That's not good."

"No it's not. As it stands we have no clues to go by. At this rate we may as well call the mission a failure. However we have one last chance."

As though sensing the context he was referring Kakashi asked what he wanted to hear. After all the jounin was one of the best trackers. "So what can I do?"

"Well we have a few things of his here so it shouldn't be to hard."

"So what are you getting at?" His one eye narrowed. He knew exactly what Iruka was getting at and it annoyed the chuunin that he wouldn't just spit it out himself.

_Isn't he suspicious all of the sudden._

"Genma told me about your summons."

"Oh them, you want me to sniff him and his team out."

"That's right. I can't do much here at this point but it if they can find him then I can get them back here with little effort."

"And how would you do that?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed yet again.

"You're not the only one here with summons." Iruka crossed him arms. It amazed him at just how large the jounin's ego truely was.

"Alright so if we find them then what?"

"Chances are they'll be needing help and most likely injured."

"Okay I'll give you that."

_He acts as if I were a genin, get over yourself Hatake, I was a chuunin for a long time, I know what I'm doing._

"An ANBU and I will fly them out." Now Iruka had to laugh. The look on Kakashi's face was priceless. Wide eyed and jaw hanging the jounin took a few moments to regain his composure.

"As much as I believe you have a great imagination Umino, I don't think you can fly." Kakashi bluntly stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Akane's voice called in through a window. Just as she did so a large bird flopped onto the floor from out the window.

"He's a little rusty." She laughed as she walked to the bird still sprawled out on the floor and lifted him up with both arms. "Geezz get a diet. No wonder you can't fly well yet. All your brothers and sisters are able to fly why can't you?"

Iruka was laughing now even more. Kakashi's face even if it were covered by cloth was something to be seen.

Akane seemed to notice what Iruka found so funny and joined in.

"Oh man look at his face!" Akane sputtered. "Kakashi-san they're summons. This is just a young one."

* * *

Kakashi still stared at her speech-less and even more so when the bird in her arms started to fight back clawing her deeply. 

"OW! Hey cut it out!" Akane snapped as she put the bird down on the floor and gave it a sharp bop on the beak. "Keep that up and I'll throw you off the cliff." She was upset from the way she spoke to the bird and it wasn't without reason. Blood was now running freely down her arm.

Iruka paled for a moment and ran to grab a dish towel and wrapped it around her arm. "Start paying attention Akane!" He muttered as he did so.

The sigt before him was shocking. Not only did Iruka just say he could summon birds but they were huge!

Akane seemed unphased by the scratches which seemed to tell him she was used to this. How long had she been doing this? Was this summon also her's or was she helping Iruka…no they had to be hers.

"Eh? Iruka-san is that all we'll be doing?" He wasn't used to being the subrdinate, He wanted to know more.

Iruka looked up from trying to stop Akane's arm from bleeding and nodded. At this moment we can't do too much, we need to wait for an ANBU team to come back from a mission before we can head out."

"How long?" He wanted this mission over, and over with now.

"About a week."

"Great." Kakashi muttered.

"Ah! It won't be to bad." Akane smiled. There it was again that feeling.

_Must not look! Must not look!_ Kakashi thought as he looked to the floor.

"Well if it's the soonest time we can move then I guess I have no choice but to wait."

Akane seemed to be now paying attention to him and not the bird as it hopped out the door. Kakashi hated it when she looked at him like that. She seemed to have this odd ability to make his stomach upset, or something like it. He fidgeted under her gaze and then decided to say something.

"Uh you're bird just ran away." He pointed out the door.

"Oh shit!"

"AKANE!" Iruka yelled but she was gone before she heard him. "Don't curse like…that…Who am I kidding she never listens to me."

"That my just be because you treat her like a child."

"What?" Iruka looked mad. Kakashi wasn't meaning any harm but it seemed Iruka did.

"I just meant that you should give her more credit."

"I do!"

"Well she seems to ignore you."

"Only for now, you'll see." Iruka was not hapy that was clear but what was bugging him. He seemed to go off every time he mentioned her.

"Well I think I like her."

"WHAT!"

_Got you! I knew it!_

"Oh I do, She's very smart."

"I know that!" Iruka snapped. Kakashi was going to have fun now! All he had to do was talk about her to get the chuunin fuming.

"She has very nice eyes"

_Nice description, you suck!_

"I know that too!"

"And her figure…"

"ENOUGH! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He was mad now and Kakashi found it funny. Actually it was hilarious. The second he mentioned anything about her the chuunin's face would turn redder and redder.

"Well it is nice! What I can see…" He waited with baited breath, he could always say more.

"Eh…you! I can't believe you, you set me up…Why do you do this to me?"

"Well it's funny."

"Funny? You think pissing me off is funny?"

"Well no it's more the reaction that I find funny."

"Ugghhhh….." With that Iruka stalked outside after Akane, or at least that was Kakashi's guess.

What he had said did hold true though she really did have nice eyes and he liked her wit. Somewhere he also admitted she was good looking, but there was still something off with her face, he couldn't place.

Getting up Kakashi decided to do some research. He might as well try to find out more about this Kaji character, and what better way than to go through his stuff. He might as well just skip the meal they had insisted he eat…no one was paying attention to him anyways.

* * *

A/N: well how did everyone like it? 

I don't have much to say for this chapter actually, it pretty much explains itself.

Here Akane doesn't actaully do much, it's more between Iruka and Kakashi. But we can see Kakashi's nosey nature coming out. I'm sure he'll find something eventualy of intrest.

Oh and that legend...I made it up...there is no such legend that I know of as of yet.

Please reiew. I know a lot of you like it and I'm very greatful for the people who do so lease keep it up and as I keep saying if you don't want to review here and feel better email me. I don't mind criticism and comments are great for me to keep making the plot, so please remember to review.


	15. Indecision

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers I look forward to hearing more.

Well this chaoter was...HARD! I had to work out Iruka and Akane's emotions. Iruka was easy. Akane...she's a tricky one. So far I got this chapter out of it. I hope you like it and I hope it doesn't ruin the rest of the story.

Please remember to review, I really enjoy them and so far so good.

* * *

Chpater 15: Indecision 

He was devastated. They had only been there for a week and a half and she was leaving him, again. It seemed as though she were avoiding him by circumstance.

Iruka sat quietly at the kitchen island with what seemed to be his fifth cup of coffee, he wasn't sure though how many he had had. He was desperately trying to work up enough energy to face her before she left. He wanted to tell her to be careful and a few things he had yet to worked up the courage to do.

_This shouldn't be so hard after all we've been though, and still I can't tell her. I feel like a coward._ His head sank towards his cup as he clutched it tightly. How he had managed to get in this state only amazed him more

Talking to Akane had always been easy. She would listen and tell him what she thought, once he had even said what he was planning to.

(Flashback)

"_Akane!" Iruka had spotted her walking with Genma. It seemed the two were always working together._

"_Iruka?" She looked shocked. Her face was covered in acne; it made him laugh at times. However he could see through it, She was beautiful even at the age of sixteen. He knew she would make men stare once she was older._

"_I was looking for you." He huffed as he reached them._

"_You were?" She looked confused and laughed. "Of course you had troubles, we just came back from an A class mission." She smiled again and hugged him in greeting. She always did that._

"_I need to talk to you alone, is that okay?" He felt nervous but he knew she wouldn't tease him._

"_Uh sure, Genma do you mind? We'll just be over there." Genma nodded his consent and put his hands in his pockets and turned to look to the trees._

"_Thanks Akane."_

_He walked her to a small clearing near by. It wasn't too big, actually very small, the trees were trying to overtake it and he liked it for that. Not only was this a secluded place but very few people knew about it. He liked because it was far away enough from the practicing gennin and also for the wild flowers that grew along its edges. This was a -lace of peace. Not many have seen it or touched it. He hoped it would remain that way.  
_

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_Really?" She was curious; she always was when someone said that._

"_Heh heh Yeah."_

"_Okay well ask." She sighed and crossed her arms._

_He had no choice but to make his move. He leaned closer. She didn't back up or flinch. She just remained still and gave him a level stare._

_Leaning still closer he touched her arm and he could feel her relax._

"_I need to tell you something." He repeated as his face neared hers. He felt the blush covering his face._

"_You said that already." She was being a smart ass._

"_Yes I guess…" He was inches from her face. "I did." He was surprised at how deep his voice had become, and how husky he sounded._

_He gently brushed his lips against hers. They were soft and moist but at the same time very warm. In seconds she responded and unfolded her arms wrapping them around his neck._

_He wasn't really sure where he was going with this but it was nice. He liked the feeling of her close to him like this. He liked the scent she had, she smelled of fruit. The taste of her lips was almost overpowering to his senses._

_He felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer and increased the intensity in his kiss. He knew better though he had to stop this._

"_I'm sorry, I guess this happens a lot." He laughed nervously. It happened every time she or he had come back. It was crazy and he knew it wasn't a safe thing for her. He also was sure he was being selfish._

"_Yes it does." She looked down. Was she feeling guilty?  
_

"_I wanted to tell you something, important."_

"_Oh lets not start this again." She joked._

_He laughed. "I think we need to decide where this is going."_

_She froze in his arms and suddenly leaned into him even more. "I know and I have been thinking about it."_

"_You…you have?" He should have known better._

"_Well I think we should hold off on this and wait. I just think it's too dangerous for me. I can't drag you down with me. I can't let that happen, not only would they kill me but they would kill you as well." He wasn't expecting this. Not only did she basically tell him she didn't know if she loved him but she basically told him she didn't want him as much as he did her._

"_You…sure about this?" He was starting to feel the lump in his throat. "I just was going to…" She stopped him._

"_I know…I can't, we're friends and I don't want to lose that, not now. Maybe later, maybe not, I don't know. Right now I need you as my friend."_

_He was crushed. She basically turned him down, dumped him, and left him. It hurt. He felt bad, and couldn't blame her though._

_He slowly released her from his hold and turned away._

"_Iruka please don't hold this against me." She sounded sad. It hurt him so much. He wanted to do something, but what was there he could do? SHe had basically just chewed him up and spit him out, at least she did it nicely.  
_

"_I…I won't don't worry about me." He wanted to sit in a dark corner and cry. He knew better though, what good could that do him? None, he had to help her and by doing so he'll start to feel better about the way things were._

It was one thing to think you could do something and another to do it. In this case he was worried to be rejected again and more worried that she would laugh at him. He knew she would never laugh at him but…there was still a chance.

_Who am I kidding? She can't see anything in me. She told me years ago we were just friends, how could it have changed? I haven't seen her in a long time and she probably won't want anything to do with me._

Sighing Iruka was actually more worried about losing her to the jounin. Kakashi was nice to her, almost to a fault. It was there, and no one seemed to notice the attraction. No not a single person, except Iruka.

_That idiot is now trying to get into my life. I'm tired of his games. He makes it look so easy, the way he flirts with her._

Iruka scoffed at the last thought. He cared for Akane so much but every time he tried to talk to her about it, Kakashi would walk into the room. It drove him nuts; it was as if the silver haired man had a sense for these situations.

_Its now or never, he's in the market with Nariko so I can talk to her in peace._

Grabbing the coffee cup he placed it on the counter and left to Akane's room.

* * *

It was a mess…no not even mess was the right word. He couldn't really see the floor. How the woman managed to walk in there let alone find anything boggled his mind.

_You'd think she was ten._

It was true that Akane did sometimes resemble a child in her actions but there was always a purpose behind them, no matter how strange.

"Eh? Akane!" Iruka queried at the door.

"Yeah?" She looked at him from around the door jam.

"Heh, I was looking for you. How…what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm looking for something, it went missing. It's kind of important, I don't need it but it would be nice to know its safe."

_Always count on Akane losing things._

"What is it, can I help?"

"My old mask, it's gone." She sighed as she turned back into the messy room. Books, scrolls, weapons, odds and ends, all littered the floor. As she moved she picked up a few and put them back in their places.

"That's not good." Iruka muttered.

_This is bad. If he finds that mask then…_

"Oi! What the hell happened in there?" Genma was obviously in a good mood.

"Akane did." Iruka said as he pointed into the room while he glanced over his shoulder at the older man.

Genma laughed. "Well it is her room, but I've never seen it this messy."

"She's lost her mask, the old one from eight years ago." Iruka added. He liked that mask but the new one as better. He felt a little obsolete since her entire team had thier new masks while he still had his old one. It was a silly thing to feel bad about but he felt he should replance it soon. The issue was when and how without many people knowing. When he had gotten he was much younger and less known. He couldn't jsut walking to the basement of jounin HQ, and demand a fresh one. No that would be stupid. He'd have to deal with it here while on mission. The entire wind village knew who he was, so keeping it hidden now was redundant. The only thing keeping him from using his gear was Kakashi.

"You mean the nice one?"

"Yeah that's the one." Akane answered. "Seen it?"

"Nope!" Genma chirped. "Want me to keep an eye out for it?"

"Yes sure, that would be great, except one thing."

"Oh?" Genma was curious. Iruka wasn't in the slightest, he knew what was going on.

"How can you help me find it when you're going to come with me on a mission?"

"Eh what!" Iruka laughed. Akane loved to keep people on their toes. It was what made her one of the best ANBU captains in the village. Not a single member of her team has died since she had command. It never surprised him. She was after all one of the most gifted people he knew. But with a gift like hers there also came responsibilities and many problems. Something Iruka was sure Kakashi knew more about.

"Your pack is ready?"

"Well yes, but mission?" He didn't even try to talk right, he was too stunned.

Iruka laughed. "Looks like she caught you."

"No kidding." Genma huffed.

"It's not hard." She stopped cleaning and threw something into the pack on her bed.

Iruka winced; he really wanted to talk to her badly.

He was worried. She would be leaving before Kakashi and Nariko come back. He had to warn her about Kakashi's sudden urge to patrol and snoop. Not to mention a few other things.

"Genma do you mind? I need to talk to her alone." Iruka sighed. He didn't want to disrupt the conversation but the longer he took the less time he had and the less likely he'd ever say what he wanted to.

"OH! Okay." Giving Iruka a quick wink and a pat on the shoulder. Iruka hated that; it was as if he could read his thoughts. Everyone seemed to have that talent lately; it unnerved him quite a bit. Was he that easy to read?

* * *

Packing was her least favorite activity. Watching Iruka suffer with conflicting thoughts another least favorite thing.

"What's wrong?" She looked to his face. It wasn't pale so that was good. He wasn't sick. He wasn't hurt from his training that morning, another good sign.

"How much more do you have to pack?"

_Eh, what?_

"This is pretty much it. I just have to slip the armor on and grab my mask."

He obviously hadn't noticed yet. She was hearing the ANBU uniform again. He must have liked what he was seeing since a slight blush crept over his face. She didn't mind. She took it as a compliment.

_I wish he'd stop gawking at me like that, I'm his friend! _

"I just have a few things I need to ask, clear up and tell you."

_Here we go again._

"Oh so you have lists now do you?" She laughed. He was like that. Always so organized, while she was the oposite. She liked to have a little bit of cahos in her life, but not to much.

_I hope you don't take too long._

"Well." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Soon though the smile disappeared and he became more serious once again.

"Genma told me something interesting, I was wondering if you could tell me about it."

"Sure."

_And twenty-Questions starts now._

"He told me there were a few people who thought you were dead. He said they claimed you were attacked by a giant snake." Akane went rigid. She had worked in the main shinobi village that day and indeed she was attacked, and had never gone back to the village.

_He just had to bring that yp. I'm trying hard to forget it._

"Um well I was…I got away but I left that village, I couldn't work there. They expected me to lead two more teams as well as the two I have."

"Isn't that overkill?" She knew he didn't buy it. He could figure her out quickly; there was no way he believed all of what she had just told him.

"Yes. I sent them a message to find someone to take my place."

"Okay so the giant snake?"

"Two guesses." She stopped adjusting her armor. Glancing up she saw the worry on his face intensify.

_Great now he'll think you need his help. _She winced. The last thing she needed was him to look after.

"Is he after you?" Iruka was concerned. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

"I don't know. I doubt it. That would be suicide as far as I'm concerned. Thanks to Katon I'm not that easy to kill." Katon had saved her so many times. She owed him so much.

_I just hope no one figures out how to get rid of him._

"Okay so that's answered. I don't need to know more, unless it happens again." Akane nodded. She knew better than to deal with these things alone. However she also was sure no one was after her at the moment. Akatsuki were to busy with the biijuu to deal with her.

"So what else."

"Well I wanted to tell you that Kakashi-san has been snooping. He's also started going out at night, I'm suspecting he's doing some kind of rounds, or looking around the village, I'm not really to sure."

Akane knew this. She had seen the man do both of what Iruka was mentioning. She wasn't fully sure about his abilities but running into him as what she is now would be a death sentence.

"So, what can I do about it? I can't lock him in a closet…well I could, but I'm sure he'd get out and not be to thrilled."

_I wonder what he'd do though, it would be rather funny._

"True." Iruka assumed his usual thinking pose, where he touched the scar on his nose for a second then moved his hand and grabbed his chin while the other he placed around his waist. She had seen this so often it was like second nature to know what he was doing.

"Nothing?"

"No I wouldn't be able to stop him, and if I mention it he'll just keep doing it or step it up a notch. It's too risky, I guess we'll have to leave him as is."

"I think that was a wise decision. Let him think he has the upper hand." Akane loved these games. She wanted to show that jounin that she could outwit him easily.

Iruka sat next to her. She had yet to put her armor on and felt almost exposed without it. She shivered a little when she noticed how close he got to her. It wasn't that she was nervous; it was the fact she knew what was going through his mind, and that she wished he'd stop it. Somehow though she knew better than to outwardly tell him off. It was best he realized it all on his own.

"I want you to be careful."

"I know." She smiled. He used to always say that. Over the past few years she had missed it. She treated it like a little good luck charm. She was guaranteed to get home whenever he said that.

"Please, if you…" Akane placed her fingers to his lips.

"I know…use a summon to get you, I know." She smiled.

* * *

_How does she do that? It's like she can read my mind._

Staring wide-eyed Iruka looked more intensely into her eyes. He could see only slight worry in them. She was confident, she was always confident.

"Don't worry okay." Slowly she removed her fingers. He watched her as her face displayed several emotions.

Carefully he reached for her face and held his hand there before he leaned forwards. He was careful not to be too quick. If he had gone faster she would have flinched back and the moment would have died.

He was inches from her face as he spoke. "I know…" Gently he pressed his lips to hers.

_I shouldn't be doing this…but it…feels good._

Her lips were soft and moist. The way he remembered them. She used to kiss him all the time when they were closer. Now it felt almost nostalgic.

He knew it wasn't going to last. Akane wasn't the type to just let people kiss her without her knowing it. Sure enough her hand came up and pushed on his chest. Iruka wasn't nearly as upset as he thought he would be, instead he was accepting it.

_I know how she is; she'll need more time to sort herself out. I can't force this on her._

"Please don…" Her head sank.

"It's okay I know," He sighed and stood up. "Good luck." He smiled. He'd have to talk to her about it later. "Don't let Kakashi-san see you, what ever you do."

She smiled. His heart sped up considerably. "I'll make sure to keep some distance between us, I can get someone to follow him and keep tabs on him."

"You sure it's safe?" He stopped at the door and looked back.

She slipped the ANBU armor on and muttered something under her breath. Iruka wasn't too sure if it was about him or something else.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, they can keep me updated by whistles. He wouldn't be able to tell the sound apart from the other birds."

Iruka smiled. Kakashi had never seen such a form of communication. Eventually the silver haired man will figure it out, and when he does Iruka was sure he'd try to learn it. There was one thing he could say about the man, he loved to gain knowledge and learn. Something a shinobi should never stop doing.

Opening the door Iruka waved his goodbye and left. He had no clue when he'd see her again, all he had left was to hope that it was soon and the circumsances are good rather than bad.

* * *

Genma muttered and muttered. Raidou really wanted to stuff something in his mouth. Sure Genma loved to talk, but Raidou wanted peace and quiet so he could read the scroll he had found.

"What's the problem?" He asked as he looked up from the scroll.

"Akane-san decided to sign me up on one of her missions."

"Oh, well at least you get out." Raidou wasn't taking it to hard being cooped up but Genma was. The sandy haired jounin would fidget, pace, and re-clean all his kunai to keep himself busy. Raidou on the other hand took to looking through all the books the family owned. They seemed to be well informed on a number of topics, from politics, to science. He was surprised to find several scrolls on medical jutsu and a few also stolen from other villages.

"I just wish she'd tell me these things the day before or sooner."

"Hmmm…" Raidou was sure that was the way Akane was though.

_She's not one to plan to far ahead, unless it's very important. This mission is something else. Probably just to make sure Genma is in shape and able to fight as well as she remembered._

He knew she had been in Konohoa a few times, he had seen her. But he had no idea she was foreign, she seemed to be in her element back in Konohoa.

"Damn it, I need to get more explosive notes…"

"You didn't check before you left home?"

"No, I forgot."

_That's just like you._

"Take mine, I doubt I'll be needing them." Raidou was sure he didn't need them. He wasn't to do anything until after they found the team that went missing. His job was to stay at the estate as backup. Simple enough.

Iruka had done an exceptionally good job planning the rest of the mission; he was surprised. It seemed the chuunin was very good at analyzing situations and making the proper decisions in split seconds. Akane seemed to be the same way.

_Akane leaving is a bonus, not only does she prepare her teams but she also has enough time to deal with other situations while she waits for her signal. If help is needed she'll take over._

"There, all done." Raidou glance to Genma. "What?"

"Watch your back, there's something going on here. That disease was enough to make me suspicious."

"No kidding…Usually the Akahoshi are wonderful healers, a virus or disease would be nothing to them. This was some kind of experiment, I think."

"Probably." Raidou was sure it was. The entire scroll he had read held testimate to their powers. From what he could see from Akane and even Iruka they were taught to handle any situation. Every shinobi in the village was well versed in medical jutsu as well as assassination methods. It was placing Iruka in the whole picture he had troubles with. Where did the chuunin learn all this?

"We'll see, I bet we will soon find out more."

"I'm sure of it." Raidou looked to the window.

_If we don't this entire village will die, antidote or no antidote. We don't even know if a person can get this twice or if it's a onetime deal. From Kakashi's behavior I'm thinking a person can only get this once._

"Well I had better tell her I'm done." Genma stretched his back and walked down the hall. The man was always like that. He was lazy and relaxed but when he was needed you could rely on him. Raidou loved to work as his partner, not only does he get entertainment but he's able to have an intelligent conversation (or close to one) with the senbon user.

* * *

Genma hummed as he walked down the hall. The house was huge. He was used to it since he had lived there for a year but sometimes he could feel the size of the place pushing itself in on him. It was part of the reason why he was so restless and why Akane seemed to want to get him out.

_I owe you so much for this. Not only are you helping Iruka but also you get me out and away from here. I need someplace I can think._

Reaching for Akane's door he was surprised to see it open just as he was about to do the same.

"Eh? Genma-san?" Iruka looked a little ruffled.

"Let me guess…"

"Um…" Iruka's blush told him enough.

"You need to stop that." Genma laughed. Iruka's blush was funny, it told people whether the man was lying or if he was guilty, or better yet if he liked someone. It was just too much fun. The only person who managed to make it appear by whim though was Kakashi. No one knew what he does but it would appear as if he willed it there.

"Ahhhh" Iruka was feeling a little awkward.

"How was it?"

"Eh…GENMA!" Iruka screamed at him making him shy away. "That's between me and her not you and us, besides what makes you think that's what happened? You're being perverted!"

"Well you know it…"

"SHUT UP…" Iruka's face was far from friendly.

Glancing in the room he saw Akane already fully dressed in her gear, including the mask. He wondered where she had hidden it all the past few days.

_Okay so things didn't go as I was thinking, they must have just talked…still I think them making out was better._

"So how come she's like that and you look tussled?"

"I'm not getting into this." Iruka muttered and shouldered past him.

"What's with him?" Iruka seemed to be even more tense, or was it testy?

"You know how he is. Don't worry nothing happened." Akane stopped going through a drawer.

_Nothing? Worry? I would have loved it if something happened, then Iruka would be less tense._

"Oh?"

"I stopped it before we ended up making a mistake. It just felt…wrong."

"You know him too well." Genma had seen this happen a lot.

"I think so. I just can't do this. He wants to but I just…I …don't know." She looked scared.

"What's really going on?"

_I seem to be the mission councilor this time, or is it just me? They're all messed up as far as I'm concerned. Am I the only sane one?  
_

"I let him do it. I…I think I even started it. I don't feel for him like that. I just wish he'd back off a little."

"So you only feel for him as a friend?"

"I think so."

"So tell me why you let him kiss you like that, if you think of him as only friend?" He wasn't upset but Akane was making excuses, or there was something else.

"Well I don't really know, maybe it was just because we're both lonely."

"Akane! The man loves you. He worships the ground you walk on. He'd give up his life for you. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I KNOW!" She screamed.

"Don't get mad at me." Genma sighed. She seemed to be listening to reason but at the same time she pushes it aside.

"You don't get it. There's a good reason why I can't let him get that close."

"You like someone else." It was a good guess.

"I don't know, that's why, not because I like someone else, because I haven't worked it out yet." She shook her head.

"Akane-san please; just relax. Think about it while on mission." Genma knew she was making these excuses, he knew who she really liked.

_Someone who would never have her. He wants her but he's to busy with his head shoved up his ass to really see what's going on. Even Iruka was unapproachable as soon as the mission was over_.

He felt sorry for her. She wasn't really a part of this village. Where she belonged was Konohoa, not the Wind Village, and even now she's not a part of Konohoa either. It was approprate to call her a drifter, someone who lived in two worlds and worked in two worlds, but not belonging to either one. He'd have to ask Kakashi about it, he'd know more about people like that.

"We should gather you're teams." Genma smiled as he came to her side and gave her a strong reassuring hug. She leaned closer. "What ever you decide you know I'll be there to support you."

"I know, thank you Genma-san." After all he always saw her as his little sister.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm...who took her mask? I think I know who...I'm not telling. Who do you think it is?

So it seems Iruka made a move...and was rejected...well sort of. As you can see Akane is very confused. She doesn't want to be with Iruka because of how close they are, she's worried about hurting him.

And Kakashi is snooping...what's new there, he seems to do that a lot. ha ha .

Well there's more to come, much more. I'm really sorry to everyone about the stor being so long but I have to cover everything that's happened and so on.

I had some troubles with this one, it's comming along but what I need now more than anything is a suggestion or two where I should go next or what you would love to see happen. I'm a bit stuck for what to do next so if you want to help out a little that would be awsome.

So as my final note, REVIEW.


	16. Strolling in the Market

A/N: Okay let me just complain for a sec. What the hell is with making spelling mistakes in my stories...I swear it hates vowels or something. The first few chapters will be updated soon, so if you want you can reread them. There will be some minor changes as well corrections to all those annoying spelling mistakes the computer made for me. I'm really not that bad...well I lied ha ha ha but I know how to use the spell checker so, please don't hold those mistakes against me.

Please I can't stress it. Review. I love feedback and I feel bad about harping but serisouly it would help me develop my characters. Especially Akane. You can ever tell me what you think should happed, that would be kind of fun right?

Thank you all who have been continueing to review. I know some of you are busy and I thank you for your time.

Eventually I would like to make this a fan comic, which I'll be putting on my homepage

Well I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.

* * *

Chpater 16: Stroll in the Market 

Walking through the market was something he usually found enjoyable. This market in particular he hoped to later return to when his mind wasn't on other things.

People worked much harder in this village than back home. They made Konohoa look like a little sleepy village out in the countryside. In fact he saw damage not much different than that, which had occurred in his home village. Were these people at war? Or were they under attack like Konohoa? He'd have to ask later.

Some buildings were burnt from scorches of fire, jutsu or otherwise. Some had huge holes still needing repair. There were also many children and families out on the streets. Still there was something different from those he saw in other villages.

He watched a family as Nariko spoke to an apothecary she knew.

They were well fed and well clothed. The only thing they were missing was a home. They were just regular civilians, and yet the local shopkeepers and shinobi gave them jobs just because they could spare some money and because they cared. It was rare for people to be so kind in a larger village. Naruto was a good example of just how rare kindness was in Konohoa given certain circumstances.

In Konohoa this occurred at times but many left the village, ashamed of falling through the cracks. These people however were strong; they remained even though there was nothing left for them and persevered. They found jobs and worked hard and over time they are able to find a new home.

He himself never lived that way but as a shinobi he felt it wasn't much different. He hated his home and seldom lived there. Why? It was empty; there was no one there for him. All he used it for was sleep between missions and possibly to cook the occasional meal, provided he had the groceries.

When he had team seven he spent more time there. He even allowed them to visit if they needed his help but still aside from his team the only person to enter his home was Iruka.

Why he let the chuunin in the first place was beyond him. Maybe it was because he felt he could trust the man or because he was suspicious of him. The latter was more the case at the moment.

Iruka was hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Same for the woman, Akane…she was strange.

There was something about her he couldn't figure out. Her physical appearance was average, there was nothing there he was worried about. Her chakra was another matter. He had followed her around her home and watched every movement and even every facial expression. Not once did she use any form of chakra, it was as if she had none. However when he snuck up one her one occasion her chakra flared, and not just a small flair like that of Iruka, but a dangerous one.

She was jumpy and only to him. The major question was why? What had he done to make her like that?

With that in mind he started to rummage outside the missing man's room and made it to hers before he was told he was leaving with Nariko. What he found there sent shivers down his spine.

Her room was not clean. He was expecting that. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except one minor detail. She had one sword…a very strange sword. One similar to one he had once owned and avoided to fix.

He knew from his past that the woman he had been looking for had one such sword. So going on a whim he searched thoroughly and found it's partner.

_She carries two swords like the woman from years ago. Either it's a coincidence or it's her. I have a suspicion it was her. Her control over any situation fits the part._

The two swords weren't all he found though. As he searched further he found her armor, the same as his. This became another answer to his question. And yet looking more he found the last thing he thought he would. The mask.

It was beautiful if you could call it that. The face was that of a bird, silver gold and red covered this mask making it seem almost otherworldly. Just like the woman's. It was hers.

_I'm not too sure if it is hers though from the look of it, it wasn't used in a long time. Maybe she found it and kept it._

Somehow he knew better. No one kept ANBU masks just because they thought they were…

"What do you think Hatake-san?"

"Huh?" He looked back to Nariko. There she was holding up some fabric. It was beautiful. The background was white with a stunning red and orange pattern. The hem was sown with a solid red border covered in silver flowers. He was breathless. The people in this country knew how to make designs as well.

"It's very nice Nariko-san, What would you make out of it?" He wanted to know. Why would she buy this?

"Hmm well I was going through Akane's clothing and I saw she had nothing nice, I thought I'd make her a kimono, or a dress. I'm settling on a dress. A kimono she'd ruin faster."

He didn't catch the last few things she had said.

_This for her? She must love her a lot._

Grabbing the fabric from her hands he realized it was silky; soft to the touch yet very strong and durable. As he held it he thought of Akane wearing it.

_She would be stunning in this._

Glancing at the price Kakashi froze.

_Okay, that's too much for her to spend. I can't let her buy this. _

"What you don't like it?" Nariko sounded hurt.

"No, no, I do. It's very nice."

Nodding to the man at the counter Kakashi relished Nariko's face. Her eyes wide and her jaw agape, she was a sight indeed.

Kakashi chuckled and handed the man the money.

"It cost to much so I decided to take care of it. It's the least I could do for the hospitality you are giving my team and I." He smiled. His single eye curving like it usually did. Nariko continued to stare. He knew they were only letting them stay because they knew Iruka, but he felt better to not take it that way.

Shaking her head she came back to her senses. "Hold it. Did you just buy that because you liked it or because I said it was for Akane?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of fond of this design to tell you the truth. I'd like to see her in it. I think it would suit her."

He felt Nariko's eyes bore into his. He wanted her to stop staring. What he said was the truth. He felt it would do the younger woman justice. Then a thought occurred to him.

_How did I not see this? If I can get close to her and gain her trust then I can find out who she is._

He had to take more time to plan this out.

"Uh huh sure you do. I think you like her." Taking a step back Kakashi tried his best to avoid the accusing finger.

"I…no I do not." He answered evenly. Something inside was fluttering he wanted it to stop.

_Here we go, even her name makes me feel like this. I'm getting tired of this._

"Well either way you saved me a lot of money."

Why he bought it he now had no clue. It was almost total impulse. But still to see her in it would be something to see.

"Tell me something." Nariko came next to him and guided him down the street.

"Alright, what is it you wish to know."

"How is it you can spend so much on the fabric without worrying?"

_Is that all? I was wondering if she'd start asking me more about Akane._

"Well I've saved up quite a lot of it from all my missions."

"You mean you don't have someone back home to spend it on?" She looked disappointed.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Why not?"

"I'm usually away on extended missions and I'm barely even in my own home. Having a social life just wasn't that important to me."

Nariko stopped and stared. "That's so sad…How can you possibly live like that?"

He wasn't too sure what to say to that. Never had he even discussed his life and how busy it was. He had to think of something fast.

"Well I live from day to day like everyone else." He smiled through his mask. "My purpose is to protect my village. The people there are the one's I care for. I have no need for anything else in my life. As long as if the people in the village I call home are safe then I am content. What more can I ask for."

_Yes. What more. If I ask for more it'll be taken brutally away from me._

Nariko looked as though she were in deep thought. "Akane is the same way. Not once have I seen her with anyone. Iruka was the closest and even then she seemed to push him away at times."

This confession caught him off guard. Akane was similar?

_That's strange. What could possibly make her like that? She has a family and friends who care about her._

_"_I guess it was because of her training."

"Her training?"

_She must have been trained separately from the rest of the shinobi in this village. That would explain the total control she has._

"Yes. There are few like her but when they do appear we send them away to be trained by certain teachers that teach them skills normal people cannot."

"That's a very unusual custom. I've never heard of this practice. Can you tell me more, maybe about her teacher?"

"Well there isn't much I know about him. No one knows where he taught her. No one has even seen him except for Akane. I do know he died years ago, and the jutsu he taught her she had never used."

"So they're probably forbidden techniques."

"I think so. Akane never talked about her training. I know it was hard on her and she has a few scars from then, none of them nice."

"That sounds like the teacher was quite strict." He was interested now. If he could get her to show him a forbidden jutsu, or even if he created a situation in which she had to use it, he could copy it and analyze the effects. Chances were slim she would fall for either though.

_Looks like I'm going to have to follow her longer, and hopefully she'll drop a few clues._

Walking further Kakashi stopped at one of the stands. He had no clue why it caught his attention but there was a reason.

There among various objects he saw a necklace. It was simple nothing major to it except three silver feathers. It reminded him of Akane's hair. She always had three feathers tied into her ponytail. He made up his mind in seconds and bought it before the older sister noticed. She would have objected in an instant if she had seen.

_I'm going crazy. I can't believe I just did it again. I need to get away from this place._

"Nariko-san?"

Nariko stopped. She wasn't worried but concerned nonetheless.

"Is it alright with you if we go back and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

He knew what he was doing was out of character but if he stayed at the markets any longer he would do more things that were out of character.

* * *

Entering the kitchen Kakashi spotted Iruka at the island with a salad. The man seemed to be lost staring at his salad. 

"It probably won't jump into your mouth." Nariko said smartly. Needless to say Iruka jumped.

"I hope you left some." Kakashi decided to add to the effect. Iruka of course stared at him dumbly.

"Eh…yeah…Um over there, there's enough for everyone." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where's Akane-san, by now she should be starving" He felt bad asking since the second he did Iruka's face fell.

"She went on a mission. She has no clue when she'll be back. It could be weeks.

_So she's on mission. This could give me a chance to follow her while she's busy._

"Ahh…it doesn't matter, we have to leave tonight." Iruka added smiling.

_Damn it. He's more organized than I am._

"Today?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I told you we'd be leaving today a few days ago."

"Hmm I guess time does fly." Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin as though in thought.

_This makes it harder on me. I'd have to follow her at the same time as we search for Kaji…Either way I'll make sure someone keeps tabs on her._

"Maaa, I have something to check then before I eat…Better yet I'll bring it with me." Grabbing a bowl and helping himself to the salad, Kakashi made a retreat for 'his room'. As he went he could hear Nariko.

"Does he always do that?"

"I think so. No one has seen the man's face. At least until you did. I guess he likes his privacy."

"He's a strange one."

"No kidding."

Kakashi chuckled as he closed the door.

* * *

Setting the bowl on the floor and sitting next to it, he summoned the only 'person' who could follow the woman without being seen or noticed. 

"What is it now?" Pakkun asked as he looked round the room. "You must be on mission."

"Yes I am." Kakashi tried not to sound annoyed. It was very obvious he was on mission; he didn't need the confirmation from the pug. "I want you to do something very important for me."

"When is it ever not?" He really wanted to stuff his salad in the dog's mouth.

"I need you to follow the woman who left her scent on this." Holding the mask out he let Pakkun sniff it.

"There's a catch?"

"I believe so. She may have the same skill level as I do, so stay hidden and try not to be noticed. If she sees you and she is who I think she is, you won't have a chance to get away."

"Ahh…this is that woman you once cornered on a cliff?"

"I think so. Please don't remind me of that day again."

It was a particularly bad day. He had cornered her on a cliff. Him above and his hounds below. Somehow the woman had managed to create a decoy that fooled most of the pack but left Pakkun behind. He wasn't impressed when she threatened to kill Pakkun

"I'll take that into account."

"Good. I want you to report to me every three days."

"Isn't that over kill?"

"No. I suspect she'll be close by. Iruka said he'd need her help so whatever this mission is, it's probably to keep her away from me, which is why I'm suspecting she's the one who owned this mask."

"Makes sense."

"Good I suggest you leave now."

"Understood."

Just as the pug uttered those last words he loped down the hall leaving Kakashi to his salad.

* * *

A/N: Okay someone is having problems. He seemed to have lost all control over himself ha ha. Nahh I think of Kakashi as a nice guy, and he does have a heart even if he pushes it aside a lot. 

I think what is happening here is he admits to the 'funny' feeling he gets when she's around but he still can't figure out why its happening.

Unfortuately his little plan to get closer to her failed, she's gone and he can only track her. Poor Kakashi it's just not working out.

Well tell me what you think about this so far.

Review or email which ever works. Please!


	17. Sudden Panic

A/N: lol okay last night I seriously thought this chapter sucked...well its not the best but it does work.

Anyways as it stands Iruka, Kakashi, and Raidou are at the estate still. Genma and Akane are elsewhere.

We also know that it was Kakashi who found the mask in her room. Just who does he think she is? Well that one is unanaswered, but at least we know where the mask went off to.

Anyways slowly this story will feature Iruka less and Kakashi more...At the moment though Iruka's role is a little more important.

Anyways review please or email me...I really really want to know what you think...and feel free to tell me what you think will happen.

* * *

Chapter 17: Sudden Panic

Walking through the house Iruka looked into the room they had placed Kakashi in earlier. He was making a final round through the house to make sure nothing was left behind. The chances of them returning were slim and he wanted to avoid it. The less time they spent at the estate the better for Akane and her family.

At the moment Kakashi was outside talking with Raidou. They had all gathered their gear for the mission. Of course Kakashi had far less to worry about than the rest of them. He had to admit the jounin still seemed comfortable even if all his supplies were gone along with half his weapons. It seemed as though nothing could faze him.

Raidou had agreed to stay behind as backup. It seemed to be the man's favorite role. Iruka smirked. It gave him more time to relax, he guessed. Raidou loved to be relaxed and he loved to plan and scheme. Reading was another pass time he enjoyed. Iruka wasn't sure how long the man spent reading but he was sure he read just about every scroll the family owned, which posed a risk. Raidou could learn more than Iruka cared for about their host family.

Kakashi on the other hand was more dangerous. He seemed to be interested in Akane even more now. At the moment Iruka was sure he was asking Raidou what he found out about her. Kakashi learning a few of her secrets could be very bad and deadly.

Looking around the room he saw a few things had been moved. He knew the older man was snooping. This room was proof enough. However the amount of things moved around was so minimal, just a few books and scrolls were moved.

Looking closer though he saw one scroll in particular that was unraveled and nestled next to it was the salad bowl.

"He must have forgotten; he's so lazy…Hmm?" Looking closer he saw what the scroll was.

_Why did Kaji have this? It's just an old legend…_

Reading the first few lines and skipping to the end Iruka felt all the blood drain from his face.

_If Kaji found this…and Kakashi was looking at it…_

As he reached for it he felt there was something underneath it. Pulling the scroll up carefully he came face to face with a battered old ivory bird mask. The very same mask he had seen his best friend receive the first day she had joined ANBU.

"SHIT!" He winced. He wasn't meaning to scream it so loudly.

_I need to warn her and now. He knows something…Wait why does he associate this with the scroll? Or does he?_

Lifting the scroll and looking at the back Iruka realized why.

_No no no no. I have to go now. No wait that would make things worse. I need to send a summon now. _He thought as he frantically paced in the small room. He made his decison quickly.

Racing out of the room and skidding into the kitchen Iruka found a small sheet of paper and wrote a message quickly as his hand would allow him to.

* * *

The sight before Kakashi left him more confused than the whole mission was makig him feel. There in the kitchen was Iruka frantically writing on a small piece of paper as if his life depended on it. 

_What is he up to now? Why is there something so urgent he has to be like this._

Stepping into the kitchen Kakashi watched more closely. He had to ask, it was bugging him too mcuh

"Iruka-san…What are you doing?"

"No time…" The chuunin mummbled incoheretly as he continued his writing.

"I can tell." Kakashi crossed his arms and watched. Some how the chuunin was able to keep his writing clear; but he was to far away to read what the smaller man was writing

_No time for what? What is it that he has no time for. It's not like anything has happened...unless...  
_

Seeing Iruka like this was nothing new. The chuunin was frantic most of the time. This however was something else. Kakashi could also see the worry and concern passing over the chuunin's face mixed along with fear and anxiety. He was basically a wreck.

Kakashi watched as Iruka lifted the pen for a moment. His hands were shaking badly and the pen nearly fell once out of his hand.

"Can you slow down? I'm sure you can write better calm." Kakashi asked as he moved closer only to have Iruka move further away.

"No!" Iruka continued his frantic writing. How he managed to fit all what he wanted on that paper perplexed the jounin.

Moving yet even closer Kakashi tried not to laugh, as Iruka lost any counter space he had and dropped the paper. Kakashi moved as quickly as he could but the chuunin was faster.

Iruka's behavior was starting to grate on Kakashi's nerves.

_What the hell are you hiding that I can't see?…It must have something to do with Akane. Somethi...wait a minute...the mask maybe? Damn I left is behind in the room...he must have seen it.  
_

"Can I see that?"

"No…n..no you can't." Iruka shook his head violently and tried to finish what he was writing. Needless to say Kakashi was getting upset.

_I hate this game. He's a teammate and he's hiding something important from me. Why would he do this?_

Moving closer again, Iruka pulled away from the table placed the pen down and left the kitchen, out the door Kakashi had entered earlier to watch the chuunin…go crazy.

_He tells me jounin are crazy and yet he acts like someone who should be locked up._

Following Iruka, Kakashi made a last ditch effort to get the paper. Disappearing in a puff of smoke he reappeared in front of the smaller man and snatched the small page out of his comrade's hands and held it above his head. Simply put Iruka looked as white as a sheet and rather mad.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Iruka roared. Needless to say Raidou's attention was captured by this outburst.

"Why would you not let me see this? Hmm?" The question came out rather snide, but he was mad after all. Iruka should know better than to keep secrets from him.

"I..it…I'm not telling…give it back." Iruka was now getting frustrated as he batted up at the page only to miss.

"I think not."

"Damnit Kakashi give it back." The whine in Iruka's voice was almost too much to take. Kakashi relished the sound. He made the chuunin sound like a child desperately trying to get a rather embarrassing note. Maybe there was something embarrassing in this one.

"Who is this for?" He knew full well but he wanted to hear it from Iruka's mouth.

"Kakashi!" There was that whine again.

_This is just too much fun. I was running out of entertainment…this is priceless. Too bad Naruto couldn't see this…I bet this note is for Akane…we all know how much he likes her._

_"_I think this is to Akane-san isn't it?" Not laughing was getting harder. The more he resisted the urge the more he wanted to. The situation was just painfully hilarious. There he was standing holding the page above his head as Iruka momentarily tried to take it…of course the younger man was shorter and couldn't get it no matter what he did. Kakashi was surprised he hadn't really thought of using jutsu to get it back, either way this just made it all the more fun.

"So what if it was?" Iruka now crossed his arms and pouted. It looked like the man was made to pout.

"Well I think that would be interesting…is it a love letter?"

"Get your head out of the gutter…now give it back." Saying this Iruka flung his arms out in frustration. Kakashi laughed. This was getting better and better.

_He's in denial. I can see him being the type to write such a letter, he's like that. To see what's on this paper could make up for all this hell I've been put through._

"No I want to read it." Kakashi now laughed. Iruka shot him a rather nasty glare and snorted.

"You're just doing this because you don't have your book." Again he crossed his arms and made a pout.

_Huh? He doesn't know about the book…I never told him…did Genma maybe…no he wouldn't know, I normally put it in my hip pouch…and I had placed it in my bag that night when he was gone._

Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. Somehow he was starting to understand. Akane was a playful personality, so was the ANBU. He could also tell from the sounds of their voices, they had to same voice. How he hadn't thought of the mask muffling the inflections she used and the sharper tones was a mystery.

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it…nor do I know where it is." Iruka's voice was now become sharper as he tried to avoid the accusation.

"Iruka!" The lack of honorific didn't escape the shorter man neither did the sound of the paper being wrenched open violently.

As Kakashi's eyes roved over the characters he kept an eye on Iruka and his behavior. Sure enough all it was, was a small list of supplies Iruka would need and couldn't get on his own…still the writing was strange. Memorizing the writing was simple. He'd have to think on it later.

"Here." He handed Iruka the note and at the same time he felt defeated. He knew some how there was something else going on, but still he was in the dark.

_If it were supplies he would have been calm…there's some hidden meaning in those words. I'll have to figure it out soon._

"Thank you." Iruka snatched the page rather violently and stomped off down the path. The anger in his stance and even the flare in his chakra were hard to miss.

* * *

His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he made a sigh of relief. He was so close to being discovered. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. As it stands he was hiding Akane's identity, a score of her secrets, and to top all that, his own identity. It didn't seem to be a lot but these were serious secrets. Secrets he would take with him to the grave. 

Kakashi was a dangerous man in his opinion. Sure he may look unreliable and even absent minded, but Iruka knew better. From the day he first met the man he was worried about being found out. Kakashi was a jounin but not only that he was one of the few to attain such a rank at the youngest age possible. This meant a lot, not only was he smart, he was cunning and strong. Iruka knew he could stand no chance in a fight against Kakashi, at least not on even terms.

Iruka was not going to let him know who he really was.

_I screwed up. I admit it, how the hell can I fix this? It won't fix itself that's for sure. I should have planned this mission out more. I should have come up with a better plan to keep him away from here and Akane._

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" (summoning technique). Iruka murrmered as he slammed his palm to the gorund.

In a puff of smoke a large brown hawk appeared.

"It's been a while!" The hawk seemed to wink. "I was wondering if you forgot how to summon us."

"Ha ha…no I was just very busy. Please don't take offense." Iruka smiled. He loved his summons, as long as he was kind to them, they were kind to him. This summon in particular was his favorite. The hawk was a dark brown with black speckles over it's wings. He liked him the most for his intelligence and perception. If a job had to be done Iruka could count on him to get it done fast and correctly.

"I need you to fly as fast as you can to Akane-san. Is there someone listening?"

"I do not snese anyone, nor do I see anyone."

"Good take this…it's not the message. I want you to tell Akane-san that Hatake knows who she is and that she is to exercise caution when she meets up with us. I'm suspecting he's got a plan already."

"I'm surprised you managed to get that all out in one breath." The hawk bobbed it's head imiatting the motion of laughter.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding…Of course I will inform her. Do you want me to watch over her?"

"If that isn't too much. I'm sure she can watch herself but I'd rather have the extra precaution."

_Yes the more people looking after her the better. She's no match for Kakashi, he could easily kill her, if that's even what he wants to do._

"Understandable."

"Good. Thank you."

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you again Iruka-kun…I hope the next time you summon me it will be under less urgent circumstances, I miss our conversations."

"Of course. I'd love to…but right now I need you to warn her and watch her, but don't let her know you're still there."

"That may be very difficult…with Katon…" If a hawk could look worried this one did a good job of it.

"He'll understand…I'm sure he wont alert her. I'm suspecting he knows more than we do. I just wish he'd share." Iruka sighed. Katon never shared much information. What he did share was usually only between he and Akane...no one ever knows what he tells her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not now but if there is a problem come get me. I have a bad feeling about this whole mission."

"Alright. I will tell her and keep watch." HTe hawk made a final bow and turned to leave. "Make sure you live, Iruka-kun...We have a lot to discuss." With thos final words he took off with a flurry of feathers.

Iruka smiled as he watched the bird enter a thirmal and spiral to a higher altitude before flying to his destination. With his summon out there he knew she would be safe.

* * *

"So what are we doing again.?" Genma whined. He hated to just sit around, and right now that was what they were doing. If he really wanted to sit around all day he'd go home and do it there. 

"Nothing really." Akane just simply answered with a sly smile. how much he hated and loved the see that smile. It usually meant she was up to soemthing.

Genma stared. However there was something else going on. She was doing nothing. Planning something meant action, some type of activity...not sitting by the waterfall.

_She's lost it. I knew she was crazy but this is a little much._

"Okay so we came out here to this particular spot with your ANBU teams to sit around and enjoy the view." Sometimes Akane was capable of the most unexpected actions. This one took the cake.

"Yep. Isn't it nice." She said in a hushed voice and smiled. He resisted the urge to hit her over the head and tell her to get it together.

"Yes it is nice falling water…there's a real reason we're here isn't there?"

"Yep!"

"Oh? Do tell me, or I'm going back to where I can eat a real meal."

"I needed to get out and away from your friend." She now frowned. Was he that bad?

"Hatake?"

"Yeah him. He's a nice guy but he's to smart and I can't seem to hide much."

_Heh that's a good description of him. He's the most nosy person in the village._

"I know. He likes to know as much as he can about the people around him. I think he feels safer that way."

"Well him feeling safe would put me in danger…from him."

Genma turned to face her. She had long since take off the armor and arm guards. She had been watching the water fall but now he saw she was more conent with watching her feet. She seemed to be happy, but he knew her too well. She was still deep in thought and his chattering wasn't helping her.

"Look I don't think he'd kill you. You hadn't done anything to him to deserve that fate."

_Well I can't sa that's entirely true either but seriously he wouldn't do that. There's no way he'd hurt her for no reason._

"True. But what I saw that day he escaped from Nariko was scary. He's powerful even when his chakra is half what it usually is. In his state he shouldn't have been able to perform a water style jutsu like he did."

"Ahhh you see he's been a jounin for a long time, longer than you and me. He's learned how to use his chakra in ways we have yet to learn…well me anyways. I know you're ahead but he's still leagues ahead of you there. All you need to do is use that speed of yours and you can win, if it cmes down to a fight. He wouldn't know what hit him. Better yet you could use that crazy jutsu you and Iruka had developed, he wouldn't know what to do for that either."

"You're optimism amazes me." Akane sighed and stood streaching stiff muscles in the process.

_She's so worried about him attacking her. I wouldn't blame her, I'd be paranoid too._

"Well then right now we should get some food and rest. Tonight is when they move." Akane sighed. She seemed to have so much on her shulders no. Normally she'd be off with her teams training along side them and having a good time of it. This was something entirely different. She was strained and worried.

"Why so late?"

"It's a bit safer here. The infected shinobi can't see to well in the dark, so moving then is best if we want to avoid trouble. I suspect it won't go as planned since…" Akane stopped talking and spun on her heel and glared into the trees.

"What is it?"

_She still does that. Her senses are so honed I can never sense things as quickly as she can._

"Eh it's nothing, probably a squirrel." she shrugged and moved towards the tree line none-the-less.

"Ha ha well we all know how they feel about us taking their stash…Why do you want those nuts anyways."

"Oh they're a distraction, you'll see. I just hope not to need to use it." How she planned to use a bunch of acorns was beyond him. It seemed foolish. Still her teams did as told and each man picked up at least a handful and placed them in thier hip pouches.

"Oh for a trap then?"

"Possibly, I haven't decided yet."

_Hasn't decided? Damn it girl..get a grip._

"Well I guess we should get them to stop sparring before they comepletely tire themselves out."

"Ha ha them get tired?" Akane seemed confused by his comment.

"I know…I have no clue how you did it, but those two teams have as much energy as you do."

"May I remind you one isn't mine." She was refering to one of the teams. They had this discussion countless times.

"Ahhh but you see you still command the captain." It was true she was incharge of one team but also the other team and it's leader. Genma wasn't to sure why it was like that but it seemed to work out well enough. Not a single man or woman from each team has died yet and they'd been a team for at least nine or ten years. The funny thing was his comment was not about the teams but rather the other leader and she did not miss it.

"Genma!" Deciding it was best to escape Gema tried his best to get away as fast as he could. Sadly Akane was faster and body checked him into the lake.

Water engulfed him in seconds soakig his clothes and leaving him somewhat miserable, but it was coming to him and he did deserve it.

_Damn she's fast I should have been more careful._

Laughing she helped him out.

Before he could retaliate by throwing her in a loud screech tore the air.

"Damn, now what?"

* * *

_There goes my plan to relax before I have to face them._

She watched as a large hawk flew down at her with amazing speed. Reaching her arm out she allowed him to land.

_This is not a good sign. Iruka had used this particular summon and it looked as though he was in a hurry._

"What is it?" She snapped.

Bowing his head the large bird of prey gave her the slip of paper.

"Ahh I have all this already." She muttered as she read the note. Cromplin g it she shoved it into a picket.

"Yes I know. Iruka-kun wants me to send you another message." The hawk eyed her with his large yellow orbs.

"Oh a verbal one neh?" She asked.

"Yes he felt it was safer to not have any evidence."

_It only holds true if no one is listening. So I'm guessing he had you look._

"I bet so what's this all about?" Her nerves were already fraid and this was not helping.

"He wants you to know Hatake knows who you are. I have…"

Akane froze.

_My mask…he found it…not good. I'm so screwed. There's no way in hell I can avoid him. I'm needed and I made a promise to help. Things just can't go well for me can they?  
_

"Are you alright Akane-chan?" The hawk bent his head to check anyways.

"Ah yes thank you for telling me, was there anything else?"

"Yes. He said you have to be cautious when you meet up with the rest later. He would like you to make sure there is nothing to label you as ANBU. The hawk eyed her to make his point clear. She knew Iruka never said that but rather the bird came up with it on his own.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well obviously he knows you as jounin."

"Yes a very good guess."

The bird gave her a dirty look. "As much as I think it is amusing that you find this funny, I do know there is validity in Iruka-kun's words."

"I know and I'm sorry." Akane hung her head. She was now very worried. How was she going to hide her gear when it might be needed? She could always get one of her teammates to pretend to be her. The only problem was none could work out her personality well enough to fool someone at Kakashi's caliber. In short she was doomed to fail.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good thank you, I will do what I can."

The bird bowed his head and flew away, Leaving Akane with a lot to think about.

"Okay that was scary. So I guess he figured you out?" She wanted to scream hearing those words again. She had done all she could and even that wasn't enough to keep him from finding out about her.

"Only part of it, at least I think so." She sighed. To her this was a sick joke. She liked him. He was kind and funny and seemed to care somewhat. She knew he was a little shy about some things and others he knew nothing about. Above all she saw he knew more about being a shinobi than being a human being. How much she wanted to help him learn...now though the chances were slim she'd live trhough this. He was a jounin...and the copy ninja...not a good opponent at all. She was domed to fail, and right when what he had in his pack was starting to become useful. She still needed two more days before she can safely 'give' it back. To think she was going to use it as a trump card to get him to leave...fat chance there.

_I just don't get it. Is he out to kill me for what I did to him_?_ Or am I afraid of him for another reason. Is it possible that maybe he's the ANBU I met a long time ago? It fits, that would explain this whole situation, not to mention the person. He looks just like him, I'm stupid to not see that and the name...there was only one kid from that doomed clan. I was blind and stupid. This is all out of hand. I'm going to have to stay as is if I can defent myself properly. He'll be armed and so muct I be. This won't be a happy meeting when I join them...definately not._

_

* * *

_A/N: This was basically to create the sense of urgency between Akane and Kakashi. However it wound up being Iruka getting franitc and Kakashi...confused...poor guy...he's so out in the dark he probably won't find his way back out of it. Akane and Iruka seem to be running circles around him. Alas that is just how they wrote themselves...still poor Kakashi I mean he just can't get a break (hee hee I'm evil)

Next chapter will have a bit more action and less of Iruka's POV...I wonder if Kakashi is really going to hurt her...? What do you think

Please review...my email looks very sad...and empty.


	18. Hung Up

_A/N: _I would like to thank you all who reviewed. You all made my exam week so much more fun. Serisoulsy you did.

Anyways so far the story is a little confusing so I'll jsut recap a bit.

At the moment there is a disease running rampant in Canyon Country (this country actually doesn't exist in the Naruto arc, I had come up with this country before I found the maps they had of all the countries...sigh so Canyon country it stays. Anyways so far we don't know who made this disease, but it seems Raidou and Iruka suspect Orochimaru...We also know the effects. It destroys the brain and causes the victim to lose all sense of self and seek out blood to spill. (Someone once told me it reminds them of resident evil, except here the infected are still alive.)

Lets see Akane and Kakashi seem to be dancing around each other, Kakashi is trying to figure out what she's hiding. Akane is trying to hide her identity much like Iruka...but Kakashi never picked up on Iruka's secret...yet. At this point he's pretty sure who she is.

Now here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for.

Please review. I love feedback and the more I get the better I can write these chapters according to what you tell me. If you want you can tell me what you think personally would happen. Those of you who are not members, i don't have a block up like mnost members, so feel free to review and if you like email.

Enjoy!_

* * *

_

Chapter 18: Hung Up

_A lone boy sat under a cherry blossom tree. He wasn't doing much, just keeping to himself and enjoying the quiet clearing. He liked quiet times like this when he could sit back and watch the birds sing and the grass wave. The serenity of the moment made his hectic and tragic life seem so insignificant._

_He was depressed yes, but when he sat like this everything melted away._

_Just a few years ago, to the day his father, the only man he looked up to committed suicide. Still the sound of birds and the rustling of the leaves in the wind made all those emotions melt away. Right at this single moment nothing could ruin the serenity he felt not only for that second but also in his heart._

_He was now chuunin and soon to be jounin. He couldn't wait, in a way he wanted to get it…_

"_Hey kiddo, what'cha doin'" It was his annoying sensei. Did the man ever slow down? It drove Kakashi crazy; Yondime always seemed to act like a child._

"_Nothing." He snapped._

"_Hey now it's a nice day and I can see you were enjoying it, don't ruin it." He said this as a joke and smiled. He was rarely serious._

_Kakashi had known Yondime for most of his life. He liked him, and thought of him as a father figure, even more so now that he had none. Despite the carefree attitude his sensei carried he knew when to be serious. Right now though was not such a time, no it certainly wasn't, Kakashi just wanted him to go away and bug Obito instead._

_"Can't you tease Obito and not me?"_

_"Oh but where's the fun in that, besides if I got him to talk to you, you'd chew him up." Well that was true; he would, and enjoy every second of it too. The boy was the weakest link. He was whiney, clumsy and chronically late. Rin was better, she was weak in strength but even she came out more useful in the end._

_"I'd have more fun if you bothered him." He wasn't going to win this one but he couldn't stop himself from trying._

_"So what are you doing out here all by yourself."_

_"Thinking."_

_"About?"_

_Kakashi sent his sensei a rather nasty glare._

_"What! I'm just making conversation, besides I think its about time you stop being alone over here, so if you're not going to tell me anything maybe I'll tell you about my day."_

_"Oh goody." Kakashi mumbled._

_"Hey now, it was a good day!" He snorted. To the fourth every day was a good day even if it poured and his house burnt down._

_"I met a really nice girl."_

_"Nice, good for you."_

_"She's around your age…I think she's a bit younger though…it was hard to tell. Very pretty though and full of energy. It's been a long time since I've seen a new face like that."_

_"Humph" He just wanted to enjoy the weather not the story._

_"She was soo funny!" He laughed. "Some boys pushed her in a mud puddle."_

_"Let me guess she cried."_

_"No no, she laughed at them."_

_"She's weird then."_

_"And you're not? Let me remind you how glum you look right now on such a nice day, now that's weird." His sensei snorted. Kakashi knew of course, inwardly his sensei was laughing at his own lame joke._

_"I'd be happier if you left me to enjoy it."_

_Yondime just sighed and looked to the sky. _

_"Hmm you still don't like girls…you will one day you know."_

_"I doubt it. They're weak, they whine and I wish they'd leave me alone."_

_"You know you just described Obito there." Yondime laughed._

_Kakashi looked shocked. He did, he really did. "Well he does act like one, it may explain a few things."_

_"Heh…your humor never ceases to surprise me. I'm sure like the girls Obito will grow out of it. As will you."_

_"Whatever."_

_"You know I spoke to that girl, you know what she told me."_

_"What."_

_"Well I asked her why she wasn't upset and you know she said 'Why should I cry over mud on my clothes, I can take them off and get some fresh ones.' I though that was very brave of her." _

_"Humph, It makes little sense to me why that's important."_

_"It's very simple, Kakashi. What she basically said is 'if someone hurts you, suck it up. No one can change what you think just by pushing you around. Even if they hurt you here." As he said this he poked Kakashi's chest. "You can still move on. Only past the grave can youtruly feelsorry for yourself."_

_"That was a load of nonsense."_

_"Was it? Hmm. Okay lets say this. If I cut you with my Kunai would the wound heal?"_

_"Yes." _

_"If I told you, you were ugly would you be able to change how you look."_

_"Not entirely."_

_"If I took Rin and killed her in front of you…does it hurt."_

_"Maybe."_

_"What good would crying do you?"_

_"None, no one would care."_

_"My point, people feel pain. Without pain we can't feel joy and without joy we can't feel sorrow. She basically said her clothes are a shell, much like her body. If I cut her, her wound would heal. If I killed her there would be no way for me to truly hurt her…because in essence it's her body I hurt not her, I would have only hurt the shell that protects her true self." Kakashi wasn't stupid he knew where all this was going, and it infuriated him. His sensei just never knew when to give up! _

_"So you mean to tell me that because my father committed suicide that I should hold him as a hero. Pfftt you're nuts! He took the coward's way out. I can never forgive him."_

_"It's not him your not forgiving Kakashi."_

_"Who then?" Kakashi was getting annoyed. His sensei thought he knew everything._

_"It's you. You're blaming yourself. I don't know why you are or for what but Kakashi, he didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes people think it's the only way to stop themselves from feeling pain, they forget about the things that make them happy, and the things they care about. All they see is their own pain."_

_"Like hell you know. He ruined his reputation and killed many people, because he didn't follow the rules." Kakashi stood up, he was mad; he wanted to get away from his sensei. "What can you know?" With those words he ran in to the forest to find a place where no one would bother him._

_"More than you know. More than you know." He heard his sensei mumble as he ran._

Why did he have to remember that day? Yawning Kakashi looked around him. They were in a clearing two days from their destination. Iruka had decided it best to take a rest before they continued. It baffled Kakashi since he chose to stop at night, which was when they were usually on the move. If the cycle were true then Iruka had a good reason for this and he wasn't going to tell him.

_Hmm… It must be about two in the morning…why is he still awake? Something must be bothering him._

Wrapping his cloak around him even more Kakashi moved to the fire and sat across from Iruka who looked rather frazzled still.

_He never did calm down since we left. If this keeps up I might have to tie him up and leave him behind. I can't have him die on me just because he's to wired._

"Can't sleep?" Iruka asked as he looked up. Kakashi could see the worry in his comrade's face.

_He's probably worried about her. I just need to know a few things about her; it might make facing her easier._

_"_How long have you known Akane-san?" He winced when he saw the startled look on the chuunin's face. He hadn't meant to scare him.

"Hmmm? Why are you asking about her?" Iruka now looked suspiciously at him. It seemed he had been asking Iruka too many questions about her lately.

"Okay lets start with something else. How many times have you been to this country?"

"Only twice, both while on mission." Iruka looked back to the fire.

_Only twice? He acts as though he knows the forest by the back of his hand. He's lying. He's been here more than that._

"Oh, that would make sense then." Kakashi watched as Iruka shifted. The uneasiness was clearly visible.

"Heh, yeah." Iruka rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Why are you still awake?" Kakashi was curious. After all he had originally told Iruka to wake him up hours ago. The extra sleep was enjoyable but he would have rather been in a lighter sleep so he could avoid dreaming.

"Oh I have a lot on my mind." Iruka fiddled with the zipper on his chuunin vest. It seemed he found it really interesting at that very moment. Kakashi found that annoying and distracting.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah some of it. I'm just a little worried about him. I mean sure he's improved leaps and bounds from how he used to be." Iruka then sighed and clasped his arms around his legs. "I can't help but think something bad will happen. I mean what are the chances Sasuke-kun would come back willingly? The last time I saw them both they were just about even in abilities."

_I should have known he was worried about him, but that's only what he wants me to hear. He's more worried about Akane-san than Naruto._

"I wouldn't quite say that."

"You didn't see Naruto defeat Mizuki, two years ago. He was starting to use his head. I seriously doubt he's as dumb as we make him out to be."

"What makes you say that?" He knew the truth. Naruto was in a way a genius in battle. In everyday life though, the boy had the tact of a doorknob.

Iruka glanced at him and gave a mischievous grin.

"I used to be the same way. I wasn't stupid or slow. I just got bored easily and needed attention. Naruto was the same way. He fell asleep during theory but when pushed into a dangerous situation he pulls through in ways none of us expect."

"Well if you put it that way then he should be fine." Kakashi smiled allowing his eye to make the happy arc it does when it's sincere. "Sakura-chan is with him, she'll keep him on track."

"There's still something you're not telling me though, you know something don't you."

"About?" Kakashi wasn't to sure who he was talking about. Was it Akane or Naruto? Both had secrets, Naruto's he knew for sure; but the younger woman, he had no clue for sure if she was who he thought she was or just someone similar.

"Kakashi-san! It's about Naruto…what was it that they had to talk to you when you could barely eat a bowl of soup?"

_Does he have to say it that way?_

"Oh that." Kakashi wasn't going to tell him, not yet not until he was sure Yamato could control Naruto's 'new' power.

"Well?"

"Oh it's nothing." Kakashi waved a hand in a dismissive manor not missing the glare he had just received from across the fire.

"You're never going to tell me are you?"

"Uh…well no."

"Why is it you do this? You treat me like I'm ignorant or like a child. I'm no idiot. I may not be a jounin but I'm no slouch either."

"Oh aren't we getting ahead of ourselves." Kakashi snorted.

"Hey! I can think what I want."

"Yes but letting it get to your head is not healthy. I doubt you're as skilled as I am. After all you've never advanced."

"Maybe I don't want to. I like the life I made for myself."

"I'm sure you do."

"You're the one with the ego."

"At this point I'd say you are. You're assuming you're better than me."

"Well I am, at least by habit. I'm not lazy, I don't read porn in front of my students or the public and I tend to be on time." Iruka's argumentative side was voracious. He was looking for a fight, verbal or other wise. Of course Kakashi wasn't going to disappoint,

"Ahhh you see that's only what makes me different from you." Kakashi was starting to like this little mind game, Iruka was far easier to manipulate, unlike Akane, who usually played back at the same tempo.

"Oh ho no it doesn't. Don't think I don't see you twisting all this around on me."

_Okay scratch that. Iruka was more up front about it._

"Prove it."

_Okay lets see what he does._

"Fine."

_Damn I wasn't thinking he'd take the challenge._

"Maaa too bad…we need to conserve our strength." Kakashi shrugged, at the same time he was trying not to laugh.

Iruka gave him a dumbfounded look and sighed. "I knew you'd do that."

"He says after the fact." He couldn't help adding that to rile him up more.

"Hey!" Iruka growled; fixing his comrade with a glare that could rival even that of Tsunade.

"Anyways what about Akane-san? Are you worried about her?"

"A little. I don't need to worry too much for her. She's an adult and a very good shinobi. She's never failed a mission once yet."

_You lie. She's the one you're really worried about. You mixed them up. When you describe one you make the same description of the other._

"Hmm. Where is she really from?"

"What, you knew she's not from here?"

"It wasn't hard. She speaks differently and her clothing, although it's the same; she wears it a little bit differently as well."

"I should have known you'd notice."

"Where is she really from?" He lowered his voice. He needed this piece of information, it was the only thing he was missing.

"Fire country."

_Then it must be her, it's the same answer from before, everything seems to have come together._

"I thought so."

"Then why'd you ask?" Iruka growled, he was getting annoyed with Kakashi for all his questions.

"I was just wondering if you knew for sure yourself."

"Your insufferable you know that!"

"Hmm I seem to get that a lot." Kakashi laughed. Iruka had to be one of the few people who had the guts to tell him what they truly thought of him.

Iruka then yawned and sighed. "I should get some rest if we're to get there anytime soon."

"I agree go get some rest."

Watching Iruka go, Kakashi noticed the tired limp. Iruka was pushing himself just to show him he could match him. It seemed the chuunin was still holding the same grudge about him being the weaker out of the two.

_I already know he's above most shinobi in skill. I just wish he'd stop trying to prove he's better than me, anyone can see he is. He cares for everyone around him, everyone can see his emotions, what he feels and thinks. I'm the real coward._

Watching the fire Kakashi waited for Iruka's breathing to become more regular. The way Iruka slept amazed Kakashi; he watched as Iruka's whole body relaxed.

_His ability to sleep like that is incredible. I hate doing this but…_

There was that weird feeling again. The one where the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_She's close by. This is my chance. I might be endangering him but I suspect he's fine on his own. His level of skill is above most. Even I have trouble relaxing like he does._

Reaching behind him Kakashi pulled his summoning scroll out from his pouch.

_I hope I won't have to use them. I want to make this quick and painless. The less trouble I have the better. _

Kakashi looked up as he heard Iruka whimper. It wasn't a surprise he of all people had nightmares. After all he was the one who witnessed his family being killed by the Kyuubi. He was the only onewho seemed to helafrom such a tragedy, still Kakashi knew he still felt the pain of losing those who were close to him. Kakashi himself still felt responsible for all his own mistakes.

_He'll be fine. As long as I'm gone he'll be safe. I don't want to have to answer for another death._

Getting up Kakashi strapped the sword to his back, slipped off his cloak andmade a final glance to the chuunin sleeping against the tree.

_I should be back before he wakes. If I am he'll never know. I could leave a clone…no that would be worse. He might notice._

The air was cool. He was going to have little troubles finding her like this. There was plenty of light and few sounds. He knew she was going to be trouble either way. Surprising her was doubtful and even finding her quickly slim but if he had troubles he could summon his hounds to capture her.

* * *

Shadowing her Pakkun moved as silently as he could. He wasn't having a good time with it though. The woman was indeed as skilled as the man who summoned him. Kakashi giving him that warning was a godsend. 

"How much more closer are we?" He heard the familiar voice of Shiranui Genma, one of Kakashi's closest acquaintances.

"Not much more, I'd say maybe ten minutes…wait stop." The woman held out her arm.

Everyone stopped. Pakkun froze on the spot. Did she find him?

"Someone's coming." Another man said, this one Pakkun did not recognize.

_This is a shady group. Most ANBU are lithe like Kakashi…some of these are short and even large men. This is strange why does she command two teams like this?_

Suddenly the woman made a long loud whistle. Pakkun cringed. She had done that countless times and each time the pug was hoping he'd pass out. How she could attain such pitch was beyond him.

_He was right. This definitely is that woman from years ago. It's that same nasty whistle. I should tell one of the hounds to bit her throat out for me. Then there would be no more whistle. What I want to know is what can Kakashi possibly want with this woman?_

"Damn it."

"What is it?"

"I know that chakra, it's him."

"Who?" Shiranui seemed rather confused lately.

_Normally that one is top of his game. What has happened here? Why is he clueless?_

_"_It's Hatake." At this point Pakkun wished he could read the woman's face, but it was impossible since a mask covered her entire face.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I can sense it. He's the only one with chakra like that. Instead of using his senses he uses his chakra to find me."

"Cleaver. I guess that would work since you mask your scent."

_So that's why it was so difficult to find this woman._

"Either way I want you to be with the others. I'll lure him away."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I have to do this, he'll just ignore you."

"Good point. All right I'll go get them to finish the platform for your jutsu. Hopefully it's going to get us there first."

"Good then go."

"Be careful…watch out for his sharingan."

"Oh that thing, don't worry about that,"

Pakkun watched Genma leap into the trees and leave the woman alone.

_I have to admit Kakashi seems to pick his opponents well. This one is strong, she knows she is and she's sure of herself. I doubt she'd be easy to defeat._

Pakkun's attention was captured when the woman pulled out her blade from her back.

"Damn bastard. You never give up do you? I should have known it was you who was living in my house and eating my food. I was hoping so much it wasn't."

The reply was something again Pakkun wasn't expecting.

"Well you never did ask me."

* * *

_Behind me?_

Akane froze.

_Okay, don't panic he's not really there._

She knew better than to let that bother her. Instead she remained still and focused on the chakra she had sensed earlier. There was no killing intent, at least not yet so she still had some time before things got out of hand.

_It has to be him. The chakra is the same; even how he moves is similar._

_(Flashback)_

_She sat high in a tree watching the ANBU from Konohoa as they disposed of her target's body. She didn't care what they did to the man; it was what he had that she needed._

_"I'll take this back to the Hokage, he'll want to see it personally. The rest of you are to report back to HQ and wait for me there." This was the one she was dreading. It was the stupid hound ANBU, the one who kept chasing her and dispatching her targets._

_He was good though, she had to admit. His skills were as good as hers, which meant he'd been a shinobi for either the same amount of time or longer._

_"Make sure…" He stopped in mid sentence and glanced in her direction. She remained as still as she could. Her Jutsu would keep him from seeing her._

_"There's no evidence." He finished as he leapt off. Akane couldn't have him leave. So she left the others behind, they weren't her problem it was the hound and after all this was their country._

_Following him was easy. He left a very clear trail. A scuff mark here a broken branch there, even actual footprints. Of course she knew he was leading her on. There was no way he'd be that obvious, not if he were ANBU._

_Reaching a clearing Akane could clearly see him waiting. Of course it wasn't the real one. No the real one was off to her left._

_"I'm not a fool Hatake. I can sense you." Running straight at him Akane used a replacement and came at him at the very same moment from his right._

_"Neither am I." He answered with a monotone voice. This usually meant he was in the middle of planning something._

_The man she thought was him; had disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was expecting that. Turning to her left and running across the field she ran straight through the clone she had first seen and followed the chakra as it flew off out of the clearing._

_"Damn it, when did you get this good."_

_"When I learned how you use your chakra." He answered clearly from behind her, this time he was really there._

_Swinging her arm out she came to a solid version of the ANBU. This was really him. Still pressing her arm against his she started to add pressure. Of course he pushed back. The more focus he had on her arm the better._

_"I won't lose to you and you know it."_

_"Same goes here." He spat._

_"Fine then we'll see won't we?"_

_The scroll she wanted was strapped to his side. All she needed to do was reach for it with her free hand and pull as hard as she could to get the cord to snap. With a little bit of chakra this feat should be easy._

_Trying her best to keep his attention on her arm Akane used her free hand and…missed. He now had both her arms in his hands._

_"This I have to admit is getting interesting." He sounded as though he were grinning._

_"Oh?"_

_She had one last chance left._

_Moving her foot as fast as she could she tried to knee him. Again she failed somewhat. Both moved at the same moment and because of they're already off balanced state this threw them over even more. Both fell into the leaf litter._

_"Ahh!"_

_Kakashi seemed to be shocked but knew better than to move. If he had Akane would had found a way to get out of it, and a way to do so she was already thinking about._

_"This is a little compromising neh?" He grunted trying to keep himself as far away from her as he can but still pin her at the same time._

_"Ha ha if your men could see you now." Akane laughed. She couldn't help it._

_"No kidding." As he gazed at her Akane could just barely make out his eyes. One was blue, the most brilliant blue she had ever seen. It wasn't bright like the sky but deep like the ocean. The other was red, like blood. She shuddered at what could make his eyes be so different._

_He must have noticed her stare and turned his head. It just made her stare more. She always did like his hair. It seemed to move in any which direction it pleased. And the color, that was another thing she liked. His hair was a shocking silver color. _

_"You want the scroll don't you?"_

_"Yeah that would be nice, care to give it to me…it can be a present." She joked. She knew he didn't find it funny._

_"Nice try."_

_"Damn, well it was worth checking." She smiled. His grip was loosening. Soon she could escape. _

_"Why do you want it?" He seemed to be second-guessing himself._

_"It's from my country, it belongs to my family. Please I really am asking you this time to give it back."_

_He seemed to be mulling all this over._

_"What's in it?"_

_"Oh I dunno, I think it was some old legend…Look I can't return until I get it back. If I have to I'll steal it back from your village."_

_"You want it that bad." He looked back to her."_

* * *

Kakashi watched her, as she made no move to defend herself from his clone. 

_What is she thinking; I can kill her easily like this._

He now knew for sure that Akane and the ANBU from years ago were the same people. The evidence stood in front of him. What was he to do now though?

He remembered years ago when he last saw her. Things had changed between them. His hunt to kill her turned into a game of skill and talent. Neither one could truly defeat the other. There was always a way out. And then one day a single scroll changed it all.

(_Flashback)_

_"Yes. If I don't get it I can't return to my country and neither can the men and women working with me. They have families there and so do I. I don't want to lose what I just got."_

_"You're?"_

_"No, my siblings and my parents."_

_"Oh" He felt bad. Here he was holding this woman down when all he had to do was hand her the scroll and lie to the Hokage…if only it were that simple._

_He looked to her face. What he could see were only her blue eyes. He'd seen them countless times when he chased her. Never once though did he see what she really looked like._

_"The scroll is it?"_

_"Yes. I didn't care about the man who took it; he was just a simple missing nin. He made that decision and he knew the consequences."_

_"It's not that easy."_

_"No it never is. Please let us go home. We've been out here for weeks." He could tell. Her clothes weren't torn but he could see the signs of wear and tear. A few stitches lose, a rough spot here and dirt marring her armor there. He himself didn't look to great but he had just been though a quick and bloody battle. She on the other hand had been roughing it, for what looked like weeks._

_For the three years he had known her, if he could even say that. This was the worst condition he had ever seen her in._

_"If I give it to you, will you stay out of this country." For some reason those words hurt him more than he expected. A lump slowly formed in his throat as he tried to swallow it back._

_"I can try."_

_"No, you can't, never…just stay out. I don't want to see you here."_

_"What the hell!" She was mad at him. He couldn't blame her for it. He felt as though he were rejecting her. How could he feel like that even though he wasn't in a relationship with her, or anyone for that matter?_

_"I…it's to dangerous. There's already a team out looking for you."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I'm to join them starting tomorrow." He looked away, he couldn't look at her. For some reason he felt like crying. _

_"You?"_

_"They know I've engaged you in battle a few times…I don't want to kill you. Not once have you given me reason to. Everyone thinks I do but I can't do it. I tried for three years…"_

_"So, you're telling me this because you want me to live?"_

_"Yes damn it. Are you that slow? I want you to live, I don't know why…there's something about you, some strange way you are, it just makes me want you to live."_

_"Oh." He just madelittle sense and he knew it._

_"Look I'll give it to you, but seriously stay out, at least for a few years, when everything is quiet I'm sure you can come back, but not now."_

_She glanced at him once and looked away. "Fine, give it to me."_

_Untying the cord Kakashi gave her the scroll. He watched her as she took it from his hands. He felt stupid kneeling over her and watching her, as she looked it over._

_Something changed in him. He had no clue why he did it but he felt it best for them both. Carefully so as not to scare her he gathered her up in his arms and held her close._

_"What are you doing?" She wasn't really startled, more confused._

_"I don't really know." He tightened his grip on her. Now he didn't want to let her go. "Don't die okay."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't die I said." He let her go and held her at arms length, her mask still had that weird glow to it, the one that made him feel as though everything would work out._

_"Of course I won't." She sounded pretty sure of herself._

_"Promise?" He said…he felt stupid. He never did the things he just did._

_"Yeah I promise…"_

_"We'll see each other again, after all, you seem to get your nose into everything." He said this as he bopped the beak of her mask. "Stay safe." He said as he left her sitting alone in a pile of leaves._

That was a day he could never forget. Especially now. Here before him was the very woman he had made promise him she'd live…was it so he could see her again or some other reason?

_What the hell do I do now? I'm not here to kill her. I can never kill her…damn it…I sound like I like her…no I can't._

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Sadly none of them would leave.

_Ahhhhh! Stop thinking about her…Maybe I should just follow her for a bit._

His choice seemed to be made up for him.

"If you're not coming out I'm just going to leave." She called out. Sure enough she turned to leave, just as she had said.

_What the hell do I do? Do I come out? No that would be stupid, I'm not really sure what she's going to do. Maybe I'll just do as I planned and follow her._

Racing after her Kakashi felt a familiar presence.

"I was wondering where you were."

Pakkun matched his pace and gave him a sharp look.

"I was doing as you told me to do."

Kakashi didn't doubt it.

"So what did you get?"

"Well I can tell you that this Akane character of yours is the same woman from years ago, you know the one."

"How could I forget."

_No I can never forget her._

"Well I'm going to tell you to be careful kid, she's no push over."

"Did you see any of her abilities?"

"No, but they were setting up some kind of platform for a jutsu of some kind. Something about getting to a destination on time."

"Okay so it's not a small jutsu…A summon maybe." He was losing her. She was still faster than him.

"It's possible."

_No I'm sure it is. Iruka let it slip that she can summon birds…this means she can summon a very large bird. It would get them to where they want to go in less than a day. So they were planning on meeting us._

"Good job my friend…I'm going to take it from here."

As he said this Pakkun disappeared.

Sure enough she brought him to…nowhere.

_Of course, she'd do this. She's like that…I have to admit it's a nice view._

He watched her as she walked towards the lake and tested the water with her hand.

She was a strange ANBU…she always was. One arm had the full-length glove, while the other didn't. Not once did he see the practicality in it, it made her stand out. Was that what she wanted?

* * *

Akane wasn't to sure what she was doing. She had led him to a lake near by. She made sure to stay as far as she could from the others, yet close enough in case help was needed. 

Kakashi had followed her like she had hoped, but now what was she to do?

_Hmm Is he still like he used to be? Stuck up? No not like that, he's much nicer now. If I remember clearly…I used him as a pillow. _

She chuckled at the thought. Later that day Nariko told her how she and Iruka had found her. Needless to say Nariko was jealous.

_I could play with him for a bit. Or I can lure him out…but how do I do that?_

She glanced around and all she could see was water…something was bothering her.

_Damn that's nice water…I know I'll just ignore him and take a swim…Iruka's going to kill me for this…but it looks so nice…I don't really want him to be there now though…What the hell am I thinking?_

Akane kicked a rock at the water and watched it as it splashed in and made several ripples.

Instead she took off her mask and stared at her reflection.

_Man if I did what I was thinking of doing…who knows what would happen…I hate this…I hate having all these stupid secrets I have to hide from everyone._

Glancing at her face Akane fought the urge to release the genjutsu on her face. It wasn't hiding much. She looked the same either way; it was what was on one side of her face that she wanted to hide.

"Hmm I think that's a beautiful face." A deep voice announced. Startled, Akane fell face first from her rock, into the water with a loud splash. "Oops." The voice said. She knew he didn't mean that.

"Help me out." She growled

"Why? I think you look cute." The hound mask was bugging her. It made him look almost comical and frightening at the same time.

"Please?" She whined knowing he'd listen eventually; it was the right thing to do after all.

"Nope!" Akane's face fell.

_I'm going to kill that jerk!_

Stepping closer to the edge of the rock she had been sitting on he knelt down and watched her.

"I think you wanted to be there anyways." He was smiling, she could tell. It was not fair.

"Hey!" She said as she stood. The water was at least waist height.

"Hey what, you fell in, it's not my fault your balance sucks." He said without flinching.

Reaching for his mask Akane tried to pull him in…only she got the mask instead…

_Geerrrr… stupid thing._

She was not going to lose, after all these years she was not going to lose to him. Throwing the mask to the shore Aakane sent Kakashi a death glare.

"Hey, you should be careful with that." He whined.

"You should keep it on your face." She retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh now aren't we mature now." He was teasing her. Usually it was her to tease not him.

"More than you."

"Oh really." He leaned forwards…just what she wanted.

Grabbing his silver hair she pulled as hard as she could and pulled him into the water with her.

Of course he fell on her again.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He muttered. The water was cool, she was sure he was feeling it.

* * *

_Ah! That's cold, how can she stand this?_

Kakashi wasn't expecting her to pull him in like that. Not in the least.

_She's too smart for her own good._

"Well now look who's soaked."

"Oh I think you'll be more soaked." He laughed as his hand crashed down on her head pushing it under the water momentarily…or rather longer than he wanted.

_…Where'd she go off to?_

He wasn't holding her down…she had swum off…

_She went to the deeper water…_

Using his chakra Kakashi stood up. His clothes were soaked but thanks to the material they were made of they'd be dried quickly by his body heat.

_She can't swim forever like that…where is…_

A loud crash brought him back as a large dragon madeof water came lunging at him. Kakashi was shocked.

_Did she learn that from me? No she can't she'd have to be Uchiha and I know she's not. She must have learned that on her own somehow._

Letting himself fall into the water Kakashi avoided the brunt of the blast. Now he was at a disadvantage. Below the water he couldn't see what she was doing or was he able to make a proper retaliation.

Moving from where he had fell in. Coming up in a different location was safer. Still something seemed rather sinister about the lake. Still swimming Kakashi felt something brush gainst his leg. Expecting to see the woman he turned and suddenly let out a breath of air in shock.

_I should have expected this. That disease seems to have affected the whole forest._

There before him was a body of a man, he had been there for a while. His face and body were bloated considerably and he could clearly see the symptoms of the disease.

He moved away as carefully as he could so as not to disterb the dead body. He had to locate Akane and get out. If he didn't he'd panic.

Closing his eyes he focused on her chakra…it was gone.

_Okay here we go again. She keeps doing this. I know what's going to happen. I'm going to come up and she'll his me again. She's just masking it, I have to admit she'd the best at it but what can I do? I have no choice but to get above the surface, I can't even see her feet._

Breaching the surface, he saw that the woman had dispeared.

"Where…"

'SMACK' A fist hit him hard in the face sending him sprawling on the water. However he was expecting this and used enough chakra to keep him above water.

_She has a good punch, even for a woman._

The force of the blow was such a surprise to Kakashi that he stared at the woman totally stunned.

"I have to much to do to have you get in my way right now, go back and help Iruka-san, don't fight with me."

"I…" He wasn't able to finish, a foot came from behind and he had to fully submerge himself again to keep from getting hit.

_Was she always this strong? I need to keep my distance, she seems to be good with hand to hand and close range battles. If I can keep my distance then I can have the upper hand._

Using his chakra again Kakashi got himself on the water and ran for the trees. The second he reached them he felt a familiar tug on one leg.

_You have got to be kidding me. Not again, I should have seen this._

Feeling his weight being taken out from underneath him Kakashi just let the rope pull him up off the ground. Fighting it would have made matters worse. What he was to do now he really wasn't sure.

_I can't believe this. This has to be the third time I've wound up like this. I need to figure out how she makes them so invisible._

Either way he was stuck and he had to work out a way to get out, before she came at him or before she fled, he wasn't sure which she would do.

* * *

_A/N:_ Nothing seems to be working out for Kakashi. Well he's now figured it out...about time. But still she's hiding something else as we have just seen. Why is she holding a genjutsu over her face? 

Personally I like the Yondime, he seems like such a happy guy. That particular flashback was one of my favorites. Just the way Kakashi's sensei teased him about his mood.

Well I don't have much time so please review, the more reviews the better. I also accept emails. so remember to review Please!


	19. Can it get any more worse than this?

A/N: It's taken me a while to finish this one. The next few chapters will be much better than the last.

Thank you all who reviewed, I really loved the feed-back. Someone told me this was one of the better Kakashi romance, stories...Really? That made me soo happy. At this point I'm trying hard not to make this too cliche, so far so good.

Oh also I need to explain something. I noticed many of my readers don't really like Iruka being in the story. I need to make this clear! Iruka plays a major role. Yes this is a Kakashi romance story, but I want Akane to be a 3-dimensional character; she had a past and she has friends who she finds important and useful to her. Iruka is her best friend and also someone who loves her. So please don't hold that against this story.

Iruka stays so live with it! It's my story! lol write your own...Haaa now that that's out of my system. Seriously I'm writting this for fun.

Well the good news is there's a lot more action comming (I love writting action it's so fun!) And a major jump in time, not this cahpter but possibly the next.

Kakashi: Why is it when you write action I wind up half dead or tied up?

Authoress: I guess it's just fun.

Kakashi: Oo ...

Ahem I guess he doesn't appreciate it...I should be nicer to Kakashi ne?

Well this chapter will be more interesting and frightening at the same time. I hope you all enjoy it and any criticsim will be appreciated. Just remember to review Please, I would love to hear more feedback.

Oh and before I forget Chapters 1-8 or so have been changed a bit, a lot of mistakes have been fixed, but I don't think anyone has to reread them, the information is the same.

Okay okay I am soo sorry...but there is a gore warning...I leave that at your own disgression. I tonded it down a bit but remeber the situation in this story, what's going on isn't pretty

Now to let you read...REVIEW ;)

* * *

Chapter 19: Can it get any more worse than this?

Taking in a deep breath Iruka awoke to…an empty camp. He was alone and his teammate was nowhere to be seen. Being left alone like this sent shivers down his spine. At this moment Canyon Country was too dangerous a place to be wandering around alone, sleeping alone in the forestwas even more fatal. What could have made his comrade leave without him?

Laughing hysterically, Iruka looked to where Kakashi was supposed to be. "I can't believe he did this to me, maybe he's gone off for a moment…" Closing his eyes Iruka focused on his breathing and his chakra.

Sure enough he could not sense any of Kakashi's energy nearby. It was strange. Rarely would the jounin leave anyone behind or in any situation where their life was at risk. No, none of this made any sense to Iruka. What ever it was that had happened was totally out of character for the silver haired man.

"Incredible, he just leaves…no wait." From what Naruto and the boy's other teammates have told him, Kakashi would have never left him unless he was absolutely sure his teammates were safe.

Moving towards the tree Kakashi had slept against, Iruka found the cloak…

_So he was planning on returning here. This wasn't supposed to be an extended break so..._ Iruka looked to the sun. _He's been gone for five or six hours. Something must have happened._

It was late morning, and from the looks of the camp Kakashi had left long ago, probably after he fell asleep.

So where was he then? Iruka scratched his head as he tried to come up with a reason why the heck Kakashi would leave him alone sleeping in a forest that was obviously very dangerous. Just the reminder of how much the forest had declined made it seem almost sinister.

_Maybe he was attacked. I doubt he would leave me alone like that. There has to be something else going on here._

Answering his thoughts a piercing screech filled the air. Iruka knew that voice in an instant. It was the summon he had sent to watch Akane.

Holding his arm out, he let the bird land, wincing as its talons dug deeply into his flesh.

"Ow! Shouta! Do you have to squeeze my arm so roughly?" Iruka growled. He had dropped the honorific, he was sure the bird would make him pay for it later. Shouta loved to take his frustrations out on Iruka, mostly because Akane wouldn't let him get away with it. Iruka often wound up ignored, wounded or ruffled after summoning the hawk, especially if the bird was in a bad mood or if Iruka had done something disrespectful.

"Forgive me but this is urgent."

"I gathered that, what happed to Akane-san?" Iruka asked as he glanced around him, making sure there weren't any infected shinobi or enemies near by. Akane usually got into trouble, so naturally he though it was something that happened to her.

"She is fine."

Iruka's face faltered. He had sent the summon to find her and watch over her, not come back saying she's fine without her.

_She's fine…then why the hell is he here?_

"Okay spit it out, why are you here now? I sent you to watch Akane-san, not tell me she's okay." Iruka was trying his best to be polite but he was beginning to feel his temper rise. It was like Shouta to do this; he found situations like this humorous. Iruka found times like this annoying and frustrating. He knew before this started he would wind up with a headache.

"It is your companion. The one that likes to snoop and tease you relentlessly." Iruka almost laughed. Shouta got Kakashi down pat, the hawk's observation skills never ceased to amaze him.

_Does he have to mention the teasing? I swear one day I'll get that crazy jounin back for it. Even Raidou treats me with the proper respect I deserve, but Kakashi; he treats me like I'm a child._

"You found him? Where is he?" Iruka didn't hate Kakashi, he just felt nervous around the man. He would watch everything Iruka did and sometime he would do it right in front of him. But now hearing about his teammate's whereabouts was almost a joyous moment. The sooner he found Kakashi the sooner he could keep an eye on him.

_Figures! It's just like him to get stuck into a situation where he can't get out…or maybe he got hurt. Great now I'm worried about him…he's such…an idiot._

"There's a lake to the east of here, it should take you an hour to get to." Obviously this is where Kakashi had gone off to, and where he still is.

"Thank you. What is his condition?" Now Iruka was having troubles not showing his concern. If Kakashi was attacked again by any of those infected ninja; no one knows what would happen. He could be immune, but he could also get infected again, there were just too many uncertainties at the moment to deal with all at once.

_Right now I have to go find Kakashi…Then we have to rendezvous with Akane and her two teams, Kakashi then has to track Kaji, and if all is well we'll drag him back. I don't even know why the hell the stubborn fool went off on his own without telling his sister. Kakashi's just like him too, going off on some wild chase…Damn it I know what he was doing now, he must have sensed Akane…this is not good._

"A little upside down."

"A little what?" Iruka was confused. He stared wide eyed at the brown bird sitting on his arm.

_Upside down? What does that mean…I'll never get it, unless I go look."_

"May I go now?" Shouta bowed his head as he asked. Again he was being overly polite with Iruka.

"Yeah, I should be able to reach Akane by today or tomorrow and I'm sure she's fine, I guess I should be great-full you disobeyed me, I would have never found him on my own." That was true. Tracking someone as skilled as Kakashi was impossible; he knew this fact for sure. Akane was similar, he tried many times to track her as she tried to train him, and he failed every time. Akane always got frustrated and told him off for how useless he was. Once he had had enough and left her out in the woods for a drink of sake with Genma. The scolding he got from his bestfriend was one he would never forget, and one he wished he could give Kakashi, but the effect he had was much more subdued than the auburn haired girl.

"It's a pleasure like usual." That phrase always grated on his nerves.

"I bet it is." Iruka mumbled the hawk's ability to be so proper made even him seem outright rude.

Waiting for his summon to disappear, Iruka could only come up with one reason why Kakashi had gone off in the way he did.

_Now I get it. My summon was watching Akane, so if he knew where Kakashi was then he must have engaged her. So somehow his current condition has something to do with their confrontation._

Grabbing the cloak on the ground Iruka ran in the direction the hawk had told him about.

* * *

Hanging upside down Kakashi had a lot to think about. He had already discovered a long time ago that the victim of this type of trap would never get down. He would need either Akane or someone else to let him down. Since he was alone he had to wait until someone came. The question was who, and how long? 

_I hope Iruka-san comes soon. I doubt he could leave me up here forever. Just staying like this is dangerous, I'm an easy target. I'm sure he would enjoy this...like hell I'll let him ruin my pride though. He'll probably tell me about how I deserve this for what I did to him._

Truth be told he knew Iruka was never going to let him forget this. He not only teased the chuunin but he also chased after his friend. Still he couldn't get over the feeling Iruka thought he was dangerous to Akane. He seemed nervous whenever Kakashi mentioned her or something she had to do with. It all made sense to him. Iruka was scared he would kill Akane because she was Akahoshi.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hatake!" Kakashi looked up when the harsh voice roared through his thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"_

_"Yes." He curtly nodded, but behind his hound mask he frowned. He hated his captain. The man was cold and enjoyed working as ANBU. Kakashi on the other hand hated it, but he needed the money for his rent. If it weren't for the third he would have told then to only pay his rent and forget the rest, but even that was denied him._

_"Good. I want you to join the third ANBU squad tomorrow morning. You'll be working as back up and intelligence, you know more about the target than anyone else." Kakashi sighed._

_"What is my target?" He asked._

_"There is a group of ANBU from an unknown country illegally working in Fire Country. Your task is to kill the leader and learn everything you can from her. We need all her jutsu and anything about her bloodline limit." This left Kakashi with a sour taste in his mouth. Everyone who worked in ANBU had a good idea of the kind of work squad three did. He had an inkling they were part of Roots. He himself avoided them as much as possible but now he had no choice but to work with them._

_Roots were a separate secret organization, usually ANBU members who believed in conservative methods in their work and are ultimately unknown among the men and women in ANBU. Kakashi though had little trouble figuring them out. Most of them were young like he was, but these were shinobi with strange skills. He once was worried they would come for him for the sharingan in his eye but relaxed when he discovered they had no interest in him. Often he ignored them but now he wasn't to sure about that anymore. Could he seriously ignore such a threat?_

_"So you want me to kill her? Not interrogate her?"_

_"No." The bear mask glared at him._

_"Why?"_

_The man's posture changed. He appeared more aggressive and dangerous. The chakra wafting off him was static. Most people would fear this man, but it was the man's own fear of Kakashi that kept him from lashing out at the young adult._

_"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME! YOU'RE TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION!" Kakashi backed up, not out of fear but more to get further away from the loud yelling. He was used to this sort of reaction and was often rewarded with it on many occasions._

_"I just want to understand my mission better." He said in a quiet even tone._

_The taller man sighed and grasped the side of the table. The ANBU mission room was much smaller than the main mission room so noise and movements were easy to hear and often echoed off the walls._

_'The entire team is Akahoshi, but it is the leader we need to kill. She has abilities above all the others. If we eliminate her then we raise the chances Konohoa won't be taken by them." Kakashi was dumbstruck. What he just said had no bearing on why he should kill her._

_"So because you fear her you want me to get rid of all your nightmares? This doesn't make sense to me. If she was a part of such a family, then why the hell are you not trying to negotiate? If I understand this, killing her will only aggravate the Akahoshi; this would cause the war you fear. I am sure that one person can't be a threat to this entire village."_

_He had heard many stories about the Akahoshi. He knew a few at one time. His father was friends with the main family and on many occasions Kakashi had found himself in their estate just on the edge of the village. That was a long time ago. After his father's death they were chased out and blamed not only for Konohoa's White Fang's death but the death of many missing men and women. Most of the missing were found near their estate and all dead and missing blood. Since the entire group used blood as jutsu this was the general consensus. _

_"Don't question your orders. If you don't do as I tell you..."_

_"Yes I will suffer the consequences in full. Killing me over this wouldn't help you would it."_

_The taller man glared. Kakashi was now certain he was a Roots member. The mission was dangerous for Konohoa and it seemed they wanted a war. This made more sense, the Third was trying to avoid one, Roots wanted to take over throw the third and this was proof enough in his mind. But what could he, one person do? Sure his skills were better than most but he isone and they are many._

_"I will cooperate." But he wasn't going to enjoy this. _

_Taking the scroll Kakashi left the mission room and fought the urge to gag. He had to warn her and get her out of the country before he was forced to do what he agreed to. He couldn't kill her and he knew that, they'd kill him for not doing it. The consequences for both he and the woman were so high, he was unsure if he could make it out of this mission alive. Still he was going to have to find her and make her leave._

Seeing her by the lake reminded him of that dirty mission. He hated admitting it but he was overjoyed to see her alive. She was a skilled shinobi, not the best, but still highly skilled. She had abilities he himself felt she should hold only to herself. Still there were some things he wanted learn. Why he felt he wasn't looking at her true face, the aura around her mask, and her total control of chakra. These were all nagging on his mind and still he could come up with nothing to explain them.

Exasperated Kakashi closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, or at least he hoped. There was no way he could think about it upside down like this.

* * *

A loud whistle spilt the air. Everyone froze. It was the signal to regroup. 

Genma watched as Akane came flying out of the bushes and ordered them all to gear up, which meant they had ten seconds to grab their gear and gather near her. Seeing her like this was rare but it was clear she had been though a scuffle. He could see the bruises on her knuckles and how she seemed to favor that hand. Something told him it was complicated though, and he should stay out of it until she told him herself.

"Kyouchuse no jutsu." Akane called out. As she did so a giant bird of prey appeared.

The beast glanced around with its large golden eyes and realized what it had to do and moved next to the platform.

Genma was awe struck; it was a magnificent creature. Several feet high the animal had feathers the color of sand and wings designed for speed. It was easy to tell that Akane was in a hurry by the looks of the summon.

"Get on her back, now!" Akane called out. Everyone of course complied. Annoying their leader was the last thing anyone on these two teams wanted. Akane was a stubborn person and frightening when angry, the combination was deadly.

"What's going on?" Genma asked as he approached her.

"Iruka and Kakashi moved faster than we anticipated." She quickly glanced back.

"So…" That made a lot of sense, both men liked to get their missions done quickly and efficiently.

"I had him tied up, for a bit. However I want to move now and as fast as I can. We need to get there first and see what we can get out of it. I don't want Hatake anywhere near any jutsu he shouldn't see."

"Ahhh I get it so you want to hide some residual jutsu left from their camp, or an attack."

"That's right, but I want to meet them there, since Hatake is the only one able to track from there on out."

"Okay then that means he knows already who you are?" If he did then things may be easier, but how would he react when working with her?

"Yes."

Genma sighed, he knew it wouldn't work long to fool a jounin like Kakashi. Raidou also had said it would take only a week or two before the taller man's mind would get bored and he'd start investigating the younger woman, she was a perfect target.

Following Akane, Genma climbed onto the bird's back. He had never flown on a bird before, and this was such a large animal. He wondered just where she had managed to get summons like these.

_Heh at least the ride will be soft._ He thought admiring the soft feathers he had as a seat.

_"_Make sure you hold on okay, I don't want you falling off. I'd have to fall after you and I don't like having to rely on Katon." Genma nodded. Katon care for Akane but he tended to help just in the last second, a free fall like that would be frightening.

Genma nodded and with wide eyes watched the enormous tan wings open. Just the sight of such an action from the back of a creature as this was astonishing. As if in slow motion they began to flap, gathering air and lift. With each movement the sun would reflect off the thousands of large feathers making the whole scene before him seem completely unreal.

_What I wouldn't give to live this moment as much as she does._

* * *

Opening his eyes Kakashi groaned. His back was aching from being stretched for so long. Not only that, but he never managed to keep Akane from his mind. 

He wondered why she didn't kill him, better yet why did she even bother to assure him Iruka would find him?

_I need to keep her from my thoughts for now. I can't let her get her way. I have to follow her._

Noticing the inconsistency in his last thought Kakashi growled.

"No, no following you fool, you need to get to that site and then find the missing man. Returning home is what you want." He said to himself out loud as he began to perform slow stretches. Losing one's ability to move after this long was not something he wanted.

_Eventually Iruka will come and cut me down. Then we can retrieve our missing man and leave. The sooner I leave the better, and the sooner I'll be away from that woman._

* * *

Finally reaching the lake it didn't take Iruka long to see his teammate hanging by his feet from a tall tree. It was quite the site. Kakashi looked drawn and tired. Hanging upside down like that was hard on the body and Iruka was sure the jounin was feeling it. 

Iruka stifled a laugh. Kakashi looked so pissed of, his hair looked as if it were bristling with all his pent up anger.

"Let me guess, you ran off after her didn't you?" Glancing off to the edge of the lake he could see the man's mask. Either it fell off or it was taken off. Somehow he knew it wouldn't have fallen off Kakashi's face. He'd worn a mask like that for at least ten years if not more.

Kakashi opened his eyes and glared. The effect was lessened by his gravity defying state, and only made Iruka laugh more.

"Let me down and we'll see about how much I hate you for this."

"Me? What did I do?" Apparently Kakashi would blame him for something he didn't do. The man was crazy. He didn't tell her to tie him high in a tree, or leave him to hang there.

"She's your bestfriend." Best was stressed as he said this. Kakashi was mad, that was clear but to think he would do something to Iruka was a little frightening.

"Well if I let you down how about you not kill me or Akane-san and I'm sure we'll all be happy."

"Kill her?" Kakashi sounded really confused and annoyed…now Iruka was too.

"Yeah isn't that what you were about to do?" Iruka was now a little more confused. He seemed to be like that lately and it was a state he wanted to keep out of. Confusion usually leads to fear, which ultimately leads to death. Death was the end; he'd seen enough of it and didn't want to succumb to it until he was old.

_What was he doing then?_

"I came to talk to her, not kill her. Why would I kill her?"

"She's Akahoshi."

"I never listen to that, you should know that."

Iruka scratched his scar and thought about what he had just heard. Kakashi's last words were true, he never listened to anyone. Once Iruka had heard that the man had literally walked out on the Hokage when she was handing him a mission. He had to give Kakashi credit; he had guts. But were there any thought behind those stubborn moments?

_If he didn't come to kill her then what was it that was so important?_

_"_That law was placed a long time ago, when I was chuunin." Kakashi started. "I thought it was stupid even then. To think Konohoa would go as far as condemning a clan; an entire clan to death, it's not only utterly wrong but prejudiced as well. They were kicked out because they were framed. Besides that was the past and not every person from that clan can be evil."

"I know but…"

"Iruka-san, look at me." Iruka looked at him; it felt weird to look up at someone who was hanging upside down.

"Do you think I would kill someone because they are from a certain family?"

"No."

"Would I kill for no reason?"

"No…" Iruka felt dumb but Kakashi was right after all.

"Would the Third or even the Fourth come up with such a stupid order? Of all the people they valued everyone, the good and the bad. They wouldn't ban an entire family. They were chased out by the citizens or someone else without the Hokage knowing."

"I know that, but…"

"What?" Kakashi snapped.

"I don't know…you almost killed her once already."

Iruka wanted to scream and punch Kakashi's face to a bloody pulp for being so calm about this. He would have been hopping mad, but still Kakashi's actions made some sense. Getting upset over this was pointless; it would have been a waste of time and energy.

"It was an accident. She made the choice to do what she did. Her injury was a result of that decision and I'm sure she can accept that. She's alive now so what good does getting upset about it now do you?"

"None, you're right." That was true Akane was definitely alive, for now anyways.

Reaching for the release on the seal Iruka allowed Kakashi down. The jounin landed, of course on his feet, in a fluid motion. Iruka wondered how he kept doing that.

_If someone cut me down from one of those I would have fallen flat on my face. He also has a bruise on the side of his face…she must have hit him, he's really lucky that was all she did. Did he piss her off or something?_

"Let's just forget all this and start over hmm?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Iruka.

"I can't ignore this. You left me alone back there…and then you chased after her. She has her reasons for going ahead of us, so why is it you can't leave well enough alone?"

"Because it's who I am." Kakashi looked around, as if taking note of his surroundings. As he did so both men began to walk back to where they had last made camp. In his haste Iruka had left his pack behind and so retrieving it was the top priority.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…." Iruka screamed. "Can't you just do something normal for once?"

"Where's the fun in that, besides I think you look cute mad like that." Kakashi chuckled as he picked up his mask and checked it over. Satisfied he placed it back over his face.

Iruka blushed, it wasn't everyday you hear a confession like that. Stuck frozen on the spot Iruka was unsure of what he was to say or do about it.

_Did he just come on to me? No he said he's not like that, and neither am I…he's just messing with me…again._

"Um Iruka-sensei, I didn't intend it to come out like that, and you complain I'm the pervert." Kakashi snorted, He knew Iruka hated his jokes but still it was obvious he couldn't resist the opening. "I just meant the way you react is cute, not you yourself."

"Oh so I just…never mind." Iruka shook his head. It was better to just drop the subject than get into a heated discussion over it. "Let's just get going. I want to see if we can get there in one day."

"Maaa do we have to?" Kakashi drawled.

Iruka slapped his face. "Do you want to go home or not?"

"Hmm home is better than here. I guess you are right, it is late enough. If we go at a fast pace we can get there by midnight. Can you travel that fast?" Kakashi glanced back at Iruka.

_He thinks I'm slow? I'm almost dying to tell him who I really am. He'd never know what hit him._

"Are you kidding, I can outrun you any day. Just try not to slow us down okay." Well he couldn't wearing his chuunin uniform, while the Copy Nin wore the more streamlined ANBU uniform. The tables would turn though if they were both evenly matched. Akane was good for one thing and that was teaching her sparing partners to move quickly, if they didn't they'd lose horribly.

"Easy enough. Lead the way."

**

* * *

As they ran through the foliage all Kakashi could do was think about what would happen when they got to the site. **

_They'll be there first I know this for certain. What ever it was they were doing it had something to do with getting to a destination faster._

Glancing to Iruka, Kakashi could see the concern written all over the youngerman's face. He was worried about his friend and Kakashi couldn't blame him, but it wasn't him Iruka had to fear, it was the unknown.

Even now as they moved through the trees the evidence of the disease was hard to ignore. The scent of blood and the stench of death was everywhere. Kakashi was trying his best not to feel queasy from the smell. He was lucky his heightened sense of smell wasn't like that of the Inuzuka; if they came here they would be feeling the effects rather than just the smell. Iruka had more luck. He didn't suffer through it as much he had normal senses, however Iruka was still affected.

The trees also showed effects of the disease. They weren't as serine as the ones from Fire Country. Not these, they were dark and dead looking. Vines hung from them covered in moss and a few times Kakashi could have sworn he saw a body on the branches of a tree they had passed.

Shuddering slightly from that last realization, Kakashi returned to the problem needing more attention.

_He needs to get it out of his head that I would kill her… I can't anyways I know that now, even if I tried._

No too many things have happened now between them. He had saved her from being hunted, he had practically trained with her on occasion; if their occasional meetings could be called that, and he had even gone as far as keeping a long conversation with her. Now he had seen what she was like outside of mission and in her own home. He had to admit he liked what he saw.

She wasn't a very vibrant person, at least not by habit anyways. Her behavior on the other hand was something entirely different. She liked to joke around and tease. At times he found himself joining in or as the unfortunate victim.Sometimes she was a morning person, though he had learned it was rare. Typically her temper was something that rivaled even Iruka's; often it appeared without warning and scared him senseless. Still even the good outweighed the bad. She was almost entirely innocent, or so she seemed. Still he could not ignore the day she took care of him.

_I can't kill someone who tried so hard to make me feel comfortable when I couldn't do anything by myself. One day I know I can return the favor._

As though on its own, an image of Akane sleeping on his chest flashed though his mind. She was so calm and so relaxed; he could never forget the smile that had appeared on her face. Just that smile told him she trusted him enough for her to let down her defenses and allow him to look after her safety. The moment they had shared was far more intimate than he cared for. She had been sick herself before he had arrived and at the time of the single incident he had felt he had to do the same for her. But somehow he felt something else.

_I need this mission to end soon. The longer I'm here around that woman the less I recognize myself. Or is it the more I see who I really am? I think I'll just stick to saying she makes me do stupid things._

Hours passed and sure enough they had arrived at the rendezvous point. The trip was long and hard but neither of the men had any troubles. None of the infected ninja appeared. At this stage in their mission both wondered just how many were infected?

_They've been here for most of the day. We came around the time I had predicted._

Sure enough before him was a very basic, almost by the book, shinobi camp. The fires were small and gave off little smoke and plenty of heat. He could see bedrolls placed along the shady parts of the tree line. This was to ensure those who were sleeping were hidden. Sleeping completely in the foliage would have left them open for an ambush. With the clearing to one side, those on watch had an easier time making sure there were no intruders. Overall everyone seemed to be in high spirits but it was hard to hide the suspense they were all felling at that very moment.

It only took Kakashi a second to see why they were so jumpy.

Tearing out of the trees ran an infected ANBU; clearly he was from the main village, not this group. His armor was black, his mask was similar to those Konohoa used but this one depicted an animal of some sort, he couldn't recognize it.

Next to him, Iruka flinched back and kept his distance. Kakashi could almost feel the cold fear wafting from his chakra. His own wasn't much farther from that state.

_Looks like he's seen them before as well! I'm a little worried myself._

"Don't touch him." The bird ANBU came forward out of the shadows. "If you try to attack he'll attack you, and he'll do anything to get you infected, even if it kills him." She seemed to take control rather smoothly; her posture and the way the others reacted proved that fact. No one dared to go against that order, no one wanted to.

_She's a born leader. I'm impressed, but now what will she do?_

Kakashi watched in silent horror as the infected man shook with tremors, probably caused by the fever. His mask was covered in blood. Many of the people along the tree line were probably wondering just who's it was, the man's or someone else's?

Glancing to where he had last seen the woman…he found no one. She had managed to slip into the shadows without him noticing. The level of skill he was now witnessing made him worried. If he were to face her as an opponent he wasn't sure if he or she would win. By force he would, but by tactics…something seemed to tell him it would be a stale mate.

The infected man was not small. He was strong and well armed. He seemed to be steady on his feet even though he was shaking. Size never predicted the outcome in a shinobi battle; it was skill. However Kakashi was also worried about the man's arsenal.

He had the usual hip pouch, kunai holder, and sword of the usual ANBU but on top of that he had a string of short kunai, a smaller blade attached to his left leg and Kakashi was certain he had a few exploding tags and other seals with him. In his state he could be a mortar; a walking bomb.

Kakashi watched as a small river of blood flowed from an open wound in the man's side. Someone had obviously tried to kill him, but they must have failed since the target was now standing before them. Or was he the original hunter, and was attacked by the target? No one would be sure; but Kakashi could see the initial wound that started the infection.

Just below the man's bicep was a wound seeping with blood and pus. It was similar to the wound Kakashi had gotten weeks before. Bite wounds were the worst to heal and this one was not just any bite wound; this was a tear. Someone took a chunk out of him and it wasn't healing.

_I've seen a lot in my life already, but this? This is something else. This country is going to hell. Can these people even manage to eradicate this? I seriously think they should evacuate the healthy and close the borders and let it run its course, eventually they'd all die off. Even the antidote can't help with as many infected as I've seen._

Bile rose to Kakashi's throat, but he fought the urge to vomit. If he did now, in front of the woman's teams, they would ridicule him.

He felt pity for the poor man who was now suffering in front of him. Even now it seemed the ANBU couldn't make up his mind on who to attack. Was he going to go after the group near the trees, or go after the two men who are closer?

Lookingbehind him he noticed Iruka was shaking severely. Apparently the chuunin did not like seeing anyone suffer. He honestly couldn't blame him, he too felt like that.

It seemed the ANBU had made up his mind the exact second Kakashi looked back and he saw the shinobi coming.

_Why me? Why do they pick me? Do I have a target on me?_

He could hear the startled shouts of the men by the trees and the sound of swords and weapons being drawn, but they knew better than to move. If they attacked now Kakashi could be killed in the crossfire.

Dodging to his right Kakashi pulled out his sword and sent the man sprawling with a hard blow to the shoulder. Unfortunately it didn't do much. He had almost forgotten just how far they push themselves just to kill. Jutsu would never help in this situation; he'd have little time to create a good illusion or even a well structured attack. He had no choice but to use his sword and his instincts. These were the situations where Taijutsu and swordsmanship would help, and that was it.

Ducking under a punch Kakashi moved as far from the man he could when suddenly the man's head fell off…

_Eh? It just…?_

Slowly the man's body fell to the ground with a dull thud, revealing Kakashi'ssavior.

_You have to be kidding me. At this rate I'll owe her more than my life._

Akane had come up from behind and gave a sharp slice at a weak spot in the man's neck. She had done something Kakashi normally would have to use a lot of force to do.

_Okay she's nuts! I need to use a lot of strength to do that, and in order for it to work one has to use the sword so it hit at just the right angle. She must have perfected this to an art._

"Poor soul." She murmured. She was upset by this, that was as clear as day. Without stopping himself Kakashi approached her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing." She looked up in surprise but then shouldered his hand off.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who let this thing lose on us." She spat at him.

_Okay well then don't get so mad at me about it. I didn't do it._

"Is this the norm?" He needed to understand as much as he could. He knew what the effects were, or at lest the first few symptoms.

Akane stopped. Her mask shone in the moonlight making it look almost otherworldly, or alive. There was something about this mask, or was it the aura surrounding it?

"This is what would have happened to you." She muttered as she glanced to Iruka who had come back out from the shadows still looking pale.

"They creep me out." Irukashrugged, trying to appear carefree; everyone knew he was just as worried if not more scared.

"You have amazing control over your mind and body. You had so much control that the medicine had to be twice as strong to even have any effect on you."

"Okay…" She didn't make much sense to him just then. She must have been a little shook up still. "So what you mean is even with that much control, I would have gone nuts; that even with the medicine I was almost a lost cause?"

"Well yes and no. It depends on the person. You're stubborn. I can say for sure it would take you longer to end up like him. When Iruka-san and Raidou-san found you, you were able to hold back twice as long as anyone."

_So I was a lucky one or was I unlucky at the time? I would have killed myself sooner or later if those two hadn't found me. To end up like this man…is worse than death._

Hearing this terrified him. To think he would have been in the same situation if he hadn't been found by Iruka and Raidou. Even Akane had been exposed to this, and somehow he felt more scared.

He watched as she pulled out a combustion tag and placed it on the man. Doing a few seals she waited until the seal lit and the body burned. The stench was nothing new to Kakashi; he knew the smell of burning flesh better than anyone.

This whole disease was only what he could call evil. It destroyed villages, families and people. Even the forest was affected. Nothing grew the way it should, plants were dying, even fruit and mushrooms were hard to find.

Watching Akane walk to the fire Kakashi had an odd urge to talk to her.

_I need to know everything…I need to understand her better._

"Akane-san? May I speak with you privately for a moment?" He asked.

Akane stopped and turned. "Sure, this way." She pointed to a path behind her.

* * *

_What was all that about?_ Genma thought as he took another sip of his tea. 

Akane was the best at field missions. If they were long she made sure there was enough food and water between the two teams that they didn't have to ration. She was thorough, much like the man she had just left with.

_I swear there's something between those two. They play games to avoid each other but in the end they get closer, it's like a silly dance. Akane spends her time running, while Kakashi seems more intent on following and chasing. If only they'd admit it._

Genma jumped as Iruka slumped down next to him. The weariness and yellow tinge in the younger man were hard to ignore.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I pushed myself harder than I'm used to." He sighed. Of course that wasn't it. Genma had seen him shy away behind Kakashi when the man came flying out of the woods.

_Poor guy, he thinks he has to prove himself to everyone. He keeps forgetting we all value him. He works harder than any of us and if anyone deserves a rest its him. If there wasn't this disease to deal with then things would have been better, if not more fun._

"Hey man, stop trying to prove to Kakashi-san that you're just as good, he'll figure you out then." If Iruka really pushed himself any further his identity would come out.

"No, no he won't. He thinks I'm just someone who stayed chuunin because he was scared of added responsibility, or being killed." Iruka was a downer when he really wanted to be.

"Now there you're wrong. You have more responsibilities than most of the shinobi in the village. Actually you do almost as much as the Hokage and I'm sure you know her job inside out. Kakashi even trusts you, and that means something. What more can you ask for?"

Iruka snorted and grabbed a cup filled with tea. The shaking was hard to ignore. "What use is that? Oh I can carry papers and use a stamp. I'm no one special. Trust, no Genma I'm entertainment. Someone he teases to get a laugh when he's bored."

Genma wanted to beat it into him but instead talking was better. "No, it keeps the village running. You make sure we take the right missions, that we've completed them and to top it all off you do some that none of us can do for some reason."He chose to ignore the last comment, he wasn't going to elt iruka get away with the self pitty.

"Still it's not enough." Iruka sipped down some of his tea. His hands weren't getting any better. He was upset and scared.

"And with all that you teach children how to be shinobi, now if you ask me I think they'd kill Kakashi…or he'd kill them, I'm not to sure which it is."

Iruka chuckled. "I remember him asking me why I was late for the meeting; he was suggesting they locked me into a closet."

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Genma loved that comment it had an effect no one was expecting.

"They'd never do that to me, I know too many people back home, and chances are I'd know their parents well. Kakashi on the other hand they'd torture the first second they got. I think he'd torture them back only worse."

"Probably, I mean some of the things he's done to team seven were a little over the top."

"Naruto once told me he had tied them up. Of course he had them figured out. Any disguise Naruto comes up with will be easy to see through."

"Ha ha he did?"

"Yeah, they were trying to see his face…I think Kakashi-sangot tired of the game. He knew all along what they were doing." Iruka smiled. It seemed talking about team seven's mishaps was cheering him up.

_Yeah sounds like him. Kakashi would play the same game, only better._

"So what's going on with those two anyways? Seriously I swear they have this radar thing going. One seems to know where the other is, or when they're close by." Genma rolled his eyes the second he saw the tell tale frown. Iruka was still jealous. Soon Genma would have to talk to him about it, before he interfered.

"What?" Genma ground out.

"I…It's nothing…I just never thought she'd go for him. I mean I thought he was going to kill her." Iruka was hiding his real reasons for the glare he made.

"Why would he do that?" Here it was again. The stupid assumption people had about the silver haired man. At the beginning of the mission Genma had believed it as well, but as he watched Kakashi interact with her, he felt there was something else going on. There was no way Kakashi could kill her.

"I…don't know. He told me he wouldn't. Can I really trust him?"

"Yep." Iruka looked shocked.

"You must be thinking about a different person than I am." Genma shook his head, o he was thinking about Kakashi. It was a long time since the man had had a relationship and the way he behaved around Akane showed it.

_Kakashi tried so hard to forget his emotions that he doesn't see the walls be built around them coming down when Akane was around. He sits straighter when she's around, he talks more, and he even tries to steal glances at her. We all see it, just not him. _

"Nope." Genma grinned he loved where this was going. "I can see he likes her. He just doesn't know what to do. Does he tell her, show her or ignore her."

"You're nuts she'd never like him."

"Let me remind you of your 'little' kiss. She really doesn't want to be more than a friend with you." It hurt Iruka but he had to be reminded.

"I realized that." Iruka muttered looking away for a moment.

"Still she's confused, and I know why."

"Tell me." Iruka was going through a lot of emotions and they all showed. He was tired, scared, annoyed, and jealous. It was clear enough.

"He's not from here, and she is; well technically."

"So?"

"It's forbidden for there to be a relationship between two shinobi from two different countries unless the Kage and the other village leader agree."

"I see so technically they can't do anything." Now Iruka looked relieved. Genma felt sorry for them though. He could see they cared for each other, but Iruka couldn't see it, he was more interested in where his relationship with her was.

"Well not exactly no, but what's out of sight is out of mind." This got the chuunin in a fit. Standing up Iruka tried to leave but Genma held him back.

"Relax! Kakashi knows the rules better than anyone. They're just discussing something important to the mission nothing else." It was obvious Iruka was taking not only the rejection hard but also the fact that the woman who he had loved with all his heart was falling for someone Iruka barely trusted.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm right here." Genma could feel Iruka's arm go rigid.

"You have strange ideas you know that, not to mention you're as imaginative as ever. You big pervert!" The voice was easy to make out. Everyone in the camp burst out laughing. Iruka sighed. He couldn't jsut tell them all to shut up, they'd just laugh harder. Genam saw him make that mistake once and it was hilarious. Iruka's temper was useful, if not to fear then for entertainment.

"Heh…well…uh…"Iruka stuttered unsure of what to say next. Plainly put, he was caught red handed.

"I've heard enough." She said sternly as she sat next to the senbon user.

_Ha ha ha Akane has to be the best at ambushes. She must have heard the conversation._

"So where's tall and grouchy?" Iruka muttered. 

"Oh I left him behind…I don't think he's noticed yet."

Both men stared at her.

_Is she nuts!_

"Eh heh, Akane I don't think that was a very smart thing to do."

* * *

Sighing Akane grimaced over to Genma. "He was boring me. He just wanted to know if I knew where Kaji was going and what it was I was planning on doing with eight too many people." 

"Oh so he was just curious?" Iruka looked overjoyed.

_No it was more like he lectured me for taking too many people with me on mission and that it was obvious._

"I guess you could say that." She lied.

"Lair." Genma laughed. Iruka glared at her. Naturally she laughed. Both always seemed to act in opposite ways. One would tell her it was a good idea to do something outrageous while the other told her not to, usually she did it anyways, but still the results were always fun.

"Okay, okay I give. He lectured me. He wasn't too happy about it…"

"What about?"

Akane smiled. "Oh he said 'You have too many people out here. A standard team of four is better and safer. Why do you have eight extra people? No wonder the infected shinobi found you'" She then giggled. She thought Kakashi was funny. He seemed to like nit picking, which meant it gave her someone new to breakdown.

"Okay so he's a little protective." Genma chuckled again

Akane knew he was right. It seemed to her that Kakashi was very protective of the people he felt responsible for. Currently she counted as one such person, and she hated it. She was the one responsible for him and the others not the other way around, they were in her country and that's the way it should be.

_He's so stubborn I couldn't argue with him, I don't know him well enough to, but soon I'll be able to get past him on that, I always do. _

"Well we should get some rest. The mission starts tomorrow morning." Iruka sighed. Genma yawned and nodded. "I'll go get him and we'll get him a bedroll."

"Good idea." Kakashi still had nothing. Soon Akane would have to give it all back, but still there was something she had to do.

Turning to Iruka Akane narrowed her eyes. There was no way he could fool her.

"Okay you, show me your hands."

Iruka looked at her and held out both hands fisted.

"Open 'em." She spat. To think she would fall for that trick.

Opening his hands they began to once again shake.

"Heh…I'm just a little nervous." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Akane sighed. "Sure you are."

_You're scared. I can't blame you. I don't even know how far this disease is spreading. I suspect it stops before we reach the borders. If it reaches a country as large as Fire Country we're all done for. _

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter to write, but man I found that fun. I hope you all enjoy. 

As you can see Kakashi knows who Akane is. He knew her before and just maybe there's some chemistry going already...maybe. At this moment he's confused by his emotions, love or even attraction are not things someone who has thier emotions as trained as he would know right off what they are feeling. He finds Akane confusing and isn't to sure why he has the feelings he has, for some he barely knows.

Iruka seemed to have a moment where he got a little..tiny..okay a lot depressed. Think about it, he's hiding his true identity and skills from someone he looks up to, he may not like Kakashi overly much but he does trust in his skill. Iruka also seemed to notice the interactiosn between his friend and Kakashi. Natrually he's jealous, Akane used to be his girlfriend for a short time, and he seems to have a hard time letting go. Still he's less confuused about his emotions.

Akane, she's an oddity. She laughs jokes and teases, but is that a cover? No one knows. She seems to know nothing of Kakashi's feelings and is more focused on her mission. It may seem she acts perfect but look at her actions, she ties Kakashi in a tree, almost a free meal to any animals of a free victim for the infected people. She lead Kakashi on for a while, which added to his curiosity, she helped him a little too much, making him pay more attention to her again. So really she's made a string of mistakes. Who knows maybe there's a reason she wan'ts his attention.

Genma...he's just there for the ride and he know's it. He sees Iruka's jealousy and confusion. He sees the obvious emotions between Akane and Kakashi. Over all Genma is the observer in all this as well as a councellor. He hates it but someone has to make sure they all pay attention to what they're doing. But yes he hates it, he'd rather go home and do an easier mission.

Raidou: He's just staying out of it for now, until he's needed. All the pent up emotuons between the three characters confuses him and he'd like to see the outcome as an observer much like Genma.

Kaji: Still no clue on him. Kakashi suspects something.

Katon: Hey look he showed up again! What do you think he is? SeriosulyI want to know what you think he is. I'm sure you'll all be shocked when you find out but lets have some fun with it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Moment of Weakness

A/N: This took me forever, and still I'm not totaly satisfied with it. I mean I think the chain of events makes sense but it's more the characters. I feel this could happen but it just...dah I don't know I'll see what you guys think so please reviews are very imoprtant for this chapter...I need to know if you liked it or not.

Damn no time jump..the next one is I promise... at this rate this story will be super long.

Now This is still the same day (well night) from the last chapter. Now we know Kakashi had feelings for Akane for a long time...so please keep that in mind when you read this.

Well happy reading and please review.

* * *

Chapter 20: Moment of Weakness.

_Fire erupted through the wall. Akane screamed in surprise, the wall just disintegrated before her and was engulfed by crimson flames; that sure didn't happen everyday. Akane remained though, unafraid; she had a mission to complete…not a real mission but an important one nonetheless._

_Staring at the fire Akane questioned if what she was about to do was even sane…she decided it wasn't but even at the young age of seven she was considered to be strange._

_Reaching her hand out she tried to push her hand through the angry flames. Surprisingly none of the flames burnt her. She had no clue why this was the case, it was so common for her._

_"Akane?" Her brother questioned as he looked up when he saw her emerge out of the flames. "You okay?" He asked, concern spread across his features. Akane smiled. He forgot his own fear out of worry for her._

_"I came to get you out, common I have an idea."_

_"Where's mom and dad?"_

_"Outside, they're worried about you, Nariko is waiting for us." She lied, their parents were also worried about her, they didn't know about her strange power and still she had no clue where Nariko was or even if she had gotten out. Akane was smart enough to treat it as a secret, she had seen lots of kids her age with special skills disappear; she would be no different._

_"Akane I'm scared."_

_"Kaji we have to be strong, how can we be great ninja one day f we're scared of fire?"_

_"I know but why doesn't it hurt you like it does me?" Kaji was worried, it would takehim a while to get over his fear._

_"Because you're special…Kaji the fire hurts you because…I don't know just because that's what's supposed to happen, I guess." She lied again she was the one that was 'special', and she hated it; so naturally she decided to believe normal people were special instead._

_Running to the flames Akane decided to try something. She had been in school for only a year and had learned a bit about chakra control. If she could somehow create a blast of air at the flames she could clear a path for her brother. _

_Pulling her hand in front of her, Akane pushed chakra into the fire, but nothing happened._

_"Akane maybe because it's not solid, sensei said it may work on something that's like a wall, he said it was a good idea but you can't hit something that won't fall down…or something like that." Her brother was smart just not quite as far along as she was, for some reason he couldn't control his chakra the same way and so it took longer for him to advance._

_"Maybe you're right." Looking to the wall her brother was sitting against Akane decided to choose that one to blast, it lead outside and was safer than going through the rest of the blaze. "Move Kaji, I'm going to take that wall down, mom is going to hate me."_

_"No she won't." He laughed as he ran to her side. Akane collected the chakra like her teacher had explained to her and flung her hand out at the wall. Pieces of wood flew in all directions showering the children. Akane squinted against the darkness and saw something she didn't think could happen._

_Her family had gotten out but was fighting a group of ANBU. Why was it they were against her family?…They were part of the same village._

_"Kaji…our family leads ANBU right? Isn't that what mom told us?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then why are they trying to kill us?"_

_Kaji walked forwards and stared at the sight as well. "I don't know Akane but I'm scared." He hugged his twin close and whimpered into her shoulder. Akane absently rubbed his head and watched._

_"We should help them." She finally said as the fight intensified. "They think we're dead, mom is crying now…we need to make her feel better so she can win. Let's just use what we learned in class."_

_"Like what Akane?…We aren't as strong as they are."_

_"Sensei said strength isn't everything. We just have to trick them. Let's use some pranks Iruka showed us, they might work."_

_"Or you can have him help you." Akane froze and saw the small boy. Iruka was grinning from ear to ear,his pranks were the best and he knew how to use them in any situation this made no difference with him.With him were his parents and another, a man she didn't recognize. He was tall, very tall. She had to look up to see his face. At first she was scared of him but he was smiling, and it was a friendly smile._

_"Are you okay little one?" He asked. Somewhere she had heard it but she was too worried to think about it._

_"My mom and my dad we have to save them, there's these weird men and they're…"Akane rattled off but was stopped when she noticed how closely the man was watching her._

_"It's okay Akane-chan we'll stop this but you have to promise me that you'll stay out of it." The tall man said as he nodded to Iruka's parents. She stared at him, he was a very strange man, he had silver hair and he was very strong, she could tell just by looking at him. In a flash the man was gone and in the fight._

_"Wow!" Akane stared, this was a man who could do anything._

_"Common Akane lets go Iruka knows where we can go hide for now, if they find us mom and dad will lose." Kaji was right. If their parents saw they were safe that was one thing, but right now they couldn't protect them, not while they were fighting for their own lives._

_"Okay." Suddenly everything was a blur and then she could feel and hear a loud crash as the world around her jolted to a complete stop._

_Trying to regain her breath Akane fought to fill her lungs. It was hard she had never had the wind knocked out of her before, but it definitely hurt. As she tucked her legs underneath her she could hear the sound of fighting a few feet away. Trying to get up still, Akane felt rubble crumbling from the building she had been flung against. Looking up she only had enough time to shield her face from the flaming planks as they came crashing down on her._

_She tried to breathe but instead all she could inhale was flames. Now she knew how fire could be bad. Screaming Akane inhaled flames and screamed louder as they burned her lungs. The burning was so unbearable that she still tried to scream in total agony._

_"Akane!" A voice called. She didn't recognize it, she was sure it came from a little boy her age; she fought to stay awake as best she could. It didn't matter who he was, she wanted the help._

_"_AKANE!_" There was the voice again, this time it was more insistent and sounded much older but still the same voice. How could a voice do that? Still pinned Akane tried her best to move but more debris fell on top, completely pinning her in a flaming inferno._

"AHHH!" Akane sat bolt up right to hit heads with someone else. "Oww…. What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" Looking closer she saw it was someone with silver hair…for some reason she felt she knew this person…but she couldn't see his face, just one eye; the other was shut tight… "Akane…are you okay…talk to me."

The nightmare was a memory; one she relived often, not because she lost someone, actually everyone lived. What made it so frightening was that it was the only time in her life she was scared. That day Iruka's father hand managed to get her out after a force flung her to the wall;while his mother created a genjutsu to keep them from being seen. Still to this day Akane was afraid of being buried alive like that…she doubted she would ever get over it.

"Whaa?" She looked at him once more and it hit her who he was. "Kakashi-san?"

"Yes it's me…I'm glad you recognized me." He snorted. He wasn't mad though, he never got mad at her.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" She felt bad. She didn't mean to have that nightmare right next to him. Looking to her left she saw that Iruka was sound asleep.

_That lazy ass…he wouldn't notice if I screamed in his ear. I wish I was like him._

"No, I was awake." He looked to the trees and back to her. Akane stared; he looked sad and tired. She wanted the sadness to disappear.

_Is there anything I can do for him at all? The sorrow in his eyes is so intense I just want it to go away; I want to see him happy; truly happy once._

"You have trouble sleeping around others don't you?" She knew it the day she saw him in the hospital…he had no clue of course but she had watched him closely. He never let any of the hospital staff find him sleeping, and when he did it was a very light sleep. A few times she was sure he slept with his one eye open. Then again she never did get the chance to test it.

_I can't say you're paranoid in that sense…wait yes I can…you can't trust people much anymore. With the power you have, everyone is after you for a fee._

"I…well maybe a little. I just don't sleep as deeply as some people." Kakashi sent Iruka a glare.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes Iruka…he knows he's safe here. He's not always like this. In my house he never sleeps deeply." No he usually never seemed to sleep, he was always doing something.

"I can't blame him; we never knew what you were up to." He laughed. It seemed to just roll out of him. It made Akane feel strange.

"I bet." She mumbled. Why as it everyone thought she was up to something all the time?

"Can I ask you something?" He said. This time he actually looked at her. Akane froze up. The single blue eye bore into hers and she was sure he was trying to see her soul. He seemed to type to want to truly know who she was.

"Hmm depends." She smiled. She had long since taken off her mask and let the effect work its way through his system. She knew full well how he felt about her, there was something in their past, something that happened that pointed that out.

"_What are you doing?" She wasn't really startled, more confused._

_"I don't really know." He tightened his grip on her. Now he didn't want to let her go. "Don't die okay."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't die I said."_

_"Of course I won't."_

_"Promise?" He said._

_"Yeah I promise…"_

_"We'll see each other again; after all, you seem to get your nose into everything." He said this as he bopped the beak of her mask. "Stay safe."_

That day had given her the clue she needed the one thing she could use…to get some answers.

* * *

"You're not seriously going to use that against me?" He couldn't believe it, she was at it again; she was teasing him…him the one who teased people…how did she get away with this? Either way he wasn't going to let her win, not at his game. 

_She's smart but I'm smarter._

"Oh and what will you do about it…stare at me?" Oh she was good; she was delving into the moments of confusion he had when he was sick…but that wasn't going to work, not now.

"Hmm maybe…" He looked her in the eye. Her eyes were nice; they had a very vibrant energy in them. He wanted to see them more often, especially the mischievous glint they got when she was up to something, or in a playful mood.

_I don't think that was a good idea to take her up on that offer…I need my book back._

_"_Does it bother you?" He asked as he continued the game.

"Nope not at all, I love to be admired…it doesn't happen very often." She laughed. He liked that laugh it was very…well he couldn't really describe it on the top of his head but he liked it either way.

Suddenly he was wondering why she seemed to have gotten closer.

* * *

Akane found this little game very fun. She loved to tease those she found close to her. She used to play games like this with Iruka all the time, of course Iruka wasn't as good at it as Kakashi, no playing this with Kakashi made it all the more fun since he played back at the same level. 

She still loved that one blue eye, the red one had yet to show up and she was sure it wouldn't which was fine. Right now she enjoyed imagining what he would look like with the original eye. How was it he lost it anyways?

_If he had both eyes he would be quite the sight. I mean he's amazing. Not only is he strong, he has a wealth of experience and wisdom…for someone his age that's an accomplishment._

"_He'll make it. I may not know him well but I do know he's a survivor."_

_Akane looked up and sighed._

_"Yes a survivor, but at what price, what price did he pay to be one?" She looked at Iruka as a single tear went down her face._

_Yes a survivor, a survivor of what and for what? I really want to know more about him, why is he so damn sad?_

She hadn't totally noticed that she had moved closer to see his features better. Unfortunately, they were obscured but the mask he wore over his face. She found that cloth offending and wanted to get rid of it.

She focused more on his eye and noticed a small flash of emotion.

_What was that? Does he still…he can't possibly feel that way anymore, that was a long time ago and I'm sure he's had many other women with him. I was sure he had forgotten._

* * *

Kakashi wasn't thinking so much anymore and he was conscious of it. She had a way of mesmerizing him and making him feel like his limbs were made of jello. He didn't like jello much and he didn't like the feeling either. He wasn't sure what it was; was it her eyes? Her face? Or possibly just her overall? He was sure, no positive it was the latter. 

_If she doesn't move soon I'm seriously going to lose it. I really shouldn't be acing on this, it's just a moment of weakness. Yes that's what it is._

Wishing was one thing but doing was something else. No Akane didn't back away…she moved closer. His heart was racing. She was only inches away now and he could see other features of her face better, something he wanted to avoid.

The way the firelight lit her face made his efforts to stop himself impossible.

_She's doing this on purpose, she's psyching me out. To think someone would use my own tactics against me._

His mind was racing but he was certain it had something to do with the day he had told her to leave Fire Country completely. That day it hurt.

_The monument shone from the summer shower. The rain made the stone look as if it were brand new. Kakashi loved to come on rainy days. The atmosphere seemed to fit better for visiting the dead._

_"Obito…" Kakashi usually always addressed Obito first…he felt better if he did. "Why did I do it?" He asked. "You probably find it funny."_

_He could almost hear Obito laughing at him for falling for a girl._

_"Yeah I know…usually I'm the one who rejects them or ignores them. It's Ironic really; I can't keep her out of my head…she's always there I can't get rid of her."_

_Again he could swear Obito would tell him to try to tell her, or to show her, but how could he if he sent her away._

_"I mean I've had feelings for women before, but this…I mean sure I wanted her…but there's more to it, I actually wanted to talk with her and take her to places and tell her things…why did I do it." He muttered._

_Obito would have asked him for what he did. The Uchiha would have told him he was being a big baby for it and to get over it but how the hell could he do that?_

_"I told her to leave Fire Country…Roots is after her again. There's something about her something important that makes them hunt her like this." Kakashi waited but of course all the replies were in his head. He decided to find the answers in how his sensei would respond. The Yondime would have told him to make sure he knew where she was going and where Roots were going. If they both met then he should jump in and protect her, she was precious to him after all._

_"Damn it sensei…what have I done, she's not from here…there's no way I can do this…I…wish…you'd tell me more…I wish I could really ask you." He felt at a loss there was no answer for him…he was on his own. Turning to leave he could have sworn he could hear Obito laughing at him telling him he should still pursue her…if he liked her she was worth the trouble._

_"Oh shut up!" Kakashi sighed. "I've done enough; she won't want to talk to me anyways."_

He still felt bad for that day and even the one sided conversation he had at the tombstone, but now he was face to face with the woman he had claimed he liked. But his friends were right, if he was ever going to get over it he might as well tell her.

Leaning closer Kakashi took the risk he was afraid of. "Akane-san there's something I need to tell you…" He leaned closer.

* * *

Akane's eyes went wide when he took total control of her game. Before she knew it she saw a flash of emotion and he moved closer telling her he needed to say something. 

_What was there to say? I don't get him he's odd sometimes…what does he…_

Catching her off guard Kakashi's hand touched her face, snaking its way to the back of her head. She could feel how tender he was with her; even as he touched her his hand trembled as though he were afraid to break her.

_Okay I'm…creeped out…_

Looking to his face once more she saw an emotion there she had never seen before. Was it lust or…no not lust; he wasn't someone who would act on such an emotion, not at a time like this and she was positive of that. What ever it was Akane felt it wasn't anything to worry about. Kakashi was a kind soul; he hated killing and hurting people. He was one who followed his heart on his missions and only did what was absolutely necessary. She had nothing to fear from him.

Letting him do as he wished Akane felt his face come so close she could smell his breath…it smelled sweet. She liked sweet things.

_I don't get it why he's doing this but somehow this doesn't feel wrong._

* * *

Kakashi was sure she was scared; it wasn't everyday she had someone come onto her like this. 

_If I rush this I lose my chance…if I don't she might run…why is it I get into these situations all the time? I want to pull away but my body won't respond._

Deciding on not wasting time but going easy on her, Kakashi used his hand to pull her to him. She was so close he could feel the heat of the blush on her face…it made him blush as well.

_Okay I've lost it…when I return home I am not doing another mission for a week._

Leaning the rest of the way Kakashi brushed his lips against hers and cursed the fabric in the way. He couldn't feel how soft they were…he was sure she had soft lips but the stupid mask was in his way.

* * *

Akane's eyes flew wide…He was kissing her…really kissing her. She had never thought of doing this. No wait she did…once…a few times…okay more than she wanted to admit. But that meant nothing; she would have never acted on those emotions…not ever. What he was doing was dangerous for him…definitely more trouble for him than for her. Kakashi was from a prestigious village, he had a reputation; Akane had no real village she called home, and barely any reputation, the way she liked it. Still such an act would have more consequences for him. 

_I've lost my mind, if he keeps doing this there's no way I can stop him._

_"_Mm!" Akane tried to pull away but he held her still. If he was going to behave like this then she would have to get out of his grasp in a different and less friendly way.

"Kakashi!" She gasped finally pulling away. "Stop this…we shouldn't be doing this." She was glad she didn't have to use any force on him.

Kakashi stared at her with a strange look over his face. She was sure he was hurt but also confused. He had no clue just what it was he had just done, that was clear, and Akane was sure she felt the same way.

"I…I'm sorry…I" Before he finished his thought he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Akane alone in the dark.

* * *

Getting as far away as he felt comfortable Kakashi slammed his hand into a near by tree. It hurt but the feeling was one he welcomed without regret. It reminded him of his mistake, what he had done…and how much trouble he would have been in if he had been seen. He found it ironic that he the top ninja in Konohoa was afraid of a single rule, and more importantly he felt afraid of Akane because of his loss of control. 

"Ahhh you fool! What were you thinking?" He hated himself for what he did. The only reason it happened was he had gotten to wrapped up in the moment and let his mind roam. This was not fair…not to Akane. She trusted him and even cared enough to help him. Now he knew he had ruined it. He had acted on the very primal emotions he had trained himself not to respond to unless he wanted to. But did he want to? Did she want him to? Something told him his last thought was right. If she had wanted it to never happen then she would have pulled away. Was it even a real kiss?

_Would it count? I don't really know. Damn it now you've done it Hatake, she knows…You're going to have to do something about it._

There was only one thing he could do, and that was to distance himself from her. To keep away but still be there. If he could keep her safe but also keep himself from feeling for her then all would be well. If only it were that easy.

_To do that I need to make sure she doesn't try anything as well. From the way I see it, she started it…but I continued it…nice move stupid._

Growling Kakashi slammed his fist into the tree once more. The pain reminded him he had a long way to go before he could completely desensitize himself of her, but it would only take a few minutes to start that. All he had to do was clear his mind of all thoughts and think objectively. If he did that then the feelings he had for her could be easily ignored. She after all was just a client in a way. He wasn't allowed to stuff his tongue down the throats of his pretty clients, no definitely not. In Konohoa his behavior was considered selfish and foul. To do such a thing could very well disgrace him and tarnish his reputation. Lucky for him no one saw.

"You know I knew there was something going on."

_Oh shit! _Kakashi cursed to himself as he turned to face the senbon user.

"How much did you see?" His heart was racing with fear as he watched Genma consider his question.

"Well if all of it meant anything to you…"

_Damnit! Now I'm done for!_

"Great…" Kakashi wanted to die now. Genma was a friend yes, but he also liked to gossip with the women. Kakashi was sure he was worse than any of them. This was bad; if Genma saw all of it then he was a dead man.

"Look I…"

"Forget it, not a word. I had a moment of weakness…that's all." Genma stared at him. To him his words made sense but then he questioned that himself as Genma started to laugh. The senbon bouncing in his mouth.

_Oh how much I want to take that thing and shove it down your throat._

_"_Look man I've known you for a while and I knew that when I saw it happening, don't worry about it. Iruka did the same thing a few days ago…or at least I think he did."

"Maaa?" Now Kakashi was confused…Iruka had kissed her? When was that? A few days? So when he was with Nariko…that was the only time he was away and Iruka was alone with her.

_There's something going on here. Why is it I can't stop thinking about her or stay away from her?_

"She's a very pretty woman; I can see why you act like this so relax a bit okay. I won't talk I promise. The thing is I want you to know she's pissed as hell."

"Oh…I'm sure she is…but hey lets just talk about her and make it worse."

Genma froze when Kakashi snapped at him. He wasn't intending to be so harsh with the sandy haired man. He only wanted to show his discomfort with the situation, but still he bit off Genma's head over it. Just how out of control could he get?

_I need to cool off but there's no real way to do it but wait for it to pass…_

"Do you want to talk to me about it? I'm sure getting it out of your system will help."

"I doubt it, thanks for trying…I'll do it on my own." He grumbled. He didn't like people prying into his problems. They would find out things about him and he wanted to avoid that. The less Genma knew the better off he was.

"Look I won't talk but please don't take it out on her, you did a great job of confusing her."

"Confusing her?" How was it she could be confused? She was the helpless victim of his uncontrollable emotions. He was the one who did it and left her alone.

_I'm a coward…I ran away from her because I'm afraid of what I'd do. Rather than confronting my problem I ran from it and left her to question herself on her own. But I can't face her now? Will she tell Iruka?_

The last thought he had in his muddled head worried him. A while ago Iruka had threatened him…he doubted Iruka was a pushover when it came to punishing people, kids or otherwise. He had heard stories that Iruka wasn't afraid to tell jounin off, no matter what village they were from. The outburst before the chuunin exams was a very good indicator of that. Was he really hat tough and unafraid…is that what she saw in him?

_Wait a minute! Iruka…I know he's stubborn but did I miss something? He's an academy sensei…that does require a lot of skill…stamina, flexibility, speed…strength, and a wealth of chakra control…he's not just an academy sensei and desk-nin! Why did I miss that? He's been acting weird these past few days…and so has Genma…_

"Tell me something Genma-san?"

* * *

"Eh? Sure?" He wasn't sure about this. For one minute Kakashi was wallowing in self-pity and the next he was asking questions. He knew the man liked to keep people on their feet but this was a bit much. 

_Man he got over that fast…he thinks too fast for me to keep up. Did he forget about Akane already? No I doubt that but what the hell does he want to know?_

"Tell me, I'm sure you know; when did Iruka meet Akane-san?"

"Um…about…eh…Why?" Genma wasn't going to spill it until he got what this was about.

You bastard you want to trick me into telling you something…but which one was it about. I think he already knew they had met at some time…so I doubt this can do any harm.

"I think it was eleven yeas or so, give or take a year…why?"

"Hmm…how long has Iruka-san been chuunin?"

_Okay it's not about Akane after all…it's about Iruka…shit…not good. If he's worked it out, I bet he's close; then we're all screwed. Kakashi would use it against him; probably to blackmail him I'm sure._

"Um well the same amount of time I suppose…he was already chuunin when I met him…why are you asking about him? Shouldn't you be more worried about Akane, I mean right now I'm sure she'll be out to shred you for running away."

"She'll be fine, she's strong." Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

_What the hell? He just basically…bastard!_

"I give up…what is all this about?" Genma had had enough of this game and it was about time it ended. Obviously Kakashi had not only physically recovered; he also had gone back to his crazy self. There was no way Genma could get into his head and he was sure of it. What he could do was lie…but would he notice it?

_He's figuring it out on his own…I'm so dead…so is Iruka; the only one not suffering is Akane._

"Maaa Genma I had one more question…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"I'll tell you but you have to answer my question…"

"Hmm." Kakashi nodded. Sitting in the grass Kakashi pulled out a blade of grass and scrutinized it. "You know just by looking at it a blade of grass looks so harmless doesn't it."

Sitting next to him and taking the blade of grass Genma wondered just what it was he was getting at. "Yeah it is, I mean we walk on it, rip it up and burn it a lot."

"Yes we sure do…but what happens most, does it bend or break and what happens when we burn it?"

"Pffft everyone knows that, it bends more than it breaks and if it burns it later grows back."

Genma was sure he was getting to something. Knowing Kakashi this was something that would change the way the mission was going to go.

"Yes that was what I was hoping you would say. People often act the same way. One particular person is like that…" Then just as he said this he snatched the piece of grass from Genma's hand and ran it over his finger. Within seconds a small sliver of blood started to form.

_Okay he has so lost it, more than he usually has._

"So you're saying Iruka is stronger than we see him or at least stronger than we give him credit for?"

"Precisely my point. He's got something up his sleeve something I don't know. Maybe you know what that is?"

Genma's jaw dropped. Kakashi was so close to figuring out Iruka. How long did he even know there was something strange about the man?

* * *

Kakashi wanted to laugh his head off. Not only did he figure out Iruka, or at least he almost did he also had proof there was more to the man than there seemed. After all he was the one who believed in looking underneath the underneath. Iruka was definitely hiding something and he was going to find out what it was. If not now in his own time, all he had to do was watch Iruka more closely. 

_Hmm so I get it. Iruka has a secret as well. I wonder what it is this time. I have to admit he and Akane are the best at this but I'm still better at finding out. I'm not a jounin for no reason. Eventually I'll have both of them figured out to the point I can predict them; which could be useful if a problem arises._

As much as he wanted to believe that he knew full well that Iruka was much more predictable than Akane, the latter of the two was more confusing than Sakura was to him.

_I almost miss teaching my team…they were much more fun and innocent. These guys have been through a lot, especially Genma. He knows full well what I'm thinking right now._

"Ahem!" Kakashi cleared his throat. "I do believe you owe me an answer."

"Fine ask away…" Genma sneered. Obviously he had hit a nerve but he knew Genma would be over it in a second.

"I heard something interesting a few days ago…. or was it a week ago?" Kakashi grabbed his chin in thought. "Maa it doesn't matter when but I'm sure you know the answer since you know both Akane and Iruka-san well…"

"Uh huh and just what was it you need to know, that is sooo important." Okay correct that Genma was annoyed and not to thrilled.

"What the hell is Katon?"

If he had thought Genma's jaw fell the last time, well now it really did and almost hit the ground. "Wha...What? Where did you hear that name?"

"Well I do believe it is not exactly a name since all it means is fire style…but who would name a person Katon, so naturally I thought it wasn't human. Does this have something to do with Akane-san?"

Genma's jaw fell further…if it could even do that… "I can't tell you what I don't know." Genma shook his head after recovering.

_You liar…and people think I'm bad. This was soo obvious! I knew you know before I even asked. It makes sense because all three seem to be linked somehow._

"Well if you don't know don't worry about it. We've just started searching; I have plenty of time on my hands before we find anyone."

"Eh…Okay…." Genma was apprehensive but could he blame him? "How about you go and get that hand fixed though…and talk to Akane-san, she's very confused and needs you to talk to her."

"Hmmm" He mumbled.

* * *

Akane sat staring at the fire just wondering exactly what it was that had happened. Was it her imagination or did Kakashi just kiss her moments ago? 

_Now what the heck should I do about it? Should I ask Iruka?…No that would be unwise. Iruka seems to not get along with him much. Maybe Genma…he's my best choice_.

Looking into the trees Akane shivered. As soon as they got into Fire Country the better off she was. So far they had only been searching for three days, but the direction they were headed was obvious.

_He left Canyon Country with his team and straight into Fire Country…I still have no clue why. Is he looking for something or someone?_

Akane just wanted to leave Canyon Country. She never thought of it as her home, and certainty didn't want to stay there. She would rather die than live the rest of her life in this country. Not only were the people dying but she also had to constantly put up with the main village asking her to help them start a war. There was no way she would do that for them, never, not for anyone.

_"I need to tell you something." He repeated as his face neared hers._

Those same words Iruka had said…and Kakashi said them as well. Why was it he had to remind her of her mistake in the past? He wasn't doing it intentionally but something struck her as odd. Kakashi was usually the one to be in total control of his emotions, why wasn't he now? Was he still sick? Akane wasn't really sure, she wasn't really good with such things; Iruka would have understood just what it was that was happening. But now she had to deal with Iruka trying to convince her to take him back and Kakashi trying to take her…what was she to do and why was it she felt as though she was being forced to make up her mind. This was something she was trying to avoid in the first place. The people she got close to always wound up as bait or dead. Was this the same for Kakashi maybe, and did he feel she was someone he didn't have to worry about?

Either way she just wanted the mission to end so both could go home and be with the people they knew best and not with her. This was too much for her, and too many unfamiliar faces and emotions she barely saw directed at her.

"Yo!" She jumped. She knew who it was though and cringed.

"Yo back!" She muttered.

"I want to…umm…"

"The word you want is apologize…Something I bet you don't do often." She sighed. She didn't want to face him or even talk to him right now. She was too confused to deal with this.

"Heh yes I guess you are right, I just had little reason to I suppose. You didn't deserve what I did to you and I felt pretty bad for my behavior. Will you forgive me?" He was being sincere but why did she get the feeling this was hurting him.

"We all do things we sometimes don't understand Kakashi-san…" Pausing Akane noticed his hand. "What happened there?"

"This?" Kakashi held up his injured hand. "It's nothing really…" But before he finished Akane was already looking at the small wound.

"I'll put a bandage on it for you, that way we don't have to worry about you getting sick on us."

"Oh thanks glad to know you have so much faith in my ability to take care of myself." He grudgingly ground out.

"Ha ha well it seems to me you get hurt a lot."

"Part of the profession." He shrugged. Akane always seemed to enjoy teasing him though. He took it better than most.

"Sit!" She pointed to a space on the ground and Kakashi did as told. She found it amusing. He knew she got her way usually and she knew it too. After all someone had to push the six-foot tall genius around, it might as well be her.

_Damn he's so tall…eh. I need to get some peroxide for this one._

Walking back to her bedroll she grabbed her hip pouch. After a few moments of struggling through it and giving up Akane noticed Iruka staring at her.

"What?" She wasn't in the mood right now to talk to him. Right now he was content on acting like a weakling and she wasn't going to put up with it.

"Nothing just curious. Why's he sitting there?" Iruka squinted. He was still half asleep from the looks of it.

"He hurt his hand."

"He did! He never does anything like that…what other strange things did he do tonight?" Iruka really didn't trust him. Akane wasn't sure if telling him the truth was a good idea. A week ago she had told him she no longer liked him the same way he had her…but if she had told him about Kakashi…she was sure he'd flip out.

"No not really…why?"

Iruka made a face and sighed, "It's nothing…just be careful he's weird."

Akane questioned that. What was weird anyways? He had no right to call Kakashi weird, she was the weird one not anyone else.

"Get some rest…you'll need it. I think Kakashi is going to make the pace even faster…he seems to be in a rush."

"I noticed. He wants home I think. He doesn't like Canyon country much, I can't blame him." He muttered as he yawned.

"Hmm yeah I bet he will."

Getting up she patted Iruka on the shoulder and smiled. "No nightmares kay!"

"Promise." Iruka smiled yawned againand laid back down on his bedroll.

She was sure he'd fall asleep in seconds.

Taking her hip pouch to where she left Kakashi she noticed he had his eye closed.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Something like meditating. You took too long so I decided to relax a bit that's all."

Staring Akane wasn't sure just what relaxed was to him. He always looked relaxed…what else was there for him to be…what was he like wired? She suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

"Um okay then. Can I see your hand now?"

"Yeah." Pulling off his glove Kakashi held out his hand. Akane stared at it. She seemed to stare a lot when he was involved. Right in the center of his palm was a large scar.

_Someone must have put a knife or a kunai through his hand…that must have hurt. Most people would instantly lose all use of that hand for days, and some never get it back. He was very lucky but something tells me he was still able to use that hand…hmm he is strange in a way, but he's been a jounin for a long time I bet he would even keep fighting after his heart stopped…but I wouldn't like to see that, that would tear me apart._

Taking his hand Akane put the peroxide on the wound. She noticed Kakashi hadn't flinched, was he that used to pain? She had questioned that once before. Maybe he was that then verified her thought that he had indeed lead a very hard life, one full of pain.

Taking out a bandage Akane carefully wrapped it around the hand and attached some tape over it to keep it in place.

"There all done." She said giving the hand a light pat.

"…" He hadn't said a word and still he was looking away from her.

_Um what? He's ignoring me? What the hell he just spoke to me…what did I do?_

"Kakashi-san you're hand, I'm done with it."

"Thank you." He said distantly as he got up and left.

_Eh? Maybe he's tired and needs some sleep…yeah that's it, it has to be._

* * *

Genma watched Kakashi as he spoke to Akane but now he was sure that the younger man was feeling really bad about what he did and that he wanted to keep as far away from Akane as he could. He felt sorry for Akane because she didn't understand. 

Walking towards her, he decided to talk to her, if Kakashi wasn't going to make her feel better than he was going to.

"Hey you! That was very nice of you to help him with that." Akane turned and smiled. She always had such a cute smile, it was the same kind of smile Iruka had; sincere and see through. You could always tell if either one of them was smiling insincerely.

"Eh…yeah I thought so, but he's acting weird now."

"I know." Genma came over and sat next to her.

"What do you mean by you know…?" He saw her confusion; he too would have been confused…actually he was. Why couldn't Kakashi just admit he liked Akane and get it over with? Kakashi had his reasons though and Genma was sure they were just as crazy as the man was. He was positive Kakashi's reasoning was messed up.

"I saw the whole thing."

"You did?" her eyes widened

"Yep."

"Then you tell me what the hell happened because I'm just all confused."

Genma cringed. She was that confused? Wow that was some move Kakashi did on her.

"Well I saw the 'kiss'" He said making quotation marks in the air. He wouldn't exactly call that a kiss. "Then he poofed away and then he came back." Genma smiled of course Akane noticed he kept out the part about where the man went off to.

"I don't get it Genma. First Iruka, now him…I'm so confused I don't know what to do."

"Well I can't exactly tell you what to do. I mean do you see Iruka as more than a friend?"

"No not really. What happened between us was a mistake."

"Right. And Kakashi-san?"

"I don't know…he's really nice."

"Is he a friend?"

"No…not really, I don't know him well enough."

"Then where's the problem…oh damn yeah okay I see what you mean, with Iruka things were easier since you were living and working for the village at the time." He hated that law. There was a reason why it was there but when he sees his two friends suffereing because of it.

"Exactly. I mean Kakashi-san is a nice person and very kind…but I doubt there's anything there…and yeah I'm not there anymore…and that time was also in secret, no one knew I was from here."

"Yeah. Look I just want you to know that Kakashi-san feels pretty bad about what he did, and I'm sure he'll one day tell you what all that was about. If I tell you what that was he'd lose trust in me and never admit it to himself what happened. He's scared of something…actually I'm not too sure what that is but just give him time.

"I guess…I just…he was so cold to me when I fixed up his hand…why? Did I do something to offend him so much?"

"No Akane, he's just confused and worried…he'll be okay by tomorrow." Giving Akane a final hug Genma sighed. "Get some rest, tomorrow we start moving, you'll need the rest if you have to look after this hoard, especially the short guy…he looks like he' a handful."

Akane laughed the smile returned and soon she was yawning…sleep was the best thing for her.

"Yes I guess that would be true. Good night Genma. Who's next on watch?" She was obviously very tired if she couldn't remember that.

"I think it's my turn." He smiled. "Go before I wake Iruka up…he'll make you sleep."Akane's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you thought that through well…he's no threat…how many times do I have to tell you that."

"Gee sorry…in Konohoa he's a terror. I mean he even scares Kakashi at times, and seriously no one scares him."

"Hmm we'll see about that won't we?"

"Go to bed." Giving Akane a push in the direction of her bed Genma heaved a sigh. "Seriously now go to sleep, you won't miss anything."

"Okay okay night." Waving Akane made sure Genma could hear her going to her bedroll.

_Man she never quits. I never understood how she can stay awake for days on end and not be fazed…I know she's afraid she'd miss something but I doubt there's anything else going on tonight._

That was true. He was the only one awake within sight, there was someone else for sure but they were around the corner. All he had to do was find a nice tree and sit in it. Unlike the others he hated being on the ground when on watch. If he were in the trees he could see more and observe more, which was the whole reason why he saw what he did.

_Kakashi sure is acting weird. Ever since he got sick he's practically attached to Akane at the hip…not intentionally though…there's something between them but what can I say…there was something between her and Iruka once and I knew it too. Something changed it and somehow Kakashi may have a hand in that, she does seem to know him after all, at least a little bit anyways._

The question was when and where did they meet? Was there something then or was it just now? He was certain this was not something that just happened to start; the kiss was to fast, there had to have been a time when they were close, the question was still when. Where didn't matter.

_Either way I have to get them both to admit this to keep them from getting discovered. If someone else finds out then Kakashi's screwed. If I could just get them together secretly that would make all the problems that occur in public go away…but that will never happen; Akane would kill me._

Getting Kakashi to agree to such a thing would be impossible. Whatever it was that the two of them were feeling he hoped it would sort itself out and soon, if it weren't the mission would be in jeopardy.

Sighing Genma leapt up into the tree he felt was best for keeping watch. He was going to have to look after both of them at this rate. It was going to be a long and tiring mission.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well this took me three or four weeks to get done, wow. Now it's done. Personally this isn't one of my favorite chapters,I found it the hardest to write at least so far. 

Now Kakashi has been working up to this. He spents so long wondering just what it was he was feeling. He figured it out obviously but then he lost confidence in what it was he did. He felt bad and confused. Basically he caved in to his emotions.

Akane...she did what she does...confuses others and then get confused. She's a little overwhlemedI mean what would you do if two people you knew (or sort of knew in Kakashi's case) some on to you...poor thing

Genma hee hee he acts like her older brother.

And Iruka...I tried to make the conversation between him and Akane cute, I mean I could so see a sleepy Iruka in my head...

Please please please please review, this story needs as much feedback at this stage as it can get so please remember to review...my email is very empty...I'd really like to know if anyone liked this one...I may scrap this chapter if I'm not please with where it goes or if someone tells me how it doesn't fit with the rest I wrote...so please review.


	21. Confusion

A/N: Okay my computer just crashed again. If this gets posted I'm lucky.

Okay recap: Kakashi, Iruka, Genma and Raidou are sent on a mission to Canyon Country to look for Kaji, Akane's missing brother. No one knows why he's left or where he's gone off to. Also we find there is a rather nasty diesase running rampant in Canyon country, one which Kakashi had the misfourtune of catching. Luky for him Iruka and Raidou got an anitdote from an old woman who lives on the border. We also learn that Akane, Iruka's best friend was the same ANBu that had saved Kakashi eight years before and had continuously appeared to him on several other occations. To make all this worse poor Kakashi finds himself falling for the girl and unable to stop it. We left off with him kissing her and blaming it on stress and loss of control...can we really believe that though?

Okay so this chapter took me a looong time to write. It was really difficult to portray how Akane and Kakashi are acting after this 'incedent', neither one had really adressed the situation they found themselves in.

Thanks for reading so far and I appreciate the feedback, it's made me want to contue this even when I felt there was no point. All your support has made this story as good as it is. I hope to hear more comments and reviews to come.

Okay anyways I need a beta. My work isokay, yes; but I need someone to be an extra pair of eyes to see any mistakesand also able to take the time and tell me if there are any places where the plot doesn't quite fit. If you are willing to do so please eamil me. I don't bite.

Enjoy! and please review.

* * *

Chapter 21: Confusion

Forests were traditionally seen as places of peace, tranquility and beauty. People loved the scenery and the fresh feel, so naturally forests were seen as positive. This forest on the other hand looked like there could be enemies hidden behind every tree, in every ditch and under the leaf litter. Normally that was also a traditional feeling, to shinobi…but this forest made the feeling almost extreme. There were bodies, blood, and death. This forest was the very vision of an evil place. A place one would only find in nightmares

The smell of blood made it all the more unbearable for Kakashi. It was hard to say he was used to the smell, but he had taken part in one of the great secret wars, there blood was a normalcy. This forest though was drenched in the stuff. A few times he had stepped in puddles of it, not bothering to find the source nor wanting to. This was overkill. Who ever designed this disease wanted to make as much damage as they could to the population. He had to admit it was effective.

However the disease was also incomplete. He had noticed this, three days ago when they had witnessed someone being attacked by two infected men. Not only were those infected almost unable to move fast enough; but also they were falling apart at the same time. The key was for this to truly work the victim must remain as he was before he was infected to be able to spread the disease fast enough. Not only that but the incubation time was far too long. There was enough time to not only get him the antidote when he was sick but to also observe and study the symptoms.

Kakashi had no clue why someone would do this but he was almost sure he knew who did it. The reason why was the only missing piece. If he found that then he could use it to his advantage.

Glancing back he could see concern spreading over Iruka's face. The forest was becoming more densely packed like back at home, meaning they were reaching Fire Country. If this disease got past the borders there would e no way to stop it, and chaos was sure to ensue.

Still at the moment he had more to worry about. Kaji was still missing, but on the good side his trail was getting fresher as they went. This was good; they were catching up. The question was first why did he leave so fast and in such a hurry? Was there something he knew that no one else did? Either way he was slowing down.

_This could be bad and yet good. If he slows down enough that we can get to him in a few hours or even three days we won't have to worry about running out of supplies. If he's infected with this and sending us in circles we're done for. I just hope he slowed down for a good reason._

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the game of chase. Actually he found it refreshing, but at the same time it reminded him of his genin team. The team he used to be in charge of before Orochimaru convinced Sasuke that revenge was his only way out. The same team that Konahoa's most hyperactive and loudest ninja belonged. The very same team Sakura, a protégé in her own rights, was a member as well.

Either way things will never go back to being the same as they once were and he knew he had to accept it. Naruto had changed, he had new techniques and he seemed to use his head. Of course he was still a knucklehead in Kakashi's eyes. Sakura was smarter than the other two combined, and very gifted with medical jutsu. The day she had attained chuunin was one he felt both proud and at a loss. He knew how much Naruto wanted to show everyone how important he was and even that he could pass genin. How much Kakashi wanted to tell the boy just how good he truly was.

Now though he felt more than before that Orochimaru had his hand in what was going on in Canyon Country. This looked like the many mistakes or bad experiments the monster had come up with and are still being found throughout Fire Country. It seemed a though the man had his nasty fingers in each country. He only hoped Orochimaru wasn't trying to tear the people of this country from the inside out like in Fire Country. At the moment there was enough inner strife in Canyon Country, especially between the two villages. If he was behind the twin's disappearance then there was more going on than meets the eye. Still he knew there was anyways, Akane was a good testament to that.

Glancing back again he noticed Genma had come up next to the worried chuunin. Kakashi wasn't totally sure what to think of the younger man. Was Iruka really chuunin? He had to be, there were no shinobi in Konohoa who held secret ranks, at least none he didn't know. Iruka's behavior over the past three or four weeks had driven him mad, and annoyed him. He felt more inclined to drag the man into the bush, tie him up and leave him for dead. He just wanted Iruka back to the way he had seen him before the chuunin exam. There he stood for what he believed and took no shit from the higher ups. Now he wasn't sure what the think, it was almost as though he could see why Iruka had remained at chuunin.

He knew the chuunin was smart, cunning and even had a fiery temper, one that even scared his team into freezing like statues when they had done something they knew they shouldn't. Now though all he saw was a confused, scared man, someone he wasn't. He knew there was something going on. Iruka wasn't one to cower back in fear of anything. He had proven that two and a half years ago when he and Naruto faced a transformed Mizuki.

The day he heard that he was surprised that Iruka; a chuunin had faced someone as formidable (once Mizuki had the serum in his system). So technically this was an act, a stupid idea to try and trick him, a jounin before Iruka even reached chuunin. No this was not the way he usually acted and Kakashi could see it as clear as day.

All this was nice but the worst problem was a few feet behind him in a huff. It was his fault she was mad, and he wasn't too pleased with himself for it. What he had said to her merited a good punch in the face, he was only lucky she didn't do such an act.

_He ran as fast as he could once Genma had asked about the shadow on the ground a few feet ahead._

_Jumping next to Akane he tried not to look at her face, even though he scared her. If he did he was afraid he would lose all the control he worked up over the past two days. He still couldn't get over what he had done to her. He felt bad but now was not the time to look at his past mistakes._

_" I suspect he was killed." Kakashi stated flatly. For his comment he received a very cold glare._

_"Maybe, I want to see more. I need to know why they left him behind without disposing of the body." Akane growled._

_Kakashi shrugged, at this point in the mission he only cared for finding the target and getting everyone back alive and well nothing else._

_He watched Akane as she slowly moved towards the body in a low crouch so as to avoid any traps. He couldn't help but find himself looking at her with more interest than the mission allowed for. Scolding himself he glanced back to see most of the group had stopped in the near by trees but far enough incase anything were to happen._

_Coming up next to her Kakashi risked talking to her._

_"This is very wrong. A body never lays like that, killed or otherwise, it's to artificial."_

_The body was laying face down in the dirt. The man's arms were laying neatly long his side, his legs; were out straight as well. Most bodies when dead for long periods of time would slowly turn back on themselves with the head going back to the spine. This body was lying prone and looked fresh. Kakashi knew with certainty Kaji's team was at least a week or so away, this man was planted only a few days ago, and not a part of that group._

_"No kidding." He couldn't miss how snide her remark was._

_As she moved closer he couldn't help but feel the shivers going up his spine. This was very strange indeed._

_Reaching out Akane turned the man over._

_On instinct Kakashi opened his left eye to see the man from a different perspective. _

_His face looked as though he were sleeping. There was no stress on his body, no bruises, or cuts. Taking a closer look though Kakashi found a small thin line of stitches running along the middle of the man's scalp. This was not the person he resembled; this was someone else._

_"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed under his breath._

_"What?" _

_"I know this…this man is not from your brother's team." She must have been surprised he had picked up on her hidden panic. It was hard not to. Then again if you lived and grew up among the people in your team it was easy to get attached. "Someone knows we're looking for your brother."_

_"Let me see!" Akane asked. Moving aside and showing her the suture in the man's skull, Kakashi paid close attention to her left arm; she seemed to be favoring it lately._

_"Kabuto" Kakashi mumbled more to himself but catching Akane's attention as well._

_"Yeah I can see that." She sighed. It seemed she knew him as well and not positively; which was a good thing._

_"You've run into him before haven't you?"_

_"Yes." That didn't surprise him. He also wasn't too surprised when Akane pulled out a combustion seal and destroyed the body. "Poor soul, he didn't deserve this fate."_

_"No he didn't. There's nothing we can do now. We need to get back to the others." He winced when she glared at him. What he had just said probably sounded really cold._

_Akane nodded and took off back to the group, not saying another word to him._

Just that moment had started the tense energy between them. He wasn't trying to be short with her. He wasn't trying to send her away or make her hate him. What he was trying to do was stay near by but still far enough not to have too much to do with her. That moment with the body had almost ruined his control, and even then he did a bad job of accomplishing what he had planned.

Stopping in a clearing, Kakashi made the signal to set up camp. He watched as Akane's team went about the task meticulously. He was still dumbfounded by how fast her team worked and how well they were at making the whole thing invisible. One would only be able to see the camp from above.

"You okay?" Genma had appeared next to him, mostly due to a lack of work to do.

"Yeah fine. We need to get out of here soon though. I feel as though there's something coming."

"Yeah I gathered that. This disease isn't dissipating; we're still finding victims. Most of them died though but it seems to me it's moving closer to Fire Country."

"What does Akane-san think about that?"

Genma stared at him; he hated it when he did that.

_Okay so I opened my mouth and asked. I do talk from time to time, its no big deal._

"Why not ask her yourself?"

_No I don't think so. I don't want to. Why must I do everything…I just don't want to!_

"…"

"You're still at it aren't you?" Lately Genma never missed anything concerning him. Kakashi wanted to get rid of him for a bit so he could live in peace and forget that day and the constant feeling the snady haired man's eyes were on his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was not going to get into this. Laying his pack down Kakashi went about fixing his bedroll.

_Here we go he's getting into it again. I was hoping he'd leave me be but I guess not._

"You're so stubborn it's sad." Genma rolled his eyes. "Eventually she'll ask you what's going on with you. She's been trying to be nice to you."

_Yes her being nice is the problem. This would all be easy if she hated me, but that would be detrimental to the mission_. _I need her to be on my side as much as she needs me to be. I just don't want to do something that could endanger us both and get us killed. Her death would be…hard to get over…Damn it the more I think about this the worse it gets._

"I know that." He snapped. He wanted Genma to go bug Iruka instead.

Glancing towards the group he noticed they were starting the gather around the fire Iruka had built. He knew they had to analyze the information he and Akane had gathered. He didn't want to but it had to be done and there was no point in avoiding it.

"Well time to evaluate…"

"Yeah…" Genma slouched. Kakashi knew he would have rather hassled him over Akane then the meeting.

* * *

Iruka watched as both shinobi approached the group. He knew there was something up with the taller man. His poise was off, almost as though he were ready to jump and attack someone. Kakashi had been in a mood for days but lately it had been getting worse. 

"Okay so what was with the body…" Iruka stopped in mid sentence as Kakashi's glare bore into him. The hound mask over his face made the effect even more frightening.

"It wasn't from her brother's team." Kakashi answered quickly.

"I guess that's a good thing then." Another shinobi commented. "If it was then we're in trouble. Aside from us they're the only defense this country has."

"There are plenty more shinobi in this country to fulfill that role." Kakashi stated flatly. It was true, Iruka agreed. After all Kaji had just up and left with his team without telling anyone of their plans or why. This left the rest of the country at a loss for people. Akane and her teams couldn't be everywhere at once; it was impossible.

_He seems mad about something…is he getting frustrated? I can't blame him. I'm sure when I find Kaji I'm going to beat him for it. The fool left without a word and left his people at a loss. If he hadn't gone off this disease probably would be contained by now._

"Well the real issue here is that he was dressed and disguised as one of my brother's men." Akane cut in. Iruka stared, as Kakashi's masked face snapped to her direction fixing her with what he was sure was a glare.

_Damn that hound mask, if I could see his eyes then I'd be sure._

"Yes I saw that! Orochimaru, or maybe Kabuto has been in the area, I recognized the handy work. Either way it looks like they're after your brother's team."

"So you think he's behind their disappearance?" Genma asked. Still though Kakashi was glaring at the female ANBU leader with a vengeance, almost ignoring the question posed to him.

_Did he do something? Or was it her?_

Staring at the interchange between the shinobi Iruka noticed a few worried looks among the crowd.

_What ever it is it's very obviousthatthis is weird for them._

"No I don't think so." Iruka cut in. He knew this wasn't the case. If Orochimaru were really after them, Kaji and his team would simply disappear without any signs. This was either a trap or they were chasing after Kaji.

_Akane hates this I can see it. She doesn't want to analyze it. She just wants to find her brother and go home. I think that would be the best for all of us. The strain between her and Kakashi is getting severe, enough to scare the others._

"Iruka-san is right, he wouldn't attack our teams it's to risky." Akane added. Iruka watched as Kakashi's body tensed. With what though?

"And just why wouldn't he?"

_Oh great 'out of the fire and into the frying pan'. I just wish she'd let me do the talking for a change. I may not have been there all the time but I still know how things work. She's going to piss him off._

"Kaji-san may not be able to conjure up as much chakra as I can but he's just as skilled. Orochimaru has tried to kill us before and failed. He needs a lot more power to take out teams as well trained and seasoned as ours. Most of us are leftovers from the war."

_No don't say that! He's going to shred you to pieces, he doesn't understand._

"Bull shit! Stop bragging, I hate bragging. We all have our weaknesses and you're no exception and neither is he. There's a weakness in every person and every team. No one is perfect." Kakashi growled as he stood. From his posture Iruka could make out how mad he was. This was no laughing matter. If Akane kept talking there was sure to be a fight and she was not one to back down, neither was Kakashi.

_I need to stop this, I have no clue what happened between them; but they need to stop this._

"Arrggh! I wasn't bragging!" Akane also now stood. Anger wasn't only in her posture but also her chakra. Iruka wasn't sure if Kakashi recognized it but she was charging something.

"Both of you calm down. We're supposed to work together." Neither one wanted to listen to him. Akane had already readied herself for the worst he could feel it. Kakashi was doing the same.

"They didn't hear you." Genma muttered next to him. "I've never seen Kakashi like this. Is it the forest?"

"No he's just in a bad mood. If he doesn't fix it though Akane will chew him up."

"Do you think she can win in a fight against him?"

_Do I want to find out? That would be devastating and with their ranks I doubt it would last long_

Iruka had had enough and he was going to make them listen. "BOTH OF YOU SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW!" He roared as though they were his students. Instantly Akane sat to the ground and Kakashi's posture changed. He wasn't poised to attack, no now he was surprised and staring at the poor chuunin who had the misfortune of opening his mouth.

_Now I've done it. If I scold him once I might as well keep at it until, he gets my point._

"Did you not hear me, Hatake?" He used the last name on purpose.

Slowly Kakashi sat to the ground staring still but at least he was sitting and not about to attack Akane.

"Thank you. I don't want to see that again!" He had been a teacher a long time and wasn't going to let all he had learned from the profession go to waste. Kakashi was a stubborn man but his spirit wasn't as lively as Akane's. She was more like a whole class of his students. Loud, annoying, tricky but still one of the smartest people he knew. "Now I want to clear something up." Kakashi glared at him.

_Okay so what's your problem? I took charge when it was needed. Please don't start with me; I'm not in the mood._

"I…"

"Listen to me Kakashi-san. These people, you don't know them as I do." He held his hand out to Akane's people. "Some of it I can never tell you but when Akane-san tells you that Orochimaru has tried and failed several times, she's telling the truth."

"I Don't…"

"I'm not done yet, shut your mouth and listen!" Iruka growled.

"…" Kakashi looked to Akane for a moment and glared back at Iruka. As he did this, Iruka fought the urge to not feel like chopped liver.

_He doesn't scare me, it's what he's capable of that scares me. I just wish he'd stop using it to his advantage._

"Akane-san and her people took part in the last secret war like you did. They suffered greatly but they also learned the many lessons most of us are still working out."

"And just where do you fit in?" Kakashi had said it and found the inconsistency in what he had said. Still Iruka ignored it and continued.

"They're not only trained to work as a team but the teams are exclusive, no one is let in until someone dies."

Kakashi didn't make a comment this time but seemed to have relaxed. "Because of this they're very confident in their abilities and very aware of their weaknesses. Deaths in these teams are rare. It's not the same as those back home. Your teams are the only ones that come close, and you don't always work with them; so losses still happen."

Kakashi took the blow well but then changed his mind. "I need to go check on my dogs and scout a bit further." Standing up he glanced at Iruka. "Is that fine with you?"

_Jerk! You didn't even listen to me. Do what you want, but I'm not getting you out of a trap if there are any._

Without thinking Iruka nodded instinctively. Normally he would have yelled at him more, but since his target was Kakashi he was more inclined to stand down. He was in no shape to take him on face to face.

Watching him leave Iruka could feel Akane's chakra relax and dissipate in the air. The way she was able to charge the air like that was rare, and very dangerous. It was easy for someone to pick up on her emotions, state of mind or physical condition.

"Wow I haven't seen you do that for a while."

"I didn't want to do it."

"I gathered that. You turned as white as a sheet when he stared you down like that." Genma smiled as the senbon in his mouth bobbed. "Don't worry he won't hold it against you."

"No he won't hold that against me, but I think he knows about how I fit in with these people."

_Technically there's one team member missing in Akane's teams…he'll figure this out soon. Still I had to say what I did or else he wouldn't believe me._

"You think he suspects you're ANBU?" Genma looked confused but Iruka knew better. Genma's confusion at times was for his own benefit.

_Suspect? No he knows now, I opened my mouth…I don't know what to do. Accept it I guess._

"Oh I don't think he suspects anymore, he knows. The reaction of the group answered his question. The problem is when will he ask or approach me and what I should do."

"Nothing." Genma answered simply as he followed Iruka to his bedroll.

"What! If I do that then…"

"Then what, he'll tell you it's about time you showed who you were." Genma laughed. Iruka found it annoying how Genma always knew better when it came to people.

_This isn't fair! Why is it he and Kakashi are so good at reading people, while Akane and I are stuck in the dark and left to guess? Sometimes I swear it's a sixth sense._

"I…I don't…" Iruka stuttered. He knew arguing was futile.

"Kakashi-san hates lies and he hates people who aren't themselves around him. Your behavior itself was giving you away. It's to late to fix it. If he asks then tell the truth; if he doesn't just be yourself anyways. Why else do you think he's been starting fights with you? When you argue with him you go back to your true self. When you're with Akane-san you act like you. But when you're with him or the whole group you behave strangely."

"I guess you're right. Hiding it now would be foolish if I was needed. I can't move quite right with the flack jacket anyways." Shrugging off his vest he took off his tunic and rummaged through his pack.

"Oooo!" Akane teased as she poked him in the side. Iruka shivered, her hands were cool…they always were and he hated that, it was as if she were dead.

* * *

Iruka was her best friend and at one time a lover. Now he was like a brother, an older brother who was easy to manipulate. In his eyes though she was still more. She knew that but had to ignore it. If she played into it there could be problems. However at moments like this she wished things would have been different. 

Iruka was still young and good looking when most men his age were already starting to show signs of aging. No at twenty-seven he was still a sight.

"Ahhh! Cold!" Iruka jumped. "Do you mind?" He growled.

"Um…" She put her finger to her chin cocked her head and smiled. "Nope! Why else would I have done it?"

"I can't believe you, and after all that just happened."

"What tall dark and gloomy?…Well I can't say he's dark…his hair ruins the saying."

Genma laughed as she said this. Akane couldn't help but giggle at the reaction. It was nice to hear her friends laughing again, for too long she had only silence as a friend and now she was overjoyed to have the people she cared for most back in her life.

"Say wanna cook dinner?" Akane tried the puppy dog eye effect…but it never worked…it was just fun. She really wanted Iruka to cook for them, he was the best at it and no one came close.

"Do I have a death wish? If I cook I'll have eight people trying to take it before I finish. You know these guys have bottomless pits as stomachs, reminds me of Naruto in a way." As he finished Akane watched as his face faltered for a moment.

_Aww he misses that kid so much. I wish I could help but the only way is to get him back home alive so he can see that this Naruto character is okay_.

"Yeah well I'll just get Kiyoshi-san to cook…it'll be bland but eh…eventually he'll learn what salt is for…Okay I'm hungry now!"

"Ha ha ha" Genma was still laughing. It seemed he just couldn't stop.

_Is there something on my face? Did I do something? Was it something I said?_

As she thought this Akane looked around her, under her shoes and even behind her. This act only made it worse. Now Iruka was joining in.

"Okay I don't get it what's so funny?" She didn't see anything that could make them laugh like that.

"You." Genma chocked back tears.

_Oh!_

"Eh? Me? What'd I do?"

"I forgot how scatterbrained you are. I don't think we need to worry about the appetites of the men on your team, it's you who's the worst."

"Me?"

"Yeah he's right." Iruka twitched from his laughing. It was funny how people reacted differently to the same action. When Genma laughed it was usually long lasting and had a certain chime to it. Iruka was different, his laughter would reach his whole body and in the end at times he would have troubles standing. To her though any kind of laughter was nice and left her feeling good about the situation around her, no matter what it was.

_I wonder what Kakashi-san sounds like when he laughs? Is it a full laugh or a chuckle? Or is it both? Does he even laugh? I have no clue. I know he can get mad but aside from mad he just has a cool attitude and at times he shows a little compassion. Weird, I should watch him more._

"Well I have to go and check through my stuff. I need to make sure all my weapons are accessible in case we get into a fight."

"Accessible? They're always accessible." Iruka furrowed his brows. He was still learning her technique. It wasn't easy and she was glad he was taking his time with it; otherwise he could hurt himself or worse kill himself.

"Um not quite, there is a jolt of movement involved. If they're snagged and can't also be pulled out physically then there's no point in trying since they'll come at you rather than where you want them." She wasn't going to go into it fully mostly because she wasn't sure who was listening in.

"Okay, I'll go and get Kiyoshi-san and tell him to cook. The others should also check their gear. Leave all that to us. You work hard enough as it is; get some rest, I'll save you some food as well."

"Will do." Akane waved as she left them behind her. She loved her friends so much. She would do almost anything for them…well within reason or if the situation was desperate, there were a few things she put her foot down on.

* * *

Kakashi huffed as he sat in a clearing a good distance away. He was mad at himself for blowing up at Akane. He was still mad at himself for a week ago, for the kiss; the one moment he was sloppy with his control. 

He still had no clue why he did it. It wasn't that he was completely attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman yes but not that he knew her well. However, that was a lie too and he knew it.

_You knew her. Her parents were friends with your father you numbskull. You've seen her a few times as a kid, again as a teen and now. She was always there. Heck even sensei spoke of her, several times. Even the Third knew who she was who else was he talking about when he told me to keep the sighting a secret._

After the first encounter all he did was run into her and at the time it infuriated him.

_Kakashi sat near the Hokage's office. He didn't want to be there, he was there enough to know the routine in his sleep._

_The reason he was there wasn't clear this time. He had just joined the new group of ANBU to track down the 'intruder' and of course to kill them. Something he refused to do quietly. He knew one of them suspected him of something, but if they didn't know what to suspect then why worry?_

_"Kakashi-san you can come in now." The Third's raspy voice called. Standing quickly Kakashi complied and walked in._

_"You look better today." He commented, Kakashi scowled. It wasn't that he hated the Third, it was just he wanted to be left alone for a bit. He was tired of all the questions and the poking and prodding._

_"Yes Hokage-sama I'm feeling much better." He tried not to sound like he was sucking up, since he wasn't and refused to. The Third knew him well and understood he only answered in that way according to tradition and regulations._

_"I hear you joined that new group of ANBU your Captain created."_

_"Yes Hokage-sama."_

_"And?" He asked as he eyed Kakashi._

_He wasn't sure how to answer that, he wasn't sure if 'and' was a proper question coming from the Third. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but I don't understand what you're asking of me."_

_"I want to know what you think of them." He laughed._

_Kakashi inwardly grumbled to himself for sounding so foolish. "What I think?"_

_"Yes Kakash-kun, I want to know your opinion and from the face I know your making under that mask I'm sure you have quite a few." Kakashi jumped. When did he start reading his body language? He had to fix that._

_"I think most of them are machines, all but one are ruthless and have no emotions left. They enjoy killing and show no remorse, personally I think they should be discharged and reevaluated."_

_"All but one?"_

_"Yes the hawk ANBU…he's different."_

_"Is he now. Tell me how you found this out." Something told Kakashi the Third knew the ANBU personally like he did him…it was just a hunch._

_Kakashi swallowed. He was hopping he wasn't putting the guy in danger. He was only a year younger and chuunin at that, from what he could see the man was only one for a few years. Attaining ANBU so fast was an accomplishment that man should be happy for._

_"He agrees with me mostly Hokage-sama."_

_"About."_

_"About letting this intruder live. She hasn't done anything against the village or Fire Country."_

_"She? You're on friendly terms with the target?"_

_Now he did it. He opened his mouth and said the wrong thing. Still he was shocked he did that._

_"Maa…"_

_"Don't worry Kakashi-kun I know her. She's no threat you're right. The Hawk ANBU is also no threat, work with him more closely. He's more knowledgeable than you may think. The others, I want detailed reports on them. Treat them as you would spies."_

_"But Hokage-sama they're Konohagure?"_

_"Yes I know but I'm sure you have heard of 'ROOTS'. If they're really after her then that's who they are. We need to watch them and keep her from them, is that understood."_

_"I don't think we need to worry about it." Kakashi mumbled._

_"What do you mean Kakashi-kun?" This time he surprised the Third._

_"I told her to leave Fire Country for a while. I was sure this was going to happen."_

_"I understand and it was a good choice. Still I want you keep them going in circles to ensure her safety."_

_"Forgive me for asking but how do you know her?"_

_"Lets just say I met her by accident once."_

_"Accident?" The Third had accidents? That was the first he had heard of any._

_"Yes, now I suggest you go and check on that team of yours. Remember what I told you Kakashi."_

_Kakashi nodded and bowed curtly before leaving the office._

That meeting wasn't much but now he had a clue as to who in Konohoa she knew. She definitely knew Genma but she knew him as he is now. Yondime, she definitely knew him. She had his former sensei's cloak and some of the things she said to herself reflected the man's personality.

The Third. That was a weird one. He still didn't know how they knew each other or when. Was it from when her family lived in the village? Probably. She must have done something to impress him when she was really young, but what?

Iruka. That was a mystery in itself. She knew all sides of him. But now he was sure he knew who Iruka really was as well.

He could still remember what the hawk ANBU looked like. Shorter than Kakashi but somehow it was easy to forget it. He was loud, when it was needed and silent at all the right moments. The man also had a large knowledge of traps. His temper was one to be reckoned with and always wore his hair tied in a high ponytail.

Iruka was shorter than he was but he always forgot it, he never seemed to get to using that against the younger man properly, or as much as he wanted to. He held his hair in a high ponytail and seemed to control his body well. He was loud, yes very but only when it was necessary; or when Akane was in need of a good scolding. The final piece was when he attained chuunin. It all fit.

_I can't believe I didn't know. Iruka, ANBU? How did he do it? I can't see him doing anything like that. He's not ruthless or a killer. He's a schoolteacher…Wait…who better to look after a bunch of brats? It makes sense. Asuma-san is also an academy instructor; even Kurenai-san has filled in. Ebisu also. It's making sense but why is he hiding it?_

* * *

Akane made a quick glance around herself to make sure the others weren't paying much attention to her. She didn't want them to worry about her, or to think she was unfit to lead. The latter was less likely; even if she were on her deathbed they'd stillfollow her. 

"Damn thing. Why is it you can never leave me alone?" She growled as she pulled off the binding around her arm to release the fabric covering it. The condition on her arm had been hurting her all day and for the past hour it had only gotten worse.

There was a good reason why one arm always had the traditional long gloves. She knew it looked funny, but even without the problem she was now checking; she would have to keep it the way it was due to her specialty.

"I wish I had the twin." She sighed as she pulled the glove off and winced as pain lanced up her arm. She didn't bother making much sense since she was alone and knew what it was she was talking about. Still she wished she wasn't alone with this. It scared her when the condition on her arm kept spreading, and she had tried everything imaginable to fix it. Nothing worked. She was stuck with it and had to learn to deal with it. If she didn't she'd be done for.

* * *

Kakashi watched the entire camp from a distance. He wanted to see just how they acted when he wasn't there. So far no one seemed to be acting strangely or different. Well that was a lie, Iruka was; but he was acting more like himself so Kakashi concluded that wasn't exactly different or strange. 

Suddenly he felt a surge of chakra to his left and glanced in that direction. What he saw made his heart stop.

Lying in the grass a fdew feet away, adn still hidden from the campwas Akane, shaking. For a moment he watched her hoping he wasn't seeing her in a state like that. Akane was someone you could count on to have a level head in all situations and her suffering from something was rare and almost never visible. He knew these pepople, he was one. She would never openly admit to needing help or even being sick; she would just continue as if nothing happened.

_I don't get it. One minute she's fine and now she's like this. Did this happen because of the argument? I doubt it, she's not that weak. Is she infected…no that's not it. What ever this is it was there before I came here._

Either way, no matter the excuse he could come up with, her condition never changed. She was still laying in the grass shaking like a leaf. Something had triggered it but what was the question Kakashi had yet to find.

For a moment Kakashi hoped someone there would notice but the group was to occupied with their routine to see their leader suffering.

_I've never seen anything like this before. What could cause her to be like this? I bet it has something to do with that arm. She always had that one covered at all times. She must have wanted to keep this a secret._

Leaving her there to suffer was out of the question. Alerting the group was also a bad idea. He had seen the way Iruka had gotten when she was sick, there was no way he was going to make her suffer through that. Iruka's behaviour alone could make it worse. He knew the younger man cared for her feircly but right now she needed help from someone who was calm and able to remain that way.

Walking out of the bush and approaching her slowly he knelt down next to her. He watched as her eyes fallowed him. Her eyes were glazed but she was still there, he could help though to see fear and worry cross through them. Was she scared of him?

_This doesn't look good. Now of all times you have to do this don't you. I was hoping we could end this mission this week…looks like we may have to make a quick detour if you stay like this._

He glanced into her eyes and noticed the worried look had intensified. He could almost see what she was thinking.

_You're convinced I'd hurt you…I wish you'd stop holding that grudge and trust me._

"I won't do anything to hurt you, but I can't let you stay like this." He watched as she tried to get up, but the tremors kept her down. "Don't move. I don't think that would make it better. Right now I want to know what it is. Do you know…blink if you do." He knew how to do this. At the moment the pain was paralyzing her; that was clear as he watched the tears stream down her face, still though she made no sound.

_You've had extensive pain tolerance training I can see that. No wonder you're the leader. This was so sudden. One minute she's fighting with me and the next she's paralyzed in the grass._

Slowly she blinked. This was good. She knew that meant chances were he could help her.

"Alright it's the left arm isn't it?" He already knew the answer as he glanced to the bandaged arm. If he was going to look at it he was going to have to stabilize her whole body and keep her up out of the grass so as to keep her blood flowing properly and also to avoid any joints going numb. If he could get her to recover quickly then he may not have to run her back to her village or if it's bad enough to Konohoa, that he wanted to avoid.

Slowly she blinked.

_I guess it's my turn to repay her for taking care of me…I don't want to do this…_

As he thought this he noticed her eyes were slowly drifting shut.

"Oh no you don't you're going to stay with me…if you sleep now you may never come back…do you hear me?" He said this sternly to keep her attention on him. If he had to he was willing to hit her to keep her up but first he'd try everything else he could.

Again she blinked.

"Good now I know this will seem funny but as I do this I will have to support you so no trying to get away understood, you have to be strong for me, like you were when you helped me." He hated saying it. He had to do it though.

Gathering her up he lifted her up and stopped. She was amazingly light. He knew better to think she hadn't been eating though. She was healthy but still this explained why she could move better than most shinobi. Still holding her he walked over to the closest tree and leaned back against it as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Positioning her against his chest he placed a hand on her forehead to check for fever, luckily there was none, so this wasn't the disease. It was something else.

Moving her once more he placed her body between his legs incase the tremors increased. He doubted they would but if they did he could hold her affectively without hurtning himself or her too much.

_Not only does this look compromising…I feel like I could lose my control again…The more I think about it though the more it'll happen so not thinking is a good idea._

He tried his best to think only about the job to be done, nothing else.

"I'm going to remove the bandages, are you listening?" Slowly she managed to move her head.

_Good sitting up is helping._

Reaching over her he unraveled the bandages slowly. The fabric was old and well used. She had been using the same set for a long time, and probably over the same arm. He found himself desperately hoping she didn't have leprosy. That was something that he couldn't deal with and in this situation revealing such a disease could expose him to it.

As he removed enough to see the skin on her shoulder he only saw normal skin.

_So far so good…if she had leprosy it would have been up at least this far…so what the hell is it that's doing it?_

Suddenly her chakra surged once more. He jumped. Never before had he heard of someone being able to control the small amounts of chakra outside their body…this was weird. Just from the surge he could feel his body respond to it. He felt as though he had been shocked.

_Wait she didn't do that on purpose, that was a loss of control. So thes urge I felt before was…no…this isn't what I think it is…I thought…_

Pulling the next section he came face to face with the cause of her temporary paralysis.

Staring wide eyed he tried not to make any movements to alert her to his thoughts.

_Damn it. I thought that only happened to members of my clan. There must be something that uses the body's chakra in her arsenal of weapons._

Glancing to her bedroll he could see something glinting in the light. Her sword. He hadn't thought of that as being the problem, but it made sense if she used it in a similar way he used his father's chakra blade.

_So that means she's suffering from Chakra Corrosion. This isn't good…_

When he was younger his father had told him about it; about the effects and how to reverse it.

_"I'm so proud of you Kakashi-kun. At such a young age you passed to chuunin. You've made me so proud." Sakumo laughed as he picked up his six year old son. Kakashi thrashed trying to get away from the big man._

_"Let me down, yuck!" Kakashi cried out._

_"Ha ha I guess you're too big to be hugged now eh?" He laughed. Kakashi pouted._

_"…" He turned away._

_"Oh now Kakashi I was only so proud of you that you did so well. How else should I show it."_

_"You can tell me…" He pouted more. It seemed his father was just as annoying as his sensei was._

_"Okay okay you win, today I will treat you like a man…how's that." He leaned down and made a pathetic face. For some reason Kakashi couldn't handle that face, it was to pathetic, he couldn't leave him like that…it would make a scene._

_"Did you see the others?"_

_"Yes I did there was some really god talent there."_

_"I think they all forgot their training."_

_His father stared at him blinking for a moment and laughed. "Oh you see sometimes we get nervous Kakashi, not everyone can focus like you can."_

_"Father, they made mistakes an academy student wouldn't make."_

_"You know what!"_

_"What!" Kakashi glared. His father had stopped walking and looked to the group of families in the park._

_"I think you're forgetting something. Common watch them for a minute with me."_

_"Awww I'll never get it."_

_"Of course not! You suck!" The little gril laughed at the boy, she must have been five but very mouthy. Kakashi wondered just how and where she learned to talk like that._

_"Hey take that back!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Father!" The boy screamed._

_"Tattle tail!" The girl pouted. Kakashi stared she was so stubborn. What a brat!_

_"What is it Iruka-kun?" A tall brown haired man asked as he knelt down in front of his boy. He was a sight like Kakashi's father. He was strong and seemed to be a very smart man. Kakashi wondered who he was; he had never seen him before._

_"She's being mean to me…she told me I suck."_

_"Now now Iruka, what did I tell you about whining. Akane-san please be nice." The girl pouted more._

_"Did you two figure it out yet?" Another man asked as he gave Iruka a pat over the head, in return the boy swatted at the hand._

_"Yeah I got it."_

_"Really? Can I hear?" The man smiled. He had a nice face but his eyes seemed almost harsh it was hard to tell if he was really smiling or frowning._

_Kakashi watched as the girl took in a good long breath and made a long low whistle without showing any sign of doing it._

_"Good job Akane-chan. Did you work it out yet Iruka-kun?"_

_"I WOULD HAVE! She was distracting me." Iruka kciked the dirt at his feet as he said this._

_"Iruka!" His father scolded. Kakashi smirked. The boy deserved it._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"They had a slight argument again Akahoshi-san…I just broke it up." Glancing back to his boy the man smiled. "Come on Iruka-kun don't give up try once more. You can do anything she can…"_

_"Okay!" Iruka grinned and stuck his tongue out at the girl, only to get an even worseface back in return._

_Slowly he tried his best and wound up making a lot of spitting sounds._

_"I'll never get it."_

_Before Kakashi could say anything his father had reappeared among the group._

_"Iruka-kun giving up will only make you useless as a shinobi. Try not to blow so hard and push your tongue against your teeth instead of the roof of your mouth. That will help you."_

_"Hatake-san?" The two fathers said in surprise._

_"Just helping out." He smiled. Both men looked worried but then laughed as Akane glared at him._

_"And what's your name?" He asked the little girl. Kakashi rolled his eyes, his father was too friendly._

_"None of your business." She spat as she stomped on his foot. Kakashi winced as his father only gave the girl a stern look and ignored the pain lancing up his leg. He was a jounin after all if he couldn't handle that then there was no point in going on a mission._

_"Forgive me Hatake-san she's a little rambunctious for her own good at times."_

_"It's alright she's as stubborn as my son, I'm used to it." As he said this both men glanced over to Kakashi who made sure to look like he was more interested in something on the ground. As he was doing this the little boy managed to do what he had been trying to._

_"There you go. You'll be as gifted as your father one day."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes just don't ever give up."_

_"Thank you Hatake-san for your help." The boy's father said as he patted Kakashi's father on the shoulder._

_"No need. I should be going."_

_"Don't forget what I brought for you."_

_"Of course not Akahoshi-sama, I would never; I'm sure Kakashi-kun would love it."_

_Hours later Kakashi was sitting at the small table in his living room staring at the object in front of him._

_"Now like I said Kakashi talent is one thing, but with enough time and training a person can overcome the things they never dreamed of. I want you to remember not to look down on those around you just because you have more talent and training. There will always be someone who's better than you at something, maybe not everything but I can guarantee it will be something you wouldn't expect and have troubles with yourself."_

_"Hmmph."_

_"I decided to teach you something we passed down in our family for generations. I want you to use this for the good of the village, and never against a leaf."_

_"I never asked for this."_

_"No, I know you didn't but this will help you one day. I also want you to remember not to rely on it. You have to make sure you keep yourself well rounded in skill. This is where your talent comes in."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"That little girl. She had a talent for learning like you, she loved to learn and obsorbed it like a sponge. That's a great gift to have. But the little boy he'll always have one up on her. He'll pass her in one area she can never pass him. He will practice hard and through that practice he will know everything about that technique and how it works and how it backfires."_

_"What does this have to do with the sword on the table?"_

_Kakashi was annoyed his father always had so much to tell him. He was a genius couldn't his father see him as such?_

_"Plenty. This sword you will have to practice with everyday until you know how to use it in every situation and also how to deal with the effects it causes when it backfires."_

_"Backfires?"_

_"Yes. Kakashi this sword can hurt you in ways you will have to learn to avoid."_

_"Hurt me, of course it can."_

_"No no not like that. This is a chakra blade. I decided since you reached chuunin you should be ready to use it."_

_"Chakra blade?" Kakashi had seen the blade on his father's back but he had never bothered to ask._

_"When you use this you have to pour your chakra into it. This blade is not only hollow but it also conducts the energy from your body. So when you do use it the blade's cutting force will be double that of a normal sword."_

_Okay that made sense, Kakashi nodded._

_"But like most things there is a draw back. If you pour too much chakra or if you use the wrong blade then you will suffer. We call it Chakra Corrosion. This will tear the arm that uses the sword apart over time. You will have to learn the proper amounts in which to use this weapon, and how to cure it. The technique is hard and will take you a while to learn no matter how smart you are. Kakashi this will be dangerous and you will have to work hard. You can't give up once you take that sword."_

_"I understand but I won't suffer from that. I'll be able to work that out before it happends."_

_"Good I hope you do. I still want you to be careful."_

Swallowing hard Kakashi took another shock from Akane's loss of control over her chakra. How was it she had this much? She had as much as Naruto and the Kyuubi combined, that was the only way he could come up with why the shocks were so strong. Either way he had to work fast, if he took more of this punishment he would pass out or worse his heart could stop.

_That sword must be solid. I've seen it only once but I'm sure of it. No wonder. I seriously thought my clan was the only one that used a chakra technique with a sword. This is bad if it spreads any further she can die. I'm surprised I didn't see the effects sooner, she's good at hiding things. This was so sudden she had little time to react herself let alone call out for help. She was lucky I happened to look that way._

"Akane-san I do know a technique to stop this and reverse it but it will hurt both you and me. You have to understand that I need you to give me that sword after. I can't have you use it by accident." He could feel her stiffen against him.

"Do you want me to?"

Slowly she nodded again.

Pulling his hands in front of her he did the seals he needed and paused.

"Forgive me but it's not the arm at fault, don't hold this against me."

Pressing his hands to her chest he felt her body tense but soon she relaxed and leaned more into him for the support she was in need of.

Carefully he pushed his chakra from his hands to her body. At first there were no problems but soon he could feel the tips of his fingers sting and all feeling leave his arms. This was going to be a long two minutes.

Throughout the whole two minutes Akane's body would tense and relax as her chakra slowly recovered. The slow pulsing of his chakra hadn't helped but it had been a long time since he had to use the technique and he was rather rusty.

_Well she's still conscious that's good. I might not be but she will be._

Once he finished, he pulled his hands away and laid his head back against the tree. His heart was racing from the exertion and his body had no feeling. Akane wasn't much better but he could feel her tremors subsiding. Glancing to her arm he noticed most of the scarring was gone as were the bruises.

"Thank you…" Akane's voice rasped.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Thank me…I don't deserve it." He was trying to be sincere…he was failing.

"No one would have been able to do what you did. No one would have noticed." She smiled he could feel it. "I would have passed out….and who knows what could have happened."

Kakashi tried not to think about that scenario. He hated this right now, she was set on thanking him and treating him like a savior. What would he have done differently?

"Don't talk anymore, you need to conserve energy."

"But…" He clasped his hand over her mouth.

_I don't want to hear it!_

"I said no talking." Shaking his hand to make his point Kakashi couldn't help the smile the spread through his face. She had a weird effect on him. No matter what barrier he put up she managed to break it down without even trying. How was he to compete with that?

"Mmmrrrppphhh Arrggg."

"Ow!" Kakashi pulled his hand back and examined it quickly before he felt her try to get up. Hegrabbed her before she could get away, he was after all caught by surprise when she bit him. "Oh no you don't! If I'm exhausted then you're staying here with me. I'm not going to have this happen again. Once you're better I'm going to teach you that technique, and there's no way you're going to get away from learning it."

"Yes sensei." She muttered as she gave up her struggle.

"Please don't call me that." He didn't want her to refer to him as such…it felt wrong. Right now such a title was inappropriate even if it was a joke. He was now sitting with her in his arms, there was no way she was allowed to call him that.

"So want to tell me what the mood was about earlier. Or should I say over the past few days, that was so unlike you."

"…."

"You're not talking to me are you?" She was prying, like hell he'd let her know the truth.

"Nope!" He smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Um…what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Akane wasn't scared just confused. A few days ago he had kissed her and ran, the days after that he ignored her or talked to her in short clipped tones. She thought for the longest time he hated her for some reason. Now she wasn't sure what to think. Did he hate her or was there something seriously going on with him. The kiss itself left her completely confused. 

"Just relaxing and getting comfortable." He mumbled into her neck. She had to admit it wasn't a bad feeling, she had to use everything she had to stop her body from shivering.

_I have the strangest idea that he's confused. I have no clue what to do when he gets like this._

An image of her head on his chest, sound asleep flashed through her mind. Did she want him to keep this up or was she going to push him away? Frankly the idea of her being close to anyone was out of the question but once Genma had asked her if being alone all the time was really something she wanted. In truth she didn't; everyone deserved someone and even if that was for a short time.

"Relaxing really…I think the getting comfortable was more like it….back off already." Sharply she slammed her elbow into his side coaxing a grunt but instead he tightened his grip on her.

"I want to ask you something."

"Oh and that is?" She couldn't help feeling like he was doing this without thinking.

She wasn't going to play this game. There was no way he was going to do it again. Being the confused one was not something she liked, no far from it; she liked control.

"The standard ANBU team is generally four members and a leader correct."

"Uh yeah…What are you getting at?"

_He's not seriously that smart is he? No…oh wait Iruka gave it away…I think he did anyways._

"You have two. Not only is that against regulation but also too much for one person to lead all at once."

"That's why I have a radio."

"True that does help but I mean all the time. You're a skilled leader I see that but there's something else missing here. I noticed how they treat you. They listen to your every word. Now, when Iruka told us off they listened to him with the same intensity. Explain that one."

Akane froze. He had worked it out.

_Damn now what. I don't know what to do and I don't know what he'll do. No one except my team, Iruka and myself are supposed to know about this._

"I don't know."

"Oh I know you do." His breath was hot on her ear as he breathed those words down her neck. What was he doing right now?

_This is weird not only is he interrogating me he's trying to seduce me. Is he that despirate. I'm not into that I hope he sees that._

"Oh do I!" She was going to have to play back before she knew what he was really after. In time one of her team would come to check on her and get her out of this.

"Iruka isn't just chuunin is he? I can see that now. He wasn't even afraid of me."

"Oh Iruka was, he just never shows it to you. Why should he? If a shinobi shows fear it can be used against them. Isn't that true."

"Yes it is."

She wasn't enjoying this. His free hand was now playing with her hair.

_I have no clue what he thinks he's doing but right now I'd rather he not confuse me more with his actions. Is this some kind of strategy?_

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh….You know I don't think you're his leader either."

"And why not."

"You listened to him and he barely listens to you."

"Yeah duh, do I want trouble hot on my heels? He's got a temper and contrary to what you may think, I don't want to be paid back for anything."

"Again you're wrong. He doesn't bother you, you're not scared of him."

"Okay…then spit it out already your game is starting to grate on my nerves."

"You are the leader of one of these groups but he's the other leader. I bet I can even tell you what his mask depicts."

_Damn…he's good. However if I call his bluff there I'd give it all away. Keeping my mouth shut is best right now._

Just as he finished this she felt the hand he had in her hair move to her face. Slowly he ran his fingers down the right side of her face.

"I also want to know why you flinch when I do this."

"Why I flinch…damn it Kakashi-san you're breathing down my neck literally, why else would I flinch?"

* * *

Kakashi realized what he was doing the moment his hand had moved down her face and the words escaped his lips. He hadn't meant to be like this to her. He wanted to get some answers from her not touch her so intimately. 

"I…damn it." Forgetting about where she was he stood up and left into the shadows. He didn't want her to think of him as a creep.

* * *

Akane stared at the tree behind her. She hadn't expected that. Kakashi had just touched intimately again. He seemed really confused. 

_He has Iruka figured out down to the note…I just can't keep up with him he's to intense when it comes to this. I almost lost it there. For a moment I didn't want him to stop._

"Hey!" Genma ran over as he noticed her staring into space.

"Hey what?"

"What's with you?"

"Genma I need to ask you something."

"Yeah sure go ahead." She could always ask him what she wanted. He never looked down on her for it.

"You know why Kakashi-san is acting the way he is?"

"Um what do you mean?"

"He has some kind of indecision going on. I don't know how to explain it but he likes to do things that tell me one thing and then he runs and later does the opposite."

Akane cursed under her breath that made a lot of sense.

_He leaves me muddled up like this. I can barely think after what just happened. He was too close and yet I wasn't uncomfortable. What the hell does all this mean?_

"Eh….You'll have to rephrase that one…I couldn't follow that, you need to slow that head of yours down."

"He touched me…."

"HE WHAT!" Genma jumped. His behavior was no surprise, after all to him she was his little sister. He'd do anything for her and protect her fiercly much like Iruka would.

"No not like that…shhh If Iruka hears he'll flip out."

"Ha ha ha flip out that's an understatement. He'd kill him."

"Yeah…I dunno; he kissed me once but then he ran away and later he was so rude…now he…how do I explain this…he touched my face but he did it intimately." Akane knew a lot, she was smart, but relationships, they perplexed her to no end. She hated them. The one she had with Iruka was messy and ended badly. She wanted it to continue in one way but it felt wrong in so many other ways.

Kakashi was different. He seemed to have troubles expressing himself and telling her what he felt. On some days she was sure he himself didn't know. She just wasn't sure what he was up to anymore. Still she wasn't sure exactly how she felt either. Was there something between them or was it just some fling because they were both lonely?

* * *

"What do I do?" Kakashi beat his fist into the tree. As he cursed at himself for going to far with the game he was trying to play. All he wanted was Iruka's identitiy but in the end he wound up almost losing his control over his actions. 

He knew he liked her now. Still those emotions were forbidden. He wasn't supposed to act like this not on a mission. What he was doing could get him killed if anyone back home found out.

"You're an idiot to think she'd want anything to do with you."

"Sounds like you have troubles with a female." Kakashi froze in mid punch. "I don't think that tree really appreciates that. It didn't do anything to you." That was the second time someone had said something like that to him.

"What do you want mutt!" Kakashi growled as he pulled his fist back and examined it. If he had hit that tree he could have very well broken that hand.

"First I came to tell you they're at least two days away."

"Two days? What's holding him up? I thought he was in a hurry."

"Oh he was…not anymore. It seems they ran into a few traps. It is possible by tomorrow they're on the move but we should be catching up."

"What direction?"

"Fire Country. He's headed to a mountain. One of the oldest and most sacred."

"Odd." Suddenly a picture passed though his mind. A highly stylized pheonix a woman and in the background a mountain. "I see it now. Okay we'll approach them later then. I want to know what he's after. Get in there and listen. If he says anything of interest tell me, understood?"

"Yes."Pakkun nodded. "So which one is it?"

"What?" Kakashi glared back t the pug. He was tempted to just simply pick the dog up and throw him in the river.

_He's prying._

"It's the one the kid likes isn't it?" Pakkun always refered to Iruka as 'the kid', while Kakashi was normally called brat.

Kakashi felt like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Just how was it he knew?

"How…."

"You stink of her."

"…" Stink wasn't very nice then again she and Pakkun never did get along very well.

"Either way I suggest you forget her. She's not worth it."

"You only say that because she threw rocks at you once." Still to this day Kakashi found that hilarious. She had only done it to keep him away from her and it had worked. Pakkun took quite the beating for keeping an eye on her once, and unfortunately at the time she still managed tog et away.

"Yes…I didn't like that."

"I did."

"Brat, you're the one who decides what to do in the end. I'm just giving you advice. Forget her and do the mission. Letting those emotions cloud our judgment will only make you fail. She'll pull you down with her in the end."

Kakashi grumbled as he glanced at the pug. Just how right was he? Was she really going to do that to him?

_She would never hurt me or anyone on this mission._

"Well either way the mission goes on I can give you credit for that. However if you think I would let her drag me down with her think again." Kakashi growled as he glared at the mutt. "She may not be the best shinobi but she still has her heart and uses her head, I hope that still counts for something."

"It does, but don't act surprised when you find yourself in over your head."

He would never let it come to that, he had already decided not to act on those emotions. Who did Pakkun think he was lecturig him about something he knew how to solve on his own?

_I don't really know what to do…She's tearing down all my defences without even knowig what she's doing. What if she figured it out?_

"Just why the hell are you lecturing me over this, I just helped her with an injury."

"I saw the whole thing there was more going through your mind." Kakashi made sure not to make a face about that one. Pakkun knew him better than anyone, just a twitch from an eye could give what he was thinking away.

"…"

"If you hadn't stopped yourself…"

"That's enough." Kakashi ground out. Pakkun stopped. "We're going to focus on the mission not the mistakes I do. I want you to go find them now and relay the location back to me. He's on my turf now, we'll get there within a few days if not two."

"Yes I believe you're right. If he is headed to the mountain should we ask for back up?"

"No that shouldn't matter unless someone more troublesome is tailing him or us and so far I see no signs."

"And the body?" Kakashi had forgotten that one.

"Hmm…I don't think we need to worry just yet. The chances of Orochimaru focusing on him are slim. Akane-san said so herself there isn't much spe….Oh shit…Pakkun make sure they're safe and come back as fast as you can."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later just go and check on them. If they are safe stay there, if not I want you to report to me tomorrow night."

"Will do, and watch out for that woman don't get to wrapped up with her she's trouble."

"I'll handle that on my own mutt. Go make sure Kaji-san and his team are fine and are moving again."

"And the woman? What is your plan?"

_give it up already she hasn't done anything wrong, I did!_

"That bady was for us to find. It was planted after her brother passed by. I suspect Orochimaru is using kaji-san's absense to his advantage. The real issue is why she has more chakra than her twin. From what I heard twins may have differenlt personalities but thier chakra is almost identical in type and in amount. Something major sets her appart, I felt it earlier."

"Do you think she might be like Naruto?"

"I doubt it. There's only nine of them, Akatsuki has three, possibly four or five by now. She has no markings to say otherwise."

"Good point."

"Just check on them."

"Done" With that Pakkun left running quickly into the bushes.

_This has something to do with that legend. Her brother is going to that mountain on that scroll. I should have seen it coming...wait didn't my father say the legend had happened to a family older than my own and the Uchiha? The Akahoshi clan is ancient, one of the first to creat fire country. Why did I not make that conection. She's hiding something and her brother is after something. All this goes ack to Akane, She has some abilty Orochimaru wants I bet as well. There's no way of knowing unless I obseve her for a while, hopefuly without her knowing._

Walking back to the camp Kakashid ecided to try a new tactic, one he was sure Pakkun would call him an idiot for. One he was certain would bring him to his downfall.

* * *

A/N: Phew made it no crashing this time. 

So Kakashi has already started to piece the puzzle together. He knows where Kaji is going, and he also knows it has something to do with Akane. He knows Iruka's identity and also Akane's. The puzzle he has left is why Kaji left and for what, and alst Akane's myserious amount of chakra.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review.

UPDATE: It may take me a while before I post the next chapter so please keep reviewing, the feed back is great and has helped me get as far as I have. Unfortunately the computer at my house is crashing a lot...(the fan is broken...not good) so luckily there's only a month and a half left of me updating late. Please everyone be patient and I'm sure the next chapter will be up within the next two weeks. It is written I just need to go through it a few more times and change a few things. Good news is the story will pick up.


	22. Things turn for the worst

A/N: Okay for some reason I can't make my usual dividers in the story so don't be alarmed (DA went funny again.) Anyways it's been a while since I last posted and hopefully this chapter is a treat. I tried to add as much into the chapter as I could ad make it exctiting.

I don't want to babble at you guys all day so I'll leave you with. Please review. Also I know some of you say you like it...okay okay I get it but what about the chapter do you like. I would love to hear some opinions. I like it is getting old lol I'm sure you'll find something else...ha ha anyways I love all the wonderful reviews I have recieved so far and keep it up.

**Final Note:** I'm going to mention this a few times just in case people don't see it. I have noticed these 'spelling errors' people keep telling me about. Okay I know it's important to write good stories without error. I do have a Beta and we've both gone through it thoroughly there were no errors when I posted it. Here's the funny thing. I post on anohter site as well. I found that some words are put togehter and messed up. This was NOT ME!

Okay so please no more about my bad spelling. I'm working on it, it takes practice (I should know being a third year college student). If you see anything major please tell me though. I may miss something big; however if it's a missing coma...get over it; it's a dot and a squiggle. Ha ha okay I'm not trying to offend, I'm almost laughing at myself now. Just keep all that in mind and REVIEW...my email is empty and sad. I need a pick up between major papers and this once in a while.

Enough of me please enjoy the story._  
_

**-OOOOOO**_**-**_

Chapter 22: Things turn for the worst.

_"You know I'll always love you."_

_"I know you will but I can't say I love you enough to live my life by your side like that. I'd want to kill you by the end of the day."_

_"I still think you found someone else." He scrunched up his nose_

_"Why are you always so jealous."_

_"Akane…I…I want to keep you safe. I may not be the best shinobi but I still want to protect you. I feel I have to. Is it a crime to want to protect what's important to you? You're the only person I had left after my parents died, even Kaji was a little distant after that."_

_"I know…"_

Akane rolled over enjoying the cool feeling of the mountain air. They had finally made it to the base of the highest peak in Fire Country. The mountain was magnificent. She remembered when they first approached it.

Kakashi had promptly dropped his bag and left them to set up. Akane spent the entire time staring at the peak. She desperately hoped her brother hadn't gone to far up yet.

"Ah… you're awake." Iruka's voice drifted over from the fire. "Hurry up it's getting cold."

"Marph…." She mumbled as she rolled over lazily only to be startled by a pair of mismatched eyes.

"You're in my country now and I decided you don't get to be any lazier than me." He said as he let his burden drop icily onto her face.

Akane shivered as the cold water did what it was intended to. She was awake, very awake and not happy.

"KAKASHI-SAN…I'M GOING TO…. what the hell is this?" Completely forgot her anger and picked up a small dart.

"That's mine!" Kakashi took it back with lightning reflexes.

"Damn are you fast. Weapons like that aren't you specialty, I should know you tried it once..." She stopped there, she would have said more but the icy glare stopped her.

"You know…. What! I didn't tell him to do that; he came up with it on his own. Mind you I thought it was funny…you should try to get him back." Genma smiled as he nearly dropped his breakfast on Iruka. Who flailed momentarily before shoving the man's arm back into his own personal space.

"Maybe later, you were saying?"

"Ah yeah…what was I saying? I'll remember in a sec." Genma laughed, this wasn't anything new to her he did that at times.

"So sleep well?" Iruka asked trying to break the strange mood.

"Sortta, I'm getting a lot of old memories going through my head lately."

"Yeah tell me about it, I just wish mine were good." Iruka sighed as he took in another mouthful of the porridge he had made.

"Yuck!" She muttered.

"It carries well and you're not hungry for hours, stop complaining. My students are better about it than you are." He rolled his eyes and continued his meal.

"Yeah only stubborn fools could handle this slop."

"Good thing you're a stubborn fool then." Iruka said matter-of-factly.

_Meanie, you're always right…I hate that!_

"He's been here, I think a few days ago." Kakashi voice announced behind them.

"A few days, but you said…."

"Akane-san, they're not always accurate. I can tell more from his campsite. He still has all his men and from the looks of it they were only making a quick assent and planned to come down to the same spot."

"So we can just wait there." Iruka added happily.

"I doubt it. The chances of him seeing us or noticing are higher. He'll be able to see this camp if we stay here. It's best to just continue and meet him half way, or better yet come up behind him when he's focusing on something else." Akane nodded he was right. There was no way her brother would let them catch him.

"Okay well the good news is he's definitely here. I have the ability to track him here so you can let your dogs rest."

"Good to know." He said, somehow this all seemed out of place. Kakashi never agreed with her, at least not openly, he usually had one up on her, but not this time. "Either way we've got him and there's no way I'm going to let this go on for another month, one is enough." He finished sitting down.

_One? It's been at least one and a half; he would have said it that way not shorten it. He's too anal to be like this._

"Wow, so set in on that are we?"

Kakashi nodded. Akane rolled her eyes. Kakashi usually made do with what was happening around him. This guy, who ever he was, had routines and if anything fell outside that then he was unhappy with it and worked to fix that error. Too bad for him his mistakes were to many to fix.

"Finish eating and we'll continue."

"You know it's really funny…Iruka, you're the leader and he still leads." Genma chuckled.

"Oh that…I just let him. I don't mind. If there's anything I need to do you'll know. So far Kakashi-san has done everything I told him to."

Akane watched her friends as they argued over the mission. Then she glanced to Kakashi. For a moment he seemed as a part of the team, but now; now he seemed to be separate. The real Kakashi usually had something to say to the two of them when they got like that, but not this time. Was she right in thinking this wasn't him. Some of the things he had said were contradictory to what he had told her days ago.

"Hmm…I should come back here later. I forgot about this place." Kakashi suddenly spoke up. Akane smiled.

"Yeah the lake is so pristine it's hard to keep focused on this mission."

"Yes but that's why we have to complete it. Konohoa needs this and without it we're hopeless. Time is short and I know for a fact in a few more months Orochimaru will attack Konohoa for sure."

_Wow a for sure. He never says stuff like that. He knows things can change at anytime. Orochimaru is too unpredictable for that._

"Yeah that's not very fair is it? Orochimaru and Akatsuki at the same time. It must be hard for everyone to keep up."

"Hmm. Some. I haven't seen much change in my missions really. Tsunade-sama trusts me with the more difficult missions."

_Ha, another mistake. His missions have gotten more involved, and he rarely has time to stay even one day in the village between missions. This is a fake; it has to be._

"I understand. That's why your pack seemed to be so well packed." She smiled as he glared at her, she mentioned it intentionally.

_Hmm he didn't know that, actually there wasn't much in there. He had run out of a lot of supplies before he got this mission and had no time to repack._

"When exactly do I get it back?"

"Once my brother is home at least. Then you get it back and that includes those smutty books."

"I guess I can wait." He smiled back. "I like our conversations, they're entertaining and enlightening."…That was not right some how…he would have never said that. If there was one thing Kakashi had no patience for it was his books. She knew he avoided mentioning it over the past month since he knew she'd give it back eventually.

Akane glanced around her. "You know I was thinking the same thing." She said as she glared at Iruka who seemed to be having the same thought. "Say, Kakashi-san when did you wake up?"

"Oh…hmm." His mannerisms where all wrong for this type of question he would look literally as though he were thinking, here he wasn't. "I'd say six or so in the morning."

"Not early enough." Iruka's whisper drifted to her.

"Hmm yeah okay and you said it would take us a few more days to find him?"

"Yeah…a few more days…isn't that what I said." He looked at her rather accusingly, again totally off; Kakashi would have at least tried to look confused.

"Okay that's really strange." Suddenly Iruka stood and in a flurry of movement the man was on the ground, blood pooling from his chest.

_He did it! He summoned a weapon! That is amazingly fast._

"Wow…. you're going to beat me soon with all those techniques you seem to be acquiring lately."

"Ahh it was nothing. If I didn't get him Genma or you would have. I was lucky he thought I was weak. He never saw it coming."

"Considering my position though I would have been injured." Genma added. "You were the only one who could act without being seen first."

Akane stared. Iruka had summoned the sword as he was moving; meaning he was further in his training than she had anticipated.

Glancing to the mountain she noticed a small trail. One person had to find Kakashi the others had to keep going. She was probably the only one who could find him. Iruka and Genma were going to have to keep going and following the trail she had spotted, Kakashi and her were just going to have to catch up.

"Hey Iruka?"

"Yeah!" His head turned to her a worried look filling his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. You see that trail there?"

"The…yes I do."

"Fallow it. Take Genma with you. I believe you'll find my brother at the end of it. It's too fresh to be from anyone else and too old to be from this guy." She said as she kicked the imposter.

"And you?" Genma asked accusingly.

"I'm going to find the missing perv…I mean person."

Iruka laughed, "That was such an obvious joke that it hurt."

"Yeah I know I try. Get a move on already." She smiled.

"Sheesh yes ma'am" Genma muttered. As they turned she could hear his departing words. "She sounds like Tsunade-sama, If I didn't know the other I'd get them both confused all the time."

She heard Iruka snort and laugh. "I don't think you could confuse them Akane and Tsunade-sama look completely different."

"Well they sure boss us around the same way."

Akane chuckled. Sometimes they were a little too frank with her. Other times they tried to hard. This time they just forgot she was there and gave her something to pay them back with later. Kakashi in this situation would have come up with some flattering comment and end the whole thing. But he wasn't and even if he was just stuck in a trap Akane found it strange to not have him there.

_It's odd I've known him for a month and a half and it's almost as though he was here with me forever. I almost forget he's from Konohoa. If only he wasn't. Damn, there I go again…Why is it I sound like I'm falling for him more and more. Oh when I get my hands on you Kaji I'm going to use you for a …something…I'm too mad at you to come up with anything but damn it I will._

**-OOOOOO-**_  
_

She decided to look for any clues. The first place she looked was his bedroll. She knew for sure he was still there when she last went to sleep. She knew this mostly because of the constant feeling of being watched she had learned to endure ever since he had joined up with her men. It was nothing new to her; Iruka did it too, but not as much. Kakashi meant well by it. He didn't know her well and trust for him was hard to come by. Still she knew the truth about those moments, she caught herself doing it.

_Is it possible it's the both of us that are acting weird? Is it possible I'm falling for him? And is it possible he fell for me? Nah, that's too coincidental._

Looking around she found nothing at first. It was strange Kakashi would usually stay in the same place until early morning, usually around five. Glancing around she could see no sign of him moving that night, except the weird mark by a bush.

Walking closer she became aware it wasn't a mark at all but rather blood. Since the man Iruka had killed showed no sign of injury, this blood must have belonged to Kakashi.

_Jackpot! I can find him in seconds now._

Crouching low Akane pulled out a senbon and dipped one end in the blood. Next she preformed an array of seals, once finished the senbon turned a silver white.

_No way! This is rare in itself. To think his blood could be that pure._

Deciding against examining it she suddenly thrust the needle into the ground. Single handedly she went through a different set of seals this time the needle sank into the dirt and a small silver metallic glob appeared.

_So far so good. Once I give the order though I need to move fast and keep an eye on it. Damn I can't believe I have to do this. _

Pulling out a kunai Akane made a tiny slit in her thumb and ran it down the right side of her face.

Slowly she could feel the effects as the chakra in her body increased phenomenally. She would be lucky if no one noticed. Chances were Kakashi would be unconscious which was good for her.

Opening her eyes, which she hadn't realized she had closed, Akane focused on the small dot on the ground.

"Go!" Just as the words left her mouth the blob moved through the trees. In her current state she was able to follow it without trouble. The technique she had used made her vision ten times better than what it was originally. If she wanted she could do better but she needed only the ten percent.

In moments she came to a clearing near a small cliff face. Lodged under a ledge was the body of the man she was searching for.

Letting the first jutsu drop Akane approached the scene. There was more damage than she had thought. He wasn't just injured; who ever it was beat him as well. To think she hadn't noticed.

Kneeling down next to him she ran her hand over his face. She was going to have to pull him out anyways. Grabbing his arms carefully so as not to break them she pulled him out slowly.

"Damn you're heavy. What the hell do you eat? Man I should talk you into a diet."

Once she had him clear of the cliff face she looked over his injuries. Not only was his shoulder sliced open but also the left side of his head was bleeding. Bleeding was a good sign in her eyes. It meant the body was still functioning.

"If I had watched my brother more closely this would have ever happened." She mused as she ran her hand over his face. She could feel his breathing. So he was alive after all. Still she couldn't get over the urge to pull his mask down.

_Why is it I want to do that? That's not fair to him._

_Oh but he could have been hurt…_

_What a dumb reason forget it, he hasn't done anything to me for that to be fair._

"Now what…I can't leave you. I guess I can take you back to camp." She sighed. This was going to be a long day. Kakashi was taller than she was and weighed a lot more than she did. It was one thing for him to carry her, but her carry him. It was ludicrous!

_Oh you owe me big time. Good thing I didn't drop the other jutsu…or whatever the hell it's called…that is weird I never called it anything._

Lifting him carefully Akane began the long walk back. Even though it didn't take her long to find the spot she was a considerable distance away from camp.

"Oh do I ever have blackmail now!" She laughed as she walked into the trees.

Halfway there she felt a few muscles in his arms and chest constrict as he slowly came to only the reaction she got was something she wasn't expecting to say the least. Normally the person would stay quiet until they knew what was happening or they would thank the person who saved them. Kakashi though...he had to be different.

Landing on her back with a kunai; her kunai, shoved at her neck was not fun or even worthy of entertainment.

"Kakashi-san it's me…Akane…please give it back."

"Like hell you are, you don't look much like her, your eyes are all wrong."

Realizing her mistake Akane dropped her jutsu and watched him closely.

His reaction was understandable but yet a little over the top.

"Who and what the hell are you?" He asked this time more viciously.

"I'm who I said I was now get the hell off me…I was trying to be nice you know." He glared even more now.

"She's nothing like that. She has blue eyes not yellow ones." He answered sternly.

"Uh huh and they're blue now…oh yeah like hers." She muttered. Kakashi was so stubborn it drove her nuts.

_Put two and two together already._

"She has an attitude."

"Asshole let me go." Grinning she suddenly jammed her knee where she knew he'd feel it. She watched as he recovered amazingly fast and glared daggers into her. What she had done was rather low but she had no choice he wasn't going to listen. "Don't make me knock you out and drag you back to camp. Once we're there you can see that I'm who I said I was."

His confusion was understandable, after all it wasn't everyday you were knocked out by yourself, and then find yourself being carried by someone who technically shouldn't be and looked like someone you knew. It was hard to know what to believe.

_I can't blame you._

"Will you be civil?"

"Do I have to?" He snorted. She could see he was catching on but he still didn't want to believe her.

"Yeah you do, I have enough extra chakra flowing through my body to be able to knock you out easily." It was true but hard to do.

"Fine. Lets get going then."

"You're going to need some help you know."

"Fine." That was all he had to say and that was as far as it went.

After a long walk and an exhausting amount of annoyed 'fines' Akane flopped over in her bedroll.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went ahead. I found his trail and sent them that way. I'm pretty sure Genma and Iruka-san will find him and bring him back. You on the other hand need some patching up before you can go back to helping" It seemed he had gotten over his initial shock and remembered who she was.

"Why did you look like that back there?"

"Oh that…um well I have a neat ability to use blood as you guessed."

"Yes that's what the Akahoshi do." He snorted. It seemed Kakashi hated it when she stated the obvious. However she knew it was years since he had even seen such a jutsu nad the fact was, he still hadn't.

"Yeah one is a tracking jutsu. Most people ignore it and never use it. But combined with another jutsu I can follow it. It goes pretty quick. Very good for emergencies. Look if I hadn't gotten there you could have died."

"Hmm. So that streak of blood activated it." He pointed to her right cheek. Absent-mindedly she touched the spot he was asking about.

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to see me do that one day." She grinned almost wishing him to stay longer than she knew he would.

_That trail was pretty fresh I doubt we'll be here longer than three days._

Kakashi winced and grabbed at his bloodied shoulder. It seemed the pain was now getting to him.

"I need to look at that."

"Like hell I'll let you." That was what she was expecting. He was able to move properly and speak. Back at her home he knew he was helpless; now he knew he could get away with being stubborn.

"Well fine then don't blame me if you lose all your blood turn pale and die." She sighed as she pick through her pack and pulled out a granola bar. "Want some?" She asked.

He reached for it and pulled back hissing. She grinned.

_Oh poor thing, I guess you'll just have to do as I say now._

"Want me to stitch it up?"

"No I can do it myself."

"So you're a contortionist too…wow you're talented." Akane teased. "Common don't be a fool I know you need help, part of that goes behind you. I doubt you can bend like that and stitch it safely. Besides I'm not bad at it."

"Akane-san please let me do this." He asked. That was a first but she wasn't going to listen.

"Take the armor off." She ordered.

"No!"

_Stubborn fool!_

Getting up Akane jammed her finger into the wound earning a yelp of pain.

"Please do as I say Kakashi-san. I've never done anything to deserve this."

"I don't want you to!"

"Fine want me to go and send Iruka back and I go ahead…he's pretty rough with stitches."

Kakashi's features became pale. He knew full well what she had meant. She remembered the day Iruka was helping Kakashi take a bath. Neither of them knew she was listening in, but she heard him grunt in pain as Iruka's jealousy complex came into play.

"Okay okay fine but…" Before he could finish his armor was gone. "Akane-san I…okay you know what this isn't fair let me do this much at …" She glared at him.

**-OOOOOO-**

_I want Iruka, I want Iruka to help me…she's scary. Even Tsunade-sama is nicer._

He knew he had set her off somehow but he really wanted to avoid this. The closer she was to him the worse his feelings for her got.

"Akane-san." He grabbed her hands. His heart picked up, and for a moment he was unsure if his action was even a good idea, he was positive it wasn't.

"I…I thought you were dead." She sniffed.

"Don't cry." He said as he pulled her to him. Of course this was Akane and one thing he learned was crying was rare. She wasn't going to let him see her get that way but somehow he knew she was close to it. He just wasn't sure why she was like this. "I don't think that was what it was about. Relax. I'm here now and I'm still alive, so please slow down."

Akane looked at him and for a moment he could feel his control slipping. Pulling her away he turned around and pulled off his shirt. It hurt a lot since most of it had scabbed over into the fabric.

"I'll need the extra one in…my pack…which I don't have…damn it."

"Don't worry I took the extra stuff with me, I thought there was a chance something would happen." Relief ran through his senses. She was clever and paid enough attention to him to understand him.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, I'm not mean enough to do that to you." She smiled he could feel it.

Jumping he felt her cold hands touch his back.

_Why the hell do women always have cold hands…although I have to admit it does feel better around the wound._

As she probed the skin along the edges of the wound he gradually became glad for them being cold. The skin there was so hot and angry it was a relief and refreshing.

_Ohhh I like this now…too much for my own good though._

Trying not to lean into the touch Kakashi then became more curious.

"I don't remember much about last night…what does it look like?"

"Red…angry…damn…"

"What?"

"Nothing. They got you good they cut through part of the muscle there. I'm going to have to fix that as well."

"How the hell will you do that?" He'd never heard of it being done before. Muscles had to heal on their own, even Tsunade tried to avoid that at all costs.

"Well I don't have any supplies so I'm going to have to try one of my sister's techniques."

"Try?" Somehow that worried him.

"Heh well do I look like a medic?"

"No not at all." He was worried now. He also wasn't good with healing jutsu; actually he was pretty bad at it.

"My proof then!" He chuckled. Akane said things in the weirdest ways. Even if it was confusing at times she always came across as kind and even as far as innocent. Of course the latter was impossible. She wasn't it was plain as day. She was a killer like him, and even once loved someone, which he didn't. She had done more in her life already than he had even tried to accomplish.

"I'm sorry…Do what you can then. I don't mind I'm sure what ever it is, if it's bad can be reversed."

"Yeah it probably could be but I doubt I'll make a mistake."

**-OOOOOOO-**

_Common Katon tell me now what was the final seal._

_'You are this desperate for this man to try something so dangerous? Akane this can heal by itself."_

_I know but even with just stitches his mobility would be down without this technique._

_'You care for this man don't you?'_

_What? No no I don't._

_'Foolish human I can hear every thought you have and even your emotions. He makes you stutter and your heart races when he looks at you.'_

_Shut up and do as I told you. If you don't he will die and you said so yourself a long time ago that he can't die._

_'Okay okay, your so demanding.'_

_Don't make me summon you in front of him._

_'I said you win, you know you're the most stubborn human I have yet to have as a host…can't you just loosen up a bit._

_May I remind you they were all male and most were just lazy?_

_'Okay you win there, I'll give you what you need.'_

Akane gritted her teeth, it had been a long time since she had asked for help from Katon. He was her closest friend; much like Iruka was, and the wisest person she knew.

"Okay Kakashi-san this will feel weird for a moment." He nodded solemnly. She knew how much he hated this. It seemed they were doomed to need each other. She saved him; he saved her now she's at it again. Why was it they just couldn't avoid these situations?

Pulling off the seals she knew, she waited as Katon took control of her hands and finished the combination ending with Ryu the Dragon.

This made sense the technique she was using wasn't one of her sisters but rather one of Katon's. She couldn't tell Kakashi the truth, she wasn't sure how he'd react and to find that she had a creature living in her body since birth, it would be a hard thing to swallow. Sure she could block him out from time to time but other times he became a nuisance.

Sure enough once the chakra reached her hands she could see the flame red chakra take hold. Lowering her hand to the wound Kakashi stiffened and hissed.

"Why does it burn?" He asked between gasps.

"Well at the same time I'm cauterizing the outer wound. Don't be to surprised if I have to wait a few minutes before doing the rest."

"You know this really isn't a normal jutsu is it?" He was quick but she wasn't really paying attention anymore.

In minutes the damage was fixed and all that was left was the layers of skin that the kunai from the enemy had sliced through. Unfortunately for Kakashi she really did have to wait a few minutes. Firstly to let it cool and secondly to let the nerves there slowly die. He'd regain feeling in that shoulder but he'd have to get used to it being numb for a few months.

"Okay we'll just wait for a few minutes. While we're doing that I'm going to look at that head injury."

"Not the same jutsu I hope?"

"No no…Are you nuts that might kill you." She laughed. It could, that was the theory. The jutsu she had used was fire based even though she hadn't used the tiger seal. Rather it was a healing jutsu used mostly by creatures like Katon; much larger and more powerful creatures. Kakashi was in essence very lucky she had learned to control the power behind it.

_Oh crap he has no mask now what?_

"How do you want to do this?"

-**OOOOOOO-**

Kakashi froze. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't want to face her in the state he was in.

"Well tell you what, here if need be use this." Handing him a scarf she waited until he finished. Kakashi knew he looked really stupid, and hated it since the second Akane looked back at him she burst out laughing.

"You look so funny!"

"Lets just get it over with hmm? The sooner you're done the sooner I can have my other shirt."

_If I don't get rid of these feelings soon I may just as well get rid of this and show her my face…why the hell do I get the feeling she doesn't really care? I don't really either but I can't trust what's hiding in the trees either. I'm pretty sure she can sense it._

Kakashi winced as her hand touched the wound on his head.

"Well it's not bad enough for stitches I don't think. Just don't get hit in the head over the next forty-eight hours and you'll be fine."

"Then that means you can't slap me?"

"Um…no I can still do that."

"Liar."

"Yeah I know." She smiled. Kakashi felt his heart melt for a moment. He knew his control was now hanging by a thread. If she made one move one false movement or said anything that would cause it to loosen more he would be done for and he knew it.

_I can't let this win. I need to stay with it. I need to keep these emotions away._

Slowly she cleaned out the wound meticulously. He was surprised just how gentile she was with him. It was as if he were made out of glass.

"Akane-san? Please I won't break I can handle the pain if you need to get deeper. I know it's worse than you're telling me."

She winced. He wanted her to stop that. Pain was a normal part of his life, however, Akane seemed dead set on avoiding causing him pain.

"Okay but seriously it's going to hurt…a lot."

"If it needs to be done then do it." He was getting tired of this.

Time passed, as Akane did nothing. She just stared at the wound and blinked.

"Just give me the cloth, I can do this if you can't."

"No!"

"Akane-san, it's obvious you can't. I can." Nodding slowly she handed him the cloth and gave him the bowl of water. Thankfully it was cool.

Placing the cloth in the water he tried to get it as soaked as he could. Beside him Akane just watched in total worry.

_She's this scared? I must have been hit pretty hard then._

Reaching to his forehead he winced. There was no way stitches could work the gash was too large. He would be able to get rid of the scaring just by leaving it as it is more or less. Akane was right to be worried.

Leaning forwards and squeezing the cloth over the wound Kakashi tried his best not to make any sign of pain. If he did Akane was sure to stop him from doing what he was doing.  
Once he felt he was done he handed her back the cloth and smiled. She had spent the entire time watching him and hadn't realized he was finished.

"Akane-san?"

"…" Sighing he grabbed her shoulder and realized his mistake as she grabbed his hand and glared.

"Sorry…." He stammered as she looked away.

"It's okay you just scared me. Let me finish this and you can have your other shirt." She got up but he couldn't help but feel she was upset over something.

_I guess I scared her pretty bad…poor thing she didn't need this…neither did I._

When Akane came back he couldn't help but feel she was mad at him. As she stitched his shoulder he wound up spending most of his time with his face scrunched up in utter pain. Not only was she making sure the stitches were in good but she was also making sure he was feeling every single one.

"Slow down. I'll be feeling all those for days."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then. You'll only have them for a few days. Now sit still and let me finish. The sooner I'm done the sooner you can go and find my brother, and the sooner you can leave." That hurt. He hadn't missed the last comment.

"Akane…"

He felt her finishing of course by the time she was done his whole shoulder had no feeling in it anymore. She had done what she had said she would and he had to admit she did a great job on it.

Getting up she stalked over to her pack and pulled out the black tank top he had kept originally in his pack. Throwing it at him she left to get fresh water.

"Looks like it was something I said." He muttered as he lifted his shirt over his head and froze.

_Damn, it smells like her now…this is not going to be fun. It'll take a few hours before that goes…and longer since I have a better sense of smell than the average person. This just isn't my day. I get knocked out, beaten; Akane-san saves me but scares me as well. She stitches me up and now this. I'm going to go crazy._

Still the last thing she had said to him had still reverberated through his mind. Was she mad because he didn't want to be near her or was she mad because he wanted to leave so soon?

_I need to fix this. It was my fault for being so distant with her. I had planned on trying to get closer but now that I look at it in the end I would seriously harm her. Can I do what I had planned? _

He wasn't sure. When he had spoken to Pakkun he had decided the best way to protect her was to stay as close to her as he could and to learn as much as he could. Somehow all this just didn't work out quite the way he had planned. Not only was he unable to get close enough but he managed to get her mad at him. Was this what a relationship would be like? If it was he wondered just why people bothered. Someone was always getting hurt.

_Either way I have to talk to her. I need her to understand…and in that way I have to…_

Kakashi stood up. Something set off his senses. There was a large amount of chakra in the air for a moment.

Glancing to the lake he could see Akane walking back calmly. Apparently she hadn't sensed it yet. He wasn't sure just what it was yet but he was sure it would appear as soon as he turned his back.

"I had better stay near her now…"

-**OOOOOOO-**

Akane grumbled to herself. She had seen through him easily enough. He had only been nice to her to learn what he needed and that was it. He was playing with her emotions to learn what he could about her and her people. He was brilliant but she wasn't going to lose to this. She wasn't going to let him in anymore there was no way.

_Why me? What did I do? He's used me all this time. I…I was hoping there was more to this than…_

"Let me get that!" Kakashi took the container from her and smiled.

"Uh…no give it back."

"Right now let me help you…" He glanced behind him for a moment and looked back the same fake smile on his face.

_Something's up. He's nervous._

Walking next to him Akane still couldn't help the feelings welling up whenever she looked at him. He was a smart man, and a very good shinobi; better than most. She also knew he had a heart which many were lacking by the time they reached his age.

"What is your problem?" She asked as they reached the fire and Kakashi placed the container on the rock next to it.

"I didn't like what you said before. You seriously think I…I want to leave like that?"

Akane looked down. That was after all how she felt. Was there a crime in speaking one's mind?

"Yeah…I don't know."

"Akane-san…I…" He glanced back at the water. She had no clue just what it was that made him so worried but it was starting to bother her. "I…would never…what I want…damn it." He looked away annoyed with himself. This only made Akane feel worse. He was trying so hard to defend himself.

"You thought I was using you didn't you?"

"Yes…I guess I had that thought."

"I'm not, I have no reason to. There's nothing for me here to use you for."

"Look I can't help but feel you're using my emotions…" Once this spilled out she could see the worry in his face.

"No…I would never do that…Why?" He wasn't sure what to do she could see it.

"You confuse me, you'll say one thing and do the opposite. Or you'll be really kind one minute and the next you act like you don't know me…it's not normal!"

He looked to the ground and for a moment she was worried she had hurt him somehow.

"No…I never could do that to you…I…care…" Suddenly the lake seemed to explode behind her.

Akane froze in shock when she saw what had come out of the shower of water. There in the middle of the lake stood a giant purple snake. Akane didn't like snakes much and she certainately didn't like ten-foot high snakes either.

_How…Orochimaru…he must be nearby…this is not good._

Fear was one thing Akane tried to avid but in this situation she was definitely ready to swallow her courage and run away as fast as she could. Feeling Kakashi next to her seemed to help.

**-OOOOOOO-**

Kakashi had never seen a snake quite so large. He had heard of it when the village was attacked but otherwise he had never laid eyes on such a frightening sight.

For moments he just stared at it unsure of what there was to do.

_I have no summons large enough to fight this…nor does she I doubt. And if she even does we're to close to have time to summon them._

Grabbing her arm he pulled her behind him.

"Run, I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"No…you don't have a defense against that! I don't really have one either. Please Kakashi that's suicide."

He glared she wasn't going to win this one there was no way he'd let her. He was going to have them all go home alive, even if it meant without him.

"I won't let it get past me. Trust me."

"No…I don't trust you. It's suicide!"

"AKANE!" He glared.

"I heard you the first time."

Turning her to face him Kakashi held her at arms length he stared into her wide eyes. He could see her fear and even her worry for him. Somehow he saw something else.

"Akane-san ….I…I won't die…I promise." He smiled. "Now go. I'm sure there's a few jutsu I have up my sleeve that could help me. I've survived the war…this should be easy enough."

"You don't get it…this is Orochimaru's summon…his main summon, not an underling; even he fears this thing."

Kakashi froze. If that was true chances of survival were slim to none. How was he to survive that?

_What do I do? Do I stay and fight and let her get away or do I run with her…the latter would mean both of us have a chance…I guess I made up my mind already._

Sighing Kakashi let her go and glanced at the snake.

"Okay here's what I can do. I'm going to create an illusion. But before I do I need you to run. He wouldn't want you anyways. I'll be right behind you so just keep going to. Meet up with the others. I should be there after you."

He knew she wasn't buying it.

"Please Akane-san."

Nodding slowly Akane turned.

"When I give you the signal"

"Right!" He knew she hated this more than anything, but he had to do it. He made her promise she would live, and now he did the same. He was going to have to make it out somehow, she knew that.

"Now!"

He didn't waste a second as soon as Akane took the first step the snake was rushing at him. Forming the seals he needed in seconds, which only a lifetime of practice could grant him he activated a complicated genjutsu.

_With this my opponent, no matter how big he is will not know the difference between the real the illusion or me. Luckily it's designed to hide my prescience and allow me to run._

How ever this wasn't the case. For some reason the snake saw through the trick.

"Foolish human. I have to admit it was a clever trick but I have seen this many times. You will not escape me."

"That's what you think!" Kakashi added stoically.

He still had enough time to do one last attempt. If this failed he was sure he was done for.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Around him several real life copies appeared.

"I doubt you've seen this one before."

Doing the same seals once more he activated the genjutsu one last time.

_I need to work fast my chakra is running low and I've already lost all feeling in my left arm._

The snake was now only yards away. Kakashi could see the drool dripping from it's fangs and tongue. If he pulled this off he was sure he would teach it to Naruto as soon as he saw the boy.

_Now for the moment of truth._

Each clone and himself all took off in different directions. He made sure to keep several going the way Akane had gone that way the snake would avoid him and chase his clones. He knew by this time Akane was long gone, he couldn't even sense her aura anymore.

_Please make it don't do anything foolish like come after me._

Somehow he knew he wasn't lucky this time, not like he had been in the past.

Again he felt the cold shiver go down his spine. The snake had turned and noticed him.

"Very clever. I have to admit you e correct. I have never seen someone able to think so quickly. You will prove to be very appetizing."

Kakashi could feel his face blanch. This was not what he had in mind for a mission.

"What does Orochimaru want with this country?" He had to ask somehow. The snake seemed more willing to have a battle of wits with him than a battle of stomachs. Kakashi was sure he was going to lose his last meal as it was anyways. He never did like snakes in the first place.

"Why should I tell you."

"Well you're convinced I won't make it out alive why not grant me what I ask you?"

The snake seemed to consider this but then lunged for him. Kakashi jumped as far out of the way as he could but the shockwave in the air caused by the snake's impact sent him flying several feet into the air. Luckily he landed on his feet.

"I suppose I could grant you that."

Kakashi waited patiently for any signs of movement. Unfortunately he found it rather difficult since snakeskin didn't move like that of a human's. The muscles were arranged in a different array causing him a lot of annoyance.

_Okay he shows no signs with his eyes or his body…there must be some place that he tenses up before all others. There has to be. I don't really feel like being someone's lunch today. Wait a minute, what about his tail. He needs to move the tail in a certain way to move his entire body. It has to go in one of two directions. The chances of that working are slim but a promise is a promise._

"Orochimaru is after a power much greater than that of the jinchuuriki."

"What can possibly be more powerful than a demon?"

The snake made his move but only wound up eating his shadow bunshin. Kakashi was only feet away, and was seen.

"You are annoying me." The snake roared as it shook it's head in annoyance.

"I bet! You're annoying me too. Why don't you forget about me and return to your master."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

_Oops wrong thing to say…I guess he calls the shots every now and again. No wonder the bastard doesn't use him much._

Jumping up onto a ledge of a cliff Kakashi tried once more to create a genjutsu. Something wasn't still making sense to him as he did this.

"Tell me, is this power inside the woman who was with me?"

"Yes." The snake hissed.

All this was confusing. Was this the secret she was hiding from him?

_It would explain her stamina and chakra. _

"How much more powerful is this power exactly?"

"Enough questions." He had stalled the snake as much as he could. Unfortunately he hadn't had time to finish his trap. "Orochimaru would be very pleased to hear I had eaten you."

"Wouldn't he!" Kakashi rolled his eyes. They were all the same. Everyone had this odd idea that Orochimaru really cared about this sort of thing. He knew full well the monster didn't give a damn if he was dead or alive. The man knew he was no match for him, not alone anyways.

Jumping down the cliff and running as fast as he could Kakashi could feel the snake's aura directly behind him.

_If I make it through this I'm going to tell her everything I swear I'll tell her about it all._

Suddenly the snake was gone. Kakashi knew better than to fall for that trick though. He had observed many carnivores in the wild and used this technique himself when hunting missing nin.

_I've done it now. This thing is so big ten feet is like an inch to it. How the hell am I going to get away from it or even have time to hide?_

He could feel the blood from the shoulder wound running down his back. This was not a good sign. He was losing blood and also giving the snake something to track.

_The lake? I could go there; wash as much of the blood I can off and use some of the algae as a sponge while I try to get away._

Making that his plan Kakashi took off through the few trees he could find to the lake. Unfortunately the surrounding area was partially arid and had few trees he could use for cover.

Diving into the water Kakashi tried his best to move as slowly as he could. If he swam quickly he could leave a wake at the surface and give away his position.

Finding what he was after Kakashi pulled the bandage Akane had made and stuffed the wound as best he could. He knew he was going to pay for it later, and he also was sure Akane would give him a mouthful about what he had just done to himself. If it meant living though, then he was fine with that.

_Okay phase two, clone runs with scent. I leave the lake in the brush to the left. I should be able to make another clone there and make him run to the cliff once more. There are caves there; it can hide there as well._

Ripping the bandage into several pieces; Kakashi created the first clone and sent it off in the opposite direction with a fragment of the bandage. Swimming to the grassy shore he crawled through the grass slowly until he reached the trees. Leaning against an old tree he created the next clone and sent it off with another fragment to the cliffs.

Gasping Kakashi pulled out a small bag from his pouch and placed the remaining pieces there incase he needed them.

_My chakra is low. I need half an hour to regain my strength. At this point I'm desperate for some inspiration._

"My that was very clever!" The sound came from behind. Kakashi's head flew up in utter surprise. How was it he was found out so fast?

**-OOOOOOO-**

"IRUKA! GENMA!" Akane was out of breath. She had run for two hours and still she hadn't found them. Finally making it up a steep cliff and over a ledge she had found them. At this height she had seen the snake moving about below and she knew Kakashi hadn't gotten away like he had planned.

With tears streaming down her face she ran to the nearest person, Iruka.

"Akane…what happened?"

"Kakashi…." She choked…she was tired, exhausted and emotionally confused. This was not what she needed, and she really didn't need Iruka's confused look either.

Genma walked to the edge and looked down.

"He's down there?"

"He had no choice. I…he told me to go, he said he'd be behind me."

"Okay." Iruka nodded he understood right away what happened. "Ass he's playing hero down there and not letting anyone else have a chance!"

"Oh man that was so not you!" Genma chuckled.

"Yes I know that but it's true he's playing hero right now and it's about time we help him right."

Akane nodded. She'd help him even if it meant her death.

"You know the summons we need?" Akane asked as she regained her composure.

"Sure do. Personally I like these two the most."

"Um I'm confused." Genma asked, or rather stated.

"They're a type of hawk that loves to eat snakes. Just watch you'll see. With two I think we'll be fine. Otherwise it would have to be both summons and Katon, I'd rather you not use him with Hatake down there."

"No that would be risky."

"Okay lets go for it then." Akane laughed. Up high Iruka was fine but she knew as soon as they got close the man would have his doubts.

"Just no freezing okay!"

"Okay…I can try." Iruka gulped.

Both stood a few feet away and made the same seals.

"Kiyuchuse no jutsu!"

Before them two large hawks appeared. They weren't nearly as large as the snake but together they made up for the difference.

"Shou!" Iruka smiled, "You look…older…" The hawk glared. "Ahem…I mean much wiser." The hawk then took it back and crouched low. "He's not much of a talker anymore." Iruka looked worried.

"You ninny!" Akane snorted, "You never summon them anymore."

"I guess that's a good point. I'm sorry shou…I'll summon you more often. We can go to the canyons out in Fire Country."

Akane giggled.

_For Iruka this whole situation is awkward. He hasn't summoned them since I left._

_"_Mai..We. need to chase that snake away."

"Is there a reason?"

"There's a comrade of ours down there. He's a foolish one!" Iruka answered seriously. "So we need to exercise as much caution as we can."

"We leave now then." The bird said.

"Why is it I can't get over the feeling these two think they summoned us?" Iruka whispered to Akane.

"Because they're bigger than you," Akane whispered back getting an annoyed look.

"I'm not sure who I hate more, you or Hatake." Iruka muttered. Akane laughed.

"You don't hate me…" She left it hanging and was awarded with an awkward gag.

_Oh ho I so got you good there._

**-OOOOOOO-**_  
_

In the air Iruka could see the damage more clearly. Kakashi was a good shinobi, one of the best. It definitely showed where their camp used to be. Strewn about were holes, scrapes , and gashes in the earth. It seemed the snake was determined to eat its prey alive if it could and was willing to knock over any rock in its way. Even a large amount of trees were overtrned, obviously the creature was trying to get rid of any hiding spot or escape route possible.

"Akane! I don't see him."

"Let the birds look. We want to keep an eye out for the snake."

"Understood."

Akane was right. The two birds had ten times the eyesight they did and could easily spot Kakashi. He stood out enough. Still he had a bad feeling about this.

"I spotted a shinobi. He's near the lake." Shou stated calmly.

"His condition?" Iruka had to ask.

"Hard to tell." Shou looked to Mai.

"I see large amounts of blood. We may be to late."

Akane froze up.

"Please Akane-sama…this may not mean anything." Mai pleaded trying to make the young woman more comfortable with the situation.

Iruka knew better than that.

"Akane-san. I need you to take Mai and try to beat off the snake without me for now. I'll be there as soon as I can. If he's alive I'll send Shou in to help you without me. He can pick us up once it's over okay?"

"Right." He couldn't help but see the tears running down her face.

"Be careful. He did this to save you. Don't do something to put that all to waste."

"I won't." She sighed. "Mai lets go tear that monster to pieces.

_Please for her sake Kakashi be alive._

Reaching the spot Shou had seen him Iruka tried hard not to lose his stomach. Kakashi wasn't in any shape to fight back anymore. He was barely conscious.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka ran over despite the ball lodged in his throat.

"Iruka-san…Akane?" Blood was welling from a wound on his head and Iruka could see one leg was broken. How the jounin was still alive was a miracle. Iruka just hoped he could get the fool to help before it was too late.

"She's fine. She's trying to keep that…that thing busy."

"Good…"

"Don't you dare!" Iruka slapped him hard.

Kakashi winced back the pain but managed to open one eye. Iruka was worried. He was losing blood from a deep gash in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have hit you so hard." Iruka felt bad Kakashi had a sever concussion that was very clear.

Iruka tried to check for more wounds but the poor man was covered in so much of his own blood that it was hard to decided what was a wound and what wasn't In a way he was worried Kakashi would die if he tried to move him. However he knew better, it they stayed where they were, they would be killed for sure.

"I'm going to carry you out of here okay." Slowly Kakashi nodded. His hair even acted half dead. It didn't stand up like it usually did but rather it hung over his face.

"Umino-san I should leave and aid Akane-sama." Shou stated flatly.

"Go then. I'll be heading up the mountain. You'll probably have to return to bring me to Genma-san but worry about the snake first."

"Understood. Good luck. I look forward to seeing those canyons."

"I'll be sure to show you as soon as I get back there." Iruka waved as the bird took off.

"I don't get it…" Kakashi started to talk once more.

"Yeah neither do I…. you never talk this much!" Iruka sighed.

"Akane-san…she never listens to me…" His head sank, for a moment Iruka thought he had gone unconscious.

"She was worried about you. She cared so much that she was crying when she found us." Iruka was nearly knocked over when Kakashi straightened up.

"What?" He noticed the slight wince. Getting up like that was painful.

"Yeah she was upset. It took her a while to get it together. We decided to help you since you decided to be the stupid hero you are." Iruka ground out the last part. He wasn't angry with Kakashi for being who he was, he was more upset with himself for not seeing it coming.

"Thank you…"

"Hey no problem. She's like you that way; she never leaves anyone behind, even if they're killed. She still works hard to get them home. I guess that's why you two survived longer than most."

"You're the same way." Iruka was now at the base and stared at the man he was holding up.

"Me? I don't know…"

"You are. You taught my team this before I even met them I saw it from day one."

"I'm sure you did. How about we focus on the problems at hand hmm." It seemed Kakashi was losing his focus. He'd rather talk about nonsense and forget what was happening. "Akane-san will be fine she's leading the summons into this. They'll try to keep her alive even if it kills them. She's very important to them."

"I noticed." Kakashi coughed afterhe pulled his mask down. Iruka frowned. It wasn't a good sign; Kakashi was down to caughing up blood and the amount was enough to scare the chuunin out of his skin. How someone could survive that punishment was beyond him.

Reaching the end of the easy part Iruka set Kakashi down for a moment. The valley they were camping in was now a haze. Dust had flown up from the battle between the three summonses. From the looks of it there was no sign of it ending.

_Common Akane…work fast he needs you. As much as I hate to admit this he needs to see you alive before he even thinks about getting better. I can't do this forever._

Grabbing Kakashi's arm and helping him up Iruka made his way up the rugged path trying to keep Kakashi's injured leg away from any rocks jutting from the ground.

"The leg…that's newer than the shoulder?"

"Yeah, the shoulder was from this morning. This is new." He tried to move his leg but winced. "It's useless for now…we need to stop and splint it before we even think of going further."

Iruka nodded. Kakashi knew more about being in the field than he did. Sure he had been on quite a few missions but this sort of thing he let Kakashi decide on what to do. As the leader he had to know when to take lead and when to accept other's views. Kakashi normally would have been the leader but somehow Iruka felt Tsunade was testing him. He was only hoping she wasn't going to promote him after this. He'd have to ask Kakashi to put in a few words to keep him where he is. If he was jounin he could kiss being an academy sensei goodbye.

"Okay…I'll be back…no moving got it!" Kakashi nodded.

**-OOOOOOO-**

Akane felt the wind pass over her as a scaly tail passed over her head.

"SHOU TO THE LEFT." The bird responded in seconds. Moving to cut the large serpent off before he could even make a run for the trees.

"WE CAN"T LET HIM GET THERE! IF HE DOES WE'RE DONE FOR." If it was one thing she knew it was strategy.

"MAI! WE NEED TO SEND MORE DUST FLYING IN HIS FACE. THE LESS HE CAN SEE THE BETTER FOR US."

Sure enough Mai understood and send a cloud of dust flying into the snakes face. Not only getting the stuff in its eyes but also giving it a mouthful.

"GOOD. NOW THE CLIFF BEHIND HIM WE WANT HIM THERE. IF HE GETS THIS HE MAY DECIDE TO LEAVE."

This was the worst battle for her summons she had yet to see. Mai was all right but a little worried for her mate Shou who had been bitten once already.

_I need to end this the sooner I get Shou out of the air the sooner he'll be better._

"ALRIGHT LETS GUDGE HIS EYES OUT, THAT SHOULD BE INSENTIVE ENOUGH."

She could feel her voice failing. She had no choice but to yell her orders over the sounds of grating stone, wind and flesh. This was no normal battle and it showed.

_I hope this wasn't in vain. I need to know he's okay._

_-_**OOOOOOO-**_  
_

"Ow! Do you always have to be so rough?"

"What do you want to do it?"

"No…Akane-san is better at this than you…" Iruka glared at him. He hadn't hoped he would do this to him.

"Well I'm not her."

"No kidding I can tell. You doing this because she likes me more?"

_Okay he's definitely back to normal._

"Kakashi-san please stop this…it's not that I'm jealous…I just know what your like that's all. I want only what's best for her."

"I gathered that. However, I can assure you I wasn't trying."

"I know…"

Kakashi stared at him.

_Oh god if you stare at me any longer like that I'm going to smack that thick skull of yours._

Finishing the last binding Iruka helped Kakashi up.

"Well it's better than before and I have to admit I don't think I need to worry about feeling it anymore."

"Well I guess that can be a good thing…you can't feel it?"

"Not really…I think it's a bit tight."

"It should be fine until we get up to Genma."

"I'm sure you're right!" Kakashi turned his head and smiled at him.

"Don't you dare think for a minute that would work on me like it does Akane-san…because it doesn't"

He didn't hear him. Instead he was watching the battle.

"Will she be okay?" Iruka watched his eye as worry crossed it. He felt the same way but knew the woman better.

"Yeah…she's tough. She'll make it out without a single scratch knowing her."

"Ha ha she's like Naruto in a way."

"In a way. Except she's far more intelligent. The brat needs more time to grow up."

"Yeah as do you at times." Kakashi laughed as he dodged a sloppy punch.

"I resent that!"

"Do you now."

_It's funny I actually missed this. _

"Okay lets just get going shall we?"

"Lets. I don't want to see that lake anymore!" Kakashi sighed. Iruka agreed.

TBC...

**-OOOOOOOO-**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this. Ha ha I was editing it and I couldn't stop reading it...breakfast would have been a better idea.

Unfortunately I don't have time letft to say much else since class is starting so just remember to review and tell me what you thought...thoughts are good.


	23. Sun Rises

A/N: Okay sorry for the long delay, it's been a rough week...I seemed to have misplaced my boyfriend (um yes seriously...he went missing...so I have to find him...that sounded so corny.) Anwyas...

As you read this I want to make this clear. The first few paragraphs may seem odd, you'll understand if you read it carefully. Also there's a bit of a time gap as well. This will start happening a lot now, and you'll soon find out why. (aside from not much happening...it's not like we want to read...he got up, ate breakfast, walked around and went to bed...to boring for me anyways).

So enjoy the chapter, I believe there's one or two more left and then 'gasp' a surprise...well I wouldn't say that but you get my point.

Enjoy and please review.(my email is pretty empty ;) )

* * *

Chapter 23: Sun Rises 

The wind didn't make it past the rock wall, Kaji was glad it didn't. For a day now they had been trapped in the cramped space waiting for the storm to pass. It had come so sudden he was sure there was someone controlling it. Luckily it was just a regular occurrence for the area. Still he found the howling winds foreboding and creepy. Storms weren't new to those in Canyon Country but none had the intensity of this one.

He glanced over to the group of people sitting by one of the fires. One of which was still out cold from a fever.

He had found Iruka and his team two weeks ago on a nearby ledge, trying to revive one of their teammates.

The man was badly injured and Kaji wasn't sure if he would make it. He had suffered a major blow to the head, a deep gash in his shoulder, a broken leg, and a possible fractured hand. Technically he should have died given the amount of blood he had lost, but somehow they had managed to get his heart going again.

Akane had arrived later and seemed upset by the scene. She spent hours sitting next to the stranger and healing all she could and then some. He had told her several times to stop for fear she would end up in the same situation; but he also knew deep down somewhere she wanted to keep going, even if it killed her.

_There's something about this man. Something she seems to see in him that I don't. I was away after all, I don't even know who he is._

She was still with him even now. Kaji could see her remove the cloth from the man's brow and place it back in the cold water. The worried look wasn't easy to miss. He was worried she would do something foolish if the man dies in the night.

Kaji was shocked when he first saw the injured man. He had seen many shinobi in his life but none like this one. He was tall and lithe but yet he knew even this man could out do him in strength. Most of all it was the silver hair that made him uneasy. Few shinobi had hair like this. It was rare and unusual for someone so young. The only other person with hair that color Kaji knew was Kabuto and he was sure neither one of the two had anything to do with each other.

_Who is he? No one would really tell me. I guess they were so worried about him, and Iruka seemed almost overjoyed to see me…he's been acting weird though._

To Kaji though the thought was an understatement. Iruka was normally a very calm person, well mostly; there were times when Iruka would explode but it usually passed quickly.

Lately though he seemed more worried than usual and also paranoid. He fussed over both Akane and the stranger and at times tried to help a little too much. To stop this Kaji had given Iruka something to keep his mind busy while Akane worked on their teammate; whoever he was.

Looking to Iruka he frowned.

They had spent months finding this cave, this mountain, this location; and yet they found only a scroll with more clues and mysteries to where the object he was looking for was. However he was positive now that he had to go to Konohoa anyways.

Of course news of the Hokage requesting he come there was also new to him. He hadn't really expected to be called on. Few people knew he was alive, and he actually liked it that way. Now things were going to change forever and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He was called for helping defend Konohoa from Orochimaru and his possible attack. Little did the Hokage know that Orochimaru had been trying to destroy his village for years now. If he left things would be tight. Akane could handle it but she'd need more people to make things work.

_It's suicide. If I go no one can help her or protect her. I was there to help her…why does everyone seem to want to split us up?_

Yes Akane was his twin but she was very important to his people and even Fire Country. She may have been kicked out but she still did what she could, which at the moment wasn't much.

"Something bugging you?" Genma's voice crashed through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh not…yeah." Kaji rubbed the back of his neck trying to loosen all the tired muscles. Being on watch wasn't helping much.

"It's the summoning from Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah. They should have asked for my sister with this one; they'd only need her and no one else. The rest of our people belong here to defend our village."

"I know…but if you really look at it. If we can get rid of that creature then no one will have to worry."

"Not true." Kaji knew better than anyone killing Orochimaru only made an opening for someone else to try to do a better job. "If he's gone ROOTS will be the major problem."

Genma scrunched up his nose in disgust. If anyone hated ROOTS it was him. After all it was because of them he had lost his closest friends and through years of working in ANBU had taught him even if you were Konohagure there were still dangers from those in your own village. "I know but…"

"Even the Hokage can't stop them if they decide to make a move. There aren't many but they're very strong. Akane would never stand a chance."

"What I don't get is why are they after only her now. It used to be the entire clan." Genma was right but Kaji had known the question was coming and had also asked it himself.

"Power Genma-san. They want her power. She not only has a gift, but she has the most chakra in the entire clan, and most of all people love her, even if she does piss them off from time to time." Kaji smiled. He liked the way his sister was. She never kissed up to anyone and if they expected it she usually did the total opposite. She even had guts enough to do it to her parents. In a way he was glad she wasn't the one going to Konohoa, if she had then there could have been major problems. After all Akane was no diplomat.

"If only things were different." Genma glanced over to Akane. She was leaning over the stranger for some reason.

"But they aren't and saying if only won't fix what's happening. We have to make do with what we have even if it isn't much." Kaji realized he had never asked anyone the stranger's name yet.

"Hmm…" Genma was still content on watching Akane.

"By the way, who is he?"

"Who?" Genma looked up surprised. He obviously wasn't really listening.

"The man there. You were all so busy these past days I just forgot to ask." Kaji laughed uneasily. They had all been busy. Iruka's team was busy with the stranger, while some members of his team aided them. The rest were with him exploring the cave deeper. At the time he had wished Akane hadn't insisted on being with the groups staying behind, since she knew more than anyone about the cave, but no one could make her move.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi. He's a jounin from Konohoa; one of the best." Genma smiled. He seemed to like this man.

"A friend?"

"Yeah I guess so." He laughed nervously. "The thing is he'll never admit it out loud that he even has friends."

"Sounds a bit stuck up if you ask me." Kaji grunted.

"He may seem that way but he's not. He tends to watch people rather than join in on conversations. I think the only person he's ever spoken to before assessing was your sister, but I'm not really sure about their past. They knew each other already before this mission."

Kaji didn't doubt it. Akane seemed to know everyone.

"She's really worried about him for some reason."

"She cares." Genma said simply.

"I gathered that." Kaji grumbled. He wasn't sure why but there was definitely something Genma wasn't telling him. "He's from the Hatake clan?"

"Yep. The only one."

"How…?"

"Uh…" Genma didn't seem to want to talk about it for some reason.

"What?"

"Well his father killed himself when Kakashi was ten."

Kaji's eyes went as wide as saucers.

_Ten this man has been living alone since ten…that's longer than Iruka. I hope he isn't messed up. This means…it happened just before we left…why did father not tell us? The white Fang was on of his closest friends…did it hurt that much?_

"He's a good guy." Genma simply stated as he stood to leave.

If his sister was acting this way then that was definitely the case. Iruka had told him earlier what happened and if this man had really tried to protect her then he did a better job than anyone could. Not only was Akane able to get away but also she was able to bring help. Still the price this Kakashi paid was high. Kaji was still convinced he wouldn't make it past the night.

* * *

"_Kakashi run!" Obito's voice was so close. Turning Kakashi ran as the boulder came down from above. He knew he wasn't far enough from it to escape he hadn't even seen it, due to the new blind spot._

_Suddenly something collided with him and sent him flying. He could hear screams from in front of and behind him. He wasn't sure who was screaming, or even if it was him who was screaming. _

_"Oh god no not Obito!" He heard Rin scream as she scrambled down the debris. Sitting up Kakashi stared at the sight. _

_With half his body pinned under the boulder lay Obito his teammate. Blood splattered the ground almost making a sick mark of just how hard it hit his friend. He could hear Obito rasping for air as he struggled to get air in his crushed lungs and stay conscious. _

_"Rin…I never…Kakashi…I never gave you a present."_

_"Be quiet Obito." Rin whined. "We'll get you out."_

_"No Rin I…"_

_"Shut up dope we'll get you…" Suddenly Obito coughed. Blood was now running down his chin._

_"I won't make it. Please take my eye."_

_"What!" Kakashi was not going to do this._

_"Rin please. I want to give it as a present…I won't need it."_

_……………_

"_If I give it to you, will you stay out of this country." For some reason those words hurt him more than he expected. A lump slowly formed in his throat as he tried to swallow it back._

_"I can try."_

_"No, you can't, never…just stay out. I don't want to see you here."_

_"What the hell!" She was mad at him. He couldn't blame her for it. He felt as though he were rejecting her. How could he feel like that even though he wasn't in a relationship with her, or anyone for that matter._

_"I…it's too dangerous. There's already a team out looking for you."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I'm to join them starting tomorrow." He looked away; he couldn't look at her. For some reason he felt like crying. _

_"You?"_

_"They know I've engaged you in battle a few times…I don't want to kill you. Not once have you given me reason to. Everyone thinks I do but I can't do it. I tried for three years…"_

_"So, you're telling me this because you want me to live?"_

_"Yes damn it. Are you that slow? I want you to live, I don't know why…there's something about you, some strange way you are, it just makes me want you to live."_

_"Oh." He just made no sense and he knew it._

_"Look I'll give it to you, but seriously stay out, at least for a few years, when everything is quiet I'm sure you can come back, but not now."_

_She glanced at him once and looked away. "Fine, give it to me."_

_Untying the cord Kakashi gave her the scroll. He watched her as she took it from his hands. He felt stupid kneeling over her and watching her, as she looked it over._

_Something changed in him. He had no clue why he did it but he felt it best for them both. Carefully so as not to scare her he gathered her up in his arms and held her close._

_"What are you doing?" She wasn't really startled, more confused._

_"I don't really know." He tightened his grip on her. Now he didn't want to let her go. "Don't die okay."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't die I said." He let her go and held her at arms length, her mask still had that weird glow to it, the one that made him feel as though everything would work out._

_"Of course I won't." She sounded pretty sure of herself._

_"Promise?" He said…he felt stupid. He never did the things he just did._

_"Yeah I promise…"_

_"We'll see each other again, after all, you seem to get your nose into everything." He said this as he bopped the beak of her mask. "Stay safe." He said as he left her sitting alone in a pile of leaves._

_... ... ... ... ...  
_

_This time he could hear Ororchimaru's taunting voice._

_"So you think you could kill me Kakashi-kun. Isn't that a little rash of you?"_

_He could feel his skin crawl at the sound of that voice. He could feel the cold sweat running down his face. Could he really face a man like Ororchiamru and still survive. The room around him seemed to have grown darker as the man before him stared coldly into his eyes, calculating his every move._

_... ... ... ... ...  
_

_This time he could see Akane smiling at him. She seemed to always smile so radiantly when he was around. Every movement and gesture was genuine. He had no clue just why he felt like this about her; he hadn't known her for that long._

_Then he found himself close to her leaning with his hand at the back of her head pulling her slowly towards him. He could hear his thoughts going around and round as he realized just how long he had waited to have the moment he was now experiencing._

_Suddenly the wind picked up in the small clearing. He noticed Akane's worried look. She was in pain. He could see the tears running down her face but it eluded him to just why she was in pain. Had he done something wrong? _

_Pulling her close he hugged her to him like he had so many years ago. Still she cried more. He could make out the choking sobs and the pain imbedded in them. He remembered suddenly how rare it was to see her like this._

_What was it that made her cry like this?_

_In an instant the woman's body in his arms went cold. He could feel something wet on his hands. The world around him went dark as shadows crossed in and out of the trees._

_Looking down he noticed a red substance. What was it? Looking up he noticed her vacant stare as her body fell lifelessly to the side. A long blade had stabbed through her gut._

_He watched in horror as a blade was slowly pulled back. Looking up he noticed Orochimaru grinning like a maniac at what he'd done. Horror wasn't the word for what he saw next though._

_Slowly the effigy of Orochimaru transformed into Sasuke._

_"How would you feel if I killed someone you loved?"_

_Tremors raced through Kakashi as sobs over took him. He tried his best to keep himself in check and to try not to give in but he couldn't hold the scream back. He could feel the scream coming up his throat, he tried to fight it but he couldn't hold it back any longer._

"Ahhhhhh!" Sitting bolt upright Kakashi let lose the very sound he was fighting not to give into, but he couldn't handle the pain he had felt that moment and even as he realized what had happened and that it was only a dream, he couldn't help the sorrow he felt for what he had witnessed.

It seemed for him like seconds before he felt a hand over his forehead.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-san?" Wide-eyed he stared at the woman kneeling before him. She looked worried but yet relieved at the same time.

_Wha... I'm confused...a dream...just a dream?_

Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts but for the moment all he felt was joy for finding her alive and well.

Without warning or any inclination as to why he did it, he lurched forwards and hugged her as though he would never see her again.

"Okay...Okay... Kakashi-san...ack...I can't breath." Slowly he let her go.

"Forgive me." His voice rasped from days of no use. "How long have I been out for?"

"Two weeks." Akane smiled at him as though she found it funny.

"Two..."

"Yep, and you were lucky we had some help." She said as she waved a hand outwards towards the interior of the cave.

Turning his head to see around him Kakashi found people he had never seen before surrounded him. The shock was hard enough to hide, and in his state he didn't really care.

"Who?"

"My brother. His team was out on the cliffs further up from here when they saw the snake. They came down to take a closer look and found Iruka carrying you."

Kakashi glanced down to his hands. He felt horrible to be holding the mission back once again. What was it about this mission that made his life feel like it was a living hell?

_And she saw me like that...I can't believe it. I must have babbled something at Iruka._

"I guess this means you'll be going home soon." She looked down sadly.

"Depends on what Kaji-san wants to do." Kakashi mumbled, as much as going home was now his personal mantra, he found it hard to admit he wanted to leave. He found it more like he was talking himself into staying.

_I have to fight the urge to stay here with her. I can't believe I was thinking about staying._

"I'll get someone to bring you some soup, I have a quick recon to do." He nodded slowly as she got up and left him. He had wanted to talk with her, but she seemed to keep away from him. He knew it was an excuse to get away but why?

_Is she upset because I'm leaving? I doubt it, she has family and friends to worry about, and I did a lot of things she would never forgive me for.  
_

* * *

It was late night when Akane had returned from her recon. Kakashi had spent the entire time, to see if she had made it back safely. Of course if anyone asked he wouldn't admit to it. What was it about her that made him behave this way?

He was still unable to walk on his own, but for Kakashi that was only a minor difficulty that could be solved by whining at the chuunin sleeping next to him.

"Iruka-san…I'm thirsty…water?" Kakashi whispered waking the younger man.

"Again? You drink more water than a camel…I'm not going to help you out there later…bug someone else for that." Iruka sighed shaking his head. Kakashi was sure he heard the word idiot somewhere in the sigh…it was Iruka's name for him.

As the other man left he watched Akane literally fall over in her bed. She was tired and it didn't just show in her actions. He had noticed the scratches on her arms and the tears in the pants she was wearing. He was sure she had no spares. It seemed all the people from the Wind Village had very little. They were like a skeleton crew, with very little left for them to use. Were they that poor, to not be able to supply the elite shinobi?

Whatever it was he didn't care. He wanted to talk to her. He had to tell her what he wanted to tell her before he had blacked out for over two weeks. However there was no hurry either. They weren't going to split up until he was able to walk at least.

Iruka came back in moments with a canteen of water and threw it to him grumbling the entire time.

"Now can I sleep."

"You may." Kakashi smiled. "Thank you." He then opened it, turned away and pulled down his mask.

It was hard to find the time to even tend to himself. He hated the fact he had almost no privacy. If he was better he could go outside and do what he wanted without someone staring at his back, as Iruka was doing now.

"What?"

Obviously the words finally reached the chuunin.

"Sorry. I…never mind." Iruka then turned and went to sleep.

Kakashi smiled. He really didn't care if Iruka had said anything. He was sure the younger man got a good look at him but chances were it didn't even register in his mind.

Looking back to Akane he watched as Genma came to check on her. It seemed Genma was telling the truth; he really did treat her like she was a sister.

Time passed and slowly Kakashi had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

The next morning Akane awoke to the quiet snores of her brother's team and Genma. Iruka who was a few feet away slept soundly but she was sure Genma was the one who was making the most noise out of them all. She was positive that was what had woken her up.

Looking around she noticed there was something missing. At first it hadn't struck her just what it was until She noticed how Iruka was sleeping. Normally when Kakashi was there he slept rigidly as though he was afraid the jounin would do something to him. Akane found that rather amusing.

Today though he was sprawled out completely oblivious to how strange he looked and completely relaxed, something he wasn't when Kakashi was around.

This meant one thing, Kakashi was not there. Akane stood and looked around frantically. He was still to injured to handle himself if anyone found him and attacked him.

_This is bad, I don't have the energy to protect him if something happens. What the hell is he thinking?_

First checking the cave Akane found no sign of the silver haired man. She looked in the back of the cave, but still no sign. With nowhere better to look she went outside to try her luck there.

She froze the second she made her way around the bend. There he was standing at the edge of the cliff looking out to the valley. She stared not even daring to breath. The sight before her was one she was sure she would never see.

The sun was just coming up over the mountains opposite the one they were on and highlighted the jounin's hair, making it shine silver. The wind played with his hair making it move in any which direction. She had never seen him like that. He looked so different from the lazy man she often teased and fooled around with. She had never seen him relaxed like this, he was just…it left her at a loss for words.

Slowly he turned towards her.

"Ahh…good morning Akane-san." He smiled.

She just stared at him completely confused as to just why he was like that.

_Is he really smiling at me or just doing that to make me feel better?_

She tried to come up with something to say but just opened and closed her mouth. She wasn't used to this. She was usually in control. This was definitely not her in control.

"Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah.just what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Looking at the sun why? Is that bad?" He looked at her with the single eye, the other remained closed and for that she was glad. The smile was still there.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He snorted as he looked back to the sun. The stupid smile still on his face…well rather his eye, Akane wasn't too sure just what to call it.

_What has gotten into him? Has he lost it?_

Moving next to him Akane surveyed the area and decided there was no immediate danger, at least none she could see or sense.

"I think too many people take it for granted."

"You only say that because you almost died." She muttered trying to ignore his strange attitude.

"Well I always thought that actually. What do you know about me?" This he said teasingly.

"No one takes the sun so serious, it goes up and they grumble about it wishing it would set." She herself liked to watch it set more.

"Hmm true I have been like that myself, but I try to appreciate what I can while I can."

"Well lucky you, I don't have time. The second I'm up it's a mission for me. Breakfast is on the go." She really wasn't in the mood.

"I was meaning to ask you."

"What now." She wanted to get going. They needed the plan the next day and she was dreading it.

"I noticed how stretched your supplies are."

"We don't get much because of the image people made of us. People don't want to sell us things and when they do they give us low quality merchandise. Especially weapons. Some have been working on coming up with a technique to make our own."

"I guess if no one is willing to help you, you have no choice but to learn to survive on your own. It sounds like the missions give you good pay though."

"Nope. We get dangerous and cheap missions." She looked back to him and smiled. "It's better than nothing and we all make do with that."

She had never seen the look he was giving her now before. He looked worried.

"Just how dangerous are they."

"Most teams don't make it back with some of them." She smiled but the effect was lost she could see the concern. "My team is the only team that has lasted as long as it has. Even my brother has lost people."

"If things were different, you'd be safer in Konohoa."

"But they're not Kakashi-san and I have to make do with what I can. There's nothing else I can do."

He looked back out to the sun. "I know." He sighed then. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh and…"

"AKANE-SAN…COME BACK WE NEED YOU." It was Iruka. Kakashi sighed audibly. She didn't miss it.

"Sorry, it has to be something important for them to call me like that." She bowed slightly out of politeness but also felt strange having to leave him there.

* * *

Kakashi watched her go and felt his heart grow heavy. It was hard to tell someone something important when they were always being whisked away from you or attacked, or both. He was getting tired of it.

_I'll never get to tell her. I might as well forget it._

Sitting down and letting his feet dangle against the cliff-face, he couldn't help but feel she had given him a few hints.

She was mad when she found him and wasn't pleased that he had left without someone with him. It showed she was concerned for his well being but so were many people.

She smiled at him a lot and told him about herself or her people, but she trusted him. Just what was it about her that made him think she was feeling the same way as he was?

_What do I do? Do I ignore it and keep going?_

He had no clue, all he knew for sure was he couldn't forget her easily. She had been a part of his life a long time ago. Then she was gone. He had a hard time getting over her then and now she was back again.

_I need to think this through clearly. Is there more to this than just attraction. I doubt it, but then why the hell does it feel different than before? I've been attracted to women before. Why is it I can't resist her? _

He knew full well these emotions were different. They were deeper. He enjoyed her company, but he also enjoyed the way she would make faces when she was thinking. Little things like the way she would bite her lip when thinking, or when she would play with her chop sticks at dinner; most people ignore it, however Iruka was a problem there. He even enjoyed watching the squabbles she had with her best friend. Most of all though it was her company. She was great conversation and a good listener. She would add things in but rarely interrupt unless she couldn't hold back.

Either way at this rate he would have to ignore it.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the silver necklace he had bought. It reminded him of her but there was a reason he bought it and it wasn't for him to keep. He wanted to give it to her, he knew that now. Before he thought he was being selfish but not anymore. He had the urge to help her at times, when it was clear she didn't need it. He felt the need to talk to her console her and even himself. But where does he end it? How does he end it?

_I'm screwed as far as I can see. I've made that one fatal move a few weeks ago and I'm paying for it._

He was sure now that they were leaving the next day but he didn't want to leave her behind, he wanted her to be with him. He wanted her as his own. Then he stopped.

_No no not keeping her, not happening. There's no way the Hokage would let her in the country even. She's a wanted shinobi, not a missing nin though; I guess that's good._

There was no way he would decide completely and he knew it. He had dug himself in so deep and listened to his emotions too much. He had done what he tried not to do and he was going to pay for it and dearly.

TBC...


	24. Goodbyes

A/N: Wow so many chapters. I have to admit this has worked out better than I had thought.

Anyways since this part is done I'm also starting to draw up the comic for it, which will be on me 'homepage'. I'd say in a month or so something will be up. I'll keep tabs on it if anyone is interested in it. I jsut need to redraw some parts.

**Important: **A final note before I let everyone read this. This is the last chapter of **this part.** The next part will be called 'Worlds Appart'. Basically a continuation. I will be posting he first chapter some time in the next two weeks so look out for it.

Oh and one more thing. Thank you everyone who has supported me and my story I really loved the reviews and I hope to hear from you on my other part. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Goodbyes

Genma stared as the entire camp seemed to be alive with enough angry energy to fuel several bombs. He felt the atmosphere get like this early in the morning when Kakashi and Akane started an argument about how things were going to progress for the rest of the mission.

As it stood Iruka was on Kakashi's side, as for Kaji he was convinced his sister could handle herself going home alone.

"I seriously doubt this is a good idea." Iruka seemed to be the calmest out of the three. No one expected it, most expected as much from Kakashi but today they seemed to have reversed roles.

"Why not? She's done solo missions before, and many of which crossed two shinobi countries." Kaji arguments always held merit while Iruka's held more emotion and gut feelings.

"The issue isn't if she's capable. I agree she is, but it's the situation that says otherwise." Kakashi growled. He was annoyed that no one saw just what it was he wanted to get at. Genma understood how he felt, Kakashi wanted to protect her; she was special to him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"See. Think Kaji-san…we want to keep her safe, and be sure she's safe." Iruka interjected once again.

Genma rolled his eyes. Every thing they were saying now, they had said to each other an hour ago. It seemed all three were convinced that once the same thing was said enough, someone would cave in…only problem was all three were extremely stubborn men who when pushed never budged, in any situation. Soon everyone would get tired of talking and a fight would start, Genma wondered just who would start it first and who would end it. He was almost looking forward to it.

"Kaji-san as much as I respect you I can't let her go back alone. I had a chance to ask the summon what it wanted and if you ask me a snake the size of a building is a lot to send after one person."

Genma laughed. Kakashi was now trying to scare her brother. It was a good tactic if he was talking to someone else, but Kaji knew full well what Kakashi was talking about and he also knew his sister.

"If Orochimaru was really after her then he's going to send jounin level shinobi, and in her case he'll make sure they're ruthless. Now I want you to think what they would do to her if they caught her. I doubt they'd be very kind." Kakashi leaned forwards to make his point.

In the back Genma could see Akane cleaning up her gear. She was not happy that the three were trying to keep her safe when she herself sided with her brother on the issue. Still Genma was surprised she had stayed out of it; normally she'd be the one yelling and screaming, making as much of a scene she could. Somehow she seemed the be lost in thought for most of the argument, the last five minutes was the first time Genma had seen her glare at them defiantly like she normally did.

"Even if I sent someone they themselves would have to come to Konohoa alone."

Kakashi seemed to consider this when Akane growled in the background; pulled a scroll from Iruka's pack and walked to the entrance. Everyone heard the tell tale sign of a summon being called. Soon she had come back.

"There solved. Now get going." She screamed at Kakashi mostly, who just simply blinked back as though he knew she'd pick on him the most.

"Why are you intent on picking on me?"

Akane stopped and stared.

_Dead man, dead man, dead man._

"You need to get going. If you're too late don't blame me."

"What did you do?" Again Kakashi was putting his foot in his mouth; everyone knew what she had done.

"I called my team to come and get me." Akane rolled her eyes. "It was a simple thing to assume but you three are really slow today." She sighed. Exasperated that neither one seemed to come up with it. Put together they could outsmart her…but not today like she had pointed out.

Kakashi seemed to be annoyed by her insult but shrugged it off. Genma waited as everyone got up ready to leave. Their packs had been rearranged the night before, incase they needed to leave quickly. Of course the opposite situation resulted.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Kakashi seemed to have second thoughts about leaving. Genma knew he would. After all Kakashi seemed to have a strange chemistry with her and leaving seemed to be causing a lot of strain on the tall man. Chances were Kakashi would try his best once he got home to forget her. Genma knew it was impossible for him though.

"I have enough food and weapons to last me. Not many people come here. If I sense anyone then I'll just go further into the cave. There's also a second entrance somewhere in the back. If I have trouble and my team isn't here by then I can always send for help. Once I get back home I can also send a small group to help Raidou-san home, I'd say we'll drop him off at Valley of the End. How's that? I'll go personally if need be."

Kakashi seemed to consider this for a while. "Alright sounds good. I'll meet you and the rest there since they know what I look like."

"Sounds good. Please be careful, everyone." Akane smiled but Genma knew she was also crying inside. She didn't want them to leave her. She finally got to see the friends she had left behind years ago, and now she has to leave them again.

"Oi Akane-san if you come past us come visit." Genma yelled as Iruka pulled him out of the entrance. He could see Kakashi was also having troubles leaving the spot he was standing in. Instead he just stared at her longingly…or so Genma assumed before Kakashi recovered and turned to leave waving one hand as a gesture of goodbye.

_If only we could stay longer. She was literally driving him up the wall._

"Will do. I'll send you a message before hand."

"Ha!" Genma then got cut off as Iruka pushed him down the path. "Gezz no need to push me."

"If I didn't you'd stay there."

"Yeah duh I want to…" Of course he knew better

_Be careful Akane-san no one will ever hear from you at this rate and it's going to be hard until we do._

* * *

Hidden in the trees outside the cave Kakashi waited for Akane's team to arrive. He had replaced himself with a clone so the others wouldn't know what he was up to. He just couldn't leave her alone, something about the entire mission screamed at him not too. A gut feeling maybe, or was he getting protective? 

_Please come soon…I can't fool them forever._

He had positioned himself a few yards away from the mountain, but still was able to see the cave entrance from where he was sitting high in the trees.

When he had first gotten to his current position he found himself caught in awe of the mountain they had spent so long living in. It was the highest mountain in all of Fire Country. He could tell from looking at it that this one particular mountain was a part of the Volcanoes that ringed the border of his country. Fire Country had long ago gotten its name from the ring of Volcanoes that were found along its borders.

He had had the chance to explore the cave deeper once he was able to move around. Akane hadn't known about it and he was glad she didn't. The entire time they were there she had made it clear to him that she didn't want him in the back. So of course what was he going to do? He went to go see just what it was.

_Carefully he made his way through the cave. He knew he wasn't allowed there but who was going to stop him if they didn't know? _

_Stepping over a crevice he hadn't noticed just where the hell he had managed to wander to. Stopping he pulled out a small flare out of his pocket and lit it._

_The chamber lit into a million colors. The assault on his senses was almost too much. Frozen he stared at the walls, floor and ceiling. It was completely covered in obsidian that shone in ambers, blues, whites and reds. He had never in his life seen a place like this._

_Looking to his right he noticed a gash in the wall. It was small and he had the feeling it was made by a kunai. However as he followed it he noticed it had grown to the width of his arm and as deep as his hand._

_"What the hell made this?" He rubbed the gash, the rock was polished smooth._

_He knew enough about the natural processes of the earth to understand that the cave was not entirely natural. The cave opening yes, this section no. He had learned through the use of jutsu the capabilities of chakra and elements. However no amount of chakra could create a gash in a wall and polish it smooth at the same time. Normally chakra was an explosive force when used to leave a mark or destroy; it was very difficult to control._

_"So something very hot lived in here then." He looked around once more and noticed the remains of a body._

_"Poor man. I wonder what happened to him. There's not sign of struggle from him." Walking closer Kakashi knelt next to him and lifted the cap only to see a skeletal face._

_"A warning I guess." He muttered dropping the hat back down._

_Stopping where the floor stopped he noticed another entrance meters away. How was he to get across there? There was no floor and yet there was the sound of water. _

_"Something is weird about this chamber. The sound waves are echoing more than they should." Looking down he tried to understand just why there was a pit so deep in the center of the cave._

_"Definitely off." He said as he looked up._

_Stepping forward he held his breath. Seconds seemed to pass as if they were hours as he watched his own foot move over the pit and descend downwards. What was it about the floor that made his want to do this?_

_Lurching in case he fell, he felt his foot hit the floor. Stunned he checked the floor once more._

_"Odd." Bending down he rubbed his hand over it._

_"Glass? No this is like the wall…amazing." Rubbing it, he found it was smooth and perfectly polished. No one had even thought of crossing it in decades, that was clear._

_"So that's how it's so protected." Stepping out to the center he looked up. Then looked down. A chuckle bubbled from his throat. "You almost fell for it!" He had been fooled like so many others. The floor was reflective and the ceiling was covered in crystallized stalactites. He had thought the floor was a pit when in reality it was a reflection of the domed ceiling._

_"How the hell did this happen though." He looked around once more. Only a small corner was not crystallized. It was strange really, a small sliver of space, big enough for him to stand in and about half his height._

_"Hmmm." Looking to the ceiling once more he decided to try something. He knew better than to mar the rock, there was enough evidence lying in a corner for him not to._

_Walking to the wall he pours chakra into his feet and took a step to the wall and 'walked' up it only to stop to lean against a stalactite._

_"Why didn't I see that?"_

_The sliver of space wasn't quite what he had expected. Still there was no way to be sure, but the small shape reminded him of something._

_"So why are you hiding this from me?" He recognized it as the head of the phoenix picture he had seen on the back of Kaji's scroll. The location was even there._

_He remembered the mountain. It was painted before a lake and stood tall with the sun setting on its left side. It was the location. Then this is where it was from._

Still Akane seemed to know too much for someone who had never been there before. She knew too much about Fire Country and its history, actually she knew more about any country. Was that why she was so valuable to her people?

He found her to be one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. Sure she seemed almost flawless at times, but her mistakes were many. She was human and it showed. She had sent her team away when she could have used them, she trusted other shinobi, she tried to take care of an injury she obviously couldn't, and to top it off she trusted him almost completely.

These things could have lead to her death or her capture. However in the end her mistakes always worked in her favor. He had protected her, he healed her injury, he trusted her as much as she trusted him, and over all she took his word and gave her own. This was what made it hard to leave her. She trusted him with her life and he felt the same way.

_Why is it so hard to leave? I should be heading back by now, it isn't the first time I had a mission with a beautiful…but she's not like the others._

He heard a whistle from somewhere behind him. Glancing back he could see several ANBU approaching the cave. Kakashi still found them to be an odd group. At the moment as they moved some of them preformed acrobatics and some even threw weapons back and forth. If a normal person saw them they'd think these men were playing around. Kakashi though wasn't normal. He now knew why they had survived so long. This wasn't a game actually it was the opposite. These men were training. If they weren't in a fight or on a mission with foreigners they were training, and this was a constant. No wonder his pace never fazed them, the amount of energy these people spent was enormous and it explained the appetites as well.

_I'll be, I never thought of that. The next time I have Naruto and Sakura for training I should try this out. It may fix some of their problems. I'm pretty sure Sakura would get the hang of this…Naruto though might get the hang of it too much…oh well no harm in trying._

He watched as the leader met them at the entrance. Wearing her mask she glanced to the glade he was hiding in. He knew she saw him…there was no way she couldn't sense him. Her mask still glowed when she wore it. It was a different mask and Kakashi had wanted to ask her just how she did that. Not only was it calming but it was also frightening at the same time.

_He ran as fast as he could, his lungs burning, his legs screaming. There was no way he was going to let her get away from him. He felt the thrill of the chase coursing through his veins; the heady feeling was what he used to urge his tired body on. He was going to prove to her he could keep up and surpass her, even if he felt like passing out._

_Still he used the thrill coursing through his body. At times they would collide and battle but the woman would leap away and run again. It was a game of cat and mouse. Only he was the cat and she the mouse._

_"Still to slow Hatake!" She teased. He used that as well. The more anger he felt the more energy he could use to go faster._

_Suddenly she was gone. Still running Kakashi knew this game well, only this time he wasn't going to give in._

_And like he was expecting the face of a bird he had never seen flooded his vision._

_His heart stopped. He could feel his blood vessels pounding in his ears as he stared at it. Fear began to race through his body. The tension in his legs now became trembles._

_How was she doing it?_

_Taking a step she came closer, he stepped back trying to get away slowly._

_She came forwards again, he moved back._

_And again._

_'Whack' he tripped on a root and fell to the ground unceremoniously. Grumbling he was relieved it was only his pride that was hurt. Still he felt fear as he looked at her. Was he ever going to get used to it? He was sure he would._

Sadly he never did. Kakashi still feared the glowing masks she wore. He had learned to hide it and even ignore it, but somehow that weird glow incited fear into even the bravest of men, only an idiot would not feel fear near her. Those who showed no fear died and quickly, he had seen her kill and he had to admit he was glad she wasn't after him. She was good, not the best but she knew her resources, her skills, her faults and the enemies' strengths and weaknesses. This made her one of the best, just like he was one of the best.

Still he didn't like leaving her. She was somehow important to him and he still didn't know how or why. There was something about her he felt that made it impossible to forget her. He had been close to her before now but this, this was almost overpowering. It was as though he had to be right next to her all the time.

Either way he knew he couldn't stay with her, help her or even talk to her anymore. The mission was over and she was still technically the enemy…in a way. He had his responsibilities and she had hers. He protected one village and she another. He could be sent to kill her and she him. Either way both were unapproachable to each other.

_I can't stay here longer and think about her…the sooner I forget her the better._

Turning he couldn't help but glance back at the direction she had left. He hadn't even noticed when she left, but he knew she was gone. He couldn't sense her anymore.

He had no choice but to return home, where he was needed just like she had to go home as well to protect them. It seemed their lives were almost the same. Only she had family and he had no one.

Walking down the path Kakashi pulled the necklace he had bought when he had walked with Nariko in the markets. He ran his fingers over the feathers, they were just like the ones Akane always had in her hair. He could almost imagine touching them. Stopping he clutched them tighter and looked back, he only hoped she would live long enough for him to see her once more, he only wanted to see her one more time to be sure…of course chances were he would never see her.

Putting the chain away he ran down the trail to replace the clone and take his place among his friends. If only he had a choice.

* * *

Tsunade paced behind her desk glancing nervously out her window after every third round. She had been doing it for hours and Jiraiya found it annoying. It was as though the old woman was fretting over her children. 

_I'm sure they're fine. _

He was sure they were when he had heard the destination they were headed for. Canyon Country wasn't allied with Konohoa but they weren't necessarily enemies either. Rather the diplomacy between the two was strained. The reason was simple. Konohoa was allied with Sand, as was Canyon Country; the issue was Cloud, Canyon Country regarded them as allies while Fire Country regarded them as enemies.

Shinobi battles happened but rarely and when they did no one would be killed, at worst a broken bone but nothing more. Tsunade's concern was unneeded and should be placed somewhere else.

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute."

"I know that." She snapped.

"Hey relax I'm on your side." He waved his hands defensively as she glared at him.

_Oh common really…Maybe Sake would help her…nah she'll just get worse._

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Glancing over to Tsunade he couldn't help but take not of the vein pulsing at her temple.

"Come in."

In stepped Genma. Jiraiya smiled as the man came in cautiously. Getting up Jiraiya crossed the room and leaned to whisper in the younger man's ear.

"If I was you I'd be very careful in my explanation." He patted the man's shoulder as he left.

Stopping in the hallway he saw Kaji standing against the wall almost casually, as though he had never left Konohoa.

"Well well, you look as relaxed as usual."

"Yes I guess I am." He smiled. "I haven't seen you in months, everyone at home was wondering where the free loader went." Kaji joked laughing.

Jiraiya didn't find it very funny but laughed anyways.

_Little punk, he's as bad as his sister._

"Watch it boy." He said as he messed up the young man's hair. He knew Kaji since he was a child and so far he liked how the man had grown. His sister on the other hand was more unruly than Naruto. She seemed to be the epitome of free spirit.

"Ahhh Kakashi…." He stopped. The man was leaning against the wall as well, lost in thought…and no book.

_Strange. He looks odd for some reason. Was this mission harder than he had thought originally…and where is his book?_

"Hmm?" He looked up, not startled but surprised. Jiraiya could see dark circles around the man's eyes; he looked as though he hadn't slept in at least three days.

"How was the mission, any information I can use before I leave?" He needed what he could.

"About what women or Orochimaru?" Jiraiya laughed nervously and told him he wanted to know about Orochimaru.

"Well I think you know Akane-san, judging by how you spoke to her brother, so it may be useful to tell you that Orochimaru is after her. I don't know why though…maybe you could check into it? I know you're off to locate him again but it would be also good if we keep tabs on his targets." Kakashi was always one to plot and plan. He liked the boy for that reason. Sure he read his books and was one of his biggest fans but Kakashi had many layers to his habits.

"Ahhh yes that one…she's quite the woman neh?"

Kakashi sent him a nasty glare. Jiraiya needless to say froze on the spot. He had never seen the man act like this; normally he would agree and leave it at that. Now though he looked upset.

"I'm sorry…you didn't deserve that." He apologized.

"No kidding."

"To answer your question, yes she's something…I'm not sure what though." He seemed to take the question the wrong way. The innuendo hidden in Jiraiya's question was completely lost on the taller man…it confused Jiraiya greatly.

_I think I need to leave him alone for a bit, he seems upset about something._

He continued to walk down the hall when a chuunin ran right past him.

"Wait!!!" Panting the man stopped at Tsunade's door. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama…Ahh…Naruto stopped me and he wouldn't let me past him until I promised him ramen for later." As he apologized Kakashi walked in past him.

_Ah…who was that man? Is he the chuunin sensei Naruto always talks about? I've seen him teaching…his skills are above normal chuunin, hmmm._

Making it to the door Jiraiya smiled. It was a nice sunny day, a perfect day for the hot springs and some pretty girls, after all a writer should keep up with his data.

* * *

Tsunade steepled her fingers and set her chin on them. She had been waiting a month and three weeks for them to return. Now that they finally have she found out that Raidou was missing? How did this happen and where was he? 

"So what happened where's Raidou-san?" She glared at Iruka.

"Forgive me for not sending a message, but Raidou-san will be back sometime in two weeks from now. We had to leave him behind for back up. Unfortunately we had to leave right away from where we had found Kaji-san…He'll be escorted out of Canyon Country and back to us within two weeks." Iruka bowed politely.

"So this is him?" She waved her hand to the tall man standing a few feet in the back. She couldn't see his face, the bird mask covered it.

He was at least Iruka's height with long brown hair, which was tied back in a tight ponytail. Two strips of cloth were tied into the long hair. He was thin but his muscles were well defined. From just looking at him she determined he was in perfect health.

"Yes Hokage-sama that's him." Iruka smiled. "Luckily for us he was already in Fire Country when we found him."

"What!?" She glared. "Did he have an official mission here, papers?" Every shinobi carried passports and papers when entering another Country. They had these incase they were question on their purpose. If the mission was allowable then they would be left alone. If the mission was against that country, the ninja catching them could kill them on sight.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama." The boy bowed low. She found that in itself winning her over. "I did not. The mission was one I chose to give myself. I felt it important enough to risk my life and that of my men." The men he mentioned of course were left outside under guard.

_He's polite I can give him that but I still don't know this kid._

Narrowing her eyes she watched him closely. "And what was this mission?" She asked watching for anything that would giver her any clues about him.

"I…" He paused as though deciding if it was wise to tell her. "I was looking for a sword, one that it important to my clan. I had found the location it used to be hidden but instead I had found a scroll written in a dialect I don't understand. Iruka-san has offered to help me translate it and locate the missing object. Of course I hold any other missions over this one but I find it to be very important to the survival of not only my entire clan but also your people."

"I don't understand."

_How can one weapon be that important?_

Once Kaji had mentioned the sword she had noticed Kakashi become more alert. He had come in looking somewhat haggard which in some cases was normal, however the other members of his team looked fine and in perfect health.

"For centuries the Akahoshi clan as lived here in Konohoa, even before the village was built. The estate on the outskirts is the very place we all used to live." He smiled as though remembering the place he spoke of.

She had heard of them and even worked with them. The Akahoshi clan specialized in ANBU operations. Every member was expected to spend at least five years serving. They were the best and were rarely captured. She had also worked with many of their medic, and many of them surpassed even her in skill. Tsunade had heard many stories about this ancient clan's abilities and many of their talents. It was these very people that held the village together before the wars and after. However when the Kyuubi attacked many of them had disappeared without a trace, even the main family in which the purest of the clan were born.

"Our purpose is to protect Konohoa and Fire Country. I have no intention of placing you or anyone in the village at risk."

"Good to know. But are the rumors true?" She had to check this.

_I had a feeling back then they weren't. Their specialties lie in leaving no trace of the cause of death. What happened back then was too gruesome even for them._

"No. What people blamed us for; the bodies. Was all Orochimaru's doing. He wanted us out of the village because he feared us." The last part was spat out with so much hatred Tsunade could almost feel it.

"I came because I was told to. I was asked to help protect these people and that is what I am here to do. People are nervous around us because of those rumors, and because of the jutsu we specialize in. Either way I will have to leave once this is over and I will without complaint. However as long as I am here I expect full cooperation of the people here. I don't want to deal with any accidents." He glared.

Tsunade nodded. She liked him. He was straight to the point and he knew what he had to say to get what he needed.

"I'll see about the living arrangements. By any chance do your men have any relatives here?"

"No…Unfortunately my team is not from here. It's my twin who has the men from here. That is the reason I ask for the cooperation. None of my men know about the accusations nor would they react appropriately when pushed."

"Understandable. May I ask what her name is?"

_She can't possibly be the dead woman on the list._

He looked back to Iruka anxiously as though asking permission. Slowly Iruka nodded.

_Strange he's taking cues from Umino…why._

"Her name is Akane, Hokage-sama." Tsunade's eyes grew wide.

_So it is her. Their deaths were staged but why. Did the third have a reason for protecting the young woman?_

Quickly she glanced over to Kakashi. At the corner of her eye she noticed Kakashi's head snap up once more when the woman's name was said. It seemed he had almost lost interest in the entire meeting. His behavior was strange enough to have Tsunade worried.

"Hmmm…well no matter, I'll work those arrangements out. If it's alright with you I would like to speak to these men alone."

Nodding Kaji made a final bow and left.

_Strange kid that one._

"Report." It was down the business now. "Why are you so late? This mission was expected to take at least three weeks."

* * *

"Sorry Hokage-sama there was some major complications." 

"I can see that." As she said this she glared at Kakashi in particular.

Genma fidgeted as she questioned Iruka. He envied Kakashi. The man seemed totally oblivious to what was going on. He just stood there totally aloof with his hands in his pockets watching the window behind the Hokage.

"Well the mission went alright from the beginning until we found warnings on the border."

"Warnings."

"Well kind of." Genma muttered.

"Speak up Shiranui If you have something to say."

"Sorry. Yes there were bodies everywhere and patrols from Canyon Village everywhere."

Tsunade glared at him. "You traveled in two teams as requested?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded. Genma could see the sweat forming on the man's brow.

_She's grilling him; he's not used to this._

"We made it to Canyon Country two weeks into the mission. The terrain was difficult to maneuver in but we managed to get there with enough time to locate the target." Iruka was trying his best not to stutter.

She nodded. It took about two weeks to get that far, she seemed to know this already.

"So the complication?"

_Oh here it comes. I'm so sorry Kakashi she's going to have to stick you away for a bit._

"Well I found out before Genma and Kakashi-san that Kaji-san had gone missing and no one knew where he had gone off to."

"Luckily you found him…" she raised an eyebrow. Genma swallowed. He could tell she was mad.

Iruka coughed nervously. He was so tense Genma just wanted to tell her himself.

_He's such a worrier._

"Well Kakashi-san was infected with a disease…." He opened his mouth as though about to say something but stopped when Tsunade's eyes snapped to Kakashi.

"How did this happen?" She asked the ANBU standing with his hands in his pockets.

Slowly he pulled them out and took the long glove on his left arm off, revealing a scar that looked exactly like teeth.

"It's designed to make the victim crazy." He sighed as he spoke slowly.

"But that wasn't all that happened." Iruka sighed. "We were also attacked by Orochimaru's summon. Kakashi-san took the brunt of the attack and nearly died."

It was amazing Iruka never once mentioned Akane's name or that she helped. Genma was sure he would have. She deserved the credit but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was better she remained hidden.

_I'm sure the walls in even her office have ears and knowing Iruka he'd know this better than anyone._

Kakashi was already looking at the woman seated at the wooden desk nervously. Genma knew full well what she was going to do with him and he was sure either he or Iruka were going to pay for it later.

"You're to report to the hospital as soon as you step out my door. If you don't leave I'll examine you here. If you don't show up I will come to you're apartment, and if you're not there I will personally hunt you down. Is that understood?" Slowly Kakashi nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Strangely enough he mumbled this as though he were somewhere else.

_What's with him?_

"Genma-san?"

Genma looked up and stared at her fully alert. He could see concern written all over her face.

"I want you to bring me a detailed report. Include a day-to-day description of events as they passed. I need to know everything. This may be important." Turning she smiled at Iruka. "You did a good job and I can see you've become comfortable in you're old role." Slowly Genma noticed the color drain from Iruka's face. "I want the same from you as well. Also I want you to tell me if any of it was Orochimaru's doing. From the sounds of it these people have no clue what's going on."

Iruka suddenly frowned. "They do know what's going on though. That's the thing. They don't have the resources to protect themselves properly or the money to ask for help." Then he swallowed realizing he had spoken without being addressed.

"I doubt that, if you want include it in the report."

Genma frowned. This was odd. She seemed to not understand at all. Akane knew full well what was going on. Or did she mean Canyon Village. Then yes they don't know.

_If she means Canyon Village then I need to speak to Iruka._

Then she glared at Kakashi.

"I want a report as well from you but I want you to tell me later in the hospital." She glared. "I know you well enough not to expect a written one until three weeks have passed, and it'll be illegible." At this Iruka nodded knowing the man's mission reports by heart, Even Genma knew them.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good I won't send any of you for any missions for a week so use your time wisely. Iruka-sensei unfortunately you are needed at the academy but I'm sure you'll want to be there?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, thank you." Iruka bowed curtly. Genma wanted to smack him over the head for being such a suck up, but the younger man was always like that.

"Good then go." She waved them out.

* * *

Once out of the Hokage's office Iruka let out a shaky sigh. He hadn't expected her to focus so much on him. It had been years since he had led a successful mission and this one almost failed. 

"Ah…that was rough." He sighed taking a moment to get off his feet and flopped down into one of the chairs down the hall. He watched as Genma came towards him, obviously nervous. He was also dragging Kakashi along by the sleeve. The poor man looked confused out of his mind.

Since they had left Akane behind the man hadn't been the same. He was quiet and usually staring into space. He still got annoying at times but it was strained and almost half hearted.

"Iruka-sensei…we can't tell her about Akane-san…not ever. If they know she's alive. Don't think for one minute ROOTS won't get the reports." Genma had added his old title to his name, mostly since he was back to being an academy teacher. Iruka liked the sensei title more than the other, mostly because it was more familiar to him.

"I know….You understand this?" He asked Kakashi who nodded in return.

"More than you know." He sighed and started walking. "Well I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked before Kakashi was out of hearing range.

"I think I'm going to visit someone and then go to the hospital. I might as well get it over with." He shrugged before he turned and walked away.

_Heh, he still tries to get out of it._

"Always one to take it easy." Genma muttered. "I wish I could be like that."

"Me too." Iruka mumbled, "Is he okay?"

"Well how would you….damn." Genma looked at him wearily.

_I didn't tell anyone I knew._

"Its okay I already know. He kind of gave it away when he went delirious at me." Iruka smiled. "I don't feel upset about it anymore."

Then something caught his attention down the hall. He hadn't really focused on it until it stopped and waved.

Waving back he smiled at the young woman.

"I see."

"What?"

"You already had your sights on someone else….or did you just figure that out on mission."

"A bit of the latter actually." Iruka laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "I doubt I can tell her though." He laughed. "Ha but if Kakashi tells Akane-san then I can tell anyone anything."

"I bet. Yeah he's agonizing over leaving her."

"Well he made sure they had come to get her." Iruka had sensed the replacement the second Kakashi left. Normally he wouldn't have noticed but he was worried for his teammate and paid closer attention to him than he normally did.

"He sure did. So I guess we'll never tell him we knew."

"Nope, not a word." Iruka was happier inflating Kakashi-s ego than deflating it. He'd rather Kakashi feel good about fooling them and seeing her off alone in his own way, even if the entire group knew.

"Okay then."

* * *

Kakashi opened his apartment door and stopped. He had been away for a day, for tests Tsunade wanted to perform on him. He understood her concern but would have rather not gone though it. He hated hospitals and the smell they had was enough to make him wish he'd gag. Most of all he hated the poking and prodding every time he came back from missions where he either wound up poisoned or sick. Of course every time he got back it was over with, so why do they constantly bother him with these stupid tests? 

Of course they were needed, no one wanted him to come back and spread something. Still some of Tsunade's tests left him feeling a little more violated than usual. All the while she kept questioning him, asking him why he seemed out of it. Well considering the events of the mission and what he had gone through any one would have been 'out of it'.

Overall he was happy to be home again, to his apartment where his bed was, where he could sleep the week away.

"What's this?"

Bending down he picked up an envelope. Inside was a piece of paper.

_I thought I'd send you this. I have little use for it and it's quite recent so I thought you might enjoy it more than me. Oh and I hope you kept your mouth shut about her. If you ever want to talk to me please feel free; I liked having a conversation with someone who wasn't asking me for ramen or beating Sasuke for a change._

_Iruka._

Pulling the paper out he found a photograph. Flipping it over he saw Akane sitting in her sister's garden among the roses. She was wearing a dress that hung to her every curve. The fabric of the dress was black with a few embroidered flowers decorating it. The dress was definitely borrowed; Nariko had said that her sister owned very few civilian clothes and none were nice.

Looking at her face he chuckled. It was obvious who had taken the picture. Akane was captured snarling at the camera. He had to admit it was a side of her he loved to coax out when it got to quiet. The fire in her eyes always made his heart race, and at times he felt like he was younger when he used to chase her. She seemed to make him want to tease her and play around. It was hard now to be like that but she somehow brought it out of him.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel his face warm up. This was what he was dreading but also hoping for. He wanted a memory and this was one he would never forget.

_He seems to know everything. He says I act like a know it all but he picks up on everything I do. In a way I'm thankful for this and in another I hate him for it. I can't throw this out._

Sighing Kakashi only wished he had told her everything like he had planned but he still had a feeling it would be useless to tell her. She had her life and he his.

"Hmm. I should invite him for dinner once. He's not my usual choice for a friend but I believe Akane-san was right it's nice to have one friend in the world you could talk to and depend on." He walked in and shut the door.

_She smiled, like she always did. He couldn't stop looking at her, not that he had much choice._

_"You looked lonely so I had to talk to you."_

_"You had to?" He had never been one to cause anyone to do anything._

_"Yep." She nodded still smiling. "Sometimes we all need someone to talk to."_

_"I agree, sometimes though people like to be left alone."_

_"Uh…yes but you've been alone all day." She sighed. Her smile vanished._

_"I have? I hadn't really noticed." Which was true, he was sleeping._

_She stared at him as though she was reading his mind. The intensity made his heart race, his face felt warm._

_"You were sleeping." Again he stared at her. "You sleep way too much. It's all you do."_

_"I'm sick…I need rest, once I can stand up without losing every meal then we'll see if I sleep all day hmm?"_

_"Yes I guess." She pouted._

_"I noticed how close you are with Iruka-san." Saying san after Iruka's name was hard but the man wasn't there as a teacher but rather a comrade. Kakashi felt it safe to treat him as such._

_"He's my best friend. It's important to have someone like that around. They're people you can tell anything to and trust almost fully. For me it makes everything seem better. If I feel down I can talk to him and he'll try to make me feel better. I'd do the same for him." She smiled._

_"Like what you do for me?" He asked._

_She thought it through and smiled. "Yes I suppose. I'm a friend." She laughed. "You're a strange man Kakashi-san."  
_

* * *

Akane waited tapping her foot as she glared daggers down the trail. He was late by two hours and for her it was two hours of travel time back he was wasting. It wasn't like she was in a hurry, but some curtsey for the others would be nice. 

"Akane-san please relax I can handle the wait." He smiled. Raidou was nice but he was also too calm for her, and to damn quiet.

"I will I know." She sighed.

She wasn't that tense was she?

_I'm getting nervous waiting for him to come…I hate that. Why the hell am I nervous?_

Akane stopped tapping her foot when a shadow appeared across the divide. She stared as it too had the shape of a jounin. He wore a hetai-ate at an angle over his left eye. His hair stood on end, being held up by the headband. A first she had no clue who he was until he opened his mouth.

"Ahh Raidou-san I see she brought you back in one piece." Akane bristled.

"HEY!!!!"

"Maa…Akane-san I didn't really notice you." The man smiled. Akane wanted to wipe that look off his face. He was doing it on purpose.

"LIAR." She spat as she marched over and stomped on his foot earning a grunt but nothing else.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I've been busy these past three weeks. It took you longer than you thought to come."

"Yeah." She looked behind her, "The disease is bad enough but now that new strain is showing up making it hard to control. Right now we have it sectioned off but I ran into two more of those suicidal shinobi. I swear they were brainwashed. I would have never fallen for it."

With just one eye visible his stare seemed intense, either that or he was actually looking at her intensely. Sensing the atmosphere between the two, Raidou seemed to disappear behind her and moved to a spot somewhere behind Kakashi. She hadn't really noticed him just the shift in his chakra as he moved away from the conversation.

"I doubt it too; you're too stubborn to fall for anything." He laughed as he reached over and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. For a moment though his hand hadn't moved.

"Thanks." She muttered looking to the side. The hand was still on her shoulder. She tried hard not to blush.

_Do I seriously like him this much?_

Then he moved his hand. Akane let out a quiet sigh of relief when suddenly she held her breath. He had placed it under her chin and turned her face so she was looking into his one eye. She found it weird not being able to see the other one, even if it was always closed.

"I meant it as a compliment, not an insult. I would never insult you unless there was a reason." He stated this boldly as he intensified his stare.

She felt her body become warm as he smiled at her. "I….brought your pack…" She stammered unsure of what to say.

_Oh now that was smooth, you go girl. Iruka would slap you silly for that, better yet he'd make you do all your katas a hundred times until you fix that._

"Really?" His eye went wide in surprise. "And there I was thinking you wanted my books so bad." 'Whack' She hit him across the face. She had hit him hard enough that out of surprise he had taken a step back.

"I HATE THEM!!!!!" She screamed defiantly with both fists at her sides.

Rubbing one ear Kakashi waved a hand telling her to keep it down. "No need to wake the dead." He sighed. "Thank you. I was worried I'd have to go and buy a new one."

"Not like it matters." She muttered turning away and crossing her arms. She knew she was being foolish, putting him on the spot as though she was expecting him to admit to something; something he wouldn't.

He glanced at her for a moment as though to say something but just stared at her. Akane could feel it but ignored it. She was not like that there was no way she was going to let him see it. It wasn't there.

_Nope don't feel it rolling down my cheek, it's not there, that's the wind…yes wind…that's not there…damn…I know rain? No none of that…crap!_

Finally she felt his presence behind her. Slowly he placed his hand on her arm and turned her around so he could see her.

"I made you cry?" He stared at the tear for a moment then looked back shocked.

* * *

In all his life he had seen lots of people cry; shed them for joy, pain sorrow; many things but none like this. This made him feel at a loss and horrible. He had made her cry, he did; or rather the fact he was acting as though there was nothing there. She may not have been telling him out loud but all the signals were there. She didn't want to leave him. 

_I feel the same way but there's nothing I can do. I live here and she lives across the border._

"Cry? I'm…I'm not crying I have no clue what you're getting at." She tried to look away but he suddenly grabbed her chin again.

Kakashi looked into her eyes deeply. He could see them literally fill with tears and yet she held them back only so she could appear strong for him.

"Akane-san…you can cry if you want to."

"No…I'm weak then."

"No you're not." He pulled her close and hugged her to his chest. He could feel the fist knot in his flack jacket. "You're the strongest person I know. Please don't hold things back." He looked down at her. She wasn't a short person, average in most cases. As he held her he felt the back of his hetai-ate get wet. Was Obito crying too?

_Leaving her hurts now even after being away for three weeks. All the while I couldn't really eat or think clearly._

"How can I be so strong?" The pain in her voice was hard to ignore. Was there really something there? If there was then he was stupid to not tell her, but at the same time he knew he couldn't.

"Because you are who you are and never hide it." He smiled his eye arching. "I consider you my best friend." To her it meant a lot and at the moment it meant much more to him than she would ever realize.

_I'm dying to tell her but I just can't_

He could feel his heart quicken and his hands go clammy.

"Thanks, that means a lot." She looked towards the trees. Kakashi found it annoying how she avoided his gaze.

Reaching into a pocket he pulled out the chain he had bought months ago.

"I want to give you something." He smiled. "It's a thank you of sorts."

Akane pulled away and stared. "I don't need anything from you." She looked worried; he hadn't meant to worry her.

"No no let me give you this." He then stopped. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Trust me just do it." He sighed. Enough was enough.

Closing her eyes Akane stood anxiously.

Unclasping the chain he could feel his hands shake. He waited to give her this since the day he had bought it.

"There. Whenever you need help just pour chakra into it."

Akane looked down at the necklace in awe. She obviously knew it was expensive.

"No...no way, you shouldn't have spent so much."

"Its fine I don't have anyone besides myself to spend money and rent, for me it isn't as much as it is for others. I've had the same place since I was ten."

"But…"

"Shh…just remember if you're in trouble pour chakra into it."

"It would take you forever to get to me."

"Not if I know Iruka-san now is it." He smiled. He knew he could use Iruka's summons to get to her as fast as possible. Two weeks journey would only take the birds an hour maybe less to get to. "I had it for a while and it bothered me that I didn't give it to you sooner."

"Why?"

"I felt it was the right thing to do, for all you've done and the help."

"But."

"It's a gift and I'm not taking it back." He sighed. She was stubborn but he was going to win this.

"Okay okay. Well you have Raidou-san….I should probably return before something goes crazy at home." She stepped back. He wasn't going to let her get away though.

"Yes I know. Please try to keep me informed. I want to know what you know, especially with Orochimaru. He has my student and it's about time Konohoa got its Uchiha back neh?"

"Yes definitely. How does once a month sound? By then the news will be fresh."

"Good then." He smiled. Backing up. If he didn't chances were he'd end up going with her.

She turned away walked to the trees and looked back. Kakashi felt his heart literally shrivel. He hated goodbyes like this when she was involved. They hurt too much.

_Be strong Akane-san. I need you later for the battle. I'll make sure to ask that you help out even if it ruins my credibility._

* * *

Iruka stood nervously in the hallway waiting for Kakashi to open his door. Apparently it took five minutes for one in Kakashi's opinion. No wonder he was always late. 

He had brought sake with him, mostly because he felt he needed to loosen up the jounin. Why the man had asked him to talk to him was a mystery.

_Watch your back Umino he could be up to something…maybe brining sake was a bad idea…I don't know what he's like drunk…hopefully not like Genma_

Under normal circumstances Genma was a lot of fun to talk to but Iruka found that he got a little to friendly when he was drunk.

Slowly the door opened and Kakashi's messy head popped into sight scaring Iruka.

"Maa…you're on time too much. I was hoping it wasn't going to be like that."

"Not everyone runs by their own clock Kakashi-sensei." Iruka ground out flatly.

"You brought sake?" He eyed the bottle hungrily.

_No not another one. He's going to get himself drunk tonight and then I have to listen to it._

Rolling his eyes up Iruka nodded slowly.

"You can come in then….feel free to sit where you like…" then he disappeared. Iruka stared at the empty space where the man was a moment ago…did he blink?

_He's strange. Why did I agree to this?_

Walking in Iruka looked around. Kakashi's apartment hadn't changed much since the last time he was there. Walking to the couch he could see into the bedroom and saw Kakashi's battered old pack sitting on the floor, his books sitting on the bed.

"I see she gave it back to you when you went to get Raidou-san."

"Yes she did" Kakashi's voice called back.

Walking further in he noticed something new. Everything else had been the same as the first day he had been there except the one object he was looking at.

"Well I'll be…" Iruka walked to the nightstand and picked up the frame.

There nestled in between the glass and the wooden backing was the picture he had sent to Kakashi the night they had gotten back.

_He loves her so much that he places her between these two other pictures._

The message was clear. He loved her as much as he loved his teammates and his students. She was so important to him that he placed the picture where he kept all that was personal to him.

* * *

"Normally I'd say it's rude…but you know too much as it is." 

"You liked it I see."

"Of course I did." He smiled. "She looks stunning in that picture."

"I know when I first saw this; I wanted to go back in time." He smiled as though he were seeing her as he did then. Of course he didn't anymore. Things had changed. His time was over with her. She was now his closest friend and nothing more. To Kakashi she was more, much more than a friend and the difference was they were always like that.

Kakashi watched as Iruka picked up the photo.

"She's more important than any of us know." Kakashi murmured as he took it from Iruka.

How much he wished he could be with her that day. He would have loved to have a photo of himself with her. But he never told her. Chances were he never would.

_Maybe one day I can tell her, when everything gets quiet…if I live long enough._

He knew deep down the day would come when he would have to tell her, or else loose her forever.

Kakashi smiled.

_I promise you I will come and get you out of that hellish country and back here to where life is more enjoyable and less painful for you._

Placing the picture down he absentmindedly ran his finger down the glass and over her face. He'd give anything to touch her again, but he'd have to put up with the photo.

"Ahh.." He sighed, "We should eat neh? If we run out of sake I think I have more, that is if you're interested."

Smiling Iruka nodded. "I'm sure we'll need it tonight. It's been a crazy few months."

"Yes it certainately has been." He smiled. He may have said it was crazy but he also found it fun.

The way he teased her, the way she teased back. The mind games were fun. He had never had a chance to talk to someone as witty as her. The single photo though as nice as the gesture was; Kakashi was sure his happiness would fail as soon as it gets old and he begins to crave the real thing and when he does he knows he'll have to be careful, very careful.

TBC?...

* * *

So as said before, look out for 'Worlds Appart'. This will have many more chapter too it and a lot of action. 

Thank you everyone who has read this far. If you are still confused by something in this aprt please feel free to ask or email me.


End file.
